A Trusting Heart
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: R Season, a new enemy shows up to destroy Sailor Moon after Rubeus fails! Can Serina deal with Rini, the Dark Moon, Darien, and this boy who's crushing on her? Lots of adventure, drama, fun, and romance, something for everyone! Complete!
1. Roses and Tears

Standard disclaimer- you know the drill. Sailor Moon characters are not mine but this situation is. This is following the NA version though I've read more about Sailor Moon online and includes spoilers and stuff not included in NA version. Most of the names and attacks are NA spelling, but Raye and Amy, Serena and Reeny are spelled Japanese or my own way.  
  
This is a lovely adventure for Serina, Darien, and the gang during my favorite time line with Rini and THE break up. This story takes place after the battle that freed Prisma and Avery from Rubeus' influence so Rini knows who the Scouts are.  
  
By the way, if any other authors are reading my story and you happen to recognize one of your characters or situations- Very, very sorry, it was just so great and influential for me. I either couldn't get a hold of you for permission or couldn't recall who had suggested the idea first. Forgive me for using Travis, Rose, Irene, and anyone else I can't remember. For the most part, I don't think I'd mind if anyone wants to use my characters.  
  
Key: (This goes for all my stories) ". . ." speaking '. . .' thinking *. . .* emphasized CAPSLOCKED also emphasized (louder)  
  
Rated Y7, little swearing, maybe one word, violence limited to battles, no adult content though plenty of romance. Feedback is appreciated, this is the first time my story has ever been seen by eyes other than mine and is only my second fanfic. Thanks!  
  
@~}~~~~ Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre Victoria Constance Rhiannon aer Reilly of the Pleiades Kingdoms  
  
Chapter One  
Roses and Tears  
  
"My lord Prince Diamond, after my brother's continuous failures to subdue the Sailor Scout threat and capture the rabbit princess, I wish to submit a suggestion."  
  
The silver-haired Prince Diamond thoughtfully raised his brandy glass to the kneeling figure before him. "Continue."  
  
"My lord, I have studied my brother's battles with the Scouts and have noticed a fatal flaw. They perpetually show up to fight, however, just barely in time. I believe they are held up by the fact that these past Sailor Scouts still lead normal human lives and must escape to transform unnoticed. Also, given the fact that the four Scouts alone cannot defeat our efforts without their leader, I suggest that Sailor Moon be discovered in her civilian form and captured- or killed, whichever you wish." The kneeling redhead glanced up at his prince to find his violet eyes nonchalantly studying him.  
  
"A brave plan, Garnyt. The Sailor Scouts have shown weakness when without their leader to fight during battle, however ill-suited and incompetent she may appear. I approve your suggestion and place you in charge of finding out Sailor Moon's identity and- subduing her. Without her, the Scouts will fall whether she lives or dies and Crystal Tokyo will be mine."  
  
Garnyt's red eyes glittered. He hadn't wanted to actually go to the past earth himself to carry out his plan, however, at least the lord prince had noticed his brilliance. Now Garnyt could begin his own campaign beside the prince, although he would have to work around his brother, Rubeus.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Garnyt accepted graciously, and rose from the floor, teleporting from his liege's presence in a shimmering shower of red dust. The prince of the Dark Moon seemed caught up in his fantasies of the Neo- Queen of Crystal Tokyo again and never noticed his minion leave.  
__________________________  
  
"Ha! Those guys are gonna be so surprised that I showed up early! Remind me to thank Rini for kicking me awake this morning, I would have slept in again!" Serina laughed as she raced down the sidewalk towards the Cherry Hill temple. They were supposed to have a meeting at Rei's shrine in ten minutes.  
  
"If we don't hurry up, we're going to be late anyway!" The black cat running beside her huffed.  
  
"Oh, Luna, you worry too much- ahh!" Serina had turned the corner and run headlong into another pedestrian. Quick hands grabbed her before she could fall backwards, hands that once upon a time had a lot of practice doing that same thing. Serina caught her breath, afraid to look up-  
  
"Still running late, Serina?" Darien's stormy blue eyes flashed down at her, his strong hands letting her go the moment she had regained her balance. His grip was released so quickly it was like her mere touch burned him.  
  
"Um, yeah, girls called a meeting." Serina mumbled as she averted her eyes. She knew how Darien felt about her. She didn't know why but he said he just didn't love her anymore and now it hurt too much to even look at him, have him touch her, even for a second, or listen to his once sweet, loving voice suddenly gone cold and hard towards her. She didn't want to stay here. It only reminded her of- of- she could feel her hopes burning away to pale ash even as she stood so close to him yet, sensing he still didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Do you need my help?" Serina shot a startled glance at her ex-boyfriend, surprised to hear the concern in his voice. Then she realized it wasn't for her, it was for the good of Tokyo; he needed to know if there was another Dark Moon threat that Tuxedo Mask would have to help out with. When she didn't respond immediately, he assumed the worst. "Did something happen to Rini?"  
  
The fear and dread in his voice stung Serina like a physical blow. 'Why's he always so worried about that brat! Why not ME? The only time he notices me is when I stupidly run into him or some creature is about to kill me, only when I screw up or when the SPORE'S in trouble!' But Serina tore her sad, blue gaze away from the handsome young man before her, hiding the tears in her eyes and feeling incredibly guilty. She shouldn't be jealous or hate the little pink-haired girl; Rini made her love smile again where *she* no longer could. And she certainly shouldn't want Darien to take her back against his own heart just to make her feel better- even if that's what she desperately wished.  
  
"No, no, nothing's wrong, Rini's fine. She's at home if you want to take her out somewhere." Serina's voice caught but she tried her best to cover her pain, act nonchalant like he was so good at. Insensitive. Cold. Distant. He had it all down pat. He had the practice she lacked. Serina kept her eyes down, spying Luna silently waiting for her on the corner.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Serina sensed Darien turn and walk away from her, continuing down the sidewalk. Serina gazed after him, tears now falling unchecked from her eyes. 'I can't hide my feelings like him. I can't turn them off and on like that! It's not fair, it's just not fair that I love him with all my heart and soul and he can't stand staying long enough to say good-bye, he hates even TALKING to me!' Serina took off again, her vision blurred by stinging tears, heedless of the pedestrians she tried unsuccessfully to dodge. She didn't even apologize as she kept running, Luna falling into step beside her, not saying a word.  
  
"Serina? Serina, please, what has happened?" A vaguely familiar hand reached out to halt the reckless pigtailed figure. Serina recognized Garrett Rose, Garry, her new friend who moved here a week ago to the house down the street. The unexpected concern for her broke Serina's last strands of control. She fell into his arms and sobbed.  
  
Garry, surprised, reacted on unfamiliar instincts, and wrapped his arms protectively around her, letting her cry. He pulled her out of the sidewalk traffic, closer to the brick wall, ignoring the curious stares of the passers-by.  
  
"Oh, Garry, I'm sorry, to- to be acting this way, I'm sorry." Serina choked out around sobs.  
  
"No, Serina, it's all right. You need to be comforted, and I'll do that. Tell me what happened, I'm told it helps." Garry really didn't know the first thing about easing young, hysterical girls' pain but he did know that he had to help this one. He'd seen her do the same for others and tried his best to copy her behavior.  
  
"No, you don't need to hear my problems, I don't like to dump them on other people." Serina sniffed, slowly recovering. Garry released her, still supporting her shoulders as she dried her eyes.  
  
"Then I'll guess it was the young, dark-haired man." Serina shot him a shocked looked.  
  
"How- how did you know?" Garry reassuringly caught her expressive azure eyes, hoping he didn't make her cry again with his speculation. If what he'd heard was true, the best way for her to get over heartbreak was to talk about it. Letting her know he all ready knew, should make her open up easier, right?  
  
"The blonde man at the arcade you introduced me to-"  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yes, he told me that his two best friends had broken up. Both were completely crushed and he wasn't sure which one was the worse off. He asked me to watch over you since we seemed to spending time together." Garry noticed the sudden grateful hope shining in the young girl's brilliant blue eyes. She linked her arm through his and impetuously kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Garry! You're right, I feel so much better now. I appreciate yours and Andrew's concern for me!" She squeezed his hand momentarily, her cheery self returning, and ran off again, her black cat following loyally behind her.  
  
Garry stood in silence, sheepishly smiling before he recovered from her impulsive action and turned back to sidewalk.  
__________________________  
  
"Hey, girls! What's up?" Serina bounced up the temple steps, all traces of her turbulent emotions evaporated in the glorious summer sun. She felt good to know there were people who cared for her, enough to be looking out for her like Andrew and Garry.  
  
"Late again, Meatball head?" A raven-haired girl with fiery violet eyes and shrine robes asked. She was sweeping away leaves while three other girls, a blonde beauty, a short, shy blue-haired girl, and a tall brunette were sitting with the patience of complete boredom.  
  
"I WAS early, I wouldn't have been late if I hadn't run into- someone." Serina was quick to retort but her voice fell on the last word. The girls took the hint and didn't press, instead, they all stood and headed inside.  
  
Luna and Artemis began speaking quietly between themselves as Rei put away her broom and led the four girls to the fire reading room.  
  
"So what's up this time?" Lita was the first to break the dragging silence as she plopped down in a chair, unconsciously twisting a curly end of her high ponytail.  
  
"As always, it's the Dark Moon and Rini." Luna started. It was an old topic now; BOTH had been terrorizing the Scouts, civilian or otherwise, for weeks. And yet, they still hadn't come up with much. The most recent item, and perhaps a dangerous one was the fact that the enigmatic little five-year-old had discovered their secret identities.  
  
So far, the child had kept silent, in fact, she refused to speak to or even hang out with any of the girls, except when sneaking into Serina's bed to sleep at night. She almost seemed frightened of them now, but most obviously afraid for Serina- or Sailor Moon. Serina had the suspicion that THAT was why she never failed to find her way into Serina's bed every night. She was *worried* about her- the older girl, Sailor Moon, fighter of love and justice. How ridiculous could the kid get?  
  
"Has anyone gotten to speak with her yet since she found out?" Artemis prompted. It had been nearly two days since Rini found out. She'd spent most of those days at Darien's apartment. He liked to take her out places like the movies or the park, like he'd done with Serina once. She shook the thought off, wondering again at why she was jealous, and why the little spore's recent absence felt *wrong*.  
  
"No, not me." Lita admitted, glancing at Mina and Serina. The blonde shook her head negative, Rei and Ami agreed. Serina kept silent, going over the past two days in her head, while nibbling on a cookie she'd found stuffed in her jacket pocket.  
  
"No, I guess not. She pretty much ignores me except when joining Sammy in his insult-athons, although she's fallen behind in that since too. And she's still managing to sneak into my bed in the middle of the night!" The girls laughed at Serina's outraged face, they'd been hearing horror stories from both Serina and Luna about the little fungus's kicking and talking in her sleep.  
  
"Well, has she said anything in her sleep?" Ami asked. It seemed logical that if she spoke in her sleep, it would hold some relevance to her mind state and situation.  
  
Serina's face fell, her giggling and mock-fury trailed to silence. Her voice was soft with sympathy as she began to describe her nights with the little girl. "Sometimes, when I wake up and find Rini in my bed, she's crying in her sleep so I don't wake her. I just let her sleep. She mumbles a lot, asking her mother to not die, promising that she'll bring her the Silver Crystal. Sometimes she whispers to a Diana or Irene. She asks for her mommy and daddy to say everything will be okay. It hurts to see my little Rini like that." Serina confessed quietly, absently braiding an end of one of her golden ponytails.  
  
"Now she's YOUR 'little Rini?'" Rei asked, teasing the normally flippant and irresponsible meatball head. It was always uncomfortable when Serina went all serious on them like that, it was unnatural. But it did seem that since Rini had shown up, Serina was growing up and taking care of her responsibilities, especially where Rini was concerned. 'Guess we'd better get used to it until Rini leaves back to the future again.'  
  
Now Serina blushed at Rei's comment, flustered that she'd been caught showing affection for the brat. "Yeah, what of it, pyro? She's my responsibility and I promised her we'd take care of her. I'm SUPPOSED to be worried about her!" 'And something about her makes really protective of her, I can't help it, even if she did steal my boyfriend.' Serina thought to herself.  
  
"Well, what can we do about her needing the Silver Crystal to help her mother? We can't just give it to her." Ami reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about that." Serina hugged her knees and looked deep in thought.  
  
"If it's possible, can't we just follow her back to the future and help her ourselves?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, she's been having problems every time she tries it by herself, I don't think she could take ALL of us. But maybe . . ." Serina train of thought continued without her vocalization. Maybe if just SHE went back with the kid, she could add her own strength to her magic time-key-thingy if it would help to get just the two of them to the future.  
  
Luna saw Serina's mind whirring and halted the thought before she suggested something foolishly rash. "Don't even think of it, Serina. You're not going back by yourself. Rini has described a war zone in the future and we're certainly not going to let you go unprotected."  
  
"And you'd let Rini, a LITTLE GIRL, go by herself?" Serina demanded, anger flared quickly but died just as instantly. She saw her guardian's point but that was something to be discussed later, and she'd make the decision herself if she had to. She'd do whatever was best for her young friend. Besides, she was confident that whoever had sent Rini, was prepared to make sure she came home safely as well. "Sorry, don't listen to me, Luna." Serina murmured, hoping Luna would forget about it. She didn't need her giving her grief after she made her decision.  
  
"All right, that's settled, what about Rubeus? Haven't seen him in a while. Not since Prisma and Avery joined their sisters on our side." Mina drew the conversation back to business, the sooner this was over, the sooner she and Artemis could go shopping.  
  
"Right, Mina." Luna perked up after chuckling at Serina's expense, she knew her ward cared for the mysterious child, no matter how often she denied it, and she was glad she'd finally admitted it.  
  
"No activity since the last battle on the bridge against Prisma and Avery." Ami reported after rechecking her blue palmtop computer. "It's been clear for two days. I don't want to sound paranoid but we should be expecting something."  
  
"Why? Rubeus lost his only four warriors, maybe he high-tailed it back to the future." Lita suggested confidently. She stood and stretched, ready to go.  
  
"That would be jumping to conclusions-"  
  
"Yeah, and that's Serina's job!" Serina frowned, abruptly dragged from her thoughts by the unexpected attack from her side.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You should talk, hot-head!" She cried indignantly, standing and planting her hands on her hips. Rei rose to the challenge and they faced off, sticking their tongues out at each other in a well-known declaration of war.  
  
The other girls and two cats rolled their eyes. "Typical!" Luna exclaimed and prepared to leave the two immature Scouts behind. "This meeting is over, girls, let's go." Serina gave in first and hopped over to Mina, Ami, and Lita, her anger instantly gone with the early dismissal as Rei fumed over suddenly being abandoned and ignored. Serina smiled sweetly in her direction and returned to the three girls.  
  
"Hey, wanna go to the arcade? Or shopping? Or the park? We'll have to stop for ice cream or something first, though, I'm starved!"  
  
"Shouldn't you go take care of *your* Rini, Serina? If she's at home all alone, you should be there to *entertain* her." Rei taunted, trying to draw Serina into another fight. Besides, they had to keep Serina occupied while they planned her birthday party next Saturday. They also had to make her think they'd totally forgotten it.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go home and study for next semester." Ami apologized as she left the room, waving. Mina and Lita walked up to Serina next offering their excuses.  
  
"I've volunteered my afternoon to the pediatrics ward at the hospital, sorry." She smiled a fake smile, trying to hide the mischievous gleam in her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and I've got a two hour cooking class in a half hour. I've gotta go home and get ready for it. See ya!" And the two took off, smothering giggles until they were outside. Serina just sighed as she watched them go then turned to Rei. Rei was sitting in front of her fire, seemingly concentrating on a reading.  
  
"Rei?" The priestess didn't answer. "Fine, I'm going home. You're not much of a conversationalist anyway!" Serina didn't notice Rei jerk at the insult but she managed to hold her tongue and keep up the act as Serina walked out with Luna on her heels.  
  
'I can handle a day alone, by myself, with Rini and Sammy, sure. No problem.' She fumed silently, and stomped out. 'I wonder what Molly's doing . . .'  
  
The guardian cat winked at Rei before she left and Rei smiled after her.  
  
__________________________  
"Every moment brings a new surprise."  
  
"Oh, LUNA! Why didn't you remind me we were supposed to leave BEFORE noon! I thought I had at least until after lunch!"  
  
"Well, if you got up at a DECENT hour and had lunch at a proper time, we wouldn't be RUNNING to meet the girls at the mall now!" Serina and her black cat barreled down the sidewalk, heedless of the other pedestrians but expertly dodging the human maze with practiced skill.  
  
As Serina glanced away to reply to that last remark and turning a corner at the same time, her foot caught on the slightly upraised sidewalk. Serina sprawled forward with a cry of dismay quickly echoed by Luna's. Serina crashed into someone in front of her, strong arms quickly caught her shoulders, steadying her. The fourteen-year-old blonde glanced up at her savior, half-expecting (and afraid) to see Darien's icy blue eyes.  
  
Ruddy brown eyes, framed by fringes of dark red hair stared surprised down at her.  
  
Serina recognized Garrett Rose instantly. "Garry! Thanks!" Serina stood again, Garrett's hands self-consciously fell from her small shoulders once her balance returned.  
  
"No trouble, Serina. I'm glad to see you're not in tears this time. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Serina's summer sky blue eyes widened and she snatched her cat from the ground beside her and grabbed Garrett's hand as she took off again, dragging the redheaded boy after her.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet the girls at the mall! I'm so LATE! You wanna come, right? Make some new friends, I promise! Lots of people there." Serina flashed a bright reassuring smile as she ran.  
  
Garrett Rose had just moved in down the street from her house, just over a week and a half ago tomorrow. She'd met the boy after running into him (kind of like she just had) on her way to the pool. He'd been a little shocked and it was obvious to Serina immediately that he wasn't used to friendly people- much like Darien, he needed a push to be sociable. Serina's eyes darkened at the memory of her *ex*-boyfriend but she hid the thought and returned to her new friend Garry. After she had apologized to him that first time, she had managed to manipulate him into coming with her to places to make some friends and hang out. She had promised to take care of her new friend and that meant making sure he was happy and busy having fun!  
  
The boy, actually he was a couple years older than Serina, probably about seventeen, had been eager to meet as many new people as he could, asking questions (some of them quite strange if she'd stopped to think about it) but he had the terrible habit of forgetting people as soon as they left his sight and interest. If Serina didn't constantly run into him or invite him places, she was sure he'd forget her too.  
  
"Um, well, sure. I guess I wasn't doing anything specific. I've never been to the mall." Serina turned her head to gawk at the boy keeping pace beside her.  
  
"You're joking right? You've been here almost two weeks and haven't been to the mall yet? Oh my God, that's my favorite place in the whole world! Well, besides the lake or the rose gardens at the park-"  
  
"Or the arcade, or the ice cream parlor-" Serina heard Luna's muttering from her arms and glared at the impudent black cat.  
  
"For that, kitty, you can WALK." Serina tossed Luna to the ground ahead of her, the black cat lithely landing on her feet and taking off before she fell behind the pair. Luna slowed a moment and glanced suspiciously behind them. She caught a glimpse of a black-haired head and stormy blue eyes filled with pain and jealousy before the young man disappeared in the crowd.  
__________________________  
  
The mall wasn't too crowded for an early summer afternoon, when Serina and Garrett showed up and met four waiting girls on the second floor near the food court and escalators.  
  
"It's about time you showed up, Meatball head!" Rei's annoyed stance and clipped tone suggested that the girls had been waiting for a while. Mina all ready had a small bag of goodies. Serina pouted at the fact they had started shopping without her and her frown deepened when she noticed Garrett smiling at Rei's mention of her now-hated nickname.  
  
"Rei, you know only one person can call me Meatball head, and he isn't you!" Serina crossed her arms, her defiance quickly covering the tears that sprang to her eyes. Rei just ignored her, knowing too well not to push the subject lest Serina burst into her customary wailing.  
  
"Hi, Garrett. Did Serina drag you here too?" Lita gazed starry-eyed at the older boy. 'He looks so much like my old boyfriend. I hope Serina's still too crushed about Darien to notice this hottie by her side.'  
  
Serina turned her glaring blue eyes to her brunette friend and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Lita, don't you even THINK of saying he looks like 'your old boyfriend'. Garry's still new here and he doesn't need to be put through your silly daydreams." She defended, pulling the still silent and slightly confused young man behind her as if to protect him from Lita's fantasies.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice!" Lita cried. Serina let go of Garrett and easily smiled, peacefully letting Lita know she was just teasing.  
  
"Besides, you should be one to talk about silly daydreams, Serina." Rei cut in, crossing her arms again and preparing herself for an imminent tongue war- or wailing, Serina was never one to hide either anger or sadness. But her taunting was in vain, Serina opened her mouth to whine but clamped it shut as if thinking better of it. 'That doesn't happen often, I wonder if she's running a fever or something.' Rei thought worriedly. She must have overheated her brain thinking too much! She was just been trying to get the petite blonde to fight her, it'd been two days since they'd had a good argument and Rei was getting bored.  
  
Quickly assessing the tense situation, Ami intervened, not wanting a confrontation, friendly or otherwise. Glancing around Serina and her companion as if looking for someone, she asked an obvious question. "Where's Rini, Serina? I thought we were trying to get her to open up to us some more?" That got Serina's attention off Rei and the melancholy teen turned to the quick-thinking blue-haired girl. If there was one thing that could distract her from one enemy/friend it was Rini, her younger enemy/friend.  
  
"Mom took her and Sammy to the movies today. Good thing to, I wouldn't take the little spore shopping with me anyway! I don't care if we're supposed to get her to open up to us or not!"  
  
Mina smiled slyly as the group began walking through the mall. "Did she sneak into your bed again last night?"  
  
Serina turned again, frustrated and her hands planted angrily on her hips. "Yes! That's the third time this week and it's only Wednesday! That's EVERY night! And can you believe that spore had the nerve to steal my covers?!"  
  
The five girls, two cats, and the red-head guy strolled past stores and pedestrians, Mina carelessly swinging her bag, Ami thoughtfully considering her friend and the little girl's predicaments.  
  
"You must remember, Serina, that Rini is still young and all alone in a strange- er, place." She remembered Garry's silent presence and caught herself from revealing secrets. She'd almost said 'time'. It was so easy to forget Garrett was there, as if she mistook him as Darien rather than a practical stranger. "She is also traumatized with worry for her mother and you know she needs your support." Ami caught Garrett's questioning glance, knowing he inquired only because it seemed the polite thing to do. Ami responded, quickly coming up with a story. "Rini's mother, Serina's aunt, is sick and in the hospital, that's why she's staying with Serina." Garrett quietly nodded, turning his attention back to Serina as she replied to Ami's reminder.  
  
"Yeah, but why doesn't she sneak into my parents' room? Wake THEM up with her kicking?" Serina whined, her normal crybaby, bubbly self returning.  
  
"She just latched onto you as her substitute mother- even though you fight like sisters. You should feel special she chose *you*, Serina." Mina offered. Serina's eyes looked guilty and her face fell.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." Serina's face brightened at that realization and she practically bounced with joy that a cute little girl had chosen *her* to be her substitute mother. Just like she'd chosen to protect the kid, almost like she would a very best friend or a daughter. Serina's excitement grew exponentially when she spotted the ice cream parlor they were passing and she nearly blitzed out. "Oh! Ice cream! Oh, who wants some with me?" Serina raced to the counter and quickly ordered a triple chocolate cone with sprinkles, not waiting for her friends to respond. They all followed but Garrett hung back as he approached; he still wasn't used to the way this small girl could inhale so many sweets but he kind of thought it was amusing.  
  
"Uh, Serina, I would like to explore this mall, seeing as you're busy with your friends, I'll take my leave." Serina smiled reassuringly around her ice cream while the girls exchanged confused glances between themselves that Garrett would speak so formally around them. Serina grinned at them, she was used to Garry's formal talk, he said he couldn't help it to show respect when he spoke to others, even if he didn't feel it, it was automatic by now.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Garry. We'll be around here somewhere if you want to find us again, 'kay?" Serina told him and smiled again, waving the new guy off.  
  
"He's different, Serina. I didn't want to mention it earlier but there's something about him-"  
  
"Oh, not you TOO, Rei. Is everyone falling for Garry? He's not ready for relationships yet, he just moved here. Besides, I've got first dibs since he's MY friend." Serina smacked a hand over her mouth even as the words came out, shocked at herself. Did she mean what she just said?  
  
The other girls seemed just as surprised as she was, their mouths dropping open in astonishment. "Does this mean you're finally over Darien?" Mina ventured, her eyes glinting with interest. The others gathered 'round to listen to the gossip, relieved that their leader was finally pulling out of her pining and lamenting days over Darien, but also feeling depressed and saddened by the realization that perhaps true love, the forever kind of love that Serina and Darien had, didn't really exist.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that- Did I?" Serina glanced worriedly around, as if expecting to see Darien come storming up to her heart-broken or Garry laughing in her face. "I mean, he's cute and all, with those killer cinnamon eyes and that long rebellious red hair- Oh no! Am I falling for him?!"  
  
"Oh, Serina, I think you have!" Lita giggled knowingly, maybe this new relationship was just what she needed to get her mind off Darien and her thoughts back into the Sailor Scout ball game. She'd been too distracted lately to do much good on the front lines against Rubeus and the Dark Moon.  
  
"But I thought I'd always be in love with Darien. I don't need *another* guy to break my heart! Guys, you can't let me do this again! Just kill me now, it'll be less painful!"  
  
"Oh, Serina, you're over-reacting! You don't even know if Garrett likes you at all." Rei, ever the reality shock, bonked Serina on the head, reminding her of that dilemma as well. Serina dropped into a chair, bursting into tears.  
  
"Oh, no! I've fallen for someone other than my only love and he doesn't even like me! Life can't get any worse!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Darien could all ready have a girlfriend, or you could be failing tests in school again or Garrett could show up with his own girlfrie-" Lita offered quickly thinking of many things that could make life worse for Serina.  
  
"Lita, quiet." Ami placed a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. Ami knew she was really confused right now, her world must seem like it was twisting and capsizing. The blow of Darien's break up was hard enough but the realization that she could love someone other than the one she believed herself destined to be with must feel like a terrible betrayal of her own heart. "Serina, you don't have to worry about it. Let things happen as they will. Either Darien will come back to you or Garrett will fall in love with you. You can't force it either way so try not to think about it." Serina turned watery blue eyes to Ami's confident ones and sniffed.  
  
"Ya think?" Ami smiled, nodding. Serina returned the smile, quickly drying her eyes and hopping off the red parlor stool. "You're right, Ames, like always. Just let it happen." She repeated nervously.  
  
"All right, that's settled, let's go shopping!" Lita exclaimed and they took off again through the mall. The girls excitedly chatted about their respective crushes, the latest clothing trends, Rini's behavior towards them since she'd discovered their secret identities, the best course of action against the Dark Moon.  
  
"Why does it seem we always end up talking about the Dark Moon? Do we seriously not have *real* lives?" Serina asked the group, munching on a cinnamon roll, and swinging her own shopping bags. The girls had fallen silent. What could they say? It was true.  
  
"Well, not always. We just talked about you and Garry. Remember someone's birthday is coming up this next week." The girls exchanged excited, *mischievous* glances and broke into big grins. Serina was especially happy. 'They remembered! I turn fifteen this weekend!'  
  
"Oh yeah! Good thing we're at the mall! I totally forgot Rini's birthday! What do you get a six-year-old?" Lita seriously asked. The others had a harder time keeping straight faces as they watched Serina's expression collapse from glee to pained anger and shamed embarrassment.  
  
"I got her a stuffed animal, a little pink and white bunny. I thought she'd like it since she kinda looks like a rabbit herself." Mina smiled and looked to Serina. "What do you think, Serina? Have you gotten her anything yet?"  
  
Rei chipped in before Serina could answer, nearly laughing at Serina's flushed face. "Her birthday IS this Saturday, Spaghetti brain, you probably forgot huh?" Rei poked Serina, hoping she'd react or something.  
  
"No, no, I didn't forget, I- I just haven't shopped for her yet-" Serina's forced cheerfulness didn't support her hurt whisper. The girls noticed and decided to play just one more card before dropping it and letting Serina contemplate the fact that she *wasn't* the most important person in the world- at least, not all the time. It was so convenient that Rini's birthday was the same day as Serina's!  
  
"Well, I have actually come up with a perfect gift. A necklace that has a tracking device in the pendant. That way I can track Rini on my laptop at all times." Ami added then grinned shyly at her friends. Now they were through teasing. But Luna wasn't.  
  
"How thoughtful and useful, Ami. I hope Serina can come up with as good an idea for her 'cousin'."  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect." Artemis agreed from Mina's shoulder.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I get the idea. I guess I didn't realize how important that kid was to you guys!" Serina's frustrated voice was subdued her hands clenched at her sides and she walked along with her friends hardly noticing when they broke up and quietly dispersed, leaving Serina behind. After all, they couldn't shop for her birthday if she was WITH them.  
  
Serina continued walking, oblivious to the fact that she was suddenly alone until Garrett reappeared by her side.  
  
"Serina, are you all right? You seem preoccupied with something." Garrett asked, startling the blonde from her angry reverie. She glanced around realizing her entourage was gone, a flush rose in her cheeks as she quietly began fuming again at being abandoned by her *friends*.  
  
"I'm fine, Garry, it's just my friends forgot my birthday is this Saturday. They just remembered it was Rini's which is the same day." Garrett wasn't sure what THAT was about, it seemed too unlikely that each one of her good friends would forget a day that was important to Serina, especially so if it fell on another important day. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Serina acting so different, so depressed, didn't feel right. She had somehow become a constant in his mind, something to expect and rely on every day, even if sometimes he ran into her and she was crying. He liked to be there to reassure her. He'd grown fond in the past two weeks of her enthusiasm, he had the feeling she couldn't feel anything negative towards anyone or anything and it gave him an unusual feeling of acceptance and- hope. This was too strange and unexpected. He had a mission to concentrate on and all he could think about was how to get this young girl to smile again.  
  
"I'm sure they are just teasing, Serina. If they are as good of friends as they seem to be, they couldn't really forget. Perhaps they just wanted to remind you of your cousin's birthday's importance as well. I'll guess you haven't even thought much of it."  
  
Serina's eyes flashed with hope that this was all a joke then the look was replaced with guilt as she nodded. "I guess I forgot, and I *am* supposed to be thinking of the kid, as much as I hate to admit it, but she's important to me. I feel bad that I forgot." Serina stared at the floor as they continued walking. Garrett impulsively reached up to brush one of her golden ponytails over her shoulder and away from her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"A way to remedy that situation is to get her a gift, correct?" Serina glanced up at him with her grateful eyes shining.  
  
"You're right! But I have no idea what to get her!" Serina still smiled, she was feeling better, this was apparently a problem she could handle now. It felt good to see her smile again. As they continued, Serina suddenly laughed and took off again, impetuously grabbing his hand and dragging him to the closest store. "I've got an idea! Let's start shopping!" Garrett smiled at her returned excitement and bubbly carefree delight. It felt good to smile too, something he'd rarely done before he'd met this girl.  
  
Okay, what do you think? Not really a cliffhanger but wait for the next couple chapters. :D I'd like to hear what you think! :D What I'm afraid of is: Will Serina really fall for Garry and give up all hope in Darien? What are the girls up to concerning the spore's and Serina's birthdays? What's Serina's plan for Rini, and why the sudden caring? And most importantly- will this evil Garnyt guy really find Serina and kill her to get rid of Sailor Moon?! Serina is the angel of faith, the light of hope; with a trusting heart like hers, can she face the trials and dangers ahead and remain adamant to what and whom she believes in? We'll see in the next chapter of A Trusting Heart, "Moonlight Memory." 


	2. Moonlight Memories

This is Nicole Cherre with Chapter Two of A Trusting Heart. Comments are greatly appreciated, please send to: NCherre@msn.com Disclaimer always applies though you may not always see it. I'd like to really quickly thank my friends and editors, Missy-chan, Julzie-chan, Ann- chan, Jess, a new friend, Lily, and the ever exuberant Lady Zora. :D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Moonlight Memories  
  
Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei, and the two cats regrouped after a couple hours of shopping separately or in pairs. Now they scouted the food court for any sign of Serina. They found none. They'd each spotted her several times cheerfully hopping from store to store with a bemused Garrett following or leading, hand in hand, but for now she had disappeared again.  
  
"All right! What'd we get her?" Mina dropped her bags between her legs as she collapsed into a chair. The others followed suit, releasing their holds on bags and boxes, and falling into comfortable chairs around a synthetic black marble table. They sighed in relief and Lita responded first.  
  
"For Rini I got a children's cookbook, I hope she has access to a kitchen where she's from, being a princess and all, I wasn't sure."  
  
"I'm sure if she wanted it badly enough, she'd get her way! But even if she can't, you'll help her while she's here, right?" Mina smiled. How typical from Lita, the master chef. "What'd you get Serina?" Three other pairs of ears perked up, worried that they might have gotten the same thing. Lita blushed under their collective stare, she knew she sounded predictable and it was kind of embarrassing.  
  
"Actually, I got her the same thing. I think it's about time she learn to cook more than a bowl of cereal and reheat left-overs." The girls burst out laughing, Rei clutching her sides and Ami self-consciously covering her smiling mouth. Mina was near tears as they all recalled Serina's sad attempts at cooking. She really couldn't do much better than buttered toast and even then she managed to burn it!  
  
"Well it'd be perfect for her if you could actually get her to use it!" Luna exclaimed between giggles from Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, nice and simple instructions for kids and Meatball heads!"  
  
"Well, you've got to admit her curry that one time for Rini's party wasn't that bad- once you got over the way it LOOKED, of course!"  
  
"And all that time we spent trying to help her? She's as bad at cooking as she is at fighting!"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking, *Mina*, you're just as bad as Serina!" Rei reminded.  
  
"Hey! I- I'm not THAT bad!" Mina cried in her own defense, but the look from Artemis on her shoulder had everyone rolling again.  
  
"All right, all right. *Nurse Mina*." Lita coughed. At Mina's peeved glare she quickly turned to the fire goddess. "Rei, what'd you get them?" Lita questioned when she and everyone else had calmed down enough to ask. Rei pulled out a little bag that had a pair of gold earrings in it. They were tiny pink diamonds shaped into rabbits.  
  
"This is for Rini. I'm going to put a protection charm on them for her. Hopefully, it'll keep her from getting into too much more trouble from now on."  
  
"That's nice, Rei, and they're pretty too." Mina admired the earrings, she hadn't even noticed if Rini's ears were pierced. "What about Serina?"  
  
"Serina was a little harder." Rei confessed as she searched through a second bag and pulled out a small velvet box. She set it on the table and the girls all leaned forward, unknowingly falling silent as Rei lifted the lid. Within lay a white disc of iridescent mother-of-pearl, much like a full moon with one edge curving into a gold crescent moon and a tiny diamond stud in the middle where they met. The breath-taking pendant hung on a thin gold chain.  
  
The girls lost their voices. Finally, Mina spoke up, reaching for it though she was afraid to touch it. "Wow! That's beautiful, Rei!"  
  
"Yeah, gorgeous!" The others quickly agreed.  
  
"Only the best for my best friend." Rei smiled contentedly, she was glad she impressed them. Serina meant a lot to her and it was nice to see that they knew that, no matter how much they fought.  
  
"It kind of makes up for all the fighting you guys do all year round, huh?" Lita thoughtfully said, looking at Rei. Rei gaped at her- how did she come so close?! Since when could Lita read her mind? "Ha! I was right, wasn't I?"  
  
"I don't know how, but yeah, I guess you're right. The only day of the year I'll *ever* come close to apologizing to that meatball head." She admitted quietly, still in disbelief that Lita had predicted her so accurately. That was *her* job.  
  
"Cool. I assume you put a protection thingy on that too?" Lita grinned as she inspected the pearl and gold moons. She'd never seen anything so creative and perfect for their very own moon princess. Even the diamond stud reminded her of the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
"Um, yeah, when I get home I'll put one on, I can't put really good charms on either gift without my stuff back at the temple. Anyway, your turn, Ami. We know you got Rini that necklace but what about Serina?"  
  
"Probably a studying book or something." Mina rolled her eyes. Luna's eye brows arched in interest.  
  
"Anything to get that child to study!" She exclaimed in exasperation. The girls giggled but Ami blushed.  
  
"Um, actually-"  
  
"No, Ames, you didn't- did you?"  
  
"Well, kind of . . ." Now all the girls rolled their eyes and Luna grinned happily. "I got her a cheat book, it should help her find quick techniques to solve problems and has answers and guides for almost every subject she could possibly want to take. But that's not the only thing I got her, I knew no matter how much she needed it, she probably wouldn't appreciate the book much, so I also had this made for her." Ami pulled out a gray package and opened it to reveal a dark cherry wood box with inlaid silver and pearl forming the shape of a moon in the center and roses in each corner. She lifted the lid and a soft fluty melody drifted up to their ears; loving serenity and a peaceful longing washed over the listeners. They unconsciously closed their eyes and held their breath as if exhaling would have disturbed the delicate song.  
  
Ami closed the lid after it completed a verse. Her ocean blue eyes had filled with tears as they listened, it was only after the song ended that they realized what was wrong.  
  
"That was Serina and Darien's song." Mina whispered. Her eyes brimmed with regretful tears as she remembered how often Serina would listen to it, what it had meant to the two star-crossed lovers. Serina had loved that song, her star locket played that tune only for her and Darien, the moon princess and her beloved prince. The only thing that had gotten her through the times when Darien had been captured and brainwashed by Beryl was that locket and their song. Even nowadays with Darien lost to her again, the girls sometimes walked in on her listening mournfully to it.  
  
Only Luna knew how often Serina fell asleep with it playing next her ear, crying and sometimes attempting to hum to it. She'd come up with words for the melody, different each time depending on how she was feeling. Recently the song's meaning was better interpreted by the tone of voice she sang in, without words, rather than reading into a lengthy explanation of verse and lyrics. The few sorrowful words described how she felt, her abandonment, loss, hopelessness, and grief as if she were slowly dying inside. It hurt Luna terribly to hear her sing, the princess had such a wonderful voice but now it could only portray the remorse and anguish of a fallen angel.  
  
Ami quietly tried to explain the gift, now sorry she'd even decided to still pay for it. She hadn't thought it would cause this much pain for just them- if Serina heard it in her state the melody would surely kill her. "I had this made nearly a month ago, when Serina and Darien were still going out. I guess I planned a little too far ahead and put too much faith in tomorrow. I shouldn't give it to her." She slipped the music box back into it's protective box and hid the bag it was in.  
  
"No, Ami, it's beautiful- and thoughtful; it'd be a waste to NOT give it to her. Perhaps there's a way you could just keep it from playing and she could just use it as a nice jewelry box." Luna suggested from Ami's shoulder, purring in reassurance. Surely that could be done, and if it could, Ami could find the way.  
  
Ami's face brightened. "Of course, that'd be perfect. Thanks, Luna, I'll do that when I get home."  
  
"Mina, your turn." Lita reminded as she tried to get some electricity back into the depressed group. Mina nodded, a little more emphatically than she had to. Artemis softly purred in her lap.  
  
"Yeah, I really did get Rini a little stuffed bunny; it's at home. It was kind of a mother and baby pair. One for Rini and the other for Serina. I figured it was cute and since they'd fight over who got what, this way they got the same thing and couldn't argue. Perfect, huh?" The others agreed, still subdued by the ghost melody of Ami's gift. They gathered their items again and stood to leave.  
  
"Well, I guess we should find Serina-" A loud crashing and screams interrupted Rei and their attention was ripped away to focus on the disturbance downstairs. A Dark Moon droid had appeared in the middle of mall, just below the food courts and near the bottom of the escalator. The girls ran to rail and looked over, assessing the rapidly worsening situation.  
  
"Girls, transform, quickly!" Luna called, hopping off Ami's shoulder, Artemis following her to the ground. "We'll find Serina!"  
  
"Right, Luna!" The four girls scampered off to a newly deserted store, it's customers and managers having fled in fear of the monster terrorizing the floor below.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Each girl transformed into her respective sailor outfit, engulfed in water, golden light, fire, and electricity.  
  
"Let's go show that nega-creep we're NOT in a good mood!" Sailor Mars shouted as she ran from the store, leaping the rail and landing perfectly on the tiled ground below. The other three Scouts followed her lead, landing beside her and confronting the creature that had taken on the form of a salesperson wearing a frilly apron and candy-striped clothes. Her hands held large perfume bottles and a measuring tape.  
  
"So the Sailor Failures have shown up! I'm sorry you'll be too tied up to stop me from capturing this crystal point!" The droid laughed maniacally and launched her rolls of measuring tape at them. Mars and Jupiter managed to dodge the yellow and white strip but Venus and Mercury were caught and instantly wrapped up beyond recognition. They struggled but the droid raised them higher off the ground and refused to let them go.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars released her discs of fire, two cutting through the tape holding the captive Scouts, two more carefully slicing through it to free them, and the last joining Jupiter's lightning attack on the sales-creature. The thing screamed and stepped back but wouldn't be destroyed.  
  
"Where's Sailor Moon when you need her?" Mars grumbled. No one had an answer.  
__________________________  
"I'm on your side and I always will be. Remember that."  
  
"Oh no! What's that?" Serina cried when she heard a loud explosion outside the store she was in. She peered outside, just catching a glimpse of a terribly dressed Dark Moon droid attacking shoppers before Garry pulled her back inside.  
  
"Be careful, Serina! Come on, back here. You've got to hide." Garry took her hand and pulled her to the back of the store.  
  
"But- we've got to help, Garry! I can go call the police, we can't let that thing attack innocent people! My friends are out there!" Serina protested. She had to get away and transform! She struggled as Garry forced her into a fitting room, making her lock the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Serina, I'll- go for help, you must promise me you'll stay here where it's safe. I'll be back for you." He promised and quickly ran out of the store.  
  
"Thank goodness he left! Moon Crystal Power!" Serina called as she thrust her hand to the sky, feathers and red ribbons encircled her and she was instantly transformed into Sailor Moon. She unlocked the door and sneaked from the store to confront the creature.  
  
"Sailor Moon! The girls are all ready out there!" Luna and Artemis raced to her side, having spotted the distinctive meatballed heroine inside the store.  
  
"Yes, Luna, I noticed! See if you can find Garry and make sure he's okay!" Sailor Moon raced to the store entrance, scepter in hand, appearing behind the creature. She watched as Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter combined their attacks but it barely had an affect on the creature!  
  
Moon searched out Venus and Mercury and found them recovering on the floor. She caught their eyes, silently signaling and questioning them, and they nodded in both understanding and reassurance. They slowly stood, gesturing to the other two Scouts, and they all prepared a second attack; each of the five taking up a position surrounding the droid.  
  
Suspecting something was amiss, the creature abruptly swung around to face Sailor Moon! She yelped as the creature attempted to catch her in the same measuring tape she had caught the blue and orange Scouts in. Moon dodged, barely missing getting tied up but the end of the tape managed to trip her and she fell flat on her stomach. The droid used her momentary pause to spray her with whatever was in the perfume bottle. Sailor Moon quickly pushed herself to her knees to get out of the way. She tried not to inhale but she couldn't help involuntarily gasping after having the wind knocked out of her.  
  
The scent was sickeningly sweet; Sailor Moon just wanted to wretch as it clung to her throat and burned her nose. The smell went straight to her head, making her dizzy and she toppled over, unable to move without the world tipping.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" The Scouts called from their positions. Mercury quickly smothered the area in her bubbles, hoping it would reverse or at least discontinue the affect of the creature's perfume on Sailor Moon. The girls were still ready for their combined attack. The creature hadn't left the circle so the girls used this chance to continue with their plan. Calling on their powers, at the same time they assaulted the Dark Moon droid. The thing screamed again, nearly defeated. Sailor Moon sat up, choking and coughing, her scepter held at the ready though her hands trembled with the effort to just move and see straight. She was grateful for Mercury's help but she still couldn't breathe, or even see anything more than blurred, slow-moving shadows and she felt so heavy . . .  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted and the droid disintegrated into dust. Sailor Moon fell back again, sighing in relief. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied something appear out of nowhere and launch red crystal spears right at her! She shrieked again and threw herself to the side, trying to hop to her feet. Before she could take a step, an arm caught around her waist and Tuxedo Mask pulled her to safety.  
  
"Who's THAT?!" Moon cried, still coughing, as she stared at the man that stood next to where she'd been sitting a moment ago, his deadly crystal spears impaled in the tile. His red glittering eyes burned through her mind like fire. He looked familiar . . .  
  
"As punctual as ever, Sailor Scouts." The man chuckled as if he knew a secret. He turned in Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's direction, locking eyes with the young blonde superheroine, and- *bowed*.  
  
Just then Rubeus of the Dark Moon appeared next to the newcomer. No wonder he looked familiar! The two men looked nearly exactly alike!  
  
"Garnyt, what are YOU doing here?" Rubeus confronted the second red head in an outraged tone.  
  
"The lord Prince Diamond has sent me here to the past to complete a mission you haven't had any success in as yet, *Brother*. I'm here to capture Sailor Moon. The prince wants her dead or alive. He has more confidence in *me* than he does in *you* apparently." He grinned smugly. Rubeus's brother, Garnyt, looked a lot like him, his red hair was a couple shades darker, longer, and his eyes were a sparkling dark red. Rather than Rubeus's 'stylish' vest and loose pants, Garnyt preferred something more akin to an officer's dress uniform, an immaculate red tunic decorated with gold stars and swirls that seemed to be popular among the Dark Moon. Garnyt's distant, calculating expression reminded Serina of Queen Beryl's cold minion, Malachite.  
  
"We'll see. Don't come to me when you fail, BROTHER. You might as well die in the past than return a loser to your precious prince."  
  
"Have faith, Rubeus." Garnyt smiled a chillingly evil grin and they both teleported away at the same time, Rubeus's face showing distinct disgust for his brother.  
  
"Great! Now we've got TWO to deal with!" Mars shouted, frustrated. Sailor Moon was still held protectively in Tuxedo Mask's arms, her trembling grip on his velvet black tux hadn't loosened since the second Dark Moon officer had shown up.  
  
The girls regrouped and detransformed before the mall shoppers could recover and see them then returned to their forgotten table. Moon shifted back to civilian form, not letting go of Tuxedo Mask as she would have before. Her frightened eyes looked up into his masked ones, searching for reassurance.  
  
"Did you hear him? He's after me. *Me* specifically. Dead or alive . . ." Serina whispered, giving in to terrified sobs as Tux held her. He downshifted to Darien as she cried into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, they haven't gotten any of us yet, you'll be fine." He whispered, trying to comfort her. She didn't seem to be consoled, as if only one thing could ease her fears and he didn't know what it was. What could he do? All he wanted was to hold her forever, make sure she never feared for anything, kiss her tears away, protect her from everything in the world . . . But if he even hinted somehow that he loved her that much, if he ever showed any kind of affection- she would die!  
  
"Will *you* be there? Will you protect me?" She asked, glancing worried up into Darien's calming blue eyes. He should have expected that question. How could she ever doubt that one constant left in his life? He would die for her, be by her side every time she fought for the world, whisk her away from any danger- even if he couldn't love her.  
  
"Of course, I will. Don't I always?" Serina tried to smile and she released her ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to; she'd stay in his arms forever if he'd let her. But her love's eyes had gone blank of all emotion once his own smile had tugged at the corners of his mouth in response to hers. Why was it he couldn't let himself feel happiness anymore?  
  
Serina turned away, hiding her pain behind her gold pigtails as she headed back to the store she was supposed to be hiding in. She broke into a run as she began to worry about what had happened to Garry. She reached the back of the store and called for him. She didn't see him anywhere, she returned outside after gathering her few bags, still calling his name. The girls had all ready returned to the upper floor, and Darien had long since disappeared. But Garry was no where to be seen.  
  
"Garry! Where are you?"  
  
"Serina? Are you okay?" Garry appeared from around the corner, fearlessly making his way through the surge of people to her side as frightened, milling customers and shoppers began to wake up and rise around him. Pandemonium reigned a few minutes as people panicked in the aftermath of the attack. Police and paramedics arrived, late as always.  
  
"Garry, I'm glad you're all right!" Serina hopped up to him, grasping his hands to make sure her friend was okay.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was concerned when those Sailor Scouts lured that creature's aim towards the store you were in. I thought they were doing it on purpose for some reason!"  
  
"Oh no! It was an accident, trust me! I know the Scouts and they would never let an innocent get hurt." Serina linked her arm with his and led him to the escalator.  
  
"Even by accident?" He asked quietly so she almost didn't hear him. She was going reassure him again when Rei's face appeared over the upper level railing.  
  
"Hey, you two, are you coming or not? We're ready to leave!" Rei disappeared, replaced by rushing medics and flustered shoppers.  
  
"We're coming!" Serina seemed to have forgotten about the whole birthday episode from earlier and she now recovered her bubbly spirit as she rode the escalator up with Garry by her side, gazing protectively over her. He'd noticed the dark glint of fear in her eyes.  
__________________________  
  
Darien stared after the golden haired angel that ran away in search of that- that *guy*. He turned away in anger, disappearing easily and thoughtlessly into the rising crowd. He couldn't stand to see his princess, his soul mate, *his* love in the arms of another. It killed him that she could possibly ever love another, let alone this Garry, so soon!  
  
The emotions raging within the prince tore at his heart, more fragile than he'd let others believe. The defenses came up without his bidding, the cold stone walls rebuilt themselves from the demolished wreck Serina's love had left them in. The cool distance seeped into his soul, his eyes turned a frozen, choppy sea blue, his expression blank and heartless. He couldn't deal with what Serina was putting him through!  
  
Jealous fury ripped his spirit apart, boiling his blood with the need to steal her back from this man who dared touch his princess, dared to bespell her heart with illusions! He'd kill him if he hurt her, rip him apart for touching her in any way! There was no way this guy could love her like he did, the way she deserved to be treasured and worshipped, held above everything and anything else. There was no way this impostor could ever understand that! He wanted nothing more than to break that man, beat him senseless for trying to take Serina way from him! No one should have Serina but *him*! Darien was blind to all else but that: the seething, passionate vehemence that he wanted to take out on that- that dishonorable thief and son of a- Garrett was evil, Darien could sense it, if only because he was now in danger of losing his Serina to him forever.  
  
Darien raised a weak hand to his head which was burning with angry loss. He was *losing* her. 'What are you talking about? She's not yours anymore. She can never be.' Desolation hit him again, a tsunami of numbing pain that nearly knocked down the hastily constructed barrier around his heart. It crashed over his senses, erasing every other thought except that she was gone, and with someone else. Some man not worthy of her, who would only hurt like he had-  
  
Like he had.  
  
He hurt her. He had hurt her terribly. He knew how she cried, how she hoped this was some kind of nightmare. After every chance meeting, every battle she begged him to come back, begged explanations he couldn't give. And she prayed he would still care enough to protect her. She asked him today to protect her, her teary crystal blue eyes pleading. She was afraid she would lose her eternal guardian.  
  
She still needed him, she still wanted *him*. To defend her, to guard her against evil. And he would, till his last breath he would. He would do anything she asked of him, anything he could if it would make her happy. Even if it killed him.  
  
Even if it meant giving her up.  
  
"O you who know what we suffer here: do not forget us in your prayers." Frank Hebert. Love demands everything, and rightly so. Keeps this in mind at all times and never give up on those you care for; that is the greatest lesson in life. And now the great prince must learn this same lesson, overcome all odds he'd never encountered before, all for his princess, for his Serina, for his unique Meatball head. Will he truly forfeit her love to Garry and his premonition nightmares? Will Serina fall in love with another, oblivious to the pain her soulmate is in? And can Garnyt, the evil brother of Rubeus, really pull off his scheme to capture and kill the civilian form of Sailor Moon or will her friends be able to keep her from harm's way? And can Ami and Lita be any *more* predictable? Garnyt has a new plan to take care of the Scout Leader for his Dark Moon prince; if she survives . . . We shall gaze upon the sleeping fears of our prince and princess and learn of the fate Garnyt has predestined Serina for in Chapter Three, "Moonlight Dreams and Poisoned Fears." Hope to see you there! Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre, Princess of Pleiades 


	3. Moonlight Dreams and Poisoned Fears

Lady Lorelei Nicole Cherre, Princess of Pleiades A Trusting Heart, Chapter Three  
  
It has come to my attention again that people aren't reading my warnings- My real name is Serina and yes, that is how I spell my name and thusly, that is how I will spell Sailor Moon's civilian name. Thank you.  
  
Comments are completely appreciated and eagerly looked forward to! :D Please take the time to recognize the people who move your spirit so that they may be moved by your graciousness as well! :D So in that belief, I'd like to thank Missy-chan and Julzie-chan for their help and my other friends, Addie-chan, Ari-chan, and Kess-chan for being kind, and caring friends!! :D This chapter is dedicated to my sister, Moon Princess Amber. May she someday learn to listen to her Onee-chan and follow her heart at least some of the time. And I hope she'll start reading more stories!! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Moonlight Dreams and Poisoned Fears  
  
So, his young Serina knew the Scouts? Was that why she was afraid after the battle in the mall? She feared for their safety? Maybe she was close with Sailor Moon, his target. Would she ever forgive him if he killed her friend?  
  
Garrett Rose, a.k.a. Garnyt of the Dark Moon, paced angrily in his dark, empty home. He was frustrated and confused by these strange, alien feelings and emotions in his heart, his body was now taking orders from something other than his reasonable mind! He was a warrior and an officer of the Dark Moon, one of the best and loyal to his crown prince! How could he betray his liege for some normal human girl! The mission should have been easy; listen to the conversations, check energy signatures, find the secret identity of Sailor Moon and kill her. Perhaps find the rabbit as a bonus for his prince. But no, he had to go and fall in love- IN LOVE- how could he do that? Love was foreign to those of the Dark Moon, there was little feeling on Nemesis. There was loyalty, and he'd witnessed the infatuation Emerald had for Prince Diamond, and the kin-bond between the prince and his brother Sapphire, but that was hidden. No one showed those feelings in public, not like they did here on earth. Not like his radiant and caring Serina.  
  
"*Serina*, how could you do this to me? Life was so simple and then I met _you_. You stole my heart and I can't think a moment without your smile and laughter invading my dark thoughts with pure, joyous light. And I like it. I would do anything to keep you happy and safe, I know that but, my prince- what do I tell him? I can't go back without Sailor Moon, he'd kill me for being soft, weak; a failure. But I can't kill someone who is your friend- I can't be the cause of any pain to you. I've seen how you reacted when you lost your 'boyfriend', and I could never do that to you purposely. Please, Serina, tell me what to do!" Garnyt pleaded with the moon and the stars that hung outside the window. They silently gazed back at him, the moon's harsh unfeeling light bathed him in cold and he glanced away as the glittering stars reminded him of Serina's shimmering tears of pain and sorrow.  
  
'What can I do? Even if I made it look like an accident, I would still be guilty of her death. Even if Serina understood she died bravely in battle, I would still know and could never look at her with an honest heart.' Garnyt scoffed, shaking his red hair away from his face. 'Heart. Since when do I have the right to claim one of those. No Dark Moon native could ever have-' He stopped, so abruptly he nearly tripped himself as his heart froze with hope, and his breath caught at he prospect of staying with Serina forever.  
  
The four Sisters. They were human now. They were despised traitors of the Dark Moon but they were happy _human_ women. They would know what to do, they must know what it's like to be evil and good, all these confusing feelings; they MUST know!  
  
Garnyt smiled, a genuine smile of hope and eager excitement. This was his answer! He had to talk to the four Sisters! But what would he do about Sailor Moon? The prince said he didn't care if she lived or died. He just had to capture her, subdue her, keep her from making trouble. He didn't _have_ to kill her, surely Serina would understand if he kidnapped the civilian girl to keep her safe, just to keep Serina happy. He wouldn't kill her, but he'd have to find a way to discover her identity, fast, and defeat her before Prince Diamond began to get suspicious, it had all ready been two weeks since he'd started this mission.  
  
Garnyt snapped his fingers and an armchair appeared in the center of the room. He gratefully collapsed into it, having walked off his problems and come to a solution. At their next battle, he would poison Sailor Moon with a drug that her Scout powers couldn't heal, nothing immediately fatal but it would slow her down adequately and then he would give her the antidote. Within a day or two, the poison would take affect and he would know who the civilian Sailor Moon was. He would kidnap her and hide her. He would report to the lord prince of his success, use her comatose form as proof, and then he would disappear forever.  
  
At the next possible chance, he needed to find the four Sisters and find out how they had managed to become human.  
  
This was so perfect! His Serina, the prince, and Sailor Moon would be taken care of without him failing or killing his beloved's friend.  
__________________________  
  
Darien argued again with the voice, the same argument he repeated every night for the past month.  
  
"You're not real! Serina could never be hurt just because I love her! You can't make me do this! I would die without her!"  
  
"If you stay with the Princess she will perish. The scene you watch will come to pass, the world will be destroyed and she will die." The cold, disembodied voice predicted. Darien squeezed his eyes shut but this vision was in his mind; he couldn't block it out. He watched again as his beautiful bride was suddenly ripped from his grasp by an explosion, her sad eyes full of tears and pain as the world shattered around her.  
  
"SERINA!" He tried reaching for her, her hand always beyond reach as he watched helplessly as she died again, as she did every night. "You can't do this to us! We love each other more than life! This can't be REAL!" Darien wept into his pillow, never waking from his agonizing nightmare. Then a new element added to his dream, one he didn't remember before.  
  
"Prince Endymion, as your love is the only thing that can save her, your love as well places her in danger. Just as you would die for her, she will do the same." The unfeeling voice had changed slightly, regretful and resigned, and Darien thought he could see something running towards him from a hazy pink distance. The shattered earth that floated around him changed to glittering dust and two figures raced laughing from the sparkling mist. He watched as an older Serina and a little girl, Rini, appeared, chasing each other and giggling. Suddenly Darien appeared, not himself, but a mirror image standing before the two girls and watching their games with a smile. Rini raced to his arms with a squeal of laughter and he gratefully lifted her up.  
  
Out of nowhere, just as the second Darien appeared, a blast of energy shot down from the clear sky, unseen by his other self. Darien shouted to the three figures, trying to warn them as the scene of the blast slowed and he watched in horror as his Serina saw the stream of energy coming and ran in the way, protecting his other self still holding Rini. She took the hit fully in the chest, blocking it completely from the two most important people in her life. Darien screamed again as he watched her fall, lifeless, to the ground. The two other figures turned just in time to watch as well, the other Darien falling to his knees at the same time the real one did, Rini dropping from his arms and crying beside Serina's body.  
  
The image faded to darkening red, disappearing forever to the furthest reaches of Darien's mind. Abruptly, Darien woke, cold sweat and tears chilling his face as he threw the covers from his legs and he sat up on his bed. He held his head in his hands, still weeping at the vague image that was quickly fading from memory. Soon he would forget it completely. But he knew he had seen his worst fear, more worse than his princess dying on their wedding day, worse than her following him to their deaths in the Moon Kingdom. That because of her love for him, she died, that she would sacrifice herself for his safety. If she only knew he wouldn't be able to live without her, if she died to keep him safe his heart knew he would betray her sacrifice and kill himself to be with her.  
  
Darien glanced up at a sound, moonlight cascading coolly through his window and glinting off something caught in the moonbeam. A tiny winged figure in a white gown similar to the Moon Princess' hovered in the air. The face, when he looked, struck a chord of recognition through his traumatized mind; it was his Serina's. Not the older moon princess, not even the mature bride in his dreams but the vibrant, young fourteen-year- old that had stolen his heart.  
  
"Serina?" He whispered, afraid the image might waver and disappear at the sound.  
  
"My love, you suffer far too much needlessly. You know my heart is too caring and I would give my life for not only you and Rini, but for anyone. My friends, my family, even strangers I don't know; it is my nature and duty. Your suffering and mine cannot change this. Please, end our misery and let us be free. No longer can memory hold us captive, nor any enemy of reality or dream. Free yourself and that shall set me free. We are both slowly dying . . ." The angel's voice dropped to a weak, pleading, lilting breath. "Please let us go on living . . . _together_. I'm sorry, I cannot last longer here. Sleep well, my love." The ethereal fairy faded to star dust and moon glitter.  
  
"Serina!" Darien fell to his knees where the figure had been, praying it would return. All that was left was a silver drift of moon dust that he carefully collected and placed in a tiny decorative bottle next to his picture of himself and Serina. It was all he had left of her and the only proof of her sweet plea of hope from her heart.  
  
'Which do I listen to? The voice in my dream or that of my Serina? Could she be right? Being caught up in my own fears, I've trapped her too? But I don't want her to die for me!' Darien shook his head fiercely before his mind answered him again, reminding him of the purpose of Serina's dream message.  
  
'She said herself that she'd die for anyone, including you, and you can't stop her. If she dies, she will because she chose to in the best interests of everyone, not just because you loved her. She's Sailor Moon, fighter for love and justice. You can't change her heart or her destiny, she will love you and you will love her, there is no way that can lead to her death. And if it does she doesn't care as long as you are together, she wants to be free and so do you. Give up your fight and accept Serina as the giving person she is. She loves you! And you love her!'  
  
Darien gave up his mental battle and returned to bed. Things would come to pass as they would and he couldn't stop them just as he couldn't stop Serina's love for him though he'd desperately tried. It was in the hands of fate now. He could only let things happen and protect her the best he could when they did. He would fight these dreams for her love, they could do anything with the power of love. Anything- _together_. There was no reason to be apart anymore- if she would still have him back.  
  
__________________________  
"Serina? Wake up!"  
  
Serina tossed in the throes of a new nightmare, different from the others she'd had of just her and Darien. This one was of the future. It had started out beautiful, a heavenly dream of her marriage to Darien, the girls were all there, red and white rose petals rained on them as everyone laughed and smiled, but her own world revolved around the man she clung to. Darien smiled down at her as she giggled.  
  
"We're finally getting married, my love!" She cried happily but her cry was torn into a scream of terror as the perfect world crumbled apart, her hand being ripped from Darien's.  
  
In real life, Serina whimpered Darien's name and Luna snuggled closer to the thrashing girl, hoping to calm her but the nightmare continued.  
  
A voice, cold and horrible, threatened Darien- A VOICE WAS THREATENING THE LOVE OF HER LIFE! Serina was incredibly angry and worried as she watched from a distance the torment Darien went through, arguing with the mysterious voice and finally giving up to the thought that he was putting her in danger. Serina begged for him not to listen, that it wasn't true and she didn't care if it was as long as they were together.  
  
Luna began to worry when Serina's hushed whispers grew to loud pleading, her murmurings had awoken the second tiny form in her bed and Rini peeked out from the blue bed covers.  
  
The pink-haired child glanced from Serina's tortured figure, her teary blue eyes were squeezed shut, her face scrunched in pain and hateful disbelief, to the concerned golden eyes of Luna. Luna looked back, unable to answer the silent question. She didn't know what was wrong but this was different from her normal dreams.  
  
Suddenly Serina sat bolt upright in her bed, frightening a screech from both the little girl and cat. She tossed aside her blankets, apparently not hearing or noticing the two pairs of uneasy eyes following her. Serina desperately tumbled from her bed, snatching up her brooch that held the Silver Crystal and stumbling to her knees before her window seat. She opened the brooch, sobbing, and concentrated, _hard_. Eventually, her gasped crying evened out, Serina falling into a trance before the full moon. A brilliant glow grew from the crystal, engulfing her kneeling figure briefly before sailing through the window to an unknown destination. All the while Serina never moved, never blinked, never breathed.  
  
The black cat and little girl fearfully watched over her for a full two minutes before she suddenly gasped for breath and collapsed beside the window. Luna hopped off the bed and rushed to Serina's side, lying down beside her when she was certain the girl was breathing again. Nothing could be done now, Serina needed to sleep then she would explain this little episode when she regained her strength. Whatever Serina had done with the Silver Crystal must have been dangerous and taxing. Luna had never seen anything like it before.  
  
Rini crawled down from the bed at Luna's reassuring nod and snuggled up next to Serina on the floor. She didn't care about the discomfort as long as she was with Serina and she was safe. Ever since she'd found out Serina, her 'cousin', was the one and only legendary Sailor Moon, she'd feared for the older girl's life. She'd never have said it aloud though she was beginning to wish she had the courage to. Any day now, this girl who sheltered her and protected her and made her feel like she was safe, at any time she could die. Rini knew she would. In the future, there was no Sailor Moon. The other four Sailor Scouts, but Sailor Moon was long gone and she was no longer a part of the world Rini lived in.  
  
She choked back a sob and wept herself silently to sleep. She'd lost her mom and her dad, she didn't want to lose Serina too.  
__________________________  
  
Serina stirred, bright sunlight fell through her window in a golden waterfall onto her squinting eyes. Why did she ache so much? And why was Rini asleep in her arms, she'd never tried to push it _that_ far before. Serina jerked upright when she suddenly realized she was lying on the floor no where near her bed.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?" She tried to maneuver around the sleeping child in her arms, as she did, Luna awakened beside her.  
  
Worried golden eyes peered at her, whispering so they wouldn't wake Rini. "Serina, are you all right? You gave us quite a scare last night."  
  
Serina shook her head, confused nearly to tears. She knew something awful had happened last night, that was why she was still so tired, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what! "What are you talking about, Luna? What happened? Why did I fall asleep on the floor? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Serina's desperate voice pleaded with her cat but she couldn't answer.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell us, Serina. You don't remember anything about your nightmare or waking up after it?" Serina's frightened eyes filled with tears as she shook her head again. She didn't remember anything!  
  
Luna continued, her calm voice kept Serina's head level enough to keep her rising panic in check. "Last night you had a particularly violent nightmare. You woke both Rini and myself. Then _you_ abruptly woke and ran to the window with your crystal and did something with it. It glowed then faded and you collapsed. You don't have any idea what would make you do that?"  
  
"No! I can't remember! This is so scary, Luna! I'm not that bad of a ditz! I feel like I'm going crazy! I can't be waking up in the middle of the night and using the Silver Crystal and then not remember any of it! I'm so scared, Luna!" Serina reached out and Luna hopped into her arms, purring reassuringly as her princess began softly crying into her fur.  
  
"Mama?" Rini murmured as she blinked awake to the sound of weeping. The sun outlined a tall, slim figure above her, darkened twin buns on her head with streams of flashing gold falling from them. Her heart jumped and raced as she blinked again, hoping the vision before her was really her mother-  
  
Her cinnamon eyes focused on the older girl before her, clutching a black cat and bathed in warm summer light. Hiding her disappointment with practiced skill she sat up to address her protector. "Serina? Are you okay?"  
  
Serina glanced up at the voice; she didn't want to frighten Rini so she quickly sniffed and nodded, drying her eyes. "Yes, sweetie, I'm okay."  
  
Rini crawled into Serina's lap, knowing she was _not_ okay. "What happened last night? You were scared and then you fell asleep on the floor."  
  
"I'm not sure, Rini, but I'm glad you were with me." Serina briefly hugged the little girl close. Rini smiled proudly, all else quickly forgotten, and she hopped off Serina's lap. Sailor Moon had needed HER help last night and SHE helped her!  
  
"Good! Now that everything's all right, let's get some pancakes!" Rini raced out the door, still in her little pale blue pajamas. Serina watched her go, surprised she had admitted her feelings to her, and even hugged the little squirt but it did feel good to know that Rini cared and had stayed with her throughout whatever it was that happened.  
  
"I think this is serious, Serina, we should call a Scout meeting immediately." Serina glanced down at her guardian, her tired eyes had begun to droop again; it was still too early and she was tired from not getting a good night's sleep.  
  
"You're right, Luna, just let me sleep in for a little bit more, 'kay?" Serina slowly trudged over to her bed and fell in, asleep before Luna could yell at her to get back up.  
  
"Great, the one time she gets up early enough to start a normal day and she falls asleep after five minutes." Luna gazed over Serina's toppled form and sighed. She let her sleep.  
  
Luna turned away and bounded out Serina's door and down the stairs to follow Rini.  
  
A few minutes later, irritatedly throwing her blue bunny and moon coverlet off, Serina growled and stalked downstairs. She couldn't sleep now that she was so worried! 'I don't know what happened last night but it must have been important and I've got the strangest feeling that it had something to do with Darien. I hope he's all right.' Serina plodded into the kitchen where Rini and Sammy were enjoying small stacks of pancakes and Luna was eagerly lapping up milk and tuna.  
  
"Morning, Mom." Serina smiled and grabbed a plate, loading on a mountain of the sweet flapjacks and a small sea of syrup.  
  
"Oh dear, Serina, are you all right? You're up early; are you feeling well?" Serina managed to cover her true despondency with an easy pout and a whine of indignation.  
  
"Yes, _Mom_, I'm fine, I just couldn't get back to sleep with the sun shining in my eyes." Serina slid into her seat across from her little brother, Sammy. Both he and Rini were all ready finishing up their breakfasts.  
  
"Wow, the monster awakens!" Sammy teased, receiving a searing glare from Serina and a chuckle from Rini. As his mother began raising her spatula to reprimand him, he took off, dropping his plate in the sink and hiding out in his room. The bleeping of video games could instantly be heard behind his shut door.  
  
"That brat! Are you sure one of us isn't adopted?" Serina grumbled, inhaling her pancakes out of habit, even though she was too busy thinking to really have an appetite this morning.  
  
"I'm done, Auntie Ilene! That was GOOD! I love pancakes!" Rini sang out, carefully hopping from her chair and taking care of her plate like a good little girl.  
  
"Why thank you, dear." Ilene Tsukino smiled and Rini grinned back before turning and bounding up the stairs.  
  
Serina watched her go, faintly smiling with- pride? 'Oh well, she's cute. Guess she can't help it.' Serina looked down as Luna brushed up against her leg, glancing up the stairs to indicate she was following Rini and would wait for her in her room. Serina nodded her assent and quickly finished off her pancakes as Luna disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Good stuff!" Serina called as she snagged a few pieces of bacon and took off after her cat. With an exasperated sigh, Ilene picked up her daughter's plate and put in the sink with the others.  
  
"Wish that girl would learn some responsibility." But she knew her daughter was having a hard time ever since her break up with her boyfriend among her other troubles. She cried almost every night . . .  
  
A word to the wise, dear friends: Mothers tend to know more than they let on . . . So this time, no cliffhanger but new developments and mysteries. What exactly is Garnyt planning on doing? Will he succeed in his devious, *cowardly* plot against Sailor Moon? Have Serina and the little spore actually reached a truce? And was Rini's prediction of doom for Sailor Moon true? Or more importantly, has Darien finally been forced to see reason concerning Serina's destiny and her love and duty? Will he at long last return to her and beg forgiveness? Will she take him back? Our dearest Moon Princess survives off the love and trust of her friends. In the next chapter, she will also learn how much faith must be held for those that are special to her for them to have faith themselves. But will that come in time to save *her*? See this royal deity's grace, joy, and sacrifice in Chapter Four, "Fallen Angel." 


	4. Fallen Angel

Lady Lorelei Nicole Cherre again with Chapter Four of A Trusting Heart! :D Tell me if you approve or have suggestions on improvements, all comments will be heard and responded to, and are *always* appreciated! :D I'd like to thank all my friends again for their continued support, Missy- chan, Jess-chan, Addie-chan, Lily, Elena, Stef-chan and Ari-chan, thanks, guys you're the best! And if you think miracles really do happen, I would suggest reading Elena's "Do You Believe in Miracles" and if you love a great action/romance then read my imouto-chan's "Nowhere to Run, Unable to Hide," by Stefanie. ~Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre, Princess of the Pleiades Kingdoms  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
"Serina, call the girls for an emergency meeting in ten minutes at Rei's temple."  
  
"TEN MINUTES! What makes you think _I_ can get ready in TEN MINUTES? _They're_ probably not even up yet!" Serina whined, on her knees before the imperious cat sitting patiently on her bed.  
  
"Then you'd better hurry."  
  
"Yeah, slow poke! Can I call the girls, Luna? I wanna use the communicator!" Rini popped up from behind the bed flashing Serina's watch communicator in her grubby hand.  
  
"Hey, you little spore! How'd you get that!" Serina reached over the bed to grab it from the kid, but ended up sprawling herself out on her bed.  
  
"You dropped it, Meatball head! I wanna call the meeting! You need to get dressed anyway! You're wasting time." Rini stubbornly crossed her arms, out of reach of the older blonde.  
  
The black guardian cat nodded in agreement with Rini. "Serina, get dressed, we are leaving as soon as you're ready." Rini squealed in delight and Luna cut Serina off with a glare before she could inhale to protest.  
  
"Fine." Serina sighed and disappeared into the bathroom with her skirt and blouse of the day as Rini pressed various buttons on the communicator until a face appeared in the little screen.  
  
"Hi, Ami! I get to tell you guys there's an emergency meeting at Rei's in ten minutes! Isn't that cool? Oh- can you tell Rei?" Rini giggled as she saw Ami's head slowly shake.  
  
"Of course, Rini. Do you know what it's about?" She asked, concern barely showing through her stoic composure. 'Why would they allow Rini make the call? Did something happen to incapacitate Serina?'  
  
"Something important happened last night to Serina but no one knows what." Rini continued in a cheerful tone then abruptly cut off the link. "Oops, wrong button." She frowned then tossed the communicator on the bed and stomped up to the bathroom door. "Hey! Meatball head! It's my turn in there! Get out so I can get ready too!" A muffled shout replied and the door burst open a few moments later with Serina hurriedly pinning her hair up into her customary twin golden buns and trying to shuffle into her shoes at the same time.  
  
Rini rushed past her, tripping her, and Serina toppled over again, stabbing herself with her comb and kicking her single shoe off. Her hair tousled out of it's carefully arranged style, still damp and wetly smacking her face.  
  
"Ohh! Fine! Fine, FINE! I don't want to deal with it anyway!" Serina hurled the comb away and decided to leave her hair down to air dry. She slipped her shoes back on, standing up only to sit down in front of her vanity. She took up a brush and gently, though quickly, ran it through her hair. It wasn't often she left it down; it was too long. She'd forgotten how long it really was; a good length of her golden tresses actually laid on the ground as she sat, the natural curls at the ends brushed her ankles when she stood. She wondered idly if it was safe to leave it like that, picking up dirt as it grazed the ground. 'But then again, I don't have time to anything else with it. Besides, it'll fluff out when it dries. I wonder if Darien would like it down, it's kind of impressive . . .'  
  
"Rini! I'm leaving! See ya!" Serina unexpectedly stood, tossing her brush away, and pinning on her brooch as she went. 'Too many heavy thoughts.' She shook her head to clear it of Darien, and received a heavy tug from her loose hair. It felt funny but somehow beautifully _special_.  
  
She exited her room, Luna following, slightly surprised, and by the time Rini managed to stumble out of the bathroom, a frothy toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, the two were long gone.  
__________________________  
"Hope you know, we'll always be behind you, no matter what."  
  
A beautiful young girl, looking strangely familiar, showed up outside the Cherry Hill temple. Her sunlight hair cascaded in a glorious shower of shimmering golden silk, reaching as far down her lithe frame as to caress her slippered feet. Her wide, summer blue eyes, framed by flaxen curls, held an awe-inspiring ageless life. The starry sparkle of hope in them was nearly drowned by a frightened wisdom that only comes from knowing too much. Had she a feathery pair of wings, she would have been easily mistaken for a lost angel. Instead, her pleated white skirt and pressed pink blouse and an unmistakable black cat betrayed her presence to be someone everyone knew though few had ever seen her looking as gorgeous and innocent as a princess.  
  
Serina and Luna appeared a mere fifteen minutes late to the Scout meeting Rini had called in, miraculously managing not to trip or run into anyone along the way. In fact, most people had made way for the girl, not recognizing her but knowing she was in a hurry and politely respecting that need. Serina never noticed the stares as she jogged, not running full speed; it didn't seem proper when she felt she looked nice, almost as royal as she was supposed to be. But she also realized she was still going to be totally late!  
  
Four girls, chattering quietly on the temple steps, glanced up at the stranger. Chad, who had been dutifully sweeping away leaves, dropped his broom and his tongue when he caught sight of the moon child. The clattering received a glare from Rei who blushed in sudden jealousy at Chad's reaction. She stood to see what the offensive beauty wanted, shooting her an unfriendly glare that was received by anxious sky blue eyes.  
  
"Serina? Geez, I hardly recognized you!" Rei's breath caught as she approached her friend, wondering what on earth was wrong and why she didn't wear her hair down more often if it looked so good.  
  
"Serina?" The three other Scouts followed Rei to Serina's side, alerted to the apprehension in her stance that something was wrong. "What's up, Serina? What's with the earlier-than-usual meeting?" Lita asked calmly, as Rei led the group inside to the fire reading room.  
  
"Actually, I don't know. Luna thought maybe you guys might." Serina stated ambiguously, taking a seat beside Rei. The girls looked confused, glancing between themselves, Luna, and their frightened princess.  
  
"You need to give us a little more than that, Serina." Rei snapped, though gently. She carefully placed an arm over Serina's slight shoulders. She looked up and forced a grateful smile. Rei released her and moved closer to the fire. A reading seemed to be needed for this one. Serina had gotten herself into something really stupid this time.  
  
"Last night, Serina was having a terrible nightmare. It woke both Rini and I up but when Serina woke, it was as if she were in a panicked trance. She grabbed the Silver Crystal and sat before her window. A bright light left the crystal and for nearly two full minutes she didn't move or even breath. When she snapped out of it, Serina collapsed and didn't wake until this morning, unable to recall anything from the previous night. That is why we were wondering if you girls had noticed anything unusual last night, something to do with the Silver Crystal perhaps?" As Luna calmly described the scene Serina had unwittingly played out, her fearful eyes filled again with tears. She hated the idea that she was doing things in the middle of the night that she couldn't remember! What if the Dark Moon had found a way to control her through her dreams? What if they made her do terrible things with the Silver Crystal in her sleep? What if they made her hurt her friends?  
  
Serina's heart stopped at the thought that immediately followed that one, the flashing image of a sleeping Rini in her arms from that same morning, caught her breath. Serina felt faint as her head burned and her hands turned to ice. 'What if they make me hurt Rini?'  
  
"Serina? Hey, girl, snap out of it." Mina called, squeezing her friend's shoulder. Serina unexpectedly burst into tears, reaching out for the closest friend, which turned out to be Mina. She sobbed on her shoulder, barely managing to communicate her fears to the concerned group.  
  
"What if they make me hurt you guys? Don't let them make me, kill me first. _Please_, I don't want to hurt you guys, I'd rather die!" Mina stroked Serina's hair, trying to comfort her friend. Mina's uneasy eyes searched Lita, Rei, and Ami's faces for _anything_. She met blank stares.  
  
The girls gathered around, offering solace and consolation as best they could. This must be one of Serina's greatest fears; to be used against the people she held dearest. She'd rarely reacted so vehemently to a threat and she'd NEVER asked them to take her life. She'd never been so seriously desperate before.  
  
"Don't worry, Serina, we won't ever let that happen! They'll have to get through us first! We all take care of each other!" Rei exclaimed, and Serina finally looked up at her defiant violet eyes, almost reassured. She sniffed slightly then turned away at the sound of a soft beeping.  
  
Ami sat back, her Mercury palmtop computer chirping cheerfully. She looked up with a smile of satisfied relief and reported her findings to the perplexed group. "I scanned Serina for any residual traces of dark energy." She faced the girl in question directly, her bright smile banished Serina's doubts. "Serina, you have never been touched in any way by dark energy. You're perfectly yourself and under your own complete control. Whatever you did last night, it was of your own volition."  
  
Serina wasn't sure she should sigh in relief or whine again because she still didn't have a clue as to what she did with the crystal last night.  
  
The whining won.  
  
"But, _Ami_, I still don't know what happened! How am I supposed to sleep tonight? How am I supposed to figure out whatever it is I did with that crystal wish? Why was I in a trance? And, while I'm at it, I'm hungry, tired, and why did you guys forget my birthday?"  
  
The girls were taken by surprise by the sudden rush of concerns and questions; at once relieved to hear the normal annoying stream of complaints then quickly wishing they would stop. Ami and Lita chuckled as Serina paused to take a breath. The last accusation made even Rei smile, and the four barely managed to cover themselves, realizing Serina had hoped to catch them off-guard.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, Serina? Rini's birthday is the only one coming up that I know of. Darien's is in August and Ami's in September." Mina innocently replied, smiling covertly. She was glad her friend back to normal. It'd been a little tense and more than a little awkward for a moment there.  
  
"Oh, come on, you guys know my birthday's the same day as Rini's! You guys gotta know that, you're my best friends!" Serina pleaded, almost giving up hope on Garry's theory that they had been faking as their completely blank faces returned her gaze.  
  
"Really? Gee, Serina, I didn't know! You should have said something! It's Thursday all ready, we don't have enough time to properly go out shopping for you now. Were you even planning on inviting us to your party?" Lita carried on, acting insulted that she hadn't been invited or even informed.  
  
"Well, actually-" Serina began, she hadn't expected that reaction. She'd left her day open, her parents had been planning a small family dinner as a double birthday party for both her and Rini. "I didn't have any plans . . ."  
  
"That's a surprise, I'd have thought Meatball head would make a big deal about getting presents and cake. I'm surprised you weren't just blabbing to _everyone_ about it, Serina." Rei retorted, easily falling into the game.  
  
"Well, I thought everyone knew! I guess I can't trust you guys to remember something important to me-"  
  
"Hey, guys! We've got trouble!" Ami suddenly interrupted the rapid disintegration of civil conversation with a warning. "A Nega-Moon droid just appeared outside of Tokyo General. We've got to go!" The girls snapped to attention, and without Luna's reminder, instantly transformed, wasting no time heading out to where the droid was attacking helpless innocents.  
  
Sailor Mercury was particularly piqued into action. Her mother was currently on duty at the hospital.  
__________________________  
  
Thanks to his brother's arrogance, Garnyt had some warning before Rubeus's droid began it's attack on Tokyo's hospital. The fool had come to gloat. He thought it was exceptionally dishonorable of an officer, even his pathetic brother, to assault a house of healing, full of invalids, weak elders, and children. He'd said as much to Rubeus's face but the coward had merely laughed off Garnyt's 'sense of honor'.  
  
Garnyt arrived at the battle scene, sorely tempted to foil his brother's disgraceful siege but his knowledge of the Dark Moon's need to capture crystal points and his not wishing to bring the wrath of his lord prince down on himself, Garnyt held back. He hid in the shadows of the hospital, awaiting the perpetually punctual Sailor Scouts. His personal assault would have to be quick; the superheroine had successfully avoided his first spear attack due to the timely intervention of Tuxedo Mask. Garnyt had to make his attack before the girl's protector arrived. With luck, no one would even notice she'd been infected until he was long gone. A small incision was all that was required but better safe than sorry, he still had to keep up appearances with his brother.  
  
Garnyt silently watched the droid before him, mercilessly stealing energy from beings that couldn't fight back. 'Dishonorable.' Even as he thought it, he felt like a hypocrite. Here he was, a man of honor, loyal to only his crown prince, lying in wait in shadows for a young girl to surprise and poison. A coward's fight. He decided to give Sailor Moon a chance; he certainly wouldn't strike her from behind. He _would_ strike, and win, but she would have the chance to defend herself.  
  
Just as he decided this, the five Scouts in question appeared on the battle field. The young women had quickly drawn the droid out to the open grass outside the hospital to more easily fight. Being the simple-minded droid Rubeus always used, their taunts and weak distractions provoked the 'nurse' to follow them from it's shelter.  
  
"Hey, nega-trash! How dare you attack innocent sick people! I am Sailor Moon, and I fight for love and justice! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you for hurting these doctors and their patients!" Sailor Moon shouted her introductory speech, one she never failed to deliver in all the attacks Garnyt had studied. A waste of time and risky warning to the enemy.  
  
The Sailor Scout of Fire, a girl with black hair and a fiery touch, launched several discs of fire towards the demon, forcing it's attention to the new threat rather than the fallen people at it's feet.  
  
The creature roared, and aimed it's own scalpels at the Sailor suited nuisances. Garnyt observed the fight with cold detachment as several scalpels easily, though superficially, sliced through the orange Scout's skirt and leg as she pushed Sailor Mars out of the way. Sailor Jupiter jumped into the battle hurling a ball of lightning at the hospital droid, electrocuting the half-metal creature. The pony-tailed Scout rolled out of the way of a sticky gauze attack, regaining her feet in time to knock a few more small knives from the air.  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Moon called without even looking away from where her friends were desperately dodging the small knives. Sailor Mercury nodded understanding to her leader's command as Sailor Moon raced forward, brandishing her scepter as she stood before her Scouts as if to guard them from further attack.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The area surrounding the hospital instantly misted over; an icy fog too thick to see through, allowed the five Scouts to escape the immediate retaliation of Rubeus's droid. Garnyt applauded the moonlight warrior and the shortest of the Scouts' quick-thinking defensive action, in their own battle as well as his.  
  
Her vaporous cover allowed him to sneak up closer to the unsuspecting Sailor Moon. As the fog began to lift, he could see her indistinct figure gesturing to shadows, standing directly before him. Her comrades had fanned out again, both Venus and Mars limping slightly, into a well- practiced surround-and-overwhelm maneuver, using Sailor Mercury's smoke screen to hide their actions just as he had.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Turn and fight!" Garnyt shouted from her left side. Caught off-guard, the girl turned her head to the unexpected sound, too surprised to react quickly enough to dodge the red, poison-tipped crystals that Garnyt launched at her once she'd turned to fully face him. Sailor Moon threw her arms up to protect her chest and face, quickly dropping to the ground in an effort to evade the attack. Two of the five spears grazed her forearms, a third actually impaling itself in her shoulder as she fell.  
  
As Garnyt reflexively fell back into the shadows; he heard the troublesome girl's scream of pain fade to a whimper, her companions echoing a cry of surprise. For a second, her shocked, wide blue eyes caught his and for that moment he couldn't look away. The hurt and betrayal in her eyes held him fast with their familiarity- As if . . . As if she _knew_ him.  
  
Garnyt shook off that thought, turning away from the Scouts quickly. He managed to attack and disappear without needing to deal with the other four Scouts' counterstrikes. His mission was accomplished. The girl was drugged. Soon the affects would reveal themselves and he would have Sailor Moon, weakened in her civilian form, for his prince, and kept alive for his love, Serina.  
  
'A coward's fight. Forgive me, Serina, for causing pain to your friend and disgracefully at that.'  
  
Only a coward would unfairly surprise and attack a young girl . . . But then, *this* girl happens to be the most powerful warrior in the universe. And now she is injured, possibly even dying without realizing it! Will the Scouts figure it out in time to save her? Will they be able to save the hospital and destroy the droid? Can Serina figure out exactly what happened last night before she goes crazy with worry? Did she really recognize Garnyt? Will they find out how or even *if* Serina can recover from her poisoning and who can save her? The power of love can win any battle, and the most precious heart of all is at stake- if the confessions of one man are enough for the forgiveness of the Silver Millennium . . . But Neo-Princess Serenity still has a secret about Sailor Moon's future that no one will want to hear about in Chapter Five, "Forgiveness." 


	5. Forgiveness

Good day, dear friends and readers, Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre present to give you chapter five of my second fanfiction story. Please excuse the language in this piece, though it's still rated G. Comments are always eagerly looked forward to and I promise a response every time! I love hearing from fellow readers and writers! Please send any suggestions, comments, and thoughts to Nicole_Cherre@hotmail.com. Once again I'd like to suggest a fantastic story to those who enjoy such, my imouto-chan's Nowhere to Run, Unable to Hide. Stefanie's story is a masterpiece for her first fanfic and I'm impressed. Thanks to all my supportive friends and a big hi and thank you to Stef-chan, Jess-chan, Missy-chan, Addie-chan, Ari-chan, Elena, and Lady Zora.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Forgiveness  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you all right?" Sailor Mars called, seeing her friend on the ground, struggling to stand, her back to the group. No one had seen what happened, just that Sailor Moon had dodged some more of that new bad guy's crystal spears. Then he abruptly disappeared and Sailor Moon was returning to the battle. And hiding her shoulder from them.  
  
Moon valiantly called back, hiding the grimace from her voice with growing skill. She was certainly getting better at hiding her feelings. "Yeah, Mars, keep fighting!" Sailor Moon pushed herself to her feet, holding the wound to her shoulder with her good hand; the other couldn't move and barely held on to her Scepter. The crystal spear had dissolved on impact, and she tried her best to staunch the profuse bleeding.  
  
_She couldn't move her arm_. That was her first thought as she tried to continue the battle. If she removed her hand, she'd likely lose a dangerous amount of blood, even now she couldn't stop nor hide the trickling trails that seeped through her fingers and white uniform. Even with the incredibly fast healing that their Sailor powers lent them, this injury would take a little more time to heal than she had to spare right now. And she was needed! Her Scouts needed her to dust the droid . . .  
  
"Continue with the plan!" Venus cried, standing a little firmer now and defending her corner. The others nodded in agreement, powering up their attacks to dust the offensive creature.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus's chain-linked hearts lassoed the metal droid, holding it in place as Mars's Celestial Fire attack blasted it, Sailor Jupiter's Thunderclap rattled the thing to it's knees, and Mercury's Ice Storm froze it in place. Sailor Moon proudly watched her friends and warriors working in harmony. Caught up in the triumphant moment, she ignored the pain of her shoulder, the deep cuts stinging on either arm, and lifted her scepter to deliver the final blow her Scouts were waiting for.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" The burst of light and crescents instantly dusted the creature. She smiled in tired satisfaction. "Humph. Moon dusted." She whispered then sank weakly to her knees again as dizziness and pain washed away her victorious feelings. They had won, all those people were safe- her friends were safe . . . That was all that mattered.  
  
She sensed the Scouts race to her side but before them, her beloved, Tuxedo Mask, appeared from nowhere and cradled her weak form in his arms. This was the first time she could remember him being late to save her.  
  
"Hey, I'm okay, guys, it's all ready healing. I just need to sleep it off . . ." Sailor Moon said even as her vision dimmed. Her eyes focused on the alarmed and self-loathing pools of dark blue beneath Tuxedo Mask's white domino. She didn't want him to blame himself; it was _her_ fault. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's not your fault, I wasn't prepared for a surprise attack." She felt Tux squeeze her delicately in understanding even as he lifted her away to return to the safety of Rei's temple. Soon after his smile of reassurance, she passed out.  
  
"She lost some blood, and she needs only to sleep to recover, Tuxedo Mask. As long as she remains in her Scout form, she'll heal even faster. She was lucky she dodged, that one was aimed for her heart. Don't worry about it, she knows she'll be fine." She knew Darien was afraid for her, they all were but she _would_ recover.  
  
Ami had downshifted, along with her other concerned friends, and had quickly examined her friend's injuries. The gashes were all ready clotted and skin cells rejuvenating. As always, there wouldn't even be a scar. The gaping hole, which she assumed was created by one of Garnyt's trademark spears, had as well, stopped bleeding so much and was quickly healing. Serina merely needed to rest and recuperate. "I'm surprised Garnyt didn't do any more damage, he had caught her by surprise. If he wanted to, he could have-" Ami mumbled to herself as she turned to Mina and performed the same diagnosis. Mina's cuts were slowly beginning to fade and Rei's weak ankle wasn't as bad as they previously thought. She flipped her palmtop closed then waved good-bye to her friends. She had to make sure her mother was okay after the attack. The other girls could take care of themselves and Sailor Moon for now.  
  
"I should have been there. I promised to keep her safe. Why wasn't I FASTER?" Darien muttered, mostly to himself. Rei was about to ask the same question when Lita pinched her arm and shook her head. Serina would bite her head off if she found out Rei had blamed Darien at all when she herself didn't. Besides, they were as guilty as he was. They were supposed to protect the princess and this time she was the only one that left the battle with real injuries.  
  
'Poor Serina, she shouldn't have gotten hurt, not for no reason at all . . .' Lita thought as she followed the rest of her friends. The group shortly arrived at the temple, sneaking in unnoticed by either Chad or Rei's grandpa. Rei led Darien to a side room where he laid his precious burden on an extra bed. She sighed gently and snuggled into the covers as if she were in normal, peaceful sleep.  
  
Darien gazed over his Serina, the blood on her uniform was a startling contrast to the white of her bodysuit and gold of her hair. Why did she have to get hurt? Why couldn't he have been there to protect her, to sweep her out of the way of danger? His eyes ached with the still sight of her, blinding proof that he had failed her, the only woman he could ever love. Perhaps he truly wasn't worthy of this girl anymore, he couldn't protect her, not always, just as she had told him. He realized the image he'd seen last night, what he'd thought was another dream, had spoken truth; she would give her life at any moment to save others no matter how hard he tried to guard her. Even the great Tuxedo Mask could not stop destiny. 'Forgive me, my love, for not believing in you.'  
  
As he stared at her angelic face longingly, he thought he noticed a tiny smile on her lips. A whisper drifted through his mind, whether of reality or memory, he couldn't tell, but the single word eased his soul. 'Forgiven.'  
__________________________  
"Ever hear of that river in Egypt? DE- Nile?"  
  
Darien was preparing to leave, about ten minutes after he'd arrived. Now that he was assured of her well-being, he wanted to quickly leave the burning, accusing glares of Serina's protective friends.  
  
Ami had returned to check up on her princess. After the wounds had completely healed, Serina had detransformed from Sailor Moon to Serina Tsukino, however, she didn't awaken as Ami had predicted she would. The girl that lay in Rei's spare bed after the display of pink light, ribbons, and feathers faded away took Darien's breath away. She was still his Serina but her fallen gold hair billowed in incandescent rivulets across her pillow and bed. Her soft, pale face, that had been so peaceful as she recovered, now creased with worry and flushed as the moon child lay in sleep.  
  
"Perhaps her body is still recovering from the trauma of last night?" Luna suggested from her position beside the angel's head.  
  
"Trauma? What happened? What are you talking about, Luna?" Darien paused in the doorway in mid-step when the cat made her suggestion to the confused blue-haired girl. His head whipped back to the small party of worried girls. The reference caught him by surprise; what had happened to her last night that he hadn't felt himself? He _always_ knew when something was wrong with Serina, _always_.  
  
Mina answered him first. 'Sure, he might know something about it, he's the only one we haven't questioned yet and he's the most obvious person to put Serina in a panic- or trance.' She reasoned with a smile. "Last night Luna and Rini woke up to Serina having a really bad nightmare, and when _she_ 'woke up' she was in some kind of trance and she used the Silver Crystal then passed out. This morning she couldn't remember it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?" Mina didn't need him to answer her; the shocked look in his dark blue eyes confirmed it. Something had happened between them all right even if Serina couldn't remember it.  
  
Darien nearly choked on his breath, his hanging foot stumbled and he was tempted to just keep walking, ignore the five sets of eyes now drilling into his back. Then he remembered his decision last night to try to win back Serina's love; he supposed this was the first step.  
  
"Yeah, Darien, you're as guilty as a cat!" Lita called, receiving an offended glare from Luna and Artemis. "Except you guys, I didn't mean that." She apologized, returning her green gaze to the back of Darien's head.  
  
"She didn't remember?" Darien whispered to himself. _She_ came to _him_ and she couldn't remember that? Did she still recall his feelings, what she said, how she made him feel, how she'd convinced him to ignore his nightmares and return to her?  
  
"No, she didn't, and Rini and I were terribly worried, not mention the royal hysterics she herself was put through, so if you know what happened to Serina, Darien, I demand you tell me now." Luna commanded, though it was hardly her place to command the prince of the earth. However, this concerned her princess's life and sanity. In that, she had all rights to protect her.  
  
"I- Last night- well, let me start at the beginning." Darien was fully facing them now, though still not returning their gaze. He stared at the lovely, silent figure gracing the bed across from him, the four girls, her best friends, hung around her. Sitting at the foot of the bed or leaning up against the wall as he now did, they still kept close to her side.  
  
"Always a good place to start." Mina agreed encouragingly. This was a story she'd waited a month to hear. Alongside her, the other girls settled to listen attentively to Darien's tale.  
  
"A little over a month ago, I started having these nightmares, so vivid and terrifying that I have no doubt they are true. Premonitions, visions of the future I tend to have sometimes. These had a voice telling me that Serina, _Princess_ Serenity, would die if I didn't stop loving her, if I didn't stay away from her. Night after night I watched Serina die at our wedding, torn just out of my reach, and I could never save her, and the voice never changed. 'Stay away from the princess or she will perish.' You can't imagine the hell I've gone through, every night, and then needing to give her up in the day! Just to make sure I don't somehow kill her as the dream warns. She loves me, I know that, and it was that love that killed her- you know she'd give her life to protect any one of us- This voice was warning me that it was true!" Unconsciously, his hand curled into a fist and he hit the wall behind him to punctuate his frustration and helplessness.  
  
"It hurts beyond words, every time I see her and can't hold her, can't kiss away her pained tears that _I_ caused even as I'm dying inside to keep her safe. It was the only thing I could think of, so she wouldn't di- die, not for someone like _me_." Darien's confession fell to a whisper. This suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea, hearing himself explain his terrible behavior, it sounded ridiculous, lame. They could never understand, he never accepted his explanation either but it was all he had- that and the nightmares!  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and hopelessness; how could he get them to believe him if he couldn't believe himself! "I've no right to ask it of you, even if I was keeping my distance to protect her, there was no excuse for the extremes I went to to make her hate me. If she hated me, it wouldn't break her heart every time she saw me and I could avoid her more easily without needing to worry about her wanting me back or myself trying to get her back. She'd forget about me and go on with her life and not get hurt trying to help me in any way. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry, I was stupid and blind to the fact that nothing can change our love. We're more powerful together than we could ever be apart. I didn't have faith and I didn't want her to live in fear knowing the truth of these visions could come true if I told her."  
  
"You should _know_ she'd never stop loving you no matter what you did. She could _never_ forget you, not after a thousand years of loving you. You should also have told us. Or at least told HER. Either way, they were just dreams to disappear in the morning anyway."  
  
"But they came back every time I closed my eyes! Every time I see her I hear the voice, see her dying, screaming! It was my dreams that led me to her and now dreams keep me away!" Darien snapped, instantly regretting it. She was right, he should have at least told Serina, given her the reason for their break up, he just didn't want to frighten her. "I'm sorry. I wish I could undo everything I've done to hurt her, I was confused and afraid for her life. Can you forgive me? Do you think SHE will ever forgive me?" Darien's troubled eyes flicked from each girl to the black cat resting beside her mistress and finally to the breath-taking princess lying deathly still on the bed.  
  
Lita looked up, a rare thoughtful seriousness on her face as she briefly chewed on her bottom lip, twisting a curly lock of russet brown hair. "Your fine by me, Darien. I might have done the same thing. Any one of us might have."  
  
Mina glanced up, then nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sure Serina would say the same, though she would have handled it much more _maturely_, college boy." She teased, her soft gaze lightening the mood.  
  
Ami didn't make a sound, still contemplating the reasoning behind Darien's rash of violent dreaming. She merely nodded in agreement when they glanced at her, continuing her train of thought on visions of the future. Perhaps it was a memory of the moon, he had said _Princess_ Serenity- But the warning voice, it could be a message from someone, a threat? Did the Dark Moon have something to do with it? Or someone in the future Rini was from or even Rini herself . . ?  
  
Finally it was Rei's turn. Darien didn't expect to receive anything more kind than a fireball from her. Her back was to the group, staring between her best friend and the wan sun outside the window. She had held Serina when she cried, lamenting Darien's loss, she'd slapped her back to reality when it started getting ridiculous, and she was still the first to notice when Serina was losing it again. And now she was expected to FORGIVE him for the torture he'd put her best friend through? All that pain he'd caused and his only explanation was a silly DREAM? She more than any of the others knew the importance of premonitions but- a stupid DREAM made him act like that?! They might be destined for each other, but as it appeared to her, Darien wasn't mature enough to handle any kind of relationship: He'd neglected Serina's feelings and her equal say in anything concerning her and their relationship. He didn't deserve her.  
  
But then, he'd never had anyone to ever consult with before, he wasn't use to working in a partnership of _any_ kind, especially concerning things extremely important to him. But STILL!  
  
Rei sighed heavily. She knew she was being irrational but- well, that was her nature. She wouldn't look at the others. She wasn't sure if they had betrayed Serina by forgiving this man, or if she was betraying her for not being happy that the one thing she wanted most in the world had finally returned to her. He _was_ only concerned for her safety even if he was too harsh on her. Yeah, that was it, he'd tried too hard to keep her away, all that coldness wasn't necessary.  
  
She glanced again at Serina. She was pretty enough to get any guy she wanted, if they could stand her clumsiness and wailing. But _this_ was the only man she wanted . . .  
  
"Can I trust you to take care of her? This time or ever?" She asked quietly, coldly.  
  
It was more than Darien had expected, she'd stayed silent so long, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath until she spoke. At least he wasn't fried or fending off her accusations as he had been afraid of. But that question had caught him off-guard. As much as it was a relief, it was trial within itself. He had shown up late at this last battle and he'd hurt her so much all ready. He knew he would do anything to keep her safe but never again without _her_.  
  
Darien didn't hesitate to answer with a truth that could never be denied.  
  
"Serina is my life, before, now, and ever after. She is my world and I would die before anything harmed her. She means my heart and soul to me and I will NEVER give her up again without a fight! Should I ever fail to protect her with every strength I have, then kill me because I would never want to live without her sunshine and laughter. I wouldn't know how to live anymore, she's taught me everything and I can't do it without her. Just as much as I would give my life for her, I am prepared to prove it in every way I can from now on. She will never have a reason to doubt my love for her ever again, and neither will anyone else. Rei, I realize now that the future can be changed, but our present is all that matters right now. I love Serina and I want nothing more than to be with her forever."  
  
"You'd better, cause if you don't, I wouldn't give you the pleasure of sweet oblivion. Trust me, these past few weeks will be nothing compared to living without her, and _never_ being able to get her back." Rei whirled on him, her fiery violet eyes held the passion of a supernova that burned through his soul. What she saw there confirmed his words. She couldn't force him to live if they ever lost her; he would die of heartbreak within moments of her death. That fervent emotion caught in his defiant sea blue eyes meant more than her threats and his words. This was his soul that declared his love for Serina, and she couldn't deny what her mystical sight described to her. "I forgive you . . ." She whispered, nearly in tears for the love she saw in his eyes for her best friend. The love that had never left, had never changed except to grow stronger in a thousand years. She couldn't keep them apart, nothing could now, and she didn't ever want to see them apart again.  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
"YES!" A golden blur suddenly zipped past everyone's startled eyes as Serina leapt from her barely maintained silent vigil. Having raptly listened to Darien's explanation she was completely willing to take him back without reservation. It was just as she thought! The fool only wanted to protect her! "I knew it! I told you, you still loved me!" Serina cried out, laughing for all she was worth in Darien's arms. He held her tightly, lifting her above him and smiling up at her. She wept in relief and he held her close again, kissing away her tears. This was where she belonged, _this_ was home.  
  
"I never stopped, my princess. You were right the whole time, but it was what you said last night that made me see how stupid I was being." She sighed contentedly against his chest, her slightly sore arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and completely happy.  
  
"What did I say?" She asked eagerly. 'I knew it had something to do with Darien!' Serina closed her eyes briefly as a wave of dizziness stole her balance. Something suddenly occurred to her and her stomach's growling confirmed it. "Whoa, I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starved! Rei, do you have anything to feed your famished best friend?"  
  
"Yeah, Serina." Rei sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes at everyone else in long-suffering patience. Everyone cracked up, their relief showing in their laughter. The two lovebirds were too busy kissing to notice.  
  
"Oh, Serina, we're glad you're back to normal!" Mina cried, rushing up to Serina who held loosely onto Darien's waist. She caught her up in hug that Serina eagerly returned.  
  
"Sheesh, I'm fine, Mina, I'm just hungry." Again her stomach growled and the girls laughed. Rei returned to the giggling laden with sandwiches and reheated rice and various cookies and brownies that Lita had brought over earlier when they'd been planning a picnic.  
  
"Great!" Serina almost let go of Darien to attack the food but catching herself, she snagged his hand and dragged him over to where Rei had set the food as far from Serina as possible. She laughed at Serina pigging out with one hand.  
  
"Leave some for us, crater mouth!" Rei called after managing to steal a brownie for herself but noticing the other girls didn't stand a chance. Abruptly, Serina stopped, mid-mouthful.  
  
"I-uh, yeah, go ahead. I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought." Out of habit, she grabbed a few more cookies but she didn't try to eat them. Her stomach was rejecting the food just as fervently as it had demanded it a moment ago.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Serina?" Ami asked, her worry showing through her teasing smile. Serina hung back, pouting.  
  
"I don't know if I should be offended or grateful for your concern!"  
  
"Oh, don't take it the wrong way, Serina, we're just worried. We never even saw that Garnyt guy sneak up on you!" Lita unconsciously crushed her paper plate. "He's gonna pay for that!"  
  
"I don't know why but for some reason, I don't think he was out to kill me. We all know he could have, he just had this sad look of- of- _sorry-ness_. Like he didn't _want_ to hurt me." Serina's face contorted with confusion and sympathy. Darien held her closer and she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
She sighed as she felt his warm hand gently stroking her hair, almost unconsciously. Rei's voice cut through her reverie. "You're imagining things, Meatball head. You heard him at the mall; he's out to get you. If he didn't want to hurt you he wouldn't have attacked you in the first place!"  
  
"Well, I _was_ going to say thank you for being so mature earlier, PYRO, for forgiving Darien without my needing to yell at you, but now you can forget it!" Serina suddenly stood, crossing her arms angrily, Rei shot to her feet just as quickly and the tongue war started with the others disintegrating into giggles and exasperated sighs. _Now_ everything was back to normal.  
  
"So, when you guys are done with your immature fighting, who still wants to go to the park? It's still early." Lita and Mina stood, Ami, gathering her things and following suit. The two stubborn girls looked at them, then at each other and broke into smiles.  
  
Luna dropped her head. "I will never understand you girls!" She hopped up to Ami's shoulder as Serina was occupied with Darien and Rei followed up behind them, closing up the shrine as they left.  
  
As they walked down the temple steps, Mina struck up a conversation to get the girls to smile again. Nothing like some mischief to aggravate Serina into a healthy huff and get some laughs too. "So, Darien, did you hear about a special girl's birthday on Saturday? There's been no talk of a party yet but everyone's all ready got presents for her." She smiled slyly, sneaking a glittering glance at Serina. As she expected, her royal highness was steaming that she would so blatantly discuss her forgotten birthday with her boyfriend.  
  
Darien, on the other hand, looked completely confused. He didn't get the joke and neither did he know about the two girls' birthdays. "What do you mean?" Serina turned to him a hurt and appalled look on her face. 'Has he forgotten TOO!?'  
  
"Oh yeah, Rini's birthday's this Saturday- and speaking of, have you gotten her anything yet, Serina? She _is_ supposed to be _your_ cousin." Lita accused, jumping into the game of pick-on-Serina.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do have an idea for her, but that's my secret- so DON'T ask." She added as Mina and Lita both opened their mouths. She diverted her glare to Luna, knowing that her choice of gifts wouldn't please her kitty at all and she wasn't happy about keeping it from her guardian either.  
  
"Oh, I guess I have some shopping to do then, I had no idea. She hadn't mentioned it all." Darien recovered. The little girl had still spent many afternoons with him, even after he and Serina had broken up. Though she could talk one's ear off, she had never said anything about her birthday coming up. He'd grown really fond of the kid and he felt bad that she hadn't told him about something as important as that. To a little kid it was supposed to be something to look forward to. Even in the orphanage he'd grown up in, birthdays were celebrated as best as they could with what little they had.  
  
"Well, speaking of the little spore, I kinda left her hanging at home. Darien, would you come pick her up with me?" Darien along with the other girls shot her a surprised look. When did she ever care about the kid being entertained? If she wasn't in danger, Serina and Rini wanted nothing to do with each other.  
  
'She just wants to be with Darien _alone_ . . . Ahhh, I hope she beats the crap out of him.' Lita sighed in a day-dreamy way. It was so cute that little Serina could kill him at any moment. She winked in the blonde's direction then took off with the others.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We'll meet you guys at the park with Rini in a few minutes." Serina and Darien waved off the girls and turned back down the road towards Serina's house.  
  
Darien slowly paused when the pair were a safe distance from Rei's shrine and the eavesdropping girls. He took Serina's slender hand in his and lightly squeezed it, loving the feel of her petal soft skin. She smiled and blushed gently, her glance skittering away from his in shy modesty. He grinned and lifted her chin with a soft touch to meet her gaze.  
  
He instantly regretted the action as he fell into her eyes, forgetting what he was doing, where they were, whatever it was he was about to say . . . Her deep blue eyes just stole his breath, heart, and mind from him, leaving him tingling and numb and breathless. His heart pounding just by gazing at flecks of shimmering stars caught in her loving eyes.  
  
For longer than either of them could remember, they both stood trapped in each other's gaze, thinking only of how long it had been since they were allowed to love the other- and how wonderful it was to finally be together once more. Darien suddenly broke the still moment by dropping Serina's hands to desperately hold her close, enfolding her in his arms as if she were his only reason for living- because they both knew she was. "Serina- Oh, God, I'm so sorry . . . Please, I-"  
  
Serina quickly raised two fingers to his lips to tenderly halt his apologies. She quietly shushed him and replaced her fingers with a sweet butterfly kiss. "I _know_, my love. You are forgiven. I knew all along that you would come back to me, I just had to wait." She smiled in her eternally insightful and understanding way.  
  
Darien took a deep breath, still awed by how giving her heart was. "How . . ?" He murmured, inches from her face, his wide eyes still searching hers. And finding only love in them.  
  
"Women's intuition." She giggled and pecked his lips again as she danced away, still clutching his hand tightly. He laughed and followed her, shaking his head at her sudden change of mood, her seriousness collapsing to this spontaneous exuberance. He loved that. He loved that about her. He loved _her_.  
  
They'd walked a few more minutes in silence interrupted by kisses and giggles, never letting there hands part. "So, when did you and Rini start getting close, Serina? I thought she was your mortal enemy when she didn't need your help." Darien asked, smiling at his princess's guilty blush.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. It's not like I ever _hated_ her, she's just so STUBBORN, she reminds me of _you_. But she's kinda like a- er, little sister now, she was there for me after that thing that happened last night and I thought I was going crazy." Serina drifted into thought, remembering the content feeling of waking up with the little girl snuggled in her arms. It had felt so- _right_. So promising and fun. Then Serina remembered the events before that. "Hey! You never told me what DID happen last night!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting that even though you were there, you don't remember it. But first, I want to know how long you were awake and listening to me pour my heart out to the girls."  
  
Serina shuffled her feet, her eyes shyly studying the cracks in the sidewalk as they passed. "Um, I didn't mean to worry you guys, especially Ami, but I needed to see if you could resolve things yourselves. It just wouldn't work if I had to make you guys get along. I was up since I shifted back into me." She glanced fearfully up at Darien, her eyes wide with fear of rejection or his mockery. Neither met her stare. Darien had stopped, surprised by the wisdom of her choice. She was showing maturity beyond her years, and he was proud of that.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Serina, that's one of the most intelligent decisions I've seen you make. I'm proud of you, Meatball head. Your diplomatic skills must be coming back, your royal highness!" He beamed down at her radiant face and caught the surprised girl in a hug as she squealed in delight.  
  
"Really, Darien? It means so much to hear you say that!" She giggled and they continued on their way up to Serina's door.  
  
"Of course I do, my beautiful, sweet, loving, _smart_ Serina." Serina blushed at the unusual barrage of compliments. Oh, how she had missed him! She walked through the front door and didn't waste a second covering her embarrassed modesty with a shout that rang through the two-story house.  
  
"Rini! I'm home! You wanna go to the park or not?" Seconds later a brightly smiling Rini came bounding down the stairs in a pink and blue blur. She faltered slightly when she saw Darien and strange woman standing in the door where she thought she'd heard Serina. "Oh, come on! My hair doesn't make me look THAT different, spore!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR, Serina?!" Rini gaped just shy of the pair at the door. She recognized Serina now, she just looked so much prettier and older with her ankle-length blonde hair.  
  
"I just left it down today. Thanks to _you_, I didn't have the time or _patience_ to put it up."  
  
"It's not MY fault you're such a klutz and always running late, Meatball head!" Rini retorted, sticking her tongue out and reaching for Darien's hand. Serina's face scrunched up at the insult but it quickly turned to surprise. She didn't pull back her hand when Rini caught it up too.  
  
"Of course, it's YOUR fault. If I didn't have to share my bedroom and bathroom with a little fungus like you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry all the time!" Rini just stuck her tongue out again, Serina responded by squeezing the little girl's hand. Darien smiled wryly in disbelief. He could feel their affection for each other and they still managed to cover it up behind insults. The trio left the house and quickly made their way to one of Tokyo's many parks to meet with the others.  
  
"Anyway, are you two back together? I like you guys together, even if I've got to share you, Darien." She turned her cinnamon gaze up to the young man who smiled patiently down at her, if a little red in the cheeks. Serina chuckled at his unease and Rini's bold relinquishment of sole rights to _her_ boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, we are, and I'll thank you not to hog my boyfriend so much anymore." Serina answered, her voice still light with amusement. Her face was a little flushed as well. "Anyway, Darien, you were going to tell me what happened last night?" She reminded sweetly, maneuvering around Rini momentarily to brush her lips against his cheek.  
  
He caught himself gingerly reaching for the spot she'd touched, blushing even more. He LIKED having her back! They'd been separated so long . . . "Well, uh, yeah." He stuttered. Both Rini and Serina giggled.  
  
"So Darien had something to do with last night-" Rini began but Serina hushed her with a shake of her small hand as she concentrated on Darien's long-awaited explanation.  
  
"I was having one of my nightmares, worse than normal, I think, but I can't quite recall now."  
  
"What nightmares?" Rini frowned. Serina again silently shook the girl's hand, willing her to stay quiet. Rini's frown deepened and she glared at the older girl. Darien just smiled down at his audience and continued.  
  
"When I woke, I saw something floating just within my window. It was a small hologram or vision of _you_. You were in a white silk gown but you had wings and just drifted in a circle of moonlight and star dust."  
  
Serina's eyes glossed over as she imagined the dreamy sight. "How pretty." She whispered. Rini quietly nodded in agreement, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open, entranced with Darien's story.  
  
"You told me that my actions were hurting us both for no reason, that I had nothing to worry about. That if you truly did die, it wouldn't be because I loved you, but more because _you_ loved _me_, as well as everyone else. Nothing can change that about you and I didn't want to try anymore." Rini started at the mention of Serina dying; she _didn't_ like that idea at all. All the more so because she knew it was going to happen. But right now she was glad Darien and Serina had gotten that all cleared up last night. She was happy that they had gotten back together. Having spent time with both of them during their break up, she knew they were depressed out of their minds about each other and now everything was right again.  
  
Except for this nagging feeling in her chest that _something_ still was wrong. Something with Serina . . .  
  
"Well, I'm glad one of us was able to talk some sense into you, even if it was only a dream of me or whatever astral thing the crystal let me do."  
  
Darien reached around Rini and hugged his dearest love close to him. Rini made a face and let go of their hands, racing ahead to where she could see the girls all ready waiting at a spread picnic blanket. The late summer afternoon was still warm, the breeze had died down to a mere rustling of dark green leaves. The sinking sun glistened across the bay, the red-orange glinting of the ocean was barely seen through the trees. Birds sang choruses above as the two reunited lovers slowed their pace, within view of their destination and the very world seemed to exist solely for them.  
  
Unnoticed by anyone, a young red-haired man approached the pair, so wrapped up in their kiss that they didn't see him until he was nearly beside them.  
  
Serina sensed the presence first, her kind heart alerted to the hurt of another soul nearby. She broke away from Darien, still clasping his hand but her attention now focused on Garrett Rose standing ashamedly before her. "Garry! Hi, um, what's up?" 'Please, don't say it's me! I couldn't stand to get my boyfriend back at the cost of a good friend.'  
  
"I apologize for disturbing you, Serina. Are you all right? Is this-"  
  
"Oh, don't apologize, Garry. Yeah, I'm great. This is Darien. I told you about him. He's apologized for everything and we made up, isn't that great?" Serina made a point to cut him off, she didn't want him to get protective of her or something, she needed them to know they were friends now, not enemies. She hoped she didn't hurt his feelings. But that was her over-imaginative heart jumping to conclusions just like Rei always said. Why in the name of the moon would a hottie like Garry have any interest in gawky, clumsy, emotional Serina?  
  
"That's- wonderful. I'm happy for you." His voice contained false cheer but the sincerity and warmth were real enough. She feared he'd maybe he had deeper feelings for her, like she'd thought she had but she hoped she wouldn't lose a friend to jealousy. "I trust you won't lose this precious treasure again, Darien?"  
  
"Not without a fight." Darien's voice contained a hint of challenge that surprised Serina. She felt Darien's arm around her waist tighten, almost fearfully- Could he truly be afraid of losing her to Garry? 'Well, then again, why should I be surprised? Me and Garry _were_ almost a thing while me and Darien were broken up.' Serina thought smugly, enjoying the feeling of having her guardian prince by her side once more. But Serina pinched Darien anyway. That was still no way to treat her friend. No matter how flattering it was.  
  
"Garry, just ignore my other half here. I hope you two will get along, I don't want to lose our friendship with you arguing. I really like you. I'm afraid you two will fight like little boys over little things. Please don't." She said this to Garry, but all her attention was pointedly focused on Darien; she didn't have to worry about Garry, _Darien_ was the one picking fights!  
  
Garrett Rose had to admit he wanted to pursue the challenge of this other suitor. He would surely fight for this girl's love, however, it was obvious she had all ready chosen this young man over him. He couldn't deny her wishes anymore than he could kill any of her friends though they were his sworn enemies. He saw the love and joy in her eyes and hoped someday he could feel the same emotions. Garnyt had been tempted when he first saw the couple to rip them apart and kill this man. Then return to the Dark Moon to his prince with the incapacitated Sailor Moon as his prize. Honor and reward would be his and his worries over absurd human emotions would be forgotten.  
  
But he couldn't do it. A fierce protectiveness had overtaken his evil mind over the past couple weeks and he had a warmth in his heart; a happiness for Serina when he saw her so ecstatic with her life. He liked it. He liked these absurd human emotions, and he would do everything in his power make sure Serina stayed content. And someday, he would feel the same thing she felt.  
  
Now he smiled, reassuringly, his mind soaring above his rapidly fading hurt with- _hope_. Serina was only the beginning of this new and wonderful world.  
  
"You've nothing to fear from me, Serina. From now on, I'll always be there for you, just like before. I'm just glad to see you happy with the man who could cause such powerful emotions with just a thought of him. Please don't forget that, no matter what, I'll be looking out for you, my little princess."  
  
The brilliant smile she gave him lit his soul with sunlight. "Thank you, Garrett." She impulsively kissed him on the cheek then scrunched her nose at a thought. "Why'd you call me a princess, Garry? I'm nothing of the sort!" As she pointedly looked down at herself, studying her thin arms and scrawny legs. She even managed to half-trip into Darien's arms as she spun 'round searching for anything princess-like on her person.  
  
"You are to me. Your love and trust make you a princess at heart if nothing else. And you are my friend. I hope you don't mind it." He smiled easily then held his hand out for Darien to take. Darien scanned the man before him with narrowed eyes. He'd seen him often with Serina- TOO often. He'd been grateful for the diversion but of course, he worried that they were getting too close. He'd never felt jealousy before he'd seen him with _his_ girlfriend, _HIS_ princess. And just now when Serina kissed him? Oh how he wanted to tear her away from him and deck the guy. He didn't deserve those sweet, soft lips to brush HIS cheek, even in all her innocent intentions, he didn't need to know how her velvet kisses felt.  
  
Darien held back though. He _had_ been there for Serina when he couldn't be. He had held her when she cried, entertained her when she was lost and alone . . . Even if he claimed her as 'his personal princess'- But right now he appreciated the young man's sense of honor and grace. He didn't have to fight him. Garrett understood the woman's heart was taken and respected that. That made him a good man, maybe even a friend. Darien took the proffered hand and firmly shook it.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys going to join us or not?" Rei shouted from the picnic blanket. The girls were sitting or standing around it. Rini was trying to hide from Serina, specifically the plate of brownies balanced on her knees, behind Ami who was munching on some of the saved lunch goods, Mina was chasing Artemis around, and Lita was trying to get Luna to try her specially spiced sushi.  
  
"Oh, Garry, wanna come with us? It's just a little picnic and I'm sure there still some food left."  
  
Garry shook his head. Now that he had his reserve, he needed to go see the only four Dark Moon beings who had managed to defect to earth and become human. He needed to see the four Sisters as soon as possible. Meaning now. "No thank you, Serina, I'm sorry. I need to see some people first. Then, I hope, I'll see you again soon."  
  
"All right, Garry. See you later." Serina smiled again hanging onto her boyfriend as the red-head walked off and Serina dragged Darien over to where the others waited.  
  
"I'm glad that didn't turn into a battle." Rei whispered as Serina sat down beside her. Serina gave her a tired smile and agreed whole- heartedly.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad he still wants to be friends, me and him got along so great, I'd hate to lose him because of Darien." Serina whispered conspiratorially with her best friend. Darien had abandoned her to play tag with Rini, Mina, Luna, Lita, and Artemis while Serina laid out on the nearly emptied blanket.  
  
"No kidding. Garry's definitely a great guy, I wonder if Mina'd be interested . . ." Serina shot up and hit her friend, a shocked but amused look on her face.  
  
"Don't you dare-" Serina clutched her head suddenly, feeling a little warm and her head was POUNDING. The sunset had kinda started tipping too. "Ohh, that was a bad move. I feel a little woozy . . ."  
  
"Hey, you all right? You're not faking to get your prince back over here and away from Rini, are you?" Rei sounded genuinely concerned except for the sarcasm she could barely keep out of her voice. There had been too many close calls in the past day to not be worried.  
  
"Oh, REI! That's ridiculous, I just sat up too fast, that's all. And Rini and I have reached an understanding. She won't be taking my boyfriend. She's really not that bad, you know." Her best friend watched peace and calm imbue Serina's face as she watched the little girl and her love play together. It seemed so natural that they did. And of course, it was.  
  
But Rei was still surprised. Serina and Rini fought as often and she and Serina did and now it was like they were best of friends, close as sisters. Not to say that she and Serina weren't just as close, it was just she and Rini weren't supposed to be.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Meatball head, but I still think she's a fungus."  
  
"Me too." Serina smiled then got up, slowly, and took off after the little girl and her friends. "Hey! I wanna play too!" Rei shook her head at Serina's impulsive mood swings and followed her, tagging her head just as Serina fell forward, tripping over own feet. "Hey! Not fair!"  
__________________________  
"Give me the strength to carry  
on."  
  
They chased each other for awhile, playing tag, tossing risbees, eventually settling down to chat. The rest of the afternoon had passed quietly though everyone noticed that as night fell, so did Serina's health. Her once energetic squealing had fallen to a teeth-chattering whisper, her bright smiles held half the brilliance dimmed by exhaustion, her pale skin was flushed though she'd been sitting since her dizzy spells had forced her from the games. Now she lay curled up in the blanket, trying to cover up her shivering as she watched the others messing around.  
  
Eventually the girls declared it too dark to continue on with the games and they each said their good-byes and left for their respective homes. Darien volunteered to walk Rini and Serina home, Rini being carried piggyback and Serina weakly clinging to his arm as they left the park. Luna silently kept up beside the trio.  
  
The quiet night was beautiful; the waning crescent moon hung limply within the drapes of pale stars, the sidewalk concrete still echoing the warmth of the summer afternoon.  
  
Rini had worn herself out and was barely hanging on to Darien's neck. His arms around her little legs were all that kept her from sliding off. Serina smiled serenely at the picture they made; a handsome young man, the love of her life, with a tiny pink, rabbit-bunned girl asleep on his shoulders. "Mmm, isn't this _perfect_, Darien?" She murmured.  
  
Darien nodded, smiling at his Serina's perception. She knew how he felt; he finally had happiness. "Yeah, it feels so *right*. Now I have everything I've ever wanted and more." He grinned down at her loving blue eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes from the goddess beside him, the girl of his dreams finally within his grasp. With every glance he was amazed and awed by the depth of love she inspired in his heart and he could see the same emotions reflected in her beautiful face.  
  
She blushed, her smile modest then blatant when she saw the disgusted look from the half-asleep Rini. "I love you too, Darien." She paused and stood on tiptoe to brush her lips across his. He could feel her trembling before she released her hold on him, her body seemed to give off far more warmth than normal though she shivered as if freezing.  
  
"Serina, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm cold . . ." She murmured. Darien caught the girl just before she collapsed. Alarmed, he knelt with her in his arms. Rini slid off his shoulders and peeked worriedly from behind him. Serina's small frame shook, her gasps hissed through clenched teeth that in turn, chattered. He ran a finger across her cheek and held his hand against her forehead. 'She's burning up!'  
  
"Luna! Get Ami, tell her I'm taking Serina back to Rei's temple! Rini, come on, we're going to have to stay there tonight." Luna nodded once then took off as fast as she could down the street.  
  
"Is she going to be all right, Darien?" Rini whispered as she ran along side of Darien who raced back to the shrine. Was it going to happen now? Would Sailor Moon die right in front of her?  
  
He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to frighten her, but he didn't want to lie either. He'd vaguely felt Serina steadily growing worse in his mind, he hadn't known what it was and she insisted she was fine. Perhaps it was just a cold but- it _felt_ wrong. He didn't want to worry Rini. Honesty was important for the child but so was comfort. "Once Ami can find out what's wrong with her, we'll find a way to fix it, munchkin. Don't worry."  
  
"Then why do I feel like a piece of me is disappearing?" She murmured sadly. Rini nearly fell behind but caught up with Darien in a sudden burst of desperation. She had to tell him. She couldn't keep this secret anymore. If the Scouts knew maybe they could keep the bad future from coming true and Serina from dying! She hoped Puu would forgive her. This was more important and it was so heavy on her heart she could hardly breathe anymore! "Darien! I've gotta tell you something! Serina's Sailor Moon, I know, but- but-"  
  
"What is it, Rini? Do you know what's wrong?" He had slowed slightly for the little girl, his eyes demanding the knowledge she held. Anything that could help him with his beloved. He didn't even question the fact that she knew Serina's secret identity.  
  
"Darien, in the future- there is no Sailor Moon. She's a story my daddy told me. I don't know how or what or when but Sailor Moon doesn't exist anymore in the future, but the four other Scouts do! Rei and Lita and Am- Does that mean- Darien? Darien?!" He had paled when she told him, gone deathly white at the news. Maybe she shouldn't have told him . . . Darien nearly stumbled before redoubling his pace, choking off an anguished cry as he ran faster to the safety of Rei's temple hidden somewhere in the twilight. Rini followed silently behind, no longer able to hold back guilty tears.  
  
'This is it, Sailor Moon dies now, doesn't she? Why did I have to know? Why did Serina, sweet Meatball head, have to be Sailor Moon?! I don't wanna lose her like I lost Mommy!'  
  
Serina seems to know more than she's letting on. She has a secret, though she can tell no one and only hope and pray that it is her destiny to fulfill . . . Will Rini's prediction of doom come to be? Is everyone's worst fear about to come true? Will the moon lose her princess, Darien his love, the Scouts their best friend? Will Darien and Garry really leave the situation as it is and get along or is there more to this little problem? (I apologize to those who were expecting a large battle between Darien and Garry for Serina- I'm not a violent person. ;D ) With her forgiving heart and the trust and faith that Serina incarnates, it's easy to see that Serina is meant for great things in the future- if she can survive the present. Come back to find out in Chapter Six, "Faith, Innocence, and Purity." 


	6. Faith Innocence and Purity

Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre with Chapter Six for my readers right on schedule- as promised! :D I hope you like and whether you did or didn't, I ask you to tell me your thoughts at NCherre@msn.com I know many don't read these notes but I'll say this again as I wish I had every week: Thank you all for writing me, my friends. Just dropping a 'Good job' note lightens my day with a smile. :D A happy hello to my friends (The list is getting longer every week) Stef-chan, Missy-chan, Jess-chan, Addie-chan, Ann-chan, Meara-san, Hal-san, Lily, Elena, Ari-chan! :D Two suggestions for reading this week, my imouto-chan's 'Nowhere to Run, Unable to Hide' by Stefanie and Phoenix Flower's 'Crying'. Thanks to Hershel for a wonder little note too! And others who forget to sign their names. (Usagi)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Faith, Innocence and Purity  
  
The fever had come up gradually, Serina had felt chilled ever since she had woken up after the hospital battle but the feeling had lessened after finding out Darien was hers again. For a while she was fine, she'd spent virtually the whole day resting, doing almost nothing at all, so she couldn't understand why she'd felt so _tired_. Soon, she realized that the ice sitting in her stomach was spreading; she shivered uncontrollably and her skin flushed with unusual heat. 'I must have a cold or something, but in _June_?'  
  
Eventually, the vertigo overcame her and she had to sit out from the games, wrapping herself in a blanket and laying down to keep the world from spinning. Her head was so muddled and tipsy she couldn't concentrate beyond holding still and smiling in reassurance when one of her friends glanced her way. She tried to control the rising fever and her rising panic, knowing she'd be just fine as soon as Darien returned to her side. She couldn't move or even speak without scaring herself into a faint. Her head pounded and she was so hot and cold at the same time . . .  
  
As she'd predicted, Darien must have sensed her distress and when he returned, her symptoms immediately fell back to reasonable levels. Whether he knew it or not, he was her strength and combating force. She was able to convince him she was fine but the others had decided to go home anyway.  
  
Now, as she kissed her boyfriend, she _knew_ it was the last time. Her strength was giving out again to the fever and she couldn't keep awake beyond this kiss. She glanced into his stormy blue eyes, trying to convey every feeling she had in the look, before she felt her knees weaken and she fell; never feeling his arms catch her, or seeing the worried glimpse of cinnamon eyes. 'I love you.' She tried to whisper but her frozen dry lips refused to move. She hoped he knew.  
__________________________  
"I've seen the future and you're not in it!"  
  
Catsy was the first to notice the red haired man standing outside the apartment complex where she and her three other sisters lived. Seeing him there shocked her speechless; it had been nearly a month since any of the girls had seen him. She wasn't sure her eyes were telling her the truth.  
  
"Birdie! Prisma, Avery! Tell me if I'm seeing things, quick! Is that Garnyt or what?" Catsy called, her sisters dropped what they were doing and ran to the window. They each gasped in surprise as they confirmed her fears. The young red head outside was Garnyt disguised as a human!  
  
"That's him all right, Catsy. Do you think he's here to take us back?"  
  
"Maybe he's here to kill us for defecting!" Birdie's hands flew to her mouth in shock. The girls watched the person a moment longer, staying out of sight and trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Come on, we'll go Serina's. The girls'll know what to do." Catsy said to her sisters as Prisma herded her younger sisters out the door. Just as they exited the building from the back fire escape, Garrett had decided this was indeed the correct building and was walking in. They spied on the young man as he politely knocked on their door but no one was there to answer. They ran off before they could see anymore.  
  
The four Sisters, once upon a time the evil mistresses of the Dark Moon under Rubeus's command, now raced off to Serina's home. Apologizing to her parents for the lateness of their calling, they asked to speak to Serina concerning an emergency at their little shop that only she could help them with.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serina is staying at a friend's house tonight with her cousin." Mrs. Tsukino informed them. She sounded a little angry at not being warned herself before her impetuous daughter made decisions on her own like that.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino. Sorry for bothering you but could you tell us which friend? We know where they live."  
  
"You really need to see her then?" The four women nodded in unison. "Well, she's over at Rei Hino's home." She said and the visitors brightened. That usually meant all the girls were together anyway. Perfect for their news.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino. We know where that is, we appreciate your time." Mrs. Tsukino nodded and closed the door as the Serina's older friends turned to leave, smiling. They headed off to the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
"Do you suppose they all ready know about him? That's why they're meeting tonight?" Avery asked her eldest sister.  
  
"I can't say for sure. I'm more worried about why Garnyt didn't try to attack us at our apartment. Almost like he wanted to see if we'd recognize him through his disguise."  
  
"How could we not? Garnyt in human form still looks like his awful brother!" Birdie put in, quickening her step with the other three pairs of feet that hopped up the temple steps. The shrine was dark, it was still barely past nine but Rei's grandfather and their friend, Chad, had apparently all ready retired for the night.  
  
The sisters sneaked up to the only lit window where they could hear familiar voices. Without listening to the words, Prisma knocked on the window to get Rei's attention. Moments later, the priestess appeared at the window. She hid her surprise behind her well-known defense of hateful sarcasm. Her eyes seemed to be glinting with fire. She motioned towards the door and disappeared. The four girls returned to the front door to be let in.  
  
"Great, more bad news?" Rei muttered, her steely voice barely softened towards her allies. The raven-haired Guardian of Mars had tears hidden in her eyes. The girls filed past her as she closed the door behind them then led the sisters to the room where a tragic sight met them.  
  
The revealed moon warrior and their friend, Serina, lay unconscious on the single bed, her hair strewn everywhere, her skin an angry pink with the unnatural fever she'd contracted. Her head tossed from side to side, her figure shivering as if caught in an icy gale. Beside her knelt a grief- stricken, white-faced Darien, holding her hand tightly, as a drowning man might a life-line. Just as they walked in he was leaning over her to kiss her forehead and brush away deep golden strands of renegade bangs.  
  
Snuggled up alongside the sick girl, another child lay nearly asleep, holding Serina's free fingers in her chubby hand. Ami stood over the three of them imperiously, her concentration focused solely on the hand-held computer before her. She didn't seem to like the results it was giving her. The other Scouts, Lita and Mina, along with the two cats either paced nervously, in tears, between the bed and Ami, or sat despondently against one of the room's walls.  
  
Rei headed over to check on her best friend though she'd been gone for less than five seconds. She then turned expectantly to Ami, the nurse and genius of the group.  
  
"Oh, no, are we too late? Did Garnyt all ready get to her?" Birdie and Catsy fled to Serina's side, neither Darien nor the sleeping 'rabbit' seemed to notice their presence.  
  
"If you mean the red-head brother of the scum of the Dark Moon Garnyt then, yeah. According to Ami's scans, Serina was poisoned this morning by that coward at the battle."  
  
"Poisoned? That's not Garnyt's style." Prisma stated as she left her sisters to the young girl and hoped to help the other two Scouts. She motioned for Avery and Birdie to try to console the two weeping Scouts while Catsy stayed by Darien's side.  
  
"Well, that's what he did and he's going to pay for it!" Rei snapped, barely in control of her emotions. Ami placed a hand on her hot- tempered friend's shoulder that was abruptly, though weakly, shaken off. Ami turned to Prisma.  
  
"What brings you here, Prisma?" She asked politely.  
  
"We saw Garnyt outside our apartment not too long ago. There was something different about him, besides the fact that he was going around in human form. We were afraid he'd come to execute us for defecting but even as honorable as he naturally is, no executioner knocks on his victim's door first."  
  
"Great! Now we've got this 'honorable' Dark Moon nega-creep walking around as one of us! No wonder he was able to get to Serina so easy, she couldn't fight back another human being!" Rei shouted, so furious that she could easily fry someone right now. This battle of Serina's couldn't be fought physically and it was one she was all ready losing. And none of them could help her! None of them had helped her when this first happened!  
  
"We were able to identify him easily. We escaped and came to warn you about him as a spy. We don't know how long he's been here but he could well be someone you know. By his appearance he looks like a six- or seventeen-year-old red-haired boy." Prisma reported what she knew. Abruptly, something stirred to her right. Catsy and Darien were startled back by Serina's sudden reawakening. Her eyes snapped open, glazed and unfocused but searching and filled with tears. Her consciousness wouldn't last long; she'd been drifting in and out since Darien had carried her in.  
  
"*No*. Garnyt is good. He wants to protect me! That's why I'm not dead- Garry- loves me . . ." The delirious girl protested, her faint wisp of strength rapidly depleting again, leaving the suddenly confused Scouts and friends in an uproar.  
  
"Garry? Did she say _Garry_, as in the boy who has a crush on her from the mall?" Mina demanded. It couldn't be him, he was so nice to them, especially Serina. It _couldn't_ be him!  
  
"I KNEW I felt something strange about him! If only Serina had listened to me! If only I'd MADE Serina listen!" Rei shouted, her fists painfully clenched and it was all she could do to keep from punching out the wall.  
  
"Protect her? HE did this to her! How can she say that?" Lita followed the other girls back to Serina's bedside, watching her carefully while arguing between themselves.  
  
"But Serina's right. She should be dead, the only reason she's still with us is because that is how Garnyt wanted it." Ami confirmed then turned to the sisters. "You said he was different. Could you tell if perhaps he had turned good or had wanted to defect? Serina's intuition of people's hearts has _never_ been wrong. He never tried to attack you, even was civilized in attempting to contact you. Had he wanted to defect, you sisters would be the first he'd approach." Now everyone focused on Ami, her explanation making enough sense to make them doubt whether they went out to kill him now or later. "You must admit, Garry obviously had strong feelings for Serina and perhaps, just like you sisters were before, he was only following orders until now."  
  
"I hope you're right, Ames. If Serina can't pull through this herself, he may be her only hope. For now we've got to protect her in case Garnyt or Rubeus comes for her tonight."  
  
"I don't think we have to worry too much about it, Mina. I set up a perimeter guard with my computer. It will alert us to any sign of the Dark Moon within a good half mile."  
  
"Okay, I've got my own wards up too. This _is_ a temple. But I'm still going to sit watch, I don't care how many wards we have up, I'm not taking the chance on Serina's life." Rei vowed, her hands still clenched and her eyes brooked no quarter. But Ami felt compelled to warn her anyway; she might not be thinking of the consequences.  
  
"But Rei, if no one comes tonight, then you'll be exhausted from lack of sleep in the morning and you will be no good to Serina or us if you can't fight. They surely know the condition Serina's in and they may well expect her dead by morning and they will likely attack the Sailor Scouts for the final time. We can't be down two Scouts when that happens." Ami pleaded. Her argument made sense to Rei though she didn't like it all. How could she argue with that logic? As shocking and frighteningly heartless as she sounded, she was right; she'd be tired come morning, not that it would stop her from fighting but she might be careless and only hinder the Scouts. She might get someone else hurt.  
  
Rei conceded her point and made arrangements for everyone to stay the night. The large group settled in for the evening, Rei directed the sisters to another room to rest. The Scouts stayed closer, sleeping in sleeping bags and blankets on the floor beside Serina's bed. Darien never moved from his position by her side, awake, but entranced with the effort of sending the struggling girl his strength and energy through their clasped hands.  
  
Rei watched him as he concentrated dolefully on his princess. They had just gotten back together only to have her ripped away again. His premonition was coming true! It wasn't fair and Rei felt angry for them both. But she wondered if her threat from that morning would come to pass. That life would lose it's light, the moon her princess, Darien his only love, and Rei her best friend. Could she blame this on Darien? If he'd been there to save her from the poisoned-tipped crystal spears, if he'd sensed something physically wrong with her? _Why hadn't he known_?  
  
'You're as guilty as he is, pyro. You were there with her, it's your job to protect her from attack and you failed her, your _best friend_. Then you spent the whole day with her, you sensed something wrong and ignored it. You even knew there was something wrong with Garry and let him off the hook cause Serina liked him. Now look what it's done. You can't blame him when you're just as guilty.' Fate played mean tricks on good people and Serina was one of the best. She couldn't sit passively by as Serina had to deal with this one alone! At least Darien could help her. All he had been doing since he'd placed her a second time on the same bed she'd recovered from the stab wound on earlier today, was magically send his strength and love to her, essentially _willing_ her live.  
  
Something had been bothering him since he'd gotten here, Rini remained fearfully silent, and Darien refused to speak a word of whatever else had caused the haunted look in his blue eyes. Something else was up; those two knew a secret they weren't telling, something _terrible_.  
  
Even now, Rini lay beside Serina, lending comfort and warmth to her protector. She whimpered in her semi-sleep state, torn between her friend beside her and dreams of her mother in the future.  
  
The sight broke Rei's heart, and to add to it, she could hear Mina softly smothering her crying from her sleeping bag along the wall. Artemis purred steadily beside her, until she fell asleep. Then he left her to comfort Luna who silently prayed to the moon, to the late Queen Serenity to help her daughter. Luna's façade of strength crumbled at a glance at her tossing ward, and she broke down in quiet tears against Artemis's shoulder.  
  
Embarrassed, Rei looked away. Like herself, Luna never showed much emotion beyond irritation and exasperation. Before she realized it, hot tears were running down her cheeks; Rei reached to wipe them away but they kept coming. Finally she gave up and hid her face up against her knees, her raven black hair curtaining her face from the rest of the room as she cried. She had failed and now Serina, weak, cry-baby, clumsy, happy, hopeful Serina had to fight on her own against something no one could defeat. The eternal sleep that steals life even as they watched.  
  
Exhausted, Rei never noticed when she drifted off, dreamless sleep casting a spell over her as she followed her friends into unconsciousness.  
__________________________  
  
Serina's thrashing, fighting against the poison invading her body, kept Darien and Rini half-awake most of the night. Rini backed off slightly to keep out of the way of Serina's tossing head and restless hands. Darien kept up his efforts, but his silent vigil didn't seem to have any effect, his energy flowed into Serina and was quickly absorbed but there was no change in her condition. It was like casting power into a vast, empty void. Her heart still beat too quickly, her struggling gasps scared him each time she inhaled as if the next would be her last. Her pale, warm skin still visibly burned. As she finally started to calm towards the middle of the night, her skin returned to a normal color and her breathy moans fell to delicate whispers.  
  
At some point in his half-daze, he heard her mumbling something. Her voice soft and ragged, desperate and regretful as she spoke in breathy sighs. A poem, a long-forgotten bedtime rhyme, a prayer that fell from her dry lips as if memorized in her sleep . . . "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake . . . I pray the Lord my soul to take. If I leave my friends behind, I pray the Lord to be kind. I leave my friends in His care, and pray the Lord to keep them there . . ." Darien had never heard this ending before but he knew what Serina meant by it. If she was no longer here to take care of her friends, she hoped they would go on without her and be okay. Even now, she was still thinking of her friends and family.  
  
Darien kissed her cheek in a thank you and whispered for her as she drifted off once more. "Amen."  
  
Eventually, Serina drifted into silence and her breathing slowed. Darien began to relax, his heavy eyelids doubled their weight and his struggles to stay awake collapsed. He'd never given up so much energy over so long a period of time; he was completely drained, physically and emotionally. Rini's outburst of the future, the future without the most important person in the world, had shaken his soul loose. It couldn't be true. Something else must have happened. How could the other Scouts still be alive a thousand years from now but there be no Sailor Moon? She was their leader! Only death would keep her from that destiny!  
  
And that was what scared him.  
  
Darien clenched his eyes shut from the image of his love sleeping and the innocent little girl beside her. He wouldn't lose her tonight. Seeing her finally peaceful again lured him into sleep to join her in his dreams.  
  
A few hours later, Rini unconsciously shied away from Serina's body and crawled to the warmth of Darien's lap. Serina was too cold. She fell asleep again without another thought, Darien hardly noticing the little girl sleeping in his arms.  
  
Lying alone in the bed, her coverlet carelessly cast from all but one leg and a few fingers, Serina's body drained of all warmth. Her limbs had numbed as if run under freezing water, her pulse had slowed to something barely able to sustain her, the rise and fall of her chest was almost undetectable. If she were awake, Serina would have panicked at the coldness that stole through her body, and made it a struggle to move.  
  
Come the next morning's pale light, Serina was gone.  
  
I love the English language, so many meanings for a single word. ;D Sorry it was so short, dear friends! And I hope no one was offended by the prayer. The truth has been revealed to all, Serina's fate is known and all lay in the hands of Destiny, a wise princess's trusting heart, and little girl's hopes. Will Rini's future come to pass? Has all Darien's efforts and anguish been for nothing? Now that Garnyt's identity has been revealed to the Scouts, will theirs be to him and the rest of the Dark Moon? What will Garnyt do when finds his victim? Serina has died for her friends before, for those she loved, her heart allows her to nothing else. Now she faces a danger much like those before; alone. But as history tells us, her love and faith prevailed- Let us hope her trusting heart can overcome this last adventure in Chapter Seven, "Love and Sincerity." 


	7. Love and Sincerity

Short notes, promise! Email is always appreciated and answered! NCherre@msn.com  
  
Read these stories: "Nowhere to Run, Unable to Hide" by my sweet imouto- chan, Stef, and "A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance," by Moondreams16, "Lunar Prime" is really great by the Hoyden. All fantastic! Thank you and hi to all my friends!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Love and Sincerity  
  
Serina awoke to a deep chill that pervaded her soul, freezing her blood; she was surprised her hair hadn't turned to icicles. She slowly glanced around; she couldn't move her arms immediately so her eyes searched the room lit only by fading stars and the rising sun.  
  
Beside her, Rini sweetly cradled in his arms, Darien dozed. She remembered from the night before how he'd drained himself to give her the strength to fend off the poison. It was still there, the ice inside her was proof of it. She was grateful for his sacrifice and his eternal love. He would always be there for her. She smiled, the only warmth left in her, and managed to slip her hand from his, her frozen fingers barely responding to her mental commands.  
  
As agile as an ice cube, Serina quietly rose from her bed. She had something to do, something that would either kill her or save her life. She had to go see Garry. She knew, she didn't know how, but she *knew* he was Garnyt. She was sure he didn't know she was Sailor Moon, otherwise he never would have hurt her. He loved her. It was as likely as her hurting Darien that Garry would take back his vow to protect her. It was her gift to be able to read people's hearts, to see their souls, or maybe it was just her too trusting heart that caught her in these traps. Either way, if she could get to him, Garry was the only one who could help her now.  
  
Serina leaned over and gently kissed Darien on the forehead and ruffled Rini's hair without waking either of them. The deadened feeling of her all ready uncoordinated body added to her clumsiness as she attempted to make her way away from them and several times she barely managed to catch herself from tripping on her way to the door.  
  
Before her, asleep in a chair, Rei had cried herself to exhaustion some time in the middle of the night. She'd been so worried. Serina watched her best friend a moment, guilt invading her groggy mind knowing that she would be throwing them into a greater panic when they discovered her gone. Almost instantly, her muddled meatball brains came up with a simple solution. She quickly scribbled out a note assuring that she was fine and that she believed in Garry to do the right thing. And if he didn't, she loved them and she would come back to them.  
  
She left the note in Rei's crossed arms and sneaked out of the temple, racing as fast as she could force her numb legs to go. There was no one out in the early summer Friday. The birds were hushed and the world seemed to be holding it's breath. The cool morning air was hardly felt as the mist caressed her skin. Though outside her nerves were insensate, inside she suddenly felt like she was on fire. Her mind kept unfocusing, her vision swimming and swirling though she kept running in the direction of Garry's house. Soon, however, the energy she'd stored from Darien and her own reserves began to flag then fail. Less than a block from her destination, the lovely, golden-haired angel collapsed, unseen, to the sidewalk. For the first time in her life, this infamous klutz remained silent and didn't get up.  
__________________________  
"Don't worry, Serina, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
In the early morning, the day before his precious Serina's birthday, Garnyt felt the tickling sense in his mind that alerted him to his victim's collapse into the second and final stage of the poisoning. He had feared this moment. He'd hoped Sailor Moon would be strong enough to somehow miraculously fight off the drug. Now he would have to find Serina's friend, the civilian form of Sailor Moon, and report his capture to his prince.  
  
Comatose she wouldn't put up resistance and as a normal human girl, she would likely not survive the prince's harsh punishment for the trouble she'd caused him. He hoped he could protect her from the worst of it, spare her from mortal wounds and return her safely to Serina. It might be disobeying a direct order, but he all ready set his mind on defecting so it couldn't get any worse. If he could just pull off this last job so Rubeus and Prince Diamond would not suspect Sailor Moon of still living . . . His drug would give her the likeness of death then he could rescue her from the fate he had helped cause. If this girl was strong, she'd survive the brush with death- if not . . .  
  
"I'm sorry, little princess." He whispered before teleporting from his empty house to where ever Serina's friend had fallen unconscious. He was shocked to find her so close, less than a block from his residence.  
  
As Garnyt studied the familiar figure lying on the cold concrete and his heart shuddered with horror. A golden silk blanket of hair covered her lithe form, her slender hands tucked close to where her head had fallen, her brilliant blue eyes hidden from the world. She still wore the same clothes she had yesterday when he'd last seen her. She seemed so small; how could *she* be Sailor Moon? The great warrior- She was so weak, so slight and fragile . . .  
  
Instantly, he dropped to his knees beside her and scooped up the child that meant more to him than his own life. The reason he fell in love, the girl for whom he would give up his allegiance to the Dark Moon, the girl he'd sworn to protect, now cradled limply in his arms.  
  
She was never meant to be so still, so silent. Her small form was so cold from the poison *he'd* infected her with. Her smile was gone, her laughter frozen, her energetic, emotional spirit quieted. 'I can't believe what I've done! I should have known it was her! I've hurt her, I did this to her, I- I can never forgive myself!'  
  
Garnyt impulsively teleported back to his abandoned house. With a snap of his fingers, a bed appeared and he laid her gently down on it. He reverted his form to Garrett Rose, the man she would recognize and not fear should she revive.  
  
"I can't believe it was you, little princess, I should have known, I would never have hurt you! I had no idea!" Garry didn't waste a moment to snap his fingers again, a vial of the poison's antidote materializing in his hand. He administered it to her, he would have anyway were she anyone else but she was *Serina*, and that fact made her recovery all the more urgent.  
  
"I swear they'll never know about you, princess. I won't let them take you. You'll be safe, I promise." He whispered. As if his voice and reassurance could drag her out of the coma he'd put her in, Serina moaned, her azure eyes fluttering open. Upon seeing his worried crimson eyes hovering over her, she smiled, a smile that overflowed his heart with warmth and he remembered again why he wanted to be human.  
  
"I trust you with my life, Garry; don't worry, everything will work out. I knew you weren't evil." She sighed, thinking silently to Rei, 'I told you so,' before passing out again, a tiny grin on her ash white lips.  
  
She would recover, slowly, but his little princess would live. He was happy for a moment, knowing she had forgiven him without his asking. She had such a giving heart, to trust her life to a traitor. He felt privileged to watch this angel in silent, content sleep. He would give his life for hers in an instant, he didn't doubt it, and now he needed only to have her recover and he would be complete. If only he had been able to find the four Sisters, he would even be human. But that could wait until Serina awoke.  
  
Garry left her side a moment, pacing restlessly. It would be hours yet before she fully healed and he wasn't sure of what to do. Should he contact her friends, her family, her boyfriend? Should he report to his liege, Prince Diamond, that his mission was accomplished and the leader of the Sailor Scouts lay dead by his hand? That would throw suspicion and danger away from his young princess.  
  
As Garry turned back to face the girl lying helplessly on the bed, the air beside her shimmered and flashed and Rubeus's shocked face met his surprised eyes.  
  
"You actually did it! You've captured Sailor Moon?!" Rubeus spat out, stammering in disbelief and hateful jealousy.  
  
"Leave, brother. She's mine." Garnyt's form shimmered back into the Dark Moon officer to confront his brother.  
  
"I don't think so, *brother*. I've spent weeks battling this girl and now her capture will be my victory, and her death will be my revenge!" Rubeus bent over the unconscious girl, gathering her in his careless arms.  
  
At that moment the door burst open, and two voices shouted in unison. "NO!" Garnyt lunged after his brother, launching silver-red spears at his back just as a dozen flashes of red whizzed by joining his efforts. Tuxedo Mask threw his roses, not caring if he hit Garnyt or Rubeus; they were both his enemy. He didn't even notice that Garnyt was fighting his own brother with him.  
  
"Stop where you are, Rubeus. I am Tuxedo Mask and that innocent girl isn't going anywhere with you!" He shouted in a voice shaking with dark anger. He hurled a quintet of roses only to be blocked again by Rubeus's counterstrikes. He held the lifeless form of Serina in his arms as a shield. Both Garnyt and Tuxedo Mask skidded to a halt, frozen in place by the threat to Serina's life.  
  
"Garnyt, your betrayal to the Nega-Moon will be reported, and I hope to have the pleasure of executing you as a traitor!" At that, Rubeus raised a hand and to release his attack, black glowing marbles of evil at his two enemies, one his only brother.  
  
With little time to react, Tuxedo Mask fell to his knees, covering himself in his black cape. Garnyt threw his personal shield over the young man, one he knew could be none other than his princess's love, Darien. It explained much but left still some unanswered. Garnyt had to protect him as well, for Serina, but it left himself nearly defenseless. He created a shield of silvery rose crystal that blocked many of the explosive energy spheres but several managed to hit him anyway. The explosions blew him away, his concentration broke on holding the magic shield he'd given Tuxedo Mask. He hoped he was over the worst of the attack.  
  
"No! Serina!" Garnyt heard Tux cry and he glanced up to see Rubeus escaping to the future still carrying Serina. His furious shout joined his counterpart's and he leapt to his feet, ready to follow him into his new enemy's territory.  
  
"I'll get her back, Darien." He stated in a carefully controlled tone as he began to disappear, fury and honesty both evident on his face.  
  
"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving immediately. Garnyt hoped he wouldn't try to stop him from going to rescue Serina. He didn't want to hurt him but he would if he fought him. But the man's words were unexpected, almost forgiving but still in a rage. "Serina must have been right, you are not evil. And I know now for certain that you care for Serina. Thank you for helping me." Tux shook Garnyt's hand in a warrior's grip of honor and respect. "But do remember, she's *my* girlfriend." The masked man chuckled slightly at the shocked look on Garnyt's face.  
  
Garnyt realized he may never get use to the possessiveness and mistrust of humans in love. He nodded firmly, still bewildered but that rapidly dissipated with their common understanding and their need to save the girl they both loved, though now in different ways but each just as strong. "Now, let's go get Serina!"  
  
In that instant, still clasping arms, Garnyt and Tuxedo Mask shivered from existence and disappeared to the future, to the black palace of the Dark Moon.  
__________________________  
  
"Milord, Prince Diamond, I have captured our enemy Sailor Moon!" Rubeus appeared before the blue-silver haired prince, the body of a young girl materializing beside him.  
  
Her length of sunshine gold hair was incredibly long and flowing to cover her entire body like a cloak. Diamond mused critically, 'Of course it would, when taken down from that ridiculous pair of buns, Sailor Moon's hair would reach beyond her feet, much like my Neo-Queen's beautiful tresses.' The thought of comparing an awkward human child to his graceful, breath-taking queen of Crystal Tokyo struck him as ridiculous but soon he realized why he made the connection.  
  
He waved away his brother, Sapphire, who stood impatiently beside him, and used his mental power to lift the sleeping, dangerous warrior from the ground. Her slight, young form pivoted in the air, her face becoming visible through delicate strands of gold hair that flowed from her face like water. Even through her death-like pallor and dressed in such menial ancient clothing, he recognized her- the younger Neo-Queen Serenity!  
  
"She's near death, Rubeus! Do you have any idea who this is? If she dies, I will kill you. Unfortunately, I don't know if any of us will remember your error when the timeline clashes and disappears!" The prince's ravings were met by stunned silence, his brother's face expressed concern for his brother's sanity.  
  
"What are you talking about, Diamond? She is a mere helpless child-"  
  
"She is the future queen of Crystal Tokyo! Look at her, she is Serenity herself! Should she die, Crystal Tokyo will never exist and we would not be caught up in this war now. Neither would her daughter, the rabbit princess, be born so there wouldn't be a need for Rubeus to follow her back to the past and end up bringing back the Neo-Queen!" A paradox in itself, a confusing paradox. Should she die, they would have never gone to the past, and she would never have been killed by Rubeus which would leave her alive and the same would still happen again.  
  
The rest of his court gasped at the implications, but none knew what to do about it. Now that they had the Neo-Queen, dead or alive, Crystal Tokyo would not exist. Their war would never have been fought, in fact, they never would have been banished to the Dark Moon in the first place!  
  
'Perhaps if I could make this girl love me, we could create a new Crystal Tokyo for ourselves; a perfect utopia for both earth and my people.' Diamond gave an imperceptible nod to his decision and returned his thoughts to the girl and Rubeus. Rubeus waited, trembling at his liege's next command.  
  
"Rubeus, take her majesty to the chamber beside mine. As for yourself, for returning the queen to me I will spare your life, however, for bringing mortal harm to Serenity, you are hereby banished from the Dark Moon kingdom." Rubeus gave a strangled cry, cut off by a horrendous hysterical laughter emanating from behind him. The outcast officer whirled to face the beautiful, vain Emerald.  
  
"Ha! Finally, Rubeus gets what he deserves!" She cackled again and Rubeus growled, flicking his wrist and disappearing with the child empress.  
  
'Finally, the queen is within my grasp. We can be together, in love, forever. We will change this world to suit us and her heart will be mine.'  
__________________________  
  
"Traitor."  
  
Not a half hour ago, Rubeus had attacked his brother, with little regard for his safety; in fact, wishing him dead for having once again proven himself better than his older brother. Now he barely escaped his 'liege' with his life because of this stupid Sailor brat that he'd stolen from Garnyt. He knew his younger brother had gone soft on the humans, had betrayed the Dark Moon just as the four evil Sisters had. He wondered what was so captivating with the prehistoric world that they would all defect. Even his brother, the most loyal of all the officers in the prince's army, had turned coat for this pathetic human child.  
  
Rubeus dropped the lunar Scout on the bed of Prince Diamond's guestroom, and stared at her, as if he could skim the answers from her mind.  
  
He was tempted to kill her. His last act of vengeance for the trials and disgrace she'd put him through and for stealing his foolish brother's soft heart. But that would lead the obsessed prince to come after him and kill him when he could escape with his life now. But what good was his life if he had no where to go? He vaguely wondered if it was too late to follow his brother's example-  
  
'No! You let him beat you once, you can't concede to him again! You're the eldest, you should be in the lead, you're the one who's always right!' He stared again at the Neo-Queen who had ruined his life, time after time. Now she was paying for it. She may survive the poison his brother gave her but her pure heart surely would never endure the darkness of the Dark Moon. She would crack and break under the force of the insane prince's obsession. She would pay for everything; he just wished he could have a part of her destruction.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity, I curse you. I swear to you- you'll pay! I curse you to lose everything you have ever loved. To be alone forever. After all that you have done to me, taken away my brother, taken away my life, my pride. I will do the same to you."  
  
"No, Rubeus, I have all ready gone through that. Your curse can't work on someone who's all ready overcome that very same challenge." Rubeus's lowered eyes flashed upward, glinting with hate and surprise. Before him, the true Neo-Queen- no, the younger queen, the eminent and legendary Moon Princess Serenity, rose from the bed. Her feet fell over the side, never touching the floor, instantly hidden by the undulating silky ripple of her changed clothing. Pure white satin covered her now, a bodice of golden crescent moons and yellow and silver pearls fell from the ancient empire waist. Her hair fell free, flowing from the customary royal bunned style, her golden crescent moon insignia mocking his reversed black moon. Her sapphire eyes revealed none of the weakness her body had endured throughout her fight against the sleeping death. Instead, her pale face seemed to offer forgiveness and understanding. Compassion had warmed her frozen soul.  
  
"*You* don't understand, you've never experienced loneliness or embarrassment. You're Sailor Moon, 'Champion of love and justice', or so you say. How could YOU ever know what life on this Nega Moon is like! You're the cause of all my misfortune! YOU banished us here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know some of what you say is true, but you're wrong as well. I have known loneliness and my life is an embarrassment to myself and everyone who knows me. I have lost my friends and my love many times, and have died myself because of it, physically and mentally. But every time, we have come back stronger than ever. Your curse would never work. Especially if you don't believe in it yourself, Rubeus." His gaze snapped with fire at her words. *Of course* he believed in his curse! He wanted nothing more than to see Sailor Moon on her knees and crying, begging for mercy!  
  
"You're as crazy as Prince Diamond." He spat, turning his back on the vision, but even as he said it he began to doubt himself again. He was a coward that sought the easy way out every time, wanting only revenge over his instinct to survive. But this may be a good way to do both . . .  
  
"No, Rubeus. I can see your doubt. You want your brother back, you want to live, to escape this place. You still need a purpose in life whether you realize it yourself or not. I can help you. If you would take it, I offer you my world. Live in peace with my friends and I, like the four Sisters, like your brother. Join us, my royal guard, and my circle of friends. Please." The goddess hovered slight feet above the air nearly level with the banished officer's eyes, pleading in a soft voice, bright eyes full of hope and promise.  
  
Rubeus found himself tempted. How could he be tempted by this child's lies? How could he ever expect her or his brother to accept him as a 'good' guy? He was evil, black-hearted, born to take revenge on the humans of earth, but now to live among them, *as* one of them? But this princess's calm appeal ate away his defenses, his hate. "I-"  
  
"I can see your heart turning, Rubeus, you will do the right thing, I know you will. I trust you. Just like I knew you're brother could not kill me, I believe in you! You'll love being human, being happy, having a reason to live!" She smiled brilliantly, convinced she'd persuaded him all ready. Were his feelings and doubts showing through so obviously? Could she really pull it off? Turning someone as evil as he was good? She'd done it for the sisters, and his brother. Miracles. She could perform miracles and she was willing to do it again for him. 'She *trusts* me . . .'  
  
"Princess, I would- I think-" His tone was reserved, not in surrender, but in newfound pride and respect. He glanced up at her eyes, those eyes that promised the world- literally. He had found a reason to live.  
  
"Thank you, Rubeus-"  
  
"Rubeus! Get away from her!" Two figures burst into the room, the two men that had been searching for her for nearly an hour in this dark palace. Tuxedo Mask and Garnyt threw themselves towards the form of Serina, not noticing yet that she was no longer the helpless Serina but the powerful Moon Princess.  
  
Without hesitation they attacked together, their crystal spears and red roses showering their enemy.  
  
"No! Stop! Don't hurt him!" The powerful vision of Serenity wavered and disappeared as Serina fell to the floor, lunging to instinctively defend her new friend. She stood before him, his shock freezing him in place before his mind registered that she was putting herself in danger for him. He grabbed her arm to toss her out of the way of the deadly swords and rose darts. Before the he could remove her from the threat, however, the surprised Tuxedo Mask and his brother had recalled their attacks, the spears fading from existence and the deadly roses falling harmlessly to the floor.  
  
"Serina, what- what are you DOING!" Tux blurted out when he had recovered control of his lungs. He'd come close to impaling her with his own roses!  
  
"Please, trust me. Rubeus is good now, he wants to join us. Don't you, Rubeus?" Still hanging onto his arm for support, she turned her glowing sky blue eyes up to his, praying he hadn't changed his mind. This man had troubled her often enough; trying to capture Rini and demeaning the sisters and the Scouts. If he returned to his old ways, she was still in danger; but he had just tried to save her and he even let her lean on him now. She caught Garnyt's flash of hope in his red-brown eyes, Tuxedo Mask looked disbelieving as he cautiously stepped forward.  
  
"Yes. Diamond banished me and she offered to take me into her royal guard. I- I accepted." Rubeus's ever-present sarcasm had melted into a steady, strong voice of faithful devotion. He was as sincere as a Dark Moon officer could be. However, that was just as much as his brother Garnyt was.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, elder brother." Garnyt smiled and clasped his arm, happy to have his brother back in a world where they could experience emotions, and perhaps develop a real kin-bond like Diamond and Sapphire or the four Sisters had. Beside him, Tuxedo Mask made the same offer before whirling to catch his girlfriend as she weakly collapsed again, her hand slipping from Rubeus's supporting grip.  
  
"Serina, we've got to get you back home." He turned to Garnyt and Rubeus. "I think now is the time for our mysterious disappearance." He suggested, lifting his sweet love in his arms. She sighed and held close to his velvet tux with her slender fingers, finally feeling safe.  
  
"Oh, Darien . . ." She whispered as she quietly slipped from consciousness, protected by her prince and new faithful friends. She'd be home soon, with her Scouts and Rini and Luna and her family . . . All she wanted were their hugs and several weeks of sleep- and food would be nice, and *anything* to do with her perfect, gorgeous, dashing, charming, courageous . . .  
  
Tux smiled tenderly down at his girlfriend, her eyes closed in sleep, a soft smile playing on her lips. Garnyt and Rubeus each placed a hand on Tuxedo Mask's caped shoulders and they were instantly teleported to the past and a small, near-empty house in the middle of Tokyo.  
  
Behind them, as they were disappearing, a bolt of black energy was fired at their backs. Sapphire attacked with a rabid ferocity. The two idiot brothers had once again lost the Neo-Queen and Sailor Moon girl; her escape would surely kill his brother!  
  
He had the satisfaction of hearing four surprised screams as they faded from existence, hopefully to arrive lifeless at their destination.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quite a twist, both brothers have turned on their family for the angel of the moon kingdom, a princess worthy of all their faith and loyalty. Will they even have the chance to serve under Serenity? Will Diamond really allow Serina to get away so easily? And Serina's birthday is tomorrow . . . If they're alive to see the dawn. What many secrets of the heart would be revealed on this one special day? Find out Rini's secret as well as Serina and Darien's in Chapter Eight, "Recovery of Grace."  
  
To all my friends, thanks and nice to see you here!! :D Good job Addie- chan, Stef-chan, and Ann-chan! @~~}~~~~ Next fave chapter is coming up soon!! *Nine*! 


	8. Recovery of Grace

Nicole Cherre loves your comments and assistance so please feel free to send me email at NCherre@msn.com!! :D  
  
Hi to all my friends, Addie-chan, Jess-chan, Lara, Stef-chan, Ari-chan, Ann- chan, Missy-chan, Hal-san, and sweet Yaya. :D Read Stephanie's stories and "Silver Lining"! Great stories!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Recovery of Grace  
  
Anxiously awaiting the return of their friends, five girls and two cats stood in the middle of a livingroom, furnished only with a messed up bed and an empty glass vial.  
  
Rei had worked herself into a murderous rage, the others obviously standing clear of her as she fairly radiated fiery energy. Close behind her in a royal fury herself, Lita crackled with unspent electricity. Ami was stoically pacing, her hand absently caressing the near-hysterical black cat on her shoulder. Mina, her hands full of white cat and a crying, pink- haired little girl, was having a hard time dividing her comforting words between the child, her guardian cat, and herself.  
  
"Please, guys, it'll be okay, calm down. Serina will be just fine, you'll see. She's never been defeated yet!" Even as she repeated the same words over and over again, she felt them lose their meaning. It had been hours since they'd arrived at Garrett Rose's small home. Darien had gone ahead and hadn't been seen since, and still more hours had passed since Serina had run away at dawn's first light. They'd awaited their return, patiently, but their hope was running thin. Too much could have happened since the pale sun rose that morning, the reason their prince and princess hadn't returned yet could easily have been that Darien had failed, and that Serina was- was-  
  
"*Why* are we still waiting?! We should BE there, in the nega-verse or the future or whatever it is, helping!" Rei suddenly shouted, catching Ami and Mina by surprise. Lita fell in step behind her nodding in total agreement.  
  
"We should be out there! I majorly need to kick some nega-butt!" Lita cried. Rini shook herself free from Mina's grasp and ran headlong into Lita's legs, hugging them tightly and crying even harder.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't leave me, you can't leave me too! I don't want you guys to leave me alone *too*!" Her little cinnamon brown eyes pleaded with the tall brunette, her face wet and flushed red from crying. Lita's heart fell to see those wide frightened eyes thinking she was about to be abandoned. She kinda knew how the kid felt.  
  
"No, Rini, we won't leave you, I promise. Not yet at least. Sailor Moon made the promise that we'd keep you safe and we will, even if it's without her." A small, choked cry rose from the corner and all eyes turned to the ever-calm blue-haired Scout of Mercury. Her hands covered her mouth, trying to keep the sob hidden inside, though her eyes bemoaned the grief she couldn't keep contained.  
  
At a loss for a body to comfort, Mina reached for her short friend, the one who could never show her weaker emotions. It was tearing her apart inside now. "Shh, Ami, it's okay. They'll be back. You said yourself Serina was cured, that vial of antidote was empty. She's okay now, they just have to get back to us." She cooed, her consoling fell on deaf ears as she hugged her friend, now weeping on her shoulder.  
  
Luna hopped from Ami's arms, forgotten by her and nearly crushed in the embrace. "I pray you're right, Mina." She sniffed bravely. "I will never forgive myself if I've failed my princess." The guardian cat leapt up to the bed Serina had apparently lain in sometime that morning, the warm afternoon sunlight pooling where her figure should have been.  
  
In the tense silence, a sudden glimmering of the air in the center of the room caught everyone's attention and they fell back; the girls putting up their guard when they heard painful screaming as four figures appeared. The three men stumbled to their knees, the middle one, Tuxedo Mask, pitched forward, still protecting the presently unconscious female body in his arms.  
  
The girls gasped and cried out, afraid to approach as Rubeus and Garnyt still had their grips on Tux's shoulders. Their proximity to the prince and princess was a threat to their safety.  
  
"D- Darien?" Rini was the first to inch forward, her concern overcoming her fear of the two bad Dark Moon men. "Serina?"  
  
"Uh, guys, we're alive . . ." Tuxedo Mask groaned, shifting back to his civilian self. He clutched his love close, reaching a tired hand to Lita, who had raced up to stop Rini. She offered her hand and pulled him to his feet. He staggered to the single to the bed, an emotional Luna yowling in surprise and concern as he placed Serina as carefully as his scorched limbs would allow, onto it's soft surface. Then he carefully knelt beside her.  
  
Away from his protective presence, the two former Dark Moon officers were suddenly at the mercy of four extremely incensed Scouts. They had transformed the moment Darien was free from their grasp and were now preparing to annihilate the kneeling brothers.  
  
"No! Don't hurt them, they're good . . . Serina convinced them. They protected her- and me." Darien raised an exhausted hand to stop them. They halted, uncertainly and reluctantly. "They helped us escape-"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars hissed, her finger tips glowing with flames. She and the other three stood between them and the two cats, the rabbit-bunned five-year-old, and the reunited couple. After all that smart- mouthed, egotistical, condescending- After all he'd done to them NOW he was one of the *good guys*!! 'That meatball head has moon rocks in her spaghetti brain, no idiot would trust *RUBEUS*! I can't believe we can't burn this creep to ashes! I'm gonna give that sap a piece of my mind when she- Oh God! Serina! I hope she's all right! If they hurt her-'  
  
"I mean just what I said. Like Catsy and her sisters, Rubeus and Garnyt are our friends. Serina just needs to heal them with her crystal when she has her strength back." His hard glare softened as he turned his eyes back to his sleeping princess. Rini tugged his arm and he allowed her to sit in his lap, his seared back and arms suddenly refusing to move. His loving gaze still on his beautiful girlfriend, he requested in a broken voice, "Please help them. We were attacked while we were escaping-"  
  
"We're fine, Darien, you would be far worse off than us, being human. We all need to rest. We can sort everything out when we are refreshed." Garnyt shifted to his human form, the seventeen-year-old redhead boy, his older brother following suit into a nearly identical young man about Darien's age with darker red hair and browner eyes. They each flicked their wrists or snapped their fingers and three more beds appeared, one for each injured warrior.  
  
"I'll agree to that." Darien wearily stated, edging Rini aside, and he practically dropped into the bed closest to Serina's, holding her hand even as he fell instantly asleep. The two brothers also wasted no time in falling unconscious, something Dark Moon beings rarely had to do.  
  
*This* left seven pairs of eyes staring in disbelief and aggravation at the sleeping bodies.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE they left us hanging like that!" Lita and Rei exclaimed at the same time. The girls each detransformed as the battle they'd waited all day for ended without a single hit.  
  
"They're right, they need to rest. They were seriously injured by a discharge of dark energy while in transience." Ami had perked up, her tears vanished and replaced by her light, normal self now that she had work to do. *This* was something she could handle. Beside her, Mina was fuming along with Rini, Luna, Artemis, and the two other detransformed Scouts.  
  
"Well I've got some SERIOUS questions for them when they wake up!" Mina threatened, her dark seething giving way to faint tears of relief and joy.  
  
"How's Serina, Ami? Is she okay?" Rini inquired quietly from Darien and Serina's bedside. Her still-worried eyes darted between the two most important people in her life at the moment.  
  
Ami whipped out her mini-computer and ran quick scans on Serina, nodding and mumbling then turning the instrument on the other three resting figures. She nodded a final time then turned a beaming smile on the expectant group. "The poison is completely gone from Serina's body. She's recovering now from exhaustion. There are many clues that hint to a massive energy drain. She apparently used the Silver Crystal at least once, but Darien protected her from the blast as they were leaving the Nega- Moon. I *can* tell you now that Serina's going to be positively starving when she wakes so I'd suggest who ever wants to volunteer, that we get some food for her." Lita and Mina offered to go, taking Rini with them to help pick out Serina's favorite foods.  
  
"The others are suffering from energy burns, Rubeus and Garnyt are recovering faster due to their natural immunity to dark power, but Darien is healing nearly as fast with his healing link to the earth. They should all be awake within a couple hours or so." She assured them. Lita and Mina left, Rini and Artemis tagging along, leaving Ami, Rei, and Luna to guard the sleeping heroes from harm.  
  
A long hour later, Rubeus and his brother were up and standing guard at either side of the room, prepared to defend their new friends should the Nega-Moon discover the location of the defectors and attack. The shoppers had returned fifteen minutes earlier, laden with lunch meats, bread, rice, ice cream, and sodas.  
  
The brothers had long since explained all of what had happened from Garnyt's orders to subdue Sailor Moon to Rubeus's betrayal and defection, from both points of view. Needless to say, the girls were still wary of the brothers, their most recent enemies from the future. But with Serina vouching for their changed hearts, and still under Prince Endymion's protection, the girls tried to get used to their newest allies and pretty much left the men alone.  
  
Lita was soon cooking in what passed for the kitchen, Garnyt creating the utensils she needed to prepare a succulent meal for the large group. The others tried to relax around the two brothers, playing cards or board games to pass the time, not wanting to leave their best friends' sides. Lita made good use of both of them as her personal slaves.  
  
All throughout the evening, Rini never got too close Rubeus.  
__________________________  
"You're the princess, we've got to protect you!"  
  
Serina murmured in her sleep, her mouth turned up in a grin as she felt a warm grip encasing her hand. Her body had returned to normal temperatures, both inside and out though she felt a flash of blushing heat race through her as she realized who held her hand. She sighed softly, her head falling gently to one side to face her love. She thought she faintly felt soft, warm lips brush her forehead. The hand holding hers gently tightened reassuringly. She sighed again, almost giggling.  
  
"Oh, would you WAKE UP, all ready?" Rei's voice cut through her dreamy, semi-conscious peace and her bright blue eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hey! Thanks a lot, *Rei*! I *was* having a nice moment!" Serina cried, whining at her friend who jumped back in surprise at her sudden awakening. Serina sat up, still clutching Darien's hand, angrily facing Rei and initiating a righteous tongue war. Rei recovered from her surprise and returned the gesture.  
  
Darien grinned beside his girlfriend; his Meatball head was back. He pulled her closer to him and she easily hopped out of her covers to sit beside him in his bed, grinning as widely as he'd ever seen. That smile melted his heart and again he was amazed at how wonderful it was to just see her smile like that.  
  
Rini bounded over, stuffing a donut in her mouth and grinning from ear to ear as she bounced up on the bed, quickly followed by a very relieved Luna. Both snuggled up to the lovers, Serina cuddling into Darien's arms but leaving room for the small girl.  
  
But when she got a whiff of the donut in Rini's hands, Serina suddenly doubled over in pain. "Ow . . ." The three others tediously balanced on the cot shot her distressed looks.  
  
"Serina, what's wrong?" Darien was nearly panicked, tightening his hold on her as she slowly recovered.  
  
"Ohh, I'm so HUNGRY!" Serina's empty stomach cramped and growled audibly as Rini broke into grins again, Darien and Luna shook their heads in relief, both sharing knowing looks.  
  
"Hey, can we get some food over here? Her *royal highness* is starving!" Rei called. Moments later, Lita walked out of the kitchen, trailed by an awkward and unsure Garrett, both carrying trays and plates of food.  
  
"Did someone holler for food?" Lita asked as she set the plates down in front of Serina, using their shared bed as a table and base for the floor picnic.  
  
"Geez, if your dad could see you now, Serina Tsukino, he'd have a heart attack before beating Darien senseless!" Lita laughed as Serina glanced up at Darien, realizing the position she was in. He held her along the waist, preventing her escape, as they both sat in the same bed, perfectly fit to each other and quite comfortable. She blushed furiously before she remembered something.  
  
"Oh no! I haven't seen my parents since yesterday morning! They're probably worried sick!" Serina was prepared to jump from the bed and dash back home, just a few houses down the road before Rei caught her.  
  
"Don't worry, Meatball head. We told them you spent the night last night, and we stayed up so late that you were sleeping over again tonight."  
  
"I went back home to pick up some clothes for us, but Auntie Ilene wasn't too happy. She wants you to be back early tomorrow." Rini smiled devilishly as she stuffed her mouth just as quickly as Serina was.  
  
Serina frowned in confusion. "I can't imagine why . . . but she's always over-protective." She smiled again, her eyes suddenly lighting up as all her friends turned to watch her. "Actually I *do* know a reason to look forward to tomorrow, huh, Rini?" Rini's face scowled and she wondered if Serina had discovered their secret. The others glanced at her, worried that the little fungus had squealed on them.  
  
She shook her head violently, dropping her spoon in her ice cream bowl and frowning fiercely. Darien and Serina both cracked up at the ridiculously defiant look on her chocolate smeared face. Serina reached over with a napkin, wiping off the sweet mess, none too carefully. Rini cringed away, snagging a new napkin to finish the job properly. Serina had just smeared it even more over her chubby cheeks and smudged her nose.  
  
"It's Rini's birthday tomorrow. I hope everyone has their shopping done. Mom and Dad were just going to have a little dinner at our house but I'm sure I can get everyone invited if you want to come." Everyone gasped in surprise. She wasn't going to whine about everyone forgetting HER birthday? Did she forget it herself?! Or maybe she realized her birthday wasn't more important than the soon to be six-year-old's? More likely, that energy drain had caused some kind of brain damage and memory loss!  
  
"Yeah, I'll see if I can be there, Serina." Mina recovered first, she wasn't going to let everyone give away the surprise party they had all ready planned ahead with Serina's parents.  
  
The others quickly followed her cue, making up excuses as to why they *might* not be able to make it but they would try anyway.  
  
Rini's face was the best act. Her sad frown convinced Serina that they were sincere and poor little Rini wasn't expecting a large party with many friends. Serina was almost angry that her friends would make such a big deal out of her birthday only to let her down at the last minute.  
  
"You guys had *better* get out of whatever it is you're doing tomorrow and show up at Rini's party. And that's a direct order from your leader. *Understood*?" The girls gulped and nodded. Even Darien and the cats bowed to Serina's commanding tone.  
  
'Can't disobey a direct order, can we?' Rei grinned secretively, her black hair hiding her smile as she bowed her head in submission. Only Serina could actually make her do that.  
  
"Well, that's taken care of, but *you* guys aren't." She singled out the two Dark Moon brothers, hesitantly watching the group of humans chowing down. Serina paused between mouthfuls and asked if they were ready to be healed. They nodded decisively.  
  
Serina pulled out her locket, the brooch that held her Silver Crystal. She lifted the lid by passing a hand over the top. The two men reverted to their natural Dark Moon selves and stood before her. She didn't waste a second and gave the command to her magical crystal. "Moon Healing Activation!" The Silver Crystal's energy momentarily flooded the room then the convalescent pink light faded, and the two young men were returned to their adopted human forms. They smiled, Rubeus for the first time he could remember and Garnyt like he would never grow tired of the expression.  
  
"So, Garrett Rose, meet my friends; friends, meet the new human/former Dark Moon officer, Garrett Rose, a.k.a Garnyt. And Rube- Hey, what name do *you* want, Rubeus? You can't really go around Tokyo with such an unusual name, you know. Well, I suppose you *could*- I mean, Rubeus is a fine name, just foreign, but Garry chose a human name, and it only seems right that you do the same." Serina returned her brooch to hiding and settled comfortably back into Darien's arms. He kissed the top of her head and she giggled contentedly, her mind drifting for a moment.  
  
Rubeus looked perplexed, uncertain of anything that *would* be acceptable. "I'm not sure, what do you suggest?"  
  
They each paused in thought, Rini and a couple girls' eyes falling on Darien for guys' names. Darien took the hint. "Well, there's Robert, or maybe Rodney." He suggested nonchalantly.  
  
"Or Russell or Roger or Richard. What sounds good to you?"  
  
Lita groaned from where she sat on the floor. "Roger used to be my old boyfriend's name. Actually, so did Richard- and Rodney. You guys _had_ to remind me, huh?" She glared at the knowing glances and rolling eyes she received. She wasn't *that* predictable, was she?  
  
"I think I like Robert." Rubeus stated and group's attention refocused on him. His brother smiled and Serina grinned widely.  
  
"Good, I liked that one too. Okay, guys, this is Robert and Garrett Rose of Tokyo, Japan, of Earth!" She clapped her hands delightedly, beaming.  
  
By now, the sun had set and most of the food Lita had prepared was long gone. The three guys and Serina, having slept away most of the day, were wide awake where as the Scouts, Rini, and two cats were swept up by worry-lag and were emotionally exhausted. So the girls called home, saying they were spending the night at a common friend's house and filed into a separating room to catch up on their sleep.  
  
The other four stayed up till nearly midnight, recycling the playing cards and board games for the night. Darien and Serina managed to double team against Robert and Garry and beat them in poker, Life, and Monopoly. Their messing around ended up in a card throwing fight with spades and clubs carpeting the floor mixed with colorful play money and game board pieces. They decided to leave the mess because they were too tired to clean it up but the quartet ended up staying awake for another hour or so furnishing and arranging the small house, turning the empty shell into a home for two young brothers.  
  
When they were finally allowed to rest, Serina had fallen asleep in Darien's arms, he in turn dropped off in a comfortable new armchair. The two brothers collapsed respectively on a long couch beside the dozing couple and a day bed resting kitty-corner to the bay window.  
  
It was Luna who woke Serina hours later, disapproving of the position she and Darien were in. They may be destined to be together for all eternity but she was still only four- no, *fifteen*. Still too young for him in this society. Give her another year and THEN Luna would let them sleep in the same chair. Maybe.  
  
Serina grumbled, not liking her annoying cat very much at the moment or her reason to wake her from her calm, blissful sleep, and nearly fell a sleep again, ignoring her hissing guardian. But the cat won, by means of sharper claws but Serina got her revenge by 'accidentally' stepping on Luna's tail as she crept from Darien's grasp. She tip-toed to the room where her Scouts slept, curling up next to Rini in a small blanket and a pillow Luna had grudgingly provided. Soon, Serina was floating through peaceful dreams of crystal palaces and laughing friends and family.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The End.  
  
No, I'm kidding, really! :D Sorry about not having a cliffhanger, but do recall that Rini and Serina's birthday is tomorrow and there are still secrets to be dramatically revealed. And about the healing thing, their souls can be cleansed without making them 'powerless' humans. The sisters wished to remain normal.  
  
Now that Robert and Garrett Rose are no longer evil, they have yet to be formally requested to join the Royal Guard of the former and someday to be revived Silver Millennium of the Moon Kingdom. Everyone is alive and well after the wearisome battles of the past few days against the Nega-Moon . . . but that includes the Dark Moon family themselves. Down two great warriors, and the loss of the future Neo-Queen Serenity, Prince Diamond and Sapphire will stop at nothing to capture Sailor Moon again and destroy the future. However, Emerald will give all to see the beloved Moon Princess dead . . .  
  
Serina, Sailor Moon, and Serenity have each faced the trials of the soul, mind, and body and have succeeded. In the next twenty-four hours Serina will be surprised with much more than any fifteen-year-old should. It will take all the strength and trust in her heart to fulfill a promise and deliver the most wonderful gift of all. And to receive one.  
  
But for now she just has to deal with Rini . . . In Chapter Nine, "Princess of Tomorrow." 


	9. Princess of Tomorrow

Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre is on her knees begging forgiveness from (most of all) her imouto-chan, Stef-chan, and all other kind readers of whom ever glanced over my work. I am beyond sorry for my tardiness in the submission of this chapter, especially after telling everyone it was one of my favorites. I apologize for not returning any of those wonderful emails (I know they're there but haven't had the time to read them) from friend and stranger alike. I *will* reply, I swear it by the earth, moon, and stars. Thank you again, dearest friends. ;D Now on to my fave chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Princess of Tomorrow  
  
The morning dawned bright and way too early according to Serina. It seemed the sun wished to spite her just by waking her up earlier and earlier every morning. However, it was the mumbling of voices and the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and homemade waffles that woke her at nine o'clock Saturday morning. The day she turned fifteen and Rini turned six. June thirtieth, her birthday!  
  
Serina jumped from her bed, noticing that everyone else in the room had all ready abandoned sleep at least an hour ago. She shut the door, then changed into the clothes Rini had grabbed for her from a pink and blue bunny duffel bag. She needed to take a bath or at least a shower sometime today, she felt so dirty after all that she'd been through yesterday but she didn't want to impose on the boys so she would wait till she got home. Serina took a moment to put her hair up into her meatball buns; it's sweeping length had finally gotten on her nerves. She shook her head, appreciating the feel of the twin ponytails swinging equally balanced on either side of her head. 'Much better.'  
  
Serina left the room, following her nose to the dining room she'd helped layout and decorate. Mina and Rini were just setting the table, Lita busy carrying out dishes and plates of waffles and bacon. She ordered the two brothers around like slaves, moving chairs around and running back for spatulas and silverware. Serina's mouth watered at the sight and smell of so much good food. Just as she appeared in the doorway, however, Lita suddenly bellowed, "Come and get it!" And there was a mad stampede for the long oak table.  
  
After being pushed aside several times and fighting for a seat and a plateful of food, Serina noticed with surprise that the number of visiting guests had nearly doubled. Four new faces appeared in this crowd, the four Sisters: Avery, Prisma, Birdie, and Catsy.  
  
"Morning, Serina!" Birdie chirped. The other sisters waved greetings. They'd been informed of the changed situation by one of the Scouts and had come over for a breakfast rendezvous.  
  
Darien sneaked up behind Serina, planting a kiss in between her meatball buns and wrapping his arms around her small form. "Good morning, my Meatball head." He whispered tenderly.  
  
"Morning, Muffin." She smiled, and scooted her chair over so he could fit his own in next to hers.  
  
"Sleep well after your interior decorating spree?" He chuckled. Serina blushed in return. He never grew tired of her delicate beauty, the creeping pink caressing her cheeks multiplied the sparkle in her eyes and her sunny smile.  
  
"It wasn't just *me*, Darien Shields." She protested. Darien had his hand in the rearranging and embellishing just as much as she did! Although just about everything they did was corrected or changed slightly to suit the brothers' style.  
  
Robert and Garry were watching the two from across the table, silently laughing in memory of last night's fun. Everyone else was too busy enjoying Lita's cooking to notice the exchanges. Serina, as well, dug into her plateful of waffles and syrup with a healthy appetite.  
  
After breakfast, the group wandered into the livingroom, chattering enthusiastically about the past week and how wonderful it was to have the two brothers on their side. Mina and Serina were particularly interested in who they could hook them up with at their school.  
  
"Ooh! What about April or Annalise?" Serina exclaimed excitedly, but Mina shook her head.  
  
"No, they're both too young, even for Garrett. I'm thinking maybe Cara for Garry and Laura for Robert." Serina's combined squeal and scrunched face communicated her feelings on *that* pairing.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS? Cara studies WAY too much, she'd be such a bore! Oh, sorry, Ames." She said over her shoulder when she received a confused look from her friend. "And then Laura's such a prep and snob, she'd run right through poor Robert's heart!"  
  
"Um, girls, I think you're scaring our friends." The nearly identical blondes turned their interested gaze to the two subjects of their conversation. The boys were glancing between themselves a little abashedly and pleading with Darien to intervene on their behalf before they were paired off and set up by the two out of control match-makers.  
  
"Serina! It's almost noon! Don't you think we should be getting home? Auntie Ilene's NOT gonna be happy!" Rini called her warning from the spare bedroom they'd all slept in; she was trying to lug out Serina's bunny duffel bag.  
  
"Oh, she's right! Mom's gonna freak, she's so OVER-PROTECTIVE!" Serina dashed from her seat to Rini, picking up her duffel and scanning the room to make sure they'd gotten everything. Rini waited patiently beside Darien giving him a quick good-bye hug.  
  
"Oh! Wait a minute! Almost forgot something *important*."  
  
"Big surprise, Meatball head!" Rei quipped, her smile showing she was only teasing. Serina stuck her tongue out anyway before dropping her duffel by the door and rushing back to stand beside her boyfriend. Rini turned away, expecting them to kiss or something equally gross but she was surprised to hear Serina's voice announcing to everyone present to get their attention. Everyone stood from the table and moved to the livingroom once more.  
  
Rini moved to stand by the Scouts who had inexplicably transformed, the four Sisters lined up across from them, the two cats finishing the box containing the former Dark Moon brothers. Serina and Darien stood side by side to create the first wall.  
  
"Speaking of over-protective . . . Rubeus, Garnyt, formerly of the Dark Moon, step forward, please." As she spoke, her lilting voice remaining unusually serene, Serina changed into the legendary Moon Princess. Her moon silk dress flowing over to her feet, her golden pigtails the living memory of the royal hairstyle of the long forgotten Moon Kingdom. Strings of pearls fell across her hair and forehead to accentuate her golden crescent moon. She stood, her gaze imperious and caring at the same time, her eyes, once worried, teenaged eyes, now carried the wisdom of a thousand years and bore the shining regal upbringing of the Moon Princess. Beside her, in reaction to her shift, Darien transformed as well, into Prince Endymion of Earth, her betrothed. He smiled encouragingly to the princess beside him when she glanced his way in subtle askance for support.  
  
Rini was confused. This ceremony seemed familiar to her, but she wasn't quite sure where. Not to mention the fact she'd never seen Serina or Darien in their royal dress. They looked so different and- and yet, the similarities to two other people she knew were frightening. How many lives could a person lead? Serina was a princess of the moon just like Rini was princess of the moon? Her daddy was the king of the earth and her mother said *she* had once been the moon princess!  
  
Something was wrong- this was too confusing! Rini squeezed her eyes shut and blinked hard- several times, to see if the image would disappear. Serina looked a lot like the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo right now and the way Darien stood close to her, as if giving her support while she led the induction . . . But NO! It can't be! Her mother's name was SERENITY and her daddy's name was ENDYMION- not Darien! Or Serina!  
  
The two young men, reverting again from their human forms to their natural Dark Moon selves, the form they would take to fight, just as the girls transformed into the Scouts, came closer to the princess. When they stood before her, they fell to one knee in a deferential kneeling position.  
  
"My friends, as I have asked you before, I will ask you again before these witnesses. Will you serve me faithfully in my royal guard? Do you swear to hereby loyally and dutifully protect me, my family, my friends, and my kingdom from this day unto forever to the best of your ability and beyond?" Everyone watched the ceremony in silence, a little *stunned* silence, but respectful and in awe of the formal proceedings. Serina was rarely this serious but they all seemed to remember vague memories of this same ritual from way back on the moon, performed by Serina's mother, the late Queen Serenity.  
  
Rini gawked in paralyzed shock as they continued. Now she remembered where this was from, and who had performed this induction as she had watched back then from a secret room. The words were identical. She hadn't been allowed to actually be present because she was too young and would likely trip or have a fit and interrupt the ceremony. She'd been younger then, only four, and she could now see the reasoning behind her parents' decision. But that didn't keep her from watching it that day. It was Puu, the Sailor Scout of Pluto, who had shown her where to hide and listen.  
  
Now she listened again, her attention riveted on the brothers and the prince and princess before her. As she watched, entranced, the brothers nodded in unison and confirmed their vows of allegiance to the Moon Princess Serenity.  
  
*Serenity*.  
  
"Then hence forth, Robert Rose, Garrett Rose, join my kingdom as Rubeus of the Moon Kingdom Royal Guard and Garnyt of the Moon Kingdom Royal Guard." With a slight tinkling of light from the Silver Crystal, the clothing the newly appointed Royal Guards wore shifted at the Princess's announcement into something more similar to Prince Endymion's armor but of white and rosy gold, their capes lined with silver. The ceremony concluded and the brothers beamed, the Scouts and Sisters burst into cheers and congratulations, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion joining in. The girls detransformed as soon as the applauding was over but they continued to grin about at the new additions to the team.  
  
After a few moments of smiling and praising, Serenity noticed that one small girl missing from the rejoicing group. She looked around and saw the little bunny-bunned child staring at her in disbelief and something akin to fear.  
  
The moon princess was disturbed to see Rini looking at her like that. That little girl should *never* ever have reason to be so afraid of her! Then Serenity suddenly realized that Rini had never known that she and Darien were the prince and princess of a time a thousand years dead. She'd never seen them in this form of transformation. It must frighten her to see that once again she didn't know them very well and they were keeping *more* secrets from her.  
  
"Oh, Rini, what's wrong? Sweetheart, do not worry, it's still me. I thought you knew-" Prince Endymion turned at the concern he heard in his love's soft voice. He saw the look on Rini's face, directed at him as much as his Serenity, and it wrenched his heart to see her so confused and frightened . . . of *him*.  
  
"Rini, munchkin, hey, it's okay." He knelt to her level, Serenity's hand alighting on his shoulder, her concern and regret communicated in the gesture.  
  
Rini's cinnamon eyes darted between the two figures standing before her, worried about her, loving her, wanting her to be safe and happy. She knew who they were now, they'd hid it from her, unknowingly or maybe she'd just refused to see it but she saw it now.  
  
Her eyes filled with sparkling tears, spilling over as she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. She wanted to see them, to look at them again and again in case they disappeared. The little princess could hardly find her voice, she didn't want to scare this dream away. "Mama?"  
  
Rini broke into a run across the room, Princess Serenity falling to her knees to embrace the child. "Mama! Mama, MAMA!" She cried over and over again, weeping into Serenity's white dress, so similar to the one she wore as Neo-Queen Serenity, Rini's mother. Serenity stood, hushing and whispering comfortingly to the little girl in her arms, smoothing her pretty pink hair with her free hand. Endymion rose and stood by in shocked silence, the rest of the room stunned into a similar dumbfounded quiet. She ignored them all and concentrated on calming Rini.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mommy, I didn't know it was you, I was so bad and mean, I'm so sorry, Mommy! I've been so scared and alone, Mama-" Rini wailed. Serenity disregarded the inquiring looks in order to focus on reassuring the near hysterical girl in her arms.  
  
So she had figured it out.  
  
Serenity smiled gently. "It's okay, honey, it's okay. You're not in trouble, you did not know and I understand that, sweetheart. Shh, it's okay, we will talk about it later when you calm down, darling." Serenity soothed softly, sensing Rini's emotional exhaustion, and soon the child had cried herself into a relieved sleep. Serenity shifted back to fifteen-year- old Serina Tsukino, still unconsciously rubbing Rini's back in a slow sweeping motion, like her own mother did when she was upset. She glanced around the room silently pleading with the wide-eyed stares that reflected her own surprise. *They* looked more fearful and confused than *she* did.  
  
Actually, deep in her soul, she had known this secret all along. It *felt* so right. There were too many coincidences, she wasn't *that* stupid. She'd put all the 'facts' together after the construction site battle, but she'd *known* long before then, maybe since the first day but- why hadn't she said anything? 'Because Darien still hated you and you couldn't stand acknowledging that Rini was your daughter and might not be his.' The royal hair style, the crescent moon, the moon beam, her knowing about the Silver Crystal, Rini, or *Serina*, being a princess- There had been too many clues, they *had* to be related somehow- but a thousand years in the future?! She lived *that* long?  
  
It was Luna who screeched first. She was immediately cut off by Rei slapping a hand over the cat's mouth. "What was THAT all about?!" They both demanded, whispering to keep from waking Rini.  
  
"Yeah, *Mama*, aren't you a little young to have a six-year-old daughter?" Mina quipped, smiling uneasily. Except for needing the Silver Crystal to save her mother in the future, this was the first time Rini had mentioned her parents since she'd arrived. And, *of course*, it was something as ridiculous as SERINA being her mother!  
  
Besides this, there was the fact that her mother was in trouble in the future and needed the Silver Crystal. Mina was kinda worried about what that might mean. 'What if Serina's really Rini's mother in the future? Did we fail to protect her? Are we even still alive? This would explain the hairdo, the moon beam-thingy, and her Luna Ball, but- who's the- '  
  
"Who cares about the math, Mina. I wanna know who the FATHER is, Serina!" Lita nearly shouted, her gaze humored but still reserved with the shock and suspicion. She smirked knowingly at Darien standing speechless behind Serina.  
  
"Yeah, spill it!" Rei demanded. Serina cringed under their attacks, her own emotions running rampant with the sudden revelation and the powerful need to protect her daughter. She was still so confused, she couldn't prove anything she thought was true and it was all beyond her little airhead. She fell back on her boyfriend for support but he in turn looked at her in disbelief. That hurt.  
  
But he wasn't sure WHAT to say. Other than the obvious: *Was it true*? Darien felt a burning surge of jealousy rush through him at the irrational thought of Serina having a child and him never knowing about. But that couldn't be right, she was only fifteen, it *wasn't* *physically* *possible*. But Rini was from the future- anything could happen between now and then. And hadn't Rini also told him there was no Sailor Moon in the future? Was it only because she was queen of this 'Crystal Tokyo'? Was that the vision he'd seen when he touched her those first few days she'd arrived? The golden-haired queen surrounded by high crystal towers?  
  
His soul sighed in relief that this must be true, it was the only thing he wanted to believe with the only other option being her death. He'd vastly prefer her living, happy and with a family- even if it were without him. At once, this thought was brushed aside by rapidly flashing visions of his dreams of their wedding, daydreams of forever together, homes and family. All on his own, all he'd ever wanted and now- this was the closest he'd ever come. He *knew* Serina would never marry another, they were meant for each other, their hearts belonged to only the other. Nothing short of death could keep them apart and even that had not worked yet.  
  
What if- Could it be that- Dare his heart hope that he and Serina . . . That Rini, the little girl that had stolen his affections with her bright smile and contagious giggles so like his Serina's, her stubborn obstinance as immovable as the earth and the angelic innocence and childlike beauty of the moon- Could she be his? His and Serina's daughter? Darien thought he might faint with joy, he was so light headed and his mind whirling with hopes and fears, anticipation and dread and everything above, below, and in between.  
  
But he would not let it show. He'd spent his life hiding his dreams and emotions from the world so he wouldn't be hurt. This was no different. He would surely die if his dear Rini was Serina's and not his. So he swept up his dancing emotions and bottled them into a cold, impassive expression. No one else needed to know what he hoped and feared.  
  
Serina's glittering eyes turned to him, begging understanding from him, something he couldn't give because he was so uncertain himself. But he sighed and wrapped his arms reassuringly around her and the sleeping child and kissed her on the top of her head, then on the cheek. "Don't worry, princess." He murmured in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver delicately. His actions comforted her a little, even got a tiny smile from her, before she could face the others again, still feeling unsure.  
  
"I- I don't know. It makes sense, doesn't it? But, it's just so WEIRD! Rini, this little bratty spore, *my* daughter? It sounds crazy but- you know, I think- I hope- maybe it's true-"  
  
"Seems to fit perfect to me, Meatball head." Rei put in, approaching her where the others still hung back from the physical and temporal paradox. Rei could tell her friends' distrust and fear of *her* was unnerving Serina herself. She *needed* her friends right now. As if this girl hadn't been through enough all ready; they were just adding more to her worries. Rei was surprised Serina hadn't had a nervous break down by now! And now a future kid to take care of?  
  
'Too much.' Rei decided, shaking her head in sympathy. "Come on, let's get you guys home. This *is* too weird." Rei herded Serina and Rini outside, the three other girls, Darien, and cats following. They left the former Dark Moon officers and Sisters still in stunned disbelief.  
  
"They didn't know?" Garry asked his brother.  
  
"Prince Diamond himself just figured out that Serina was Neo-Queen Serenity; how could *they* know? It *is* a thousand years from now." Robert reminded him.  
  
"Hmmm. I suppose, perhaps we should have told them and spared them the shock?"  
  
"And disturb the timeline further? They handled it just fine without us adding to it. I'm surprised the rabbit never recognized her own parents."  
  
"You haven't known Serina very long. She's nothing like Neo-Queen Serenity . . ."  
__________________________  
"I get clues."  
  
"How's that for a birthday present? Serina gets a daughter and Rini gets a mother, whether it's her real one or not."  
  
"Ami, can't you tell with your computer if it's true?" Serina asked softly. Ami nodded and instantly got to work.  
  
'But what's this mean about my future? Am I the queen of Tokyo? Rubeus said that he'd seen the future and I- Sailor Moon- wasn't in it. But if Rini's right, and I'm her mother in the future, then I'm alive and well- no wait. *That's* the reason she came back, because I was in trouble. I needed the Silver Crystal. Am I still such a ditz that I lost the Crystal? And- and who's her father? Rini always reminded me of Darien, and we are supposed to be together forever- could it be? She's Darien's child as much as she is mine? Goddess, if ever I've needed something- this is it. Please, *please*, let it be Darien!'  
  
Serina grinned at the thought, her dreams of the future coming true even as she watched. She was a bit frightened but completely content with the idea of Darien and her getting married and having a child together, that much was expected- but ruling Crystal Tokyo? That was a little scary, but it didn't matter as long as Darien was by her side. At least this was a sure way of knowing she and Darien stayed together forever, despite the Dark Moon, or his nightmares, and their quarrels, or her *father*, or the age difference, or his college studies. Everything would still turn out all right in spite of everything that stood in their way. Rini was her guarantee of a perfect life!  
  
Ami cleared her throat from where she'd been walking directly behind Serina and Darien, the rear of the escort that the four Scouts had unconsciously encased them in. The noise jolted Serina back to reality unlike the persistent hisses and questions of the other three girls. They had to keep their voices down as they walked down the street in broad daylight questioning Serina's motherhood.  
  
"Yeah, Ames?" Serina glanced over shoulder, the uncertain look on her blue-haired friend's face made her stop dead in her tracks, dragging Darien with her. The Scouts pulled off to a side alley, hidden from the busy residential street, just a couple houses from Serina's. Ami started to beam when she saw the *maternal* hope in Serina's eyes. 'Good, she really wants to hear this.' She glanced down at her palmtop, confirming her comparisons a fourth time before informing her leader, friend, and princess.  
  
"Congratulations, Serina, you're a mother. According to my scans, Rini's not only a part of the Royal Moon family but she is definitely *your* daughter." Serina practically hopped with the rush of excitement, then she screeched to halt with dread. 'Oh no! What if Mom and Dad find out? Who's the father? What if in the future I'm dying while we're standing here discussing whether she's my daughter or not? What if it hurts? Wait a minute, WHO'S THE FATHER?!'  
  
"But I think you might want to hear who the father is later, when we're *alone*." She pointedly stared at the gathered Scouts, gawking at Serina and Rini. "I believe it would spare you much humility and I'm also afraid of creating some kind of paradox by telling you; if you know, it might not happen. No one should know who they're going to marry and have children with in the coming years."  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Ami, I'd think my knowing would make me all the more determined to get him." She grinned but Ami's reluctance and secrecy was worrying her. What if it wasn't Darien? Her smile began to falter as she clutched Rini closer and sneaked glances at Darien beside her. His face was emotionless on the outside, quickly draining of all color. Only she could tell he would break down or coldly walk away, giving up on everything he believed in were the news anything other than what they both hoped. His eyes were hard as ice and glittering like diamonds. *Did* she want to know? What would it do to her Prince? Their relationship? What if she had to give up the love of her life for someone else? What if something happened to him to keep him away from her and she had to marry another and Rini was someone else's daughter? She had to protect Darien- if anything happened to him- but then Rini wouldn't be- 'No! How can I choose?!'  
  
"Even that could cause a problem. Didn't you notice the more you pursued Darien while you were broken up, the more he pushed you away?" Ami's calm continuation knocked Serina back to the present and her runaway train of thought screeched to a halt. "Or after Beryl was destroyed and we all lost our memories and he didn't remember you? Aren't you worried about that?"  
  
"I wasn't until *you* mentioned it. Why? Sh- should I be?" She stuttered, her weak voice almost caught in a panicked sob. Serina's attempt to hide her growing terror failed miserably as Darien placed an arm around her shoulders to comfort them both. Serina could feel his strong hands trembling. She caught him looking longingly at the sleeping child in her arms.  
  
Ami glanced uncertainly around the group of faces staring at her, begging the answers. Serina and Darien's matching expressions of fear and agony broke down her shield. She couldn't let her best friend live in fear of her future like that! Serina and Darien would never be the same, too much had all ready been changed to rectify now. She sighed in surrender. The seven pairs of eyes, five human, two cat, stared at her, their breath held expectantly, fearing the withheld answer. She shook her head.  
  
"No, Serina, I don't think you need to worry about it. The DNA scans show Darien positive as the father."  
  
Luna and Mina both fainted dead away, Rei screeched nearly as loud as Serina laughed, joyously, and Darien shook his head, speechless. Lita clapped her hand on his back grinning madly. "Good choice, Darien." She said as she winked wickedly. Artemis and Ami were the only other two who seemed unfazed by the information.  
  
"Congratulations, Darien. Rini's a beautiful girl with her mother's looks and your disposition." Ami smiled; the dreamy grin on Darien's face belayed her fears that he'd reject the idea and abandon Serina again, this time with a child that would soon after cease to exist.  
  
'Oh what a terrible thought.' A world without Rini seemed as bleak as one without Serina. 'Speaking of Serina- What had Rini said about the queen in the future?'  
  
Serina was positively ecstatic with the news, her laughter and jostling woke Rini in her arms and she set her down after hugging her tightly. Rini glanced confusedly up at her, then remembered the scene before she'd fallen asleep. A memory of her mother setting her down flashed before her eyes in place of Serina. There was no doubt she was her mother.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried and threw herself at Serina and Darien who were embracing almost shyly. Her exclamation only confirmed Ami's computer scans. This was a perfect little family, if a little out of whack with the time stream. Speaking of, Rini's temporal DNA scans showed that although she lived a thousand years in the future, she'd been born sooner, in *this* century. In fact less than a decade from now . . . They also showed another little surprise. Rini hadn't been born alone. Ami smiled at her secret, hoping the reason Rini's twin hadn't come with her had nothing to do with being injured or in danger.  
  
"Yes, sweetpea, we know." Serina smiled down at the girl hugging her legs, and tousled her hair.  
  
"But, we've got to keep this quiet, munchkin. No one would understand that we're your parents so try not to say anything, okay?" Darien knelt to Rini's level and spoke gently, like a father, and Serina smiled inwardly. He *would* be the perfect father, in spite of his lonely past. Rini nodded her understanding.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a big girl now, remember? I'm *six* today." She declared proudly and the group left their refuge to continue on to the Tsukino house, unbeknownst to Serina's family, a new addition had unexpectedly been revealed.  
  
"Now for the rest of our birthday, my little one."  
  
"I can't think of anything that would make it any better, Mommy." Serina smiled at the genuine sincerity of her daughter's smile. The spore would still be there but the sweet little girl that was her daughter would never be lost again. Not to her now, nor in the future. Serina vowed to follow up on her plan for Rini's birthday present, one that would give this princess of tomorrow, a tomorrow to look forward to.  
  
"I know how you feel. But I can think of one more thing . . ."  
  
Serina has a surprise for her new daughter, a gift she'd planned to bestow long before she confirmed Rini was so special to her own future. However, this gift of life may well be the last she will ever give... Now that the future is being revealed as something wonderful and dangerous, the Scouts must plan on their course of action- with the brothers gone, the Nega-Moon will be sending a new enemy to the past, one that is the very embodiment of the phrase, "Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned." And jealousy comes in all shades of emerald green. But they must also worry about the future where a young queen fights for her life in a crystal coffin and a young king and Scouts fight a losing war. But for now, it is June 30th, the day the spirit of a millennium-old princess was reborn and the same day her own little Neo-princess was given life. Two gifts shall be presented this day, one the gift of life from a mother to a daughter and the other the gift of a lifetime from a father. Each will test true love and bravery, faith in friends and the trust of three little hearts. In Chapter Ten, "The Gift of a Lifetime." 


	10. The Gift of a Lifetime

Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre has returned with the ever-extraordinary help of my dearest little imouto-chan, Stefanie, who writes as well, if not better, then her onee-chan! (Note From Stefanie: I DO NOT! ONEE-CHAN WRITES BETTER THEN ME!) I've come to realize the reason my email box is so empty is either because my story is not as great as I hoped or simply because my address hasn't been included in the last chapters. NCherre@msn.com. There you go, please help make this story better with your comments, inquiries, and suggestions . . . Compliments never hurt a person either. Arigato for keeping with me this far and I hope you love the rest as well! ;D Note from Stef~ PLEASE write any author you read! It really does help us and make us feel appreciated! Please, Please, *PLEASE* write Nikki!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Gift of a Lifetime  
  
Several hours had past since Rini and Serina returned home. Darien didn't dare come in for fear of Serina's father's wrath and the girls had just dropped them off and gone to take care of their own business. They had each smiled and winked secretively to Rini behind Serina's back as they left. Rini had giggled incessantly at this and that led to Serina's irritated reprimand for not knowing *what* was going on.  
  
Now, in the mid-afternoon of a beautiful, cloudless summer Saturday, Serina and Rini were getting ready of their early family supper. Rini did her best distracting Serina most of the day by keeping her up in her room, picking out and modeling especially elegant dresses to wear for their birthdays. It was a special day and they felt they needed to *look* special, even if her parents and Sammy were the only ones to see their royal splendor.  
  
Serina and her daughter had finally decided on a pretty little pale aqua-green, cotton sundress for Rini. A silky white sash tied in an overly large bow in the back, fluffed to perfection by her mother, completed the skirt. Two thin ribbons in matching twinkling white bows, graced her pink rabbit ears, a ring of tiny, pink-edged daisies encircled each bun. The mix of complimenting green, pink, and white of the flowers made Serina's young daughter look more like a princess of ancient sylvan glades than the crystal palaces of the future.  
  
Serina, having gone through every dress she owned, several of her mother's, and even considering her moon princess gown, finally chose a new dress she'd as yet never worn. It wasn't new actually; she'd gotten last year for her fourteenth birthday but it had been too big. It was so beautiful and the very last one at the store that Serina couldn't bear to trade it in and had kept it in hopes that it'd fit one day. Today, it did.  
  
The dress was a deep sapphire blue silk, fading to a clear azure towards the bottom edge. The dark sleeves were thin straps that fell into translucent white silk that gently cloaked her shoulders. The only pattern on the fabric was the iridescent shimmer of sunlight on the material. Serina's twin meatball buns were twined with two budding white roses each and delicate sprays of forget-me-nots.  
  
The only jewelry she wore was the Silver Crystal, magically transformed into a silver and sapphire locket, shaped into a crescent moon and a heart with the sapphire cut into the shape of a tiny blue rose. Serina's ears twinkled with diamond studs and her outfit was complete.  
  
Later, Serina had heard her mother call that supper was ready and Rini had to drag Serina out the door as she was still making sure she looked okay. Though she was hungry, Serina was nervous about Sammy laughing at her for dressing up, or her parents thinking she was trying to grow up too fast. This dress made her look *good*, like the young woman she'd hoped to someday be, though not yet. She was still only fifteen!  
  
Sure, she had a daughter and was the protector of the world, and had lived a thousand years ago on the moon betrothed to her handsome prince. And she had fought to the death with the evil Queen Beryl and the ultimate mistress of darkness Metallia. She had watched her friends die, watched her soul mate die, and had died herself twice all ready. She had even braved Ann and Alan and their Doom Tree, and even fought this new Dark Moon threat on numerous occasions all alone, but- FIFTEEN! She still wanted to be a kid; play games, read comics and pig out and klutz out and fail tests! Well, maybe not so much the last three but the point was made. She didn't want to grow up yet!  
  
It seemed she would any way.  
  
Rini still dragged, whining that she was hungry and wanted to see her presents. Reluctantly, Serina followed, out the door and down the stairs and into darkness.  
  
"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Serina! Happy Birthday, Rini!" The cry rang out, totally surprising Serina. She was so shocked by the loud assemblage that her slippered foot slid on the stair and she landed with a faint thud on her butt. She was so stunned and so happy she didn't even notice, just smiled shyly in dazed appreciation and modesty that so many people had cared to come to *her* party. Well, her and Rini's party. She didn't realize she *knew* this many people let alone they knew when her birthday was.  
  
Beside her, Rini grinned and giggled, still tightly holding her hand. She had also planned this surprise party for Serina and it felt ticklingly good to see Serina's reaction. Her *mother's* reaction!  
  
Everyone had gathered for this event, it seemed like a hundred people were stuffed in the Tsukino's small livingroom. The room was still dim: the lights were out so Serina's mother could carry out a double-layered chocolate cake from the kitchen, half lit by fifteen white candles and the other half lit by six more pink ones.  
  
Still in a stupor, Serina scanned the crowd below her, now singing "Happy Birthday", and found them all familiar faces. The most important were the girls; Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita. Luna hung around Ami's neck and Artemis stood nonchalantly at Mina's feet. Standing beside their respective friends were Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken. 'How did Ami get Greg here? And why did Rei drag Chad along?' Even Rei's grandpa had shown up. Darien was with them, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide a bouquet of white and red roses behind his back. Alongside him were the four Sisters and two brothers of the former Dark Moon. Molly and Melvin stood nearby along with Lizzy, Andrew's little sister. Even people she really didn't know too well, and had gotten acquainted with after they had been victims of nega- verse attacks, were there. Molly's priest friend, 'Game Machine' Joe, and the famous artist Peggy Jones.  
  
'How can this be any more perfect? All my friends are here, they care about me so much, I- I never even thought-'  
  
"Come on, Meatball head, get up and blow out your candles before all the wax melts into the cake!" Rei called when the song ended and Serina still hadn't moved. Several people chuckled at the nickname, Darien and the other girls glared at her. Serina frowned and slowly stood, afraid of slipping again in her hurry. Instead, she let Rini go, and the little girl raced down the stairs ahead of her, and Serina calmly, gracefully followed. This was her birthday, her day in the spotlight and she was gonna act like the princess she was- or used to be- or was going to be- or whatever.  
  
She knew every eye was on her as she stepped down the stairs, positively beaming with the knowledge that Darien's eyes in particular were studying her. She loved the way he could make her feel beautiful with just a glance and a thoughtful smile. He mouthed something as she stared lost in his eyes, and she warmly smiled back. 'I love you too, my prince . . .' She sent back. He waited for her at the base of the stair and took her arm in a chivalrous move and presented the rose bouquet with a flourishing bow. Her gaze never left his as he led her through the crowd to her waiting mother and Rini, both lovers smiling as if the rest of the world didn't exist. In the dim light, everyone else faded in the darkness, and it truly seemed they were the only ones left in the room.  
  
Mr. Tsukino cleared his throat in an angry growl, snapping both back to reality, and blushing furiously. Serina's eyes alighted on the delectable cake and Rini's wide eyes pleading for her parents to knock off the lovey-dovey stuff so they could blow out the candles.  
  
Serina smiled again, with an unusual restraint and patience that was beginning to scare her parents. Finally, Serina's reserve cracked and she let out an infectious squeal of delight and a silver peal of laughter. She and Rini joined hands, Serina's arm still tightly encircling Darien's, as they both counted to three and blew out the candles. Twenty-one wisps of smoke rose from the chocolate cake and the lights were thrown on, the people cheering and clapping and they could FINALLY get on with the rest of the party.  
  
Serina and Rini were soon separated, Rini hauled off to get some ice cream, Serina was led to the table to cut the cake. She cut an extra large slice for her and Darien to split, one small enough for her little daughter, and the rest equally sized for everyone else. She laughed happily, her energy and enthusiasm radiating throughout the gathered friends and they remembered why they liked this girl so much. She was the sunshine and hope of everyone's day.  
  
Ice cream was scooped, the neutral flavors of Neapolitan, and then an extra bucket of double hot fudge marshmallow brownie for the two girls to share themselves. Everyone somehow managed to get fed, whether just with ice cream or the various cookies and brownies Lita had contributed. The milling crowds laughed and mingled, each making their way to the two girls to offer their best wishes. Graciously, both princesses accepted, giggling and grinning. Soon it was time for the best part of the party: The presents!  
  
Serina's family went first, sitting the girls on the couch, Mina merrily covering Serina's eyes and Lita blindfolding Rini's (causing a mysterious smudge of chocolate icing to appear on the poor, unsuspecting child's nose). As Serina's parents set the gifts down before them, three for each girl, Mina and Lita removed their hands. Serina and Rini both squealed, something Rini never would have normally done, at the sight of the colorfully wrapped presents. The similarities between the two were never more apparent than now.  
  
Serina attacked hers with a passion, ripping off the paper and revealing a new dress from her mother, a beautiful white gold locket from her father, and the latest Sailor V game from Sammy. Rini had also gotten new clothes, a tiny heart-link gold bracelet, and a little white fluffy bear. Smiling gratefully, the birthday girls hugged the parents, Sammy wisely escaping before they could accidentally get him too.  
  
The next presents came from the Scouts, Serina was nearly brought to tears with each succeeding one; the bunny pair that seemed to click with an uncanny destiny for Rini and her. The breath-taking necklace from Rei that said everything she couldn't. Lita's cookbooks brought chuckles from the crowd, Ami's study guide brought uneasy and exasperated sighs from *everyone*, mostly Serina. But it was Ami's second gift that finally sent joyful tears streaming down Serina's cheeks. No one else could understand the meaning behind the intricately designed jewelry box. Even when Serina opened it and the melody began, this time for everyone to hear and not just the two lovers, no one understood how the simple, if incredibly heavenly, song could cause so much emotion. Even Darien and the other Scouts were moved to reflective silence. The gift that two days ago would have brought tears of anguish now filled the bonded group with love and memories of good times from so *very* long ago.  
  
Serina stood, sniffling and smiling, and hugged each one of her dear friends, tearfully thanking them. Her gratefulness showed in her eyes as she could barely get the words out around her overflowing felicity. 'They're the best in the world!' She thought.  
  
By now she expected to receive Darien's gift but no such gesture was made. Her roses had been taken by her mother and put in a vase of water in the kitchen along with Rini's little pink rose bud, but that was it. Darien just kept smiling secretively, with all the mystery and sly charm of her Tuxedo Mask. Serina pouted but didn't let the fact bother her just yet. She still had the rest of her party to enjoy.  
  
The four Sisters gift was sweet and simple, a couple of gift certificates to Serina's favorite stores and their own make-up shop. The two brothers' was more surprising, having barely understood the concept of friendships and loyalty before discovering "birthdays", their gift was a mix of their powers, crystalline statuettes of pale silvery ruby and softly carved garnet. A tiny princess for Rini and a larger statue of the moon princess holding both hands with her prince before a nearly clear crystal moon. Every detail was perfect right down to the delicate garnet rose in the princess's hand, the ruffles in her dress, and pearly tiara in her meatballed hair. Even the sword beside the prince's hand was perfect. They must have memorized every detail from the brief visits of the moon princess in the past two days to create it.  
  
For their gift, both young men received a kiss on the cheek, making both inexplicably blush and back away from the grinning crowd. Darien didn't try to hide his disapproving frown as he reached for her again and kept her close from then on. Even Rini shook her head and stuck her tongue out at her mother's gesture of appreciation- then she remembered how she had impulsively pecked Sammy on the cheek for her gift.  
  
Other gifts from guests included comics, books, jewelry, stuffed bunnies, Lizzy had brought her a free lunch certificate from the cafe she worked at. Rei's grandpa had good luck, life, wealth, and happiness charms, Peggy, of course, gave her the original print of the painting she and Darien had posed for so many months ago. Even the priest had brought her a small golden cross on a thin gold chain. Serina was overwhelmed and overjoyed, thanking each person with flashing, glittering blue eyes and brilliant white smiles.  
  
How could she ever tell them how much this all meant to her? Serina vowed right there, amidst her family and friends, to do her best to not only protect the planet as Sailor Moon but to cheer up everyone in the world everyday as best Serina Tsukino could. With smiles, kind words, companionship, and just listening to anyone who had problems. She'd be there for everyone! Always and forever, a friend.  
  
At some point during the party, Rini pulled Serina aside to the stairs, smiling shyly. "Serina, I got you something too. Auntie Ilene helped me some. She's Grandmother, right?" Rini asked grinning, her chocolate-maroon eyes glittering with happiness.  
  
"Don't let *her* hear you say that, sweetpea, she'll have a heart attack for sure!" Serina giggled nervously. What if Mom really did find out about her future daughter? She could never explain it without revealing the Scouts and her royal past and that was just too much for her simple family- in the very best scenario they'd treat her different. Serina's attention was instantly returned to her young daughter as she pulled something from behind her. "You know you didn't have to get me anything, little one. I don't need anything from you to know you love me."  
  
"Mama, you say that every year and it never works. I still lov- well, um . . . here." Rini shoved a large pink envelope into Serina's hands, her head hanging modestly. She'd almost said she loved Serina. The fifteen-year-old who would be her mother someday but wasn't yet. It was weird, one minute she's the girl she looks down on, the one she playfully fought, then she's her savior and friend, and her- her *mother*. She *was* her mother, but she didn't want Meatball head to tease her if she said she loved her.  
__________________________  
  
With her pointed pink rabbit-buns directed at Serina, Rini didn't notice the hurt look that crossed Serina's face.  
  
Rini wouldn't say 'I love you.'  
  
Serina felt like she'd been punched in the heart, almost betrayed by the little girl before her, her own daughter, her child- And she wouldn't tell her that she loved her . . . Maybe she really didn't, maybe her REAL mother wasn't nice to her, maybe she didn't even like her mother much- Serina shook her head imperceptibly at that thought. Rini had come here, faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to save her mother. She loved her mother, maybe it was just *Serina* she didn't like.  
  
Serina's lips trembled and her eyes began to sting as tears welled in them. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Darien studying her with concern and she nodded her head in reassurance, blinking back warm tears. She took the envelope from Rini's tiny hand with her own shaking fingers and carefully opened the letter. Rini instantly fell back into the shadows and sat shyly on the stair beside Serina's feet.  
  
Inside the pink, bunny-stamped envelope was a sheet of white paper, uncreased and beautifully decorated. On it, so carefully created with all the colors of the rainbow, were three hand-drawn figures. A lady with wise blue eyes and crown of gold and crimson stood in a long silver gown, clear fairy wings arcing from her back. Twin yellow buns dripped long ponytails like honey far past her ankles. An unmistakable crescent moon blazed on her forehead. To her right stood a young woman, dressed in the red, white, and blue Sailor outfit of Sailor Moon. Her hair stretching to her booted knees, her tiara, meatballs, and brooch glittered with white specks of magic. Her kind blue eyes were almost hidden by her hand in her traditional pose as she held her moon scepter high above her head.  
  
The third was a normal, small girl to the queen's left. She looked so plain in comparison to the two angels on the same piece of paper. Serina recognized her instantly. Her meatball buns hung to the end of her ordinary blue school skirt, curling slightly at the ends. Her blue eyes smiled brilliantly as she hid her hands behind her, her magic brooch still visible on her simple uniform bow. It was her.  
  
Carefully scripted above these colorful, incredibly wondrous drawings were a few simple words, a declaration that could never be taken back. Serina's aching, blurry eyes blinked several times, clearing the tears from the blue irises as she weakly smiled. "The three most important people in my life and they are all the one person I love the most in the world." Serina inhaled shakily, her smile widening as she reread the words once more, her fears banished and she had reason to celebrate once again.  
  
Rini looked up when she heard Serina sigh softly; her mother was smiling softly. She liked it, she liked her gift! "Mama?" Rini whispered, her fear echoing her mother's in that she might not accept the 'spore' as her daughter. She probably didn't want a whiny, stubborn quarrelsome brat for a daughter . . .  
  
"Oh, Rini, thank you! I love it . . ." She fell to her knees on the stairs beside her little girl, loving her more than she could ever have believed possible. Rini really did love her! She caught Rini in a huge hug, holding her close and stroking her soft pink hair as she squeezed the breath from the kid. "And I love you, my beautiful, beautiful daughter." She whispered as she realized the strong apprehension she felt wasn't all her own but her child's as well. They had had the same concerns. Serina almost laughed as she kissed Rini's forehead, her crescent moon insignia responding lightly.  
  
"I love you too, Mama." Rini whispered and returned the hug as fiercely as her short little arms would allow her. After a moment, and a couple glances from Darien, Serina and Rini stood, hand in hand and smiling like they'd just discover heaven in the presence of each other. Darien quickly caught up with them, kissing both and grinning to see the most important women in his life so cheerful and content.  
  
Hours later, after games, food, and chatting, most of the guests had left with their best wishes to two birthday girls, the last guest leaving around eleven that night. Serina and Rini, tired out from all the excitement, had both fallen asleep on the downstairs couch, curled up next to each other while watching a new movie. Mr. Tsukino managed to carry Serina up to bed with his wife following with the little pink-haired girl in her arms.  
  
"Happy birthday, princess." He whispered as he kissed her forehead good night. He hadn't called her that since she was really little. One more year and she couldn't be his little princess anymore, she'd be a young woman of sweet sixteen, too old for such childish pet names. 'No, my Serina will never grow up, no matter how many birthdays she has or how old she looks, she'll always be my little princess.'  
  
Ken watched as his wife laid Rini beside his daughter, careful of the black cat lying at the end of the blue covers, and she kissed both girls good night. "They're so sweet." Ilene whispered as she leaned into her husband in the doorway.  
  
"Look at them, just like sisters." He replied as he watched his niece snuggle up to Serina and his daughter throw an arm gently over her in her sleep. Both began softly snoring in unison. Ken shook his head in amusement, and his wife giggled.  
  
"She's growing up so fast, Ken. What will we do when she goes to her prom or brings home her fiancé from college?" Ilene really wasn't worried, more wistful as she gazed from her fifteen-year-old angel of a daughter to her husband. His face twisted in protective fatherly anger, beet red at the very thought of any man touching his daughter in ANY way. It had been all he could do to keep from ripping that older college kid off his little girl's arm tonight.  
  
"It's not going to happen. Serina's *not* getting married, she's not going to have any boyfriends or go out on dates until I'm long gone and buried." He growled. Ilene wasn't sure if she should laugh or slap her husband for saying such a thing.  
  
"Nonsense, dear. I want her to be as happy as we are, and I want to see my grandkids. I actually think that Darien boy is rather cute and very polite. I hope she can hang on to him this time." Her husband huffed at that, barely containing a roar of animosity. He turned away and headed to their room. Ilene followed, giggling though in her mind she remembered the weeks that Serina had spent crying in her room after her first break up, her first fight with the one she loved. She prayed it would never happen again but she also understood that all relationships had to be tested so, it could only strengthen their love. 'You'll see you will love each other more, my dear moon princess, and much better and longer and sweeter.'  
__________________________  
"You're in my heart."  
  
The moon shone through the open window, still nearly full and bright in the midnight sky. Rini lay snugly under Serina's arm, her new white teddy bear tucked carefully in her tiny fingers. The black cat at their feet was outlined in moon-glow, purring deeply. A soft breeze rustled the leaves outside but nothing but warmth reached inside the room.  
  
Serina flinched in her sleep, her hands clenching reflexively, her eyes squeezing shut as if to block images she couldn't stop. Thin tears slipped from her closed eyes, unnoticed by herself or the other occupants of the bed. Her sleep was light, her dreams coming close to waking her as she moaned and tossed her head, wishing the nightmares would end. Darien was leaving her again but not really leaving, he stayed as a 'friend' but not as a boyfriend. Half-awake, she fought the dream, knowing these subconscious doubts weren't real. Her eternal love was back to stay, they could never be *just* friends, it wasn't physically possible! Her spirit *knew* that, why couldn't her mind accept it as truth?  
  
'Because you've lost your faith. He did it once to keep you safe, what will keep him from leaving you again?' Her mind answered her silent question. Serina snapped awake, her eyes flashing open, blinking at the drying tears on her face and the brightness of the moonlight. She carefully wiped away strangles of blonde hair with her free hand, unconsciously rubbing Rini's back with the other to keep the child from waking.  
  
Throughout the party, Darien had stayed by her side, not really saying much but a smile on his lips every time she looked at him. A month ago she would have been content with his companionship, his strength and silent reassurance would have been enough for her, but- not now.  
  
For some reason, as much as she wanted to and knew her feelings were ridiculous, she couldn't put her guard down, she wasn't sure it was *safe* yet. She didn't *trust* him; she was DOUBTING HER ONLY LOVE! 'What are you talking about, Meatball head? This is DARIEN, you're _destined_ to be together! He's Tuxedo Mask, your protector, savior, guardian! He'd give his life for me . . . ' Serina defended but another part of her mind still rebelled, remembering the times before either of them knew about each other's true identities. 'But this is also *Darien* *Shields*, the one who called me Meatball head and made fun of me constantly. The seventeen-year- old, sophisticated college student, the lonely orphan. One who is so much better than me and . . . and does he still want me? Does he only love me because of our past? Only his princess and not me, Serina Tsukino?'  
  
Serina knew she loved Darien with all her heart, no matter who he was, what he used to be, and knew she should be able to forgive him anything and trust that he loved *her*. But . . . But if he left her once to keep her safe, could she trust him to believe in their relationship, to have faith in their love enough to keep him from doing it again? To try and 'protect' her by leaving again? She knew they could face anything together; their love was that great, but did *he* know that? Was he willing trust in *them*?  
  
Not to mention his attitude at the party hadn't helped quell these doubts and fears. He'd left early, even before the Scouts, before she could announce to her parents that they were back together. (As if it weren't obvious by the roses, the escort, the looks they gave each other, the kisses . . .) She wondered if he'd been afraid of her father blowing up at the idea. That was possible, her dad was quite a formidable man when it came to his 'little princess'. But she was still upset, and more than a little disturbed. What if he really *didn't* think they could start where they'd left off, what if he was uncomfortable with her or still didn't want to get too close? Maybe the weeks spent apart had made him realize- *What if he really didn't love her anymore*? Serina mentally shook her head. That was impossible- wasn't it?  
  
Tears filled her eyes once more and she shuddered with her silent effort to keep them hidden. Luna would be concerned and Rini would be hurt to see her mother so distraught, it would likely frighten the poor child. And all because she worried too much, thought too much- but what if it was true! Two tears spilled from the corners of her eyes and coolly slipped down her cheeks, blooming silver where they hit her pillow. Serina drew a shaky breath as she tried to calm the sobs buried deep in her soul.  
  
A glinting movement by the window caught her slitted eyes and the room was suddenly doused in darkness. She turned her head minutely to study the intruder. Was it a Dark Moon attack? Had they all ready replaced Rubeus and Garnyt? How'd they find her?! There was no way in heaven and earth they were going to take Rini!  
  
Cloaked blackness knelt silhouetted in her window, his outline edged in the pure white light of the moon. Serina sighed as she instantly recognized the top hat and white domino mask that seemed to glow in the dark. She smiled, her doubts and nightmares fading from her mind before they'd even registered. Her love had come for her.  
  
She gently sat up, carefully removing her arm from Rini's shoulders and moving slowly enough not to disturb the child or the cat as she slid from her bed. Luckily she'd fallen asleep in her dress; it was a little wrinkled from the couple hours of sleep but better than being embarrassed and caught in her pj's. Serina padded quietly to the window where Tuxedo Mask reached a hand for her. His enigmatic smile was met by a stunned look of her own, a soft grin blooming on her lips. She accepted his offered hand without a second thought and he swept her off her feet, holding her lightly in his arms as they leapt off into the night.  
  
Serina held her breath, wondering dazedly if she were dreaming. She could feel his soft, warm breath on the top of her head, his heartbeat was slightly quicker with excitement and- nervousness? Is that what she sensed from him? But he seemed so relaxed and in control.  
  
Serina sighed and wrapped an arm around his neck. If this was a dream she didn't ever want to wake up. She sighed again in perfect contentment and lay her head against his smooth, velvet shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting his warmth protect her from the breeze ruffling her hair and caressing her face like her love's fingers. She smiled and snuggled a little deeper in his embrace, she could feel his strong arms tighten a little more in response.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime of soaring through the cool moonlight and twinkling stars, Tuxedo Mask agilely landed, his red and black cape billowing around them like a colorful, silky mist. He set her gently down, covering her in his cape and taking her hand in his. Reluctantly she slid her arm from around his neck to hang on to his elbow. After a few minutes of just happily staring, she tore her eyes from his gorgeous, expressive blue eyes to see where they were.  
  
The lake spread before them, ripples of diamond white leading a path to the moon, cool, tender green grass carpeted the area under her bare feet, night-black trees sheltered them from the rest of the city. A stone bench nearby was partially hidden by mazes of red, white, pink, and yellow rose bushes. The park. He'd taken her to the park, to the same bench they'd spent so many afternoons together on.  
  
Serina glanced back at her protector, her sparkling eyes catching again and falling into his, her smile asking a million silent questions. While she wasn't watching, Tuxedo Mask had returned to her loving Darien, his soft face grinning at the mix of delight and confusion on her face.  
__________________________  
  
'She's so beautiful, how could I ever have stayed away so long? I was stupid to even *think* I could give her up, stupid to think I wouldn't go insane with jealousy if I ever saw this sweet angel with another man. From now on, she will be mine, if she'll have me. I'll never lose her again, and nothing can ever separate us or end our love for each other.' Darien couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than standing in this peaceful night with his love in his arms. It was the most elating and humbling experience he could imagine.  
  
He'd spent most of his life alone, looking out for only himself and getting by through whatever means possible. Back then his life-long goal had been to graduate college and become a doctor to help other people like himself and have the wealth to provide himself with everything he lacked in his childhood. But now, that had been utterly changed. All that he ever wanted from life from now on, the most blessed thing that had ever come into his dismal gray world, stood before him. A slight, golden-haired figure in a blue dress that clung to her exquisite form like water and matched the matchless depths of her sapphire eyes.  
  
Like a ray of pure sunlight, the tinkling, joyful peal of a bell, a sprinkling of fresh spring rain and the rainbow that followed, she had entered his life and stolen his senses. His heart was hers, to tear apart and heal again with a single glance from this goddess in his arms. How could he tell her all that, how could he show her how limitless his love was?  
  
That was why he had brought her out here. To make sure she knew he would be there for her for the rest of her life . . .  
  
He was so nervous! His doubts, not doubts of their love or of her, but of himself, began to cloud his mind. What if he was rushing, what if she wasn't ready, what if she wasn't sure she wanted him back just yet? He'd hurt her so badly . . . Darien glanced away, studying the play of the moonlight on the shattered pane of water. He knew this was what he wanted but could he be sure she wanted it too?  
  
Only one way to find out. He turned back to his princess.  
__________________________  
  
She and Darien had stood in silence for an endless time, she didn't even notice how long she had just stared, lost within the turbulent, passionate emotions that swirled in his eyes until he turned from her. She watched his profile in the moonlight as he studied the gently murmuring lake at their feet. He seemed to be fighting with himself, uncertain and doubtful. Whatever could bring her strong, ever-valiant prince to doubt and fear? Had he been afraid of the same things she had not so long ago as she slept in bed? Or was it the exact opposite? Was he trying to find some way to break it to her that his feelings really weren't the same after so many weeks apart? Did the thought of destiny truly disturb him? Knowing his future was out of his hands? That they would marry and have a sweet, beautiful daughter and rule Crystal Tokyo? Did he not want that life?  
  
The thought brought tears creeping to her eyes. She didn't think she could survive it if he dumped her again, she wouldn't WANT to after just getting him back!  
  
Just then Darien's gaze whipped back to face hers, he noticed the tears glittering in her fearful eyes and she could see he was surprised and worried. He raised a hand to wipe away a single tear that had managed to trail down her cheek. She reached for his hand and held it against her cheek, his warm palm against her skin gave her the reassurance to look again into his eyes, ready to face whatever he wanted to say, live or die. Her knees were weak and her breath shuddered with anticipation and the butterflies in her stomach twisted with dread. It'd be easy enough to faint dead away if it were bad news, she was likely to do so anyway with him just standing so *close*.  
  
For a moment longer they gazed at each other, drinking in and memorizing every feeling of the night, every sound, every movement, every breath, every emotion. The evening imbued their memories and imprinted the image in their minds forever. No night could be more perfect than this.  
  
"Serina, I want you to know how much I love you, how I care for you more than anything on this earth. You know I will *never* leave you again, I will never doubt our ability to face anything together and I know we can defeat any threat with the power of our love."  
  
Serina listened raptly, almost impatiently. 'That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time! Now what's the bad part?' Her eyes revealed nothing but adoration as she gazed up into his honest eyes. She knew he was trying his best to reassure her, and maybe, himself. He never was very good at this sort of thing but he was *so* cute when he was this nervous! And his love was so obvious her heart wanted to burst! But she calmly answered him. "I know, Darien."  
  
"I don't want you to ever doubt again that I love you, that you're a part of my heart and soul and I could never live without you. This time of separation, and all those times I almost lost you- it's shown me that you're the only thing I can't live without. You're the closest thing to heaven on earth, and I don't *ever* want to lose that again. I'll fight to the death for you and protect you every second of my life. *You* are my most cherished treasure; the only thing that makes me happy, that makes me whole."  
  
'Yeah, and . . ? You're going to make me cry, Darien, get to the point! I'll drown with all this emotion tearing through me now! Please, just shut up and kiss me . . .'  
__________________________  
  
Darien could see the endearing impatience and the raging emotions his angel tried to keep in check. He knew what she wanted and he wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt but it would be so much sweeter if he could just get out what he wanted to say! He wasn't good with words- he should have known better than even try. *Actions* speak louder than words.  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the birthday present he'd gotten her so long ago. He couldn't give it to her at home but here, alone in the night with his moonlight maiden, he could. He'd been so nervous, he knew he worried her but it was kind of cute seeing her concerned and squirming.  
  
Darien dropped to one knee before his princess. He held the gift in front of him and saw her delighted eyes widened.  
  
"Serina Usagi Tsukino, will you be mine forever? Will you let me finish what we started a thousand years ago, something I've wanted to do ever since I first saw you a year ago, and marry me?" Serina's smile lit the night more brightly than if the sun had risen right then.  
  
Then she fainted.  
  
Darien caught her as her legs gave out, wasting a second wondering if he should worry or laugh. 'How like a princess.' "Serina?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh . . . Oh! Darien, did you- Am I dreaming- Oh! Oh, Darien, YES! Yes, yes, yes, and a thousand times yes!" Darien lifted the radiant girl in his arms, both beaming with all the ecstasy of the stars. He spun her around, their laughter ringing throughout the park.  
  
"YES! Thank you, Serina, my princess, my love, you've just made me the happiest man between here and the moon!"  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, Darien!" She squeezed her arms around his neck, hugging as tightly as she could lest this turn out to be another dream.  
  
Darien stopped and smiled slyly. He raised an eyebrow; she didn't know this answer was the same for him. "A thousand years?"  
  
"Longer!" She squealed. Serina paused a moment, remembering her fears from before. Her brows creased in a frown as her gaze fell from his, studying her now empty hands. "Are you sure, Darien? It's not because of Rini or obligation to our past, is it? You don't have to-"  
  
"Serina, my love, I fell in love with you long before I knew about Princess Serenity or met Serina Tsukino. I saw you- one look and I knew you were meant for me. My soul mate, my one true, eternal love. I swore I'd find a way to make you fall in love with me. I bought this ring the same day I first heard you laugh, saw you smile, your wonderful voice speaking to me- I fell in love, for the first time. But then Andrew- and the Meatball head thing-"  
  
"You kinda blew it with that, didn't ya?" Serina smiled up mischievously. She'd heard this tale from Andrew, how the great immovable Darien fallen for a girl he could only describe as heavenly, ethereal and divine were his exact words. Andrew had eventually wheedled a confession from Darien after Serina had walked into the arcade one day a long time ago. They'd unknowingly been doing the same thing, having fallen in love, spying and crushing on each other without ever knowing the other had any such romantic feelings. It was so funny, but almost tragic.  
  
Darien smiled, he knew she knew everything. All was okay now, their histories, presently and in the moon kingdom, didn't matter. Darien Shields and Serina Tsukino loved each other for no other reason than that, *love*.  
  
Darien set Serina down on the stone bench, *their* bench, and he knelt before her. He pulled out the gold and silver ring from it's midnight blue velvet box and slid it on her waiting finger. "Happy birthday, my love." She gasped and sighed as she spent a mere single moment studying it before launching herself back into his arms, knocking them both over and into the grass.  
  
They laughed and kissed and lay for hours, their snuggling saying all they needed to. Everything was settled and two lovers had finally found each other in the care of the midnight moon and the stars. All was right in the world.  
__________________________  
  
When Darien finally returned Serina to her bedroom, she was practically asleep and it was nearly dawn. The moon had long since set and the warm brilliant orange and rose sun painted the eastern sky. They kissed a last time as he laid her gently down in her bed, taking care not to disturb Luna or their daughter. Serina was asleep before he'd even left the room.  
  
Luna woke several hours later, unaware of the events that had transpired to steal her mistress away for most of the night. When she looked at the young blonde, peacefully in her bed, breathing softly, a serene smile playing on her lips, she noticed a little something different.  
  
A glinting flash caught the cat's eye as the golden sun danced over the sleeping girl. She padded gently up to Serina's hand, her cat's curiosity piqued, and noticed a ring that had not been there when she'd fallen asleep last night but was now encircling Serina's left ring finger. It was beautiful, two bands, one as gold as the sunrise and the other as silver as the moonlight, braided together into one ring, engraved with etchings of roses, with a single white diamond and two tiny buds of rose- red rubies beside it embraced within a crescent moon of tiny diamond chips. It was absolutely breathtaking. Luna gasped at the sight of it; she knew no one had given it to Serina yesterday at her party, almost no one there could actually afford it! So *where* did she get it?  
  
Luna stared at the ring, then at her mistress, the moon princess, Sailor Moon, the young, fifteen-year-old Serina Tsukino, now lost in such wonderful dreams that her conscience wouldn't let the cat wake her up yet. 'But once that sleepy head blinks, I've got some questions she's not going to leave this bed without answering!' Had something happened to her young charge? Had the long-awaited moment finally occurred and the princess's guardian wasn't there! 'Queen Serenity would be so proud! Oh, Serina, you should have told me immediately!'  
  
The ruffled cat scrunched her face in delight and dismay as she kneaded the blanket preparing for sleep once more. Luna huffed once more. Serina should have told her when this happened.  
  
Serina just kept smiling, lost in her dreams that only repeated every moment of last night.  
  
And thus it is proved once again that history repeats itself and so an event that occurred millennia ago has happened again. The Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon are engaged and have vowed their lives to each other. They will not lose this chance again. However, as the good times repeat, so do the evil. The world will tear and times divide as Serina takes the future into her own hands, for her daughter, husband, and herself. Good-byes are said, farewells delivered, surprises and life- shaking shocks stumbled into. Serina still has a single gift to deliver. The only one she could give and the only one that would solve everything. Her daughter would finally be truly happy. Though their fates are destined, the path to Serina's ultimate goal may require the lives of her friends, child, and more than once- her own. The threats return with a warrior's valiance and mother's selflessness in Chapter Eleven, "A Day Late." 


	11. A Day Late

Thanks to all those who have we written me, I really do appreciate your thoughts and comments- please don't ever stop. Once again, my apologies for the end of chapter 10, I know Serina's very young but I hope you all understand that some exceptions such as this couple must and have been made throughout history and the world. My prime example is Juliet and her Romeo. Oh yeah, the cliffhangers are back . . . This story isn't over yet . . . Not by a long shot. Lady Lorelei Nicole Cherre loves to hear your thoughts, suggestions, comments, and anything else you would like. Email = NCherre@msn.com  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A Day Late  
  
It was surprisingly early when Serina woke, refreshed from nearly six hours of sleep after her midnight rendezvous with her *fiancé*. She smiled in memory, it would be a nice transition from crush to boyfriend to future husband for her- Albeit, they'd certainly had more than their fair share of trials. The thought of finally knowing that he was hers forever, that he would be there every day for the rest of her life left her weak and tingling with giddiness. Life could be perfect from this moment on without worry, and with *him*.  
  
It was still before noon- barely- and the sun was approaching a glaringly sunny zenith as Serina slipped from her bed. Luna and Rini still lay as they had for the entire night, unaware of Serina's movements before or after the sunrise. Serina paused a moment to run a hand softly over Luna's glossy black fur, smiling at her constantly nagging guardian. Rini stirred, as if suddenly aware of a loss of warmth beside her so Serina lifted the covers closer to her chin and grinned again as her little daughter snuggled deeper into their blue folds.  
  
She reached a tentative hand to Rini's tiny forehead, lightly tracing her soft pink bangs lying loosely against her skin. She brushed them gently away from where they'd fallen into her eyes and studied her youthful features. Her little girl, her small lady, was so beautiful. A true princess with the innocence of the moon, the ethereal spirit of the stars, and the perseverance of the earth. Her father's stubborn chin and canted eyes, her own adorable nose, ears, and mouth.  
  
Serina stifled a giggle at the (loud) memories *that* thought brought up. She leaned forward, a small smile still gracing her lips as she gave Rini a soft kiss on her temple. The first time she could ever do that, the most sacred and special acts of a mother; and the memory she valued most of her own mother, the waiting, pretending to be asleep to receive the secret good-night kiss. Serina slowly stood, feeling wonderful, so full of light love and joy and happiness she thought she might just float away. She took a deep, fresh breath, trying her hardest to keep herself from bursting into song, and left the two small bodies sleeping in her bed and quickly showered and dressed.  
  
Now that Serina knew that Rini was her daughter, she had begun to set her mind to being more responsible and disciplined. She had to set a better example for her daughter than she had been since she arrived. She had a lot of incompetence to make up for and this would be the first day of her new self. Her maternal instincts were kicking in to add to her automatic Sailor Moon defensiveness; considering everything that would be in the best interests of her six-year-old child. Rini was as impressionable as she was stubborn, something she obviously got from her father, and anything she said or did was likely to be repeated by Rini; the child looked up to her, now more than ever.  
  
Serina threw on a white skirt and pale pink embroidered blouse. She quickly glanced at her vanity where Rini's picture now hung in a place of honor. Serina smiled in a glazed, lovestruck manner. She was ready for a new day and she knew it was going to *beautiful*! The sun was warm and cheerful, the birds warbled their love songs for only her, and the breeze from the open window whispered of fond memories from last night. Serina took a deep breath and smiled blissfully.  
  
Unconsciously, she twisted the ring on her finger so the stones faced her palm, the band alone wouldn't be so noticeable when her parents saw her. She put her hair up in her traditional pair of twin golden buns, shoved on her shoes and headed downstairs for a light breakfast. Her stomach was still so fluttery from last night she could hardly keep her happiness contained! But she knew she couldn't tell anyone, except eventually the Scouts, about her engagement. Her family would never accept it at her age especially to a man they hardly knew. She and Darien had decided to wait and let them get to know him better and perhaps next year or the next they would announce their intentions. As soon as it was socially acceptable, they would be wed . . .  
  
WED! MARRIED, ENGAGED, TOGETHER FOREVER! How wonderful! She hoped she could keep her secret until then. Right now she had to act like herself.  
  
Unfortunately, she'd all ready blown that idea right out of the water.  
  
Both Serina's parents nearly had heart attacks when she came down early on a Sunday morning and her brother couldn't stop gaping when she stopped eating after *one* bowl of cold cereal.  
  
"What are you looking at, insect?" Serina asked as she took care of her bowl and grabbed her jean jacket.  
  
"A miracle, string bean. Did something get caught in your throat? You've stopped eating!" He replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just fine thank you, but I'm busy today and will not bother wasting my time explaining my behavior to *you*. Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" And Serina took off, a small grin on her face as Sammy was caught speechless and resorted to gawking at her in disbelief. Even her mother nearly dropped her omni-present spatula at Serina's quick, level-headed retort.  
  
Serina dashed light-heartedly through town, headed for the arcade with only one thought on her mind: Darien. Amazingly, she managed to avoid her usual tripping and bumping with an ethereal grace that would have shocked anyone who knew her. It was like she was floating through the air or walking on water. To the casual observer, she showed none of the clumsy, panicked child she had been yesterday. Her face held the calm serenity of woman who knew her life was finally complete and she was at peace with the world. Serina rushed along the sidewalk, easily side- stepping other pedestrians who saw the look on her face and smiled in spite of themselves. To see a beautiful young woman so full of life and radiance lightened their days and eased their minds. They were infected with the joy that illuminated the very sparkling air around her.  
  
However, as blissful and spirited as the moon princess looked, the oppressive fog of dark reservations began to pervade the peace of mind her engagement inspired. Resignation and dread glinted in her summer sky eyes like the thunderheads presently gathering in the eastern sky.  
  
Her creeping anxious feelings were based on Rini's day-late birthday present. The gift for her daughter was the only thing she could give her and the best thing she could do for her. But the late gift would take her away from this place and all the people she loved and she wasn't sure when she would return or even if-  
  
'No, you'll be back, just because if something happens to *you*, your precious daughter won't be born!' Even after Rini had discovered her parents' identities, she'd refused to reveal anything of their future, she was especially stubbornly silent concerning Serina's fate and that was what made her fear for her life. If not hers than her future self's. The thought had driven Rini to tears in Serina's arms.  
  
But just in case, Serina was making her rounds now, to give subtle farewells to those she cared about. She wanted to get all these things out of the way so she could return home to Rini before the Scouts or Darien found out what she was planning and tried to stop her.  
  
She wistfully thought of her love. She wished he could help but she knew it was impossible, this was something only *she* could do and it was her only gift for Rini. The girls would hate her for doing this, especially alone, and she knew Darien would likely berate her for sneaking off and endangering herself but what else could she do? The situation couldn't be helped. This was why Rini had come to the past in the first place- to find her and the Silver Crystal.  
  
Serina arrived at the arcade where Andrew worked, and she cheerfully skipped inside and immediately searched out Andrew's blonde head. She had things to do today and didn't want to waste time playing video games, as much as she *really* wanted to check out the newest high scores on her favorite Sailor V game. Andrew saw her coming from behind the counter and flashed her a bright smile. Without a second thought, he zipped away and returned with her favorite two scoop hot fudge sundae with an extra cherry and plenty of sprinkles pattering the whipped cream.  
  
"Hey, Serina. Happy day-after birthday! Also, this is congrats for you and Darien getting back together. I've never seen him as happy as he was this morning-"  
  
"Oh! Is he here?" Serina glanced around, looking alarmed for a moment that she might have been caught before she'd even begun her crusade but overjoyed at the same time that she would see him again so soon. But then guilt flashed through her that he was present and she hadn't even noticed! What kind of fiancée was she?  
  
"No, it was earlier today. After that depression he was in after you two broke up, I didn't think I'd ever see him smile again but the way you guys were hanging all over each other last night, there's no doubt you've gotten back together, right?" Andrew smiled devilishly, as if he had figured out their secret before they could tell anyone else. 'You'll never know how right you are, Andrew.' Serina smiled back, modestly around her slowly disappearing ice cream, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he explained what was wrong and everything's fixed now. We're never going to have a misunderstanding like THAT again!"  
  
"Told him off, didn't you? Darien wouldn't go into too much detail this morning, you wanna tell me what was wrong? Even when you weren't together the most I could get out of him was that it was for the best, for you. You don't have to, of course, but WHAT HAPPENED?! It's been driving me nuts! I'm guessing it was all his fault?"  
  
"You could say that." She didn't want to blame her Muffin but Andrew's mischievous pleading dragged it out of her. But how could she put it? 'Play innocent and ignorant, half truths and no lies, it always works.' "Well, he was afraid for me. He thought our being together was risky, I don't know how, like maybe my dad would kill us or maybe he thought he was taking advantage of me since I'm a couple years younger than him. Either way, everything's perfect now!" Serina smiled brightly, and Andrew returned it.  
  
Andrew sensed she was holding back, playing her 'ignorant of male minds' card. He knew her tricks. 'Guess she won't say much about it either, but it's a little more to work with than Darien gave. It sounds like him, I guess, always protecting her, like a princess.' He studied the kid before him as if a thought had just occurred to him but he shook it off as silly though he continued to stare.  
  
Serina, now fifteen, was turning into a gorgeous young lady; he could easily see why Darien would want to hang onto her. He loved her dearly, Serina was like a kid-sister to him, like Lizzy. She was exactly what the ever-distant, cool, disconsolate Darien needed. She was sweet and loving and full of life. And she was completely willing to share that with everyone- even that conceited, high-and-mighty friend of his.  
  
Andrew hadn't said anything yet as he stared at this girl before him, but he noticed something, some kind of miraculous change that had just happened overnight. Serina, the crybaby, klutz-prone, pigging out teenager was no more. Her bubbly, eternal happiness and constantly amazed giggle and wide, innocent crystal eyes were still there but he noticed Serina seemed to have matured ten years since last night. She hadn't tripped or inhaled her food yet, wasn't even babbling about shopping or the latest Sailor V games like she normally would have. In fact, she was suddenly acting so confident, though still politely demure, and spoke as if the world could never hold her back. She had the energy and strength to face every new day eagerly and with that endearing smile. She was positively GLOWING! He prayed Darien didn't lose this girl again. 'I hope we don't lose this girl. The world would seem so dim without her.'  
  
Serina and Andrew spoke a while, Andrew taking his ten minute break to sit and talk. Serina felt it was her responsibility to take care of her friends and she had heard a disturbing rumor that she'd long been expecting. If it were true, Andrew needed a friend's support. She would start it off but she hoped Darien could carry it on for his best friend.  
  
Rita, Andrew's girlfriend studying over in Africa, wanted to break up, the time and distance apart was just to great right now. The news *did* turn out to be true, and poor Andrew agreed that it was time to move on- and Serina had the perfect match for her friend. Mina, the very incarnate of the goddess of love, was the only Scout without a soul mate. She'd seen the connection and they were an unparalleled pair! She just had to get them together . . .  
  
"Well, I've gotta go, Andrew, thanks a lot for the sundae!" Serina hopped to her feet from the stool she'd been sitting on and gave a surprised Andrew a quick peck on the cheek. She grinned again at his astonished look and waved good-bye as she exited the arcade. Belatedly, he waved back, smiling and shaking his head.  
__________________________  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Molly's out. You just missed her. Would you like me to give her a message?" Serina frowned then replaced her regretful expression with a smile.  
  
"Just tell her I stopped by, and we should get together sometime to discuss some girl talk and go over my birthday inventory."  
  
"Oh, that's right, happy birthday, Serina." Molly's mother said from her front door. Serina held her hands behind her and smiled politely.  
  
"Thank you. Have Molly call me, please, when she gets back- no, actually, I'm going to go see some other friends right now, just tell her I'll call her and if I don't, to call me tomorrow, 'kay? Thanks!" Serina turned on heel and ran back down Molly's driveway, her regret evident in her face but not her voice. She began her trek to Lita's apartment. She would visit each one of her friends separately today, just to spend time together before she- went home.  
  
Serina despondently trudged down the sidewalk, breathing in the warm air and the baking sunlight. The clouds were slowly gathering, threatening ominously of rain later today. She could taste it in the air. She gracefully sidestepped a rushing body, almost thoughtlessly though the other person skidded to a stop beside her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, Serina! Luna's been looking all over for you! She's called a meeting of the Scouts to go out and search for you! Don't you have your communicator?" Mina clasped Serina's arm as if afraid she'd run off then seeing the confused look on her face she began dragging her in the direction of Rei's temple.  
  
"Of course I do, but I swear it didn't go off- it must be broken. Besides I was just out visiting!" She cried as they both took off back down the walkway, their blonde hairs flying.  
  
"Well, Luna told *me* she woke up this morning to find you gone and there was something she was suspicious about- something important you had to tell us or we had to find out about you or something. But that stubborn cat of yours wouldn't say what it was." Mina scowled as they ran. Serina turned her head slightly and only barely caught herself from sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Hey, *your* cat's just as bad, *Mina*. And I can't think of anything *important*-" Serina purposely avoided her friend's eyes as she grinned mischievously and rushed to evade questioning. "So I got up early, is that so unusual- Don't answer that" Serina warned as she saw Mina open her mouth to respond. The blonde just clamped her mouth shut at Serina's glare and grinned. "I didn't think she'd worry."  
  
"Well, you know Luna. Either way she'll be glad *I* found you!" Mina's smile widened at the glory of finding the missing moon princess but her concern surfaced when she saw Serina's face. "Hey, what were you doing anyway? You look like you can't decide to be elated or depressed."  
  
Serina admired the Scout of Love's insight; almost as much of a ditz as she was, Mina could still read her like a book. 'Like sisters.' She thought smiling. "I was just checking in on friends, I saw Andrew and went to see Molly but she was out with Melvin." She had really wanted to see Molly, but now she quickly changed the subject off her. "Anyway, I heard from *Andrew* that he and Rita are breaking up- I was wondering what *you* thought about it? You two really would make a great couple, ya know!" Serina giggled at Mina's blush. The blonde snatched Serina's sleeve and tugged playfully, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
"You think so? Uh- I mean- um, but he's *seventeen*-"  
  
"Oh don't use that excuse on me, Mina, Darien's eighteen this August so that won't work on me. I'm just suggesting that with this *terrible* break up, poor Andrew's going to need a friend . . . And the goddess of love is the best friend he could possibly have by his side, don't ya think?" Serina saw Mina's hopeful eyes disappear behind a curtain of yellow hair as the girl blushed deeply again and she eased off. Mina could handle it from here. The suggestion had been planted; her friends could take care of things now, they'd do just fine without her. "So where's Artemis? Is he out searching for me too?"  
  
Mina jumped at the new topic and shrugged nonchalantly at Serina's question. "He ran ahead to make sure Luna didn't lose one of her nine lives to worry. I really think those two should hook up. As much as he cares for her and I think she feels the same but doesn't show it. She's so proud- almost as bad as Rei! They're as immature as we are sometimes. It's so cute." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that too. You'd think they'd get a clue from watching us so often. They were made for each other!" Serina laughed as the two blondes appeared at the top of the shrine steps. One of the two cats there let out a yowl and three other girls sighed in relief at their arrival.  
  
"Oh, Serina, where on earth have you BEEN? I've been worried sick since eleven this morning!"  
  
"Geez, Serina, Luna had us convinced you'd been kidnapped or something!" Lita exclaimed. The five individuals met the two newcomers halfway to the temple, and they walked back, firing questions and reprimands.  
  
"Yeah, Meatball head, where've you been, it's not at all like you to be up early on a SUNDAY." Rei belittled her as they sat down on the steps in front of the shrine.  
  
"I was out, visiting. Nothing to worry about." Serina's attempt at calm restraint betrayed her amusement and she watched her bickering friends and over-protective guardian. She smiled contentedly and sighed. She loved her friends, and cared for them so much. She was glad to see them concerned for her- even if was about something as ridiculous as getting up early. They wouldn't take kindly to her disappearing later today with Rini.  
  
"Serina. I demand you tell me where you were last night. What did you do and who were you with? I believe there is something you want to tell us?" Luna imperiously commanded her ward from her perch on the girl's knee. 'Uh-oh.' Serina squirmed uncomfortably, now under the accusing and intensely *curious* stares of her best friends. 'She knows?!'  
  
"You mean she was out last night- like, *after* the party?" Lita asked doubtfully. Serina didn't go out late; her parents wouldn't let her, unless it was Scout business and then her parents never knew when she sneaked out. But as far as they knew, nothing had happened after the party! Serina shouldn't be out gallivanting for no reason in the middle of the night! She was the princess and they were supposed to keep *out* of danger! If there _was_ an attack, she should have called for back up! 'She's got a daughter to think of now! Serina can't be so irresponsible!' Lita blinked. 'I can't believe I just thought that.'  
  
Ami, as well, was caught by surprise by Serina's uncharacteristic actions. Even now, Serina seemed entirely too composed to be herself though it was obvious her personality and dreamy state of mind were the same. None of Rei's comments- or Luna's- were having any of their usual effects, she just smiled and ignored them. It just seemed like she'd grown up and taken some responsibility and pride. She didn't care what they said but was attentive to their concerns. "Why would you go out so late at night, Serina?"  
  
"No, wait a minute- I want to hear the story behind that enormous, GORGEOUS, mysterious ring!" Mina cried. She hadn't noticed earlier but now she saw the breath-taking item glittering on Serina's finger though she tried to hide it beneath her other hand and twisted it nervously.  
  
Serina was embarrassed but seeing their eagerness she was happy to alleviate their suspicions. She slowly revealed her left hand. The girls and two cats leaned in close and gasped and gawked, Serina enjoyed the moment, this would only happen once, and she gazed appreciatively at her engagement ring.  
  
The questions started before she was ready, a whole barrage as the girls began presenting their theories and jealousy in one small whirlwind.  
  
"Oh my God, that's *beautiful*!"  
"Where did THAT come from!"  
"WHO?! That's not an engagement ring, is it?"  
"Oh no! It's not- he didn't- did he?!"  
  
Serina's smile widened considerably. Her secretive silence made her audience practically hop with excitement and she was content to let them. They guessed what had happened, they just needed her to confirm it. "Oh guys, it was so wonderful. He whisked me away into the night, to the park by the lake, to our bench where the moon shone and the stars glittered. It was all so perfect and as we stood there alone on the edge of the lake, Darien proposed to me, as my birthday present! Of course, I said yes, I fainted first, but I said yes!"  
  
The girls paused, holding their breath and eyes glazed with their own daydreams of such a perfect moment. Then they screamed, Luna screeched again and Artemis chuckled softly. If Luna wasn't careful, she was going to give herself a heart attack! They fell into a shocked silence as she continued. None of them could imagine getting married at FIFTEEN! But then this was also the same girl who had found out she was the mother of a six-year-old yesterday. And was a millennia old princess who was previously engaged to the very same prince. "We'll have to wait, we don't know how long, but this *is* a secret, _girls_. You're the first to find out and we're not going to announce it for at least another year, after Mom and Dad have gotten used to Darien first."  
  
The questions started again, more and more insistent. "Why on earth- "  
"I didn't think he'd do it!"  
"It's about time he came to his senses!"  
"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"  
"Aren't you rushing things?"  
"I get to help set up the wedding!"  
"Hey, who gets to be the maid of honor?!"  
  
Overwhelmed with the expected questions and comments, Serina threw her arms up in defense. "Guys! Hold up, it's not for a few more years, I'm only FIFTEEN! Calm down!" Serina grinned; her cat in particular seemed to be fighting this the hardest, and *she* was the one who knew most of all that this day would come!  
  
"Oh, Serina, what are you going to do about your ring? What if your parents see it?" Mina lamented. It reminded Serina of what she'd wanted to ask Luna and Ami. "You can't *not* wear it!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Ami? Luna? Is there some way I can change it? Disguise it? I'll never take it off but it's way too conspicuous." Luna and the blue-haired Scout nodded emphatically in agreement, Luna still a little wide-eyed and bewildered by the rush of events.  
  
"Have you tried your Luna Disguise Pen yet, Serina?" Ami suggested.  
  
"You think it'll work on a ring? It worked on the Silver Crystal but I thought that was because it was magic too. And if it does, will it hold it for as long as I need it too?" Ami shrugged at her speculation, a little surprised by Serina's sudden bout logical thinking, and glanced over at Luna for confirmation or denial. Serina followed her gaze and the cat shook her head.  
  
"I couldn't say, girls. It's only *supposed* to work when needed on *people*, specifically the Scouts. Why don't you give it a try anyway, Serina." Serina sighed and nodded, pulling the pen out from her subspace pocket and invoking it's magic on her engagement ring. It had worked on the Silver Crystal last night, and hopefully it would work on her ring. There was no way she could explain to anyone who asked about it!  
  
The diamond ring didn't seem to change at first, then it flickered with a different hazy look, as if it were out of phase with reality or a glassy illusion had shifted into place. The brief glance of the new outward appearance revealed a small pearl with two small gold rose buds on a simple golden band. Serina smiled in satisfaction. This was much easier to explain away as a gift from Darien, and she wouldn't have to feel guilty for lying at all because she wasn't! Although, her parents probably wouldn't like the idea of a boy giving her jewelry, especially a ring she wore on her left ring finger. But then again, they hadn't noticed anything earlier that morning.  
  
"Well, since Meatball head wasn't really missing, and it seems to be a slow day, who wants to go hang out at the mall?" Rei asked, shrugging her shoulders in boredom. Lita, Mina, and Ami seemed to brighten at the idea. Serina fell whole-heartedly into the proposal. Now she could spend time with her friends!  
  
"Great! Let's go mall-trawling, or there's a couple new movies out I'm dying to see!" Serina exclaimed, hopping to her feet. She dragged the others up with her and they nodded in agreement. They took off with what little pocket money they had and spent close to three hours at the movies and stopping for cheesecake and hot chocolate at the cafe on the way back.  
__________________________  
  
"I think we're too late."  
  
It was almost late afternoon when Serina finally returned home. The thunderstorm that had been hanging over the city since they left the theater was finally building up enough to begin a real downpour. Serina took off, racing for home before the rain could begin. She wondered if now was really the best time to be taking Rini out after all; she was as terrified of storms and thunder as Serina was!  
  
'Nope, you've got to do this before your resolve runs out.' She threw open her bedroom door, not surprised to see the pink-haired child sitting on her bed, cocooned in covers, and glancing worriedly between the rumbling thunder and a book of fairy tales. She was clutching her new bear and an old pink bunny in both arms, burying her head in both of them each time a crack of lightning seared the sky.  
  
"Rini, you wanna go out? I want to take you some place important." Rini glanced up, her fear of the thunder evident in her wide eyes. Another flash of white light and Rini was out of her nest and in Serina's arms.  
  
"Oh, I HATE the thunder, Mommy." She whispered for only her to hear, her face hidden in Serina's skirts.  
  
"I know, sweetheart, me too. But it's okay because I won't let it hurt you and your daddy and the Sailor Scouts wouldn't let it hurt either of us." She patted the child's head and bent to speak to her. "But I'd like to give you your birthday present, little one. It's very special and I couldn't give it to you before now. But we have to go out to the docks to do it."  
  
"But- but it's RAINING!" Rini protested. She was obviously torn between wanting her gift and her passionate hatred for the beginning tempest outside.  
  
"It's only a sprinkle, munchkin, we can brave it. I'll protect you. Besides, you want to help your mother don't you?" Rini looked up, a little confused. "Is there anything you need to bring?" Luna ball floated up behind the child and Rini shook her head even more bewildered. Serina smiled and took her hand, leading her downstairs and snatching an umbrella on the way out. Rini sensed Serina's seriousness and this subdued her eagerness as she obeyed and followed the younger version of her mother. She wondered idly how she could have ever overlooked Serina as her mother out the door. She was acting more and more like her every day now.  
  
"Rini, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know what's going on in the future." Serina and Rini were a safe distance from the house, the fine, gray drizzle cutting them off from the rest of the world. Serina kept Rini close anyway, protecting her from the rain and keeping her child and herself safe from the thunder that had temporarily stopped grumbling.  
  
"But, Mama, I can't- Puu said-"  
  
"Sweetheart, the birthday present I wanted to give you was that we would go back to the future together to help your mother. But knowing what's wrong would help me a great deal, Rini."  
  
"WHAT?! Really?" Rini's wide eyes stared at the older girl with shock and joy. Sailor Moon, Serina, the younger Neo-Queen Serenity, was volunteering to finally come back to save her mother! But what about Daddy and the other Scouts? They wouldn't like them going alone. "Isn't Daddy coming? He'll kill us if he finds out! Darien should come too, he and the Scouts won't want to be left behind!"  
  
"Yes, I know, dearest, but the two times I've seen you try to use your time key, you weren't strong enough to do it. I was hoping this time I could help you enough to get the two of us there. I don't think we could handle more than just ourselves right now and I'm not going to take the risk of you completely draining your energy trying." Serina's no-nonsense tone brooked no argument and reminded Rini a lot of her mother. She saw Serina's point and was willing to trust her mother's decision. Daddy and the Scouts wouldn't like it but Serina was right. Besides, if it did work, she could just come back for them, one at a time if need be.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Rini hung her head, still clutching her mother's hand. She didn't like it but Serina *did* have a point. Soon she'd be seeing her mother and father again, her 'real' ones. But Darien wouldn't be there and she had a bad feeling about showing up in Crystal Tokyo with just Sailor Moon. What if the Dark Moon was waiting for them? What if they'd taken over the castle and it was all ready too late? Could Serina really do it on her own? This wasn't Neo-Queen Serenity; at least, not yet, she was still Serina Tsukino the fifteen-year-old meatball head. But more importantly and the clinching factor, this was also Sailor Moon, defender of peace, love, and justice. She remembered what Darien and her Daddy had both told her: Sailor Moon is invincible.  
  
Rini smiled in satisfaction. She would do for now.  
  
They had reached the docks and Serina pulled her daughter out of the rain and into an open-ended, covered boat dock. Sensing Rini's fears supplementing her own, Serina spared a second to quickly transform into Sailor Moon. She turned to the bunny-bunned girl beside her. "Will it work in here?" She asked, off-handedly worrying about Darien feeling her unexplained transformation.  
  
"I think so." Rini shrugged then reached for her key, pulling it out and raising it to the gray sky like Lady Liberty's torch. "Crystal Time Key, take me home! Take us to the future! Guardian, Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the path of light!" She cried. Swirling pink clouds of magical energy coalesced above them, Sailor Moon's hand lightly held Rini's shoulder and her Silver Crystal locket, urging her on with a constant stream of energy and strength. The grip tightened considerably with anxious fear as the two girls were suddenly lifted into the air and sucked into the time portal. Sailor Moon never let go of Rini though the next thing she was aware of was the windy gray plains of endless whipped and tattered mists.  
  
"Rini, where are we?" She called above the howling gale. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face let alone the child beside her.  
  
"We're in the time passage. Puu should be here somewhere." Sailor Moon could sense Rini's straining gaze and her struggling to stay on her feet as the wicked wind threatened to blow her over. Moon tightened her grasp of Rini's little hand and they trudged forward, against the gusts. They hadn't walked far when a dark gray figure appeared before them, a red glowing staff in one hand, her long black-green hair unfazed by the whipping wind. Her dark colored Sailor outfit eagerly proclaimed her as Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time.  
  
Her appearance registered in Sailor Moon's mind; she seemed familiar- beyond the little she all ready recalled of the oldest Sailor Scout. She knew her from *after* the Moon Kingdom, in *this* life, sometime when she was around Rini's age or younger. An imaginary friend or a long forgotten aunt. Someone who had taught her to put her hair up in the meatball buns. . . The long forgotten royal hairstyle of the moon kingdom . . . Tales of her heritage and all she was meant to be- but she was warned of the danger of being what and who she was supposed to be . . . A vow of silence for the sake of finding true love. The woman who swore to protect her for all time . . . Auntie Trista, *Puu* . . . Moon shook off the vague thought, somehow knowing Sailor Pluto wouldn't explain her deja vu even if she *did* know about it.  
  
"Who dares trespass the Corridor of Time?" The Scout demanded, her staff's red glare pierced the temporal fog to reveal the legendary Sailor Moon and the youngest Moon Princess Serenity.  
  
"Puu! I'm so glad to see you! I brought Sailor Moon, see? She's going to help Mommy, but she kind of found out that she *is* Mommy." The child babbled on, afraid of being reprimanded by the older Scout for breaking her promise not to tell the people of the past of the future. Rini clutched Pluto's legs, her eyes begging forgiveness.  
  
"It's all right, Small Lady. I understand that they all know; they were meant to. Your mother still needs your help, princess, I'm glad you've succeeded in your mission." Pluto patted her pink head and turned to face Neo-Queen Serenity. Or at least, the one who would some day grow from the old moon princess, now Serina Tsukino, to become the new queen of the Moon Kingdom, Earth, and Crystal Tokyo. "Sailor Moon, I thank you for volunteering to help your future self, however, the coming times will be trying. The Neo-Queen has many more miracles yet to perform, including the final riddance of the Dark Moon family, before she is to truly leave this world. Your only goal presently need be to awaken the sleeping queen. With the restoration of the missing Silver Crystal and Neo-Queen Serenity to wield it, our future will be bright once more."  
  
"Is *that* what happened? *I FELL ASLEEP*?" Sailor Moon was incredulous. THAT'S what this was all about? She had fallen asleep?! All this because she lost the crystal and she FELL ASLEEP?!  
  
"Small Lady didn't explain it fully, as I instructed her, however, I will tell you now." The dark, mysterious figure of Pluto barely expressed emotion in action or voice as she retold the tale as if reading from a textbook. Serina was reminded for an instant of Miss H. before she caught the undercurrent of feelings beneath Pluto's cold surface. She could see it in her sad eyes- She felt guilty. Sailor Pluto watched but could not warn; the tall, powerful Scout considered it her fault and burden!  
  
Sailor Moon's heart softened at this revelation, she didn't want anyone to feel like that- but Pluto had continued, ignoring Moon's sympathetic eyes. "Crystal Tokyo was attacked unprovoked by the Dark Moon, the entire beautiful city placed under a spell. Only those within the palace were safe. This was the royal family and their guardians. The queen left the safety of the force-field after the princess was discovered to still be out in the city, missing. Neo-Queen Serenity was struck down by the spell in an effort to protect her daughter. Her Sailor Scouts attempted to shield her but something went wrong and the queen was encased in a crystal of pure quartz, and has since fallen into the same deep sleep as the rest of the city." At Rini's gasp and silent weeping, Pluto's soft gaze regarded the young princess again, knowing she, as well, felt guilty for her mother's predicament. "Small Lady, do not blame yourself. You know your mother loves you more than anything in the world. She would do it again in a heart beat to protect you."  
  
"Please, Rini, you know I would give my life for you, even before I knew who you were. I've always loved you, my darling. You mean the world to me, sweetpea, and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. I would never forgive myself if I ever let anything happen to you." Sailor Moon reassured her daughter. Her child couldn't blame herself for what *she* did to protect her. But she understood exactly how Rini felt; Sailor Moon felt the same way every time one of her friends took a hit for her or Tuxedo Mask stood in the crossfire to guard her from attacks. When Zoicite's ice crystal had struck him in the back at the Starlight Tower-  
  
"Thank you, Mama. I know, I believe you." Rini left Sailor Pluto's grasp to return to her future mother's side. She knew it deep in her heart. Her mother would die for her, her father would and so would all the Scouts; her friends . . . past and present.  
  
"Sailor Moon, if you are ready to continue with your quest?" Pluto prodded gently, her voice contained the patience of a thousand of years.  
  
Sailor Moon walked up to her guardian friend and nodded solemnly. Pluto could see the dawning of the future queen within this young woman, mostly as a result of her proximity to her daughter and more so from her recent engagement to the future king, Endymion. The old Scout smiled wanly; she wasn't sure Serina could complete this battle alone, it was a turning point in the stream of time and she could see the many paths this choice could take- most of them resulted in the princess's death. Anything she could do to improve the chances, she would soon be taking.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, I- I'm not sure I can do this alone-" Sailor Moon echoed her thoughts in a whisper, below Rini's hearing. "Is- is it possible to bring my friends, the Scouts and Darien, to the future as well?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to break any more time taboos than had all ready been pretty much shattered to moon dust.  
  
Sailor Pluto bowed her head. A wise decision by the younger queen. "Yes, your majesty. I was planning to bring them at the next opportunity. Do not worry about paradoxes or too much knowledge of the future. That is for me to remedy and you're dreams to be based on. For now, I will get you as close as I can to the palace's force-field."  
  
Moon shook her head in confusion at the riddles the Scout was muttering, Rini's blank look confirmed her own bewilderment but neither was given any more time to consider it. Within the breath of a second they materialized without warning just outside a breath-taking, sky-scraping crystal palace. Sailor Moon gasped at the sight of the glinting clear castle. 'This will someday be mine? *I* made this?' She thought in wonder. "You live here?" Moon's question went unanswered by the little girl.  
  
A moment later, Sailor Moon's entranced attention was dragged abruptly back to Rini as she let out a pained cry of dismay. "Oh no! We're too late! Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Rini took off, tears in her eyes as she left Moon's side for the palace entrance. Sailor Moon suddenly took note of the destruction that surrounded her. Fresh mounds of twisted, scorched metal created valleys of wet mud, fires that hadn't been put out when it rained recently were currently smoldering, waiting impatiently for dry kindling to rage upon. Buildings and houses had crumbled, blasted apart and toppled over by the crashing of what appeared to be dark crystalline spaceships. The paved street beneath her feet had buckled and cracked, water running gray with ash and dirt through the torn channels like blood from a lacing of cuts.  
  
Sudden insight stole through Moon's mind. 'This isn't what Rini left behind. This has happened since, that's why she was so terrified. I hope the king and queen are still okay!' Sailor Moon quickly took off after her daughter. She couldn't face this alone, no matter what the outcome. Neither of them could.  
  
As Sailor Moon raced through the valleys of dismal gray ruin, searching for the pink-haired princess, she had the feeling she was being watched, by menacing eyes. More than one pair. Just as she was slowing down to glance over her shoulder, she heard Rini's scream. Cold terror gripped her heart and she forgot about being followed.  
  
Her daughter was in danger. She had to find her and protect her!  
  
Rini's second frightened shriek poured adrenaline into every step Moon took, she'd *never* run so fast. She wished her legs would go faster, her soul ached to hear Rini scream like that. Now she knew how Darien felt when he knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Ahhh! Mommy! Daddy, help! MOMMY!"  
  
God bless the artists of the word! Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre's cliffhangers have at long last returned!!! ;D  
  
And thus the present and future are plunged to darkness and fear as the princess of tomorrow falls to attack and the princess of the past, the great warrior of the moon, races to save her daughter only to be running into more trouble. . . By herself, can Sailor Moon truly take on the Dark Moon at it's very source? The last time she fought the empire of evil alone Sailor Moon- no, Princess Serenity herself- lost her life. Will she fall to the same fate or will destiny choose a new course this time? The action and danger have returned a hundred fold in this new world of the future. A war rages with a single lonely king to fight, and four wearied Scouts the only thing standing between a black moon and the world. A queen sleeps, awaiting her savior, preparing to die in her dreams before the final battle can be won. The future is told, motives and emotions revealed, mysteries unraveled, and beauty released on a world of desolation in Chapter Twelve, "A King's Vigilance." 


	12. A King’s Vigilance

Chapter Twelve is here, it's one of my faves with the intense action and feeling- I swear I shiver when I imagine this stuff. Quick note: If you like this story (and if you've made it this far, you might) and my work thus far, please let me know, I have this tiny little confidence problem and I need *lots* of people telling me what I'm good at every so often. Speaking of things I'm good at- I've drawn sketches of scenes from this and some of my other stories and of my friends' stories. Please feel free to ask to see them, search online for "fanart" and "Nicole Cherre", visit my imouto-chan's website, or join yahoo.com's sailormoonfanfictionclub (Yes, it's all one word and the only way to find it is to search for this name exactly). I have all my art in the folder/photo album under my name. Please let me know what you think! Although this is still rated Y7 or G, I would like to apologize for the offense of using 'Hell' so much- Oh damn, I did it again. ;D (Stef: YEA! She did it! Private joke!) Sorry for the slight swearing! Understand, Darien can be a little distraught when it comes to his Serina being in danger. (*A LITTLE?!*) Don't forget, though it's taking so long to write back to you wonderful people, Lady Lorelei Nicole Cherre loves to hear your thoughts, suggestions, comments, and anything else you would like. Email = NCherre@msn.com  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A King's Vigilance  
  
Violent thunder crashed, sundering the black skies into thousands of glittering shattered pieces. Darien studied the horrendous downpour pensively. Not a half hour ago he was out on his balcony, wistfully recalling other storms he'd spent with Serina in his arms. Her merry cries of fear and tight hugs every time the thunder crashed had sent a warm shiver through him; her endearing laughter echoing in his memory as he promised to protect her from the storm.  
  
He'd hoped to add another such memory to his collection but he hadn't seen or heard from Serina all day. He felt a little neglected, forgotten. He'd just gotten her back, made her his fiancée, and could finally spend his days with her without fear or regard for the future and here he was stuck in his apartment, *alone*, of his own free will. 'Some change, Darien. Get her back and you still don't get to see her.'  
  
However, soon after that thought, he felt the familiar tingle of Serina transforming into Sailor Moon. With it, an incredibly strange feeling tore at his mind. Like his brain was being pulled taunt, he felt the bond that he shared with his love being stretched nearly to it's limits. *What had just happened to her*?! This new sensation was so different; it wasn't at all like the prickling he got when she was in danger or frightened or even the head-aching pain he felt when she was hurt. It was like she was being dragged away, beyond his reach. But she felt calm about it, no trouble or threat, just resigned resolve. And *that* worried him.  
  
"Serina, *what* have you gotten yourself into?" Darien groaned when he recovered from the mental attack. The young prince wracked his mind for an explanation. He couldn't *feel* where she was, he could faintly feel that she was still alive, but he couldn't pinpoint ANYTHING! He called each one of the girls, asking where she was. They all said that she'd gone home almost an hour ago. He had Ami call her home and when she called back, his fear was confirmed. She wasn't there and had left with Rini.  
  
"Darien, do you know what's up? Why are you so worried? What's happened?" Ami asked with mounting concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. I have this strange feeling that Serina's gone- she just left my mind. I can still feel her, but only barely. Call the girls together. We'll meet at Rei's. We need to know what's happened."  
  
"Right." Ami hung up and Darien trusted her to gather the Scouts. He took one glance out the window and transformed. If something had happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
Worries flooded his mind; images of Serina's frail figure lying silent and pale in the wet grass, Rini huddled beside her, lost somewhere in the thunderstorm. What if she'd had a relapse from Garnyt's drug? What if the Dark Moon family had captured her and their daughter? Why had she transformed but not called the girls on her communicator for back up? And why the hell did she feel *so far away*!?  
  
What if the Dark Moon had caught them by surprise and attacked, capturing Rini and Serina before she could call for help? It was likely he felt only her determination because she was trying to negotiate her surrender for their daughter's release . . .  
  
Darien leapt off the balcony, his cape and top hat shielding him from most of the rain as he flew through the streets towards Cherry Hill Temple, his thoughts dark with worry.  
__________________________  
"You are so stubborn, Serina. Let us help or I'll never  
speak to you again."  
  
"Okay, what's Meatball head done THIS time?" Rei demanded, her arms crossed with impatience. The facade didn't work on the six people in the fire room of her temple, they could see the anxiety in her eyes and the undertone of fear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, that's the problem! I felt something strange a while ago, like Serina was suddenly taken far, far away. She transformed first but she's nowhere near here and I can't get a sense of WHERE!"  
  
"Serina left us around four o'clock this afternoon. She said she had a late birthday present to give to Rini, one she couldn't give her until she was alone with her." Ami informed him. She reviewed everything Serina had said that afternoon, wondering if she'd let a clue slip about what she was planning.  
  
"So what do you think it was?" Lita asked. She leaned against one wall, twirling her ponytail anxiously.  
  
"Guys, did it seem like she was preoccupied today? Like she was thinking of something really important?" Mina glanced around the room looking for answers. Each person, with the exception of Darien, nodded hesitantly. "Didn't it seem like she was saying good-bye?"  
  
*That* caught everyone off guard. Saying good-bye? Where would she be going? What did that have to with Rini's birthday present?  
  
Ami bit her lip. "She did act like she was trying to enjoy and memorize each moment. Like she would miss it."  
  
Mina nodded assent, reminded of Serina's behavior when she'd found her this morning. "When I ran into her this morning, she said she was making her rounds, seeing her friends. I know I used to do the same when Sailor V had to pick up and leave suddenly. Serina had even gotten up early to do it. She went to see Molly and saw Andrew at the arcade." Mina glanced over the group with frightened blue eyes. She suddenly understood Serina- She knew what she would do for her own daughter . . . "Guys, I don't think she was planning on coming back!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Darien's voice cut through their musings. His distress was apparent in his voice. "Where would she be going? Why would she go without us! She obviously knew it was going to be dangerous!" Why hadn't she come to see him? If she were really saying good-bye . . .  
  
The girls leapt to comfort him, the same thoughts racing through their heads but he, at least, was capable of doing something drastic to get her back. Not that *they* wouldn't, but Ami would come up with a plan first. "Darien, calm down. We need to track Serina down and find her. This has got to do with Rini's gift somehow. Serina's mother said she acted completely calm and nonchalant when she left. She _planned_ this." Ami's logic stung them all. A wash of cold doused the room and everyone seemed shiver at the implications.  
  
Rei's heart nearly stopped when she heard Ami. It was as if she'd just told her Serina had committed suicide! Serina wasn't capable thinking like this, no matter how she tried to trick them! *Purposely* putting herself into danger! Ever since she'd become a mother she was- Rei paused. 'I can't believe I just thought that.' She shook her raven head. "How could a meatball head like her be capable of planning out something like *this*?!" Rei demanded but her statement was lost under Darien's nearly outraged reply.  
  
"How do you know?" Why would Serina do this? She knew where ever it was she was going that she would be in danger and she hadn't bothered to mention it to anyone!  
  
"The clues. She was preparing to leave today. I'm more worried about where she went and how rather than why." Ami had transformed into Sailor Mercury and whipped out her mini computer. Beside her, Rei plopped down before her fire and volunteered to do a reading to find their renegade princess. Before either could find anything, however, something happened to bring their attention back to the center of the room. The other girls instantly transformed.  
  
A shimmer of red light and gray mist took form before the group of surprised Scouts and cats. From the glowing portal, trailed by escaping wisps of fog, stepped the Sailor Scout of Time. Her ever-calm face revealed concern and urgency as she gazed upon the all ready gathered Scouts with appreciation and respect. They all ready knew something was wrong.  
  
The fact that the Guardian of Time had temporarily left her post was reason enough to send everyone into a panic. They stared at her, fear fixed in their eyes. At the sight of her, standing suddenly before them, they all recalled who she was, Darien only barely, and suddenly it began to click where their leader must have gone.  
  
Darien, still disguised as Tuxedo Mask, was the first to question. The cold anger forced into his voice was the only way he could steady himself. With firm, unemotional resolve he could keep himself from breaking down and losing control to something he hadn't in the longest time. Fear. "What's happened? Where's Serina?"  
  
"Sailor Moon has gone with Small Lady to the future to save the queen, Rini's mother." The looks of shock were paler than expected only because they had begun to suspect the same but never dreamed Serina would do such a thing on her own.  
  
Before they could demand more, she quickly cut them off with a short explanation. "Sailor Moon's only gift for her future daughter was the return of her 'real' mother. You all know she couldn't stand the thought of leaving her daughter, or anyone, alone. Even knowing it was her own self she went to rescue, she did it with only Small Lady and her future husband in mind, to restore her child's most precious desire. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon must face more than the awakening of the queen. Even now, as she returns Small Lady to the palace, she is in great danger. The Dark Moon has nearly over-run the city and they must get within the safety of the shield first. She needs you. She doesn't know how much she will need your help to survive this challenge. We must leave now." She commanded. Her patience was still present but the urgency lacing her soft voice was infectious.  
  
The Scouts had gasped, clenched hands, cat tails twitched, eyes widened in surprise and fear but they quickly narrowed to the same hard glint. Their princess needed them, no matter how foolish or selfless or brave she was, she needed them and it was their duty to protect her.  
  
"Let's go." Sailor Pluto stepped aside and allowed the Scouts passage to the future. Sailor Venus quickly patted Artemis on the head and told both cats to stay put before following the Scout train. Tux was the first through and Mars was the last. Pluto smiled when she heard the Scout of Fire's muttering comments.  
  
"That spaghetti brain is such a flake for thinking she could do this on her own! Such a ditz, too nice, too stupid, always thinking of others instead of keeping herself, the PRINCESS, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, out of trouble. We're always jumping in to rescue her royal klutziness!"  
  
Mars never changed.  
__________________________  
  
Gray mist enveloped them but it evaporated away as swiftly as it had surrounded them. They stepped into the ruins of a large crystalline city. There was no sign of Sailor Pluto nor did anything move within the ashen glints of crushed crystal and dusky metals of fallen buildings to suggest life. A colorless sky hung limply draped above them, dotted with ominous specks of black. A shield glowed a weak red and green, tainted with fainter colors of gold and blue, somewhere beyond the dark mountains of rubble. Nestled within the barrier stood an unscathed, radiant palace of clear crystal. They stood awe-struck at the sight of the pale, delicate castle untouched amidst the debris.  
  
They were snapped from their amazement by all too familiar cries of surprise and pain. Tux, himself, clutched his head in pain; his Serina was in trouble, and terribly hurt.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran forward without warning, turning a corner only to gasp in horror at the sight before him. He wasted only a second surveying the situation before he let loose a half dozen deadly roses.  
__________________________  
  
Rini twisted and fought in the evil scaly monster's grasp, it held her by her arms high above the ground. Until now she hadn't realized she was afraid of heights. She struggled tirelessly against the huge hands to no avail. She screamed again. "Sailor Moon, help me! Make it let go! Mommy!"  
  
Rini promptly realized that her heroine had problems of her own. Sailor Moon had all ready destroyed four other creatures that had ambushed her from behind, and carefully dusted the first two that had captured the little princess. Now she was facing off with five MORE creatures, trying to hide her increasing fatigue from her attackers. But Sailor Moon didn't waste her time on them. She rolled away from an outreached slimy tentacle and quickly aimed her scepter at the creature that held Rini.  
  
"Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!" Rini heard her shout before Moon was knocked down by an energy blast. The young princess fell unceremoniously to the ground, roughly skinning her knees and coughing at the foul dust of the destroyed beast. Glancing up, worriedly to see how Sailor Moon was holding up, her attention was caught by a familiar voice calling to her. "Daddy?" Rini turned back to the shield that protected the palace. On the safe side of the glowing energy wall, stood a shadowy figure urgently calling her name.  
  
"Small Lady! Quickly!" He waved to her and she broke into a run for her father, the King of the Earth. The force field quickly allowed her passage. Tears ran down her cheeks; she was so frightened, and here was her daddy, and Sailor Moon was still fighting the bad guys all alone, and she had to save her mommy! Rini was desperate for a hug, she needed to be reassured she was really home and this was just some horrible nightmare.  
  
The king knelt to catch his daughter but they quickly discovered that was not possible. At the last moment, the king held a hand up to stop his racing child, seeing the tears in her eyes he ached to comfort her but this was only a hologram; as much as he wished to hold her, it was impossible.  
  
"Daddy?" She looked uncertain, as if this might still turn into a worse nightmare and she would wake up in Serina's bed at any moment. She was overjoyed to see him but when she realized he was just a projection, her heart froze with fear. 'What's happened?' Then she heard Sailor Moon scream on the other side of the protective shield even as another droid was dusted. "No! Serina! Sailor Moon! Daddy, you've gotta help her!" The last four monsters had finally caught her and she was losing fast.  
__________________________  
  
"I may be too late."  
  
Her scepter had fallen forgotten to the gritty ground below as one of the fishy-looking droids connected with her arm, shocking her with an electrifying burst that made her entire upper body go tingly and numb. A second creature had desperately grabbed hold of her leg as if to pull her from the first's grasp in a tug-of-war except for a third droid's tentacle around her neck that was the only thing keeping her on her feet. The last creature just stood carelessly back using her for target practice for its energy discs and fighting for a clear shot to drain her life force.  
  
Sailor Moon had no strength left, she was barely staying conscious as it was. She couldn't fight anymore; she'd lost her scepter, her only defense. Her hand was burned and blistered from her tiara which she no longer had the energy to throw even one last time. She lost all feeling in her arm, and had stopped breathing not only because of the thing throttling her neck, but her chest was seizing up in tight convulsions as the electricity constricted her lungs and torso. Were it not for the two creatures holding her upright, she'd have fallen to the ground, allowing the snake droid on the ground to wrap around her lifeless body and finish her off.  
  
Moon had seen Rini run to safety, as long as she was out of danger, everything was okay. 'She's safe. That's all that matters.' She thought as she felt her body giving up on her from lack of oxygen and the terrible energy blasting she was receiving. She couldn't remember the last time she'd hurt so much. She couldn't remember much at all as her mind clouded and drifted from reality and life. Even her past week's battle against the poisoning was nothing compared to this. She felt her mind slipping into the painless, numbing pool of unconsciousness before she saw a flash of lavender beside her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake and focus on whatever it was she saw. A tall man in a violet cape with a silver sword. Groggily she realized he was drawing the fire from the one creature away from her. It took several rounds of shots at him but even when it appeared to hit him, he never reacted, as silent as if he wasn't even there. 'Why does he remind me of Tuxedo Mask?' She thought vaguely but he disappeared before she could concentrate her thoughts.  
  
Through her swimming vision she saw the Scouts and the real Tuxedo Mask appear before her. She wondered briefly if she were hallucinating. Six razor-edged roses negated that thought as they freed her arm and neck allowing her to finally collapse to the dirty ground. Several well-aimed discs of fire seared off the snake-thing that had instantly curled 'round her legs. 'They came . . . How did they get here so fast? How did they know? Who cares, thank God they're here!' Sailor Moon gave up and stopped thinking, only aware of the sharp, jagged pain of trying to inhale and the nails being hammered into her temple as oxygen rushed back to her brain. She whimpered softly before gratefully blacking out and falling into Tuxedo Mask's arms.  
__________________________  
  
"Follow me, quickly, we need to be sure the princess is all right and we must get Small Lady out of danger." The shadowy lavender man had reappeared as if from nowhere, gesturing to Sailor Moon's limp form in Tux's arms. None of the Scouts knew who he was but they instinctively trusted him if only because he had been able to draw off one of the droids that had been intent on killing their leader. Not to mention he knew that Serina was the moon princess. Whoever he was, he had to be on the side of good if he could lead them through the shield unharmed.  
  
Rini raced to his side, careful to catch herself before she leapt into her father's arms. He lovingly knelt beside her, reaching as if to caress her chubby cheek. The pink-haired child closed her cinnamon eyes pretending she could feel him. "Oh, Daddy, what happened? Where are *you*?" She whispered, biting her lip to hold back frightened tears.  
  
The Scouts gasped at her quiet plea, and found they were suddenly confronted with the older version of Darien wearing a violet tuxedo much like Tuxedo Mask's, complete with white domino, but a silver sword replaced his cane. The king closed his eyes in something akin to pain or remorse as he tried to reassure his daughter but he was more afraid she might have been hurt in this attack. "Small Lady, I was so worried about you and Sailor Moon. I am sorry I couldn't help her more or get here sooner." He stood to face the Scouts and his younger self. Recognition flickered like a fury-fed fire through the younger Tuxedo Mask's eyes. His grip on Sailor Moon tightened defensively.  
  
"*I know you*." He spat coldly. "You're the voice from my nightmares- why would YOU want to drive Serina and me apart?!" Had he not been holding his beloved or had Rini not been protectively standing before her real father, Tux knew he would have decked his future idiot self. "What the hell did you think you were DOING!"  
  
"I know you don't understand it now, Darien, and I will explain once the princess is taken care of." The king's placid voice was irritatingly soft and understanding as he turned away to lead them inside the palace. Tux was overcome with the urge to strangle the lies out of him. All that torture, the pain both he *and* Serina had to go through! There *was* no excuse! 'How can he be so calm!'  
  
"I don't think I can trust you. Even if you *are* me." Tuxedo Mask stayed where he was, refusing to follow the traitorous king. Rini left her father's side to tug on Tuxedo Mask's velvety black sleeve.  
  
"Darien, please, come with us. Serina's hurt and I'm sure Daddy can explain. You can trust Daddy, can't he, Daddy?" Her wide, frightened eyes implored the two men. She had to get them to behave like adults and get along. She promised her mom she'd look after her daddy and that went for Serina's Darien too.  
  
"Small Lady-"  
  
"Rini, you don't understand." Darien interrupted. "I don't understand it myself-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien, but you *need* to grow up. Look at Serina, we've gotta take care of her! And she needs to save my mommy and then you and Daddy can fight when Serina can yell at you and Mommy can yell at Daddy. *Please* wait till then. We gotta help Sailor Moon first." Rini clenched her hands into fists and crossed her arms like a commanding princess, not to be opposed. Her teary eyes betrayed her fear of her father's reprimand but she remained firm on Serina's behalf. 'Serina needs to be taken care of. She always sticks up for me and now I won't let them fight like little boys when she needs us.'  
  
The king smiled wanly at his daughter. She still had her lively spirit after all she'd been through. She was just like her mother. He was so proud to see her take control of the situation unafraid of himself or the tall young man she also admonished. He glanced up at his younger self still easily carrying his future wife. "Darien, she's right. We must wait until Sere- Serina awakens." He stared his counterpart down, and the other turned away, studying his fiancée's pale, sleeping face. The king followed his gaze and saw that nearly all her bruises, cuts, burns, and scrapes from minutes ago were slowly disappearing without a trace. But the echo of injuries remained, tearing his heart at the thought of his precious wife in pain.  
  
It had been so long since she'd worn that warrior's outfit to physically fight evil on behalf of the moon. Small Lady and her twin sister should begin training soon, to carry on the legacy of Sailor Moon and the long forgotten Sailor Earth.  
  
"Fine. But I want a full explanation as soon as she's awake. I find it hard to believe you could give sufficient reason for trying to ruin our lives like that." Tuxedo Mask stepped to follow the king as he turned on heel, Rini beside the two, and the Scouts following silently behind. This was not only *way* beyond weird but kind of none of their business. They held their tongues for now; they'd force an explanation from one of them when they'd settled it between themselves.  
  
"You may not believe it now, Darien, but what you went through saved not only your relationship, but your lives as well. Someday you will appreciate this- training session." The king never looked back as he spoke, looking straight ahead at the palace entrance and keeping his daughter by his side.  
  
The group walked straight into the palace, unhindered by security as the only ones conscious in the whole city was the small royal family and their guardians. Behind the pale king, Sailor Mercury was furiously typing information into her computer. Something was not right about the king, he was transparent on the edges, like a ghost, and she noticed that even Rini didn't try to touch him much to her surprise. If she were Rini and hadn't seen her father in so long she'd have never let him go after finally returning to him. "Guys, look. He's a hologram." She whispered, slowing slightly and showing the data conclusions on her laptop screen. The others gasped in surprise.  
  
"Correct, Ami." The king kept walking but turned his head to politely address Sailor Mercury. "You helped develop this technology- almost last minute. It allows me to move and communicate with my mind." Now his sad gaze fell on his daughter, whose earlier question had gone unanswered on purpose. King Endymion didn't wish to frighten his daughter, and she would surely be hurt by his news. Most unfortunately, he didn't have the physical form to comfort her and his younger self had his arms full.  
  
He continued, staring solely at his youngest daughter though his voice carried for the others to hear. Tuxedo Mask could handle this shock; he had to. The accident would happen and he couldn't stop it, at least, not yet. "My little princess, don't be afraid but Daddy was hurt in one of the attacks. I'm healing now but I can't move until Sailor Mercury can heal me or if your mother awakens and the Silver Crystal is found. Can you be brave until then, Small Lady?" He tried to hide his anguish as his youngest daughter's eyes welled with tears, imagining what he'd gone through and what might have happened and she missed it all. But Neo- Princess Serenity pursed her lips and nodded. He knew she understood and would do her best to handle everything like the princess she was. But she would need comfort- soon.  
  
Tuxedo Mask froze at the announcement, hearing his future, and seeing the pain on the mirror of his own face. The king couldn't hide the seriousness of the injury from himself. It was even more than that, as if his body weren't the worst pain . . . but the pain in his heart was. Tuxedo Mask swallowed hard and followed Rini's example, bravely ignoring the looks from the worried Scouts. He watched Rini try to take her father's hand but catch herself and she reach for Tux's sleeve again.  
  
"Your majesty-" Mercury began.  
  
"Please, Ami, I go by Endymion among my friends and family."  
  
Ami didn't wish to disrespect the king, who must still be the same old Darien Shields, if displaced a good thousand years, so she just smiled and nodded. There would be no confusion between the two Darien's then. "Um, Endymion, do you know what has happened to the Silver Crystal of the future? Is its disappearance the reason Crystal Tokyo is falling and why the queen cannot be awakened?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that with the Silver Crystal my wife could be revived from her unnatural sleep and we could reinforce our defenses. The Guardians of Crystal Tokyo, your future selves, are in dire need of relief. They grow weaker maintaining this protective shield with every Dark Moon attack. The crystal has been missing for weeks and our desperate situation is the only reason I allowed Sailor Pluto to talk me into permitting Small Lady to go into the past. Although I wish she would have asked me before she ran away." He pointedly glanced at his rebellious daughter behind Tuxedo Mask then his eyes fell again on the sight of the younger Serina. He shuddered at the thought of her still body, her screams he'd heard but could do nothing to stop. "If Sailor Moon was injured today I will never forgive myself for allowing her to come here."  
  
At this point, Sailor Moon smiled. She was glad to see her prince still loved her so much even a thousand years into the future. 'Ever my valiant, protective prince. No matter how dark this time seems to be, as long as my love is with me, everything will always turn out okay.' Sailor Moon sighed in Tuxedo Mask's arms, content to stay there forever. She blinked her eyes open when she felt Darien's masked blue eyes study her. "Oh, Darien . . ." Both men responded, a look of longing on the elder king's face as he recalled the last time he'd heard his sweet wife's voice call his name.  
  
"Serina, are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked quietly, gently setting her on her feet within the safety of the castle halls. She still trembled with weakness and tried to hide the fact that she was leaning heavily on Tuxedo Mask's arm. The Scouts gathered around her, hugging quickly and reassuring themselves of her well-being.  
  
"Oh you scared us!"  
"How could you be so stupid to go without us like that, Meatball head!"  
"If you ever do that again, Sailor Moon, we're gonna have to kill you ourselves!"  
"Are you sure you're okay, Serina?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now, just got a little shaken up." She stared at the king that stood beside her fiancé. "You're- You helped me back there?" The king nodded gravely, afraid that the double view of Dariens would overload her recently awakened mind, and worried if she had doubted him coming to her rescue. His test of Darien's love hadn't hurt her that much- no, the experience was just still too recent- he'd forgotten where exactly in time these travelers had come from. Her sudden brilliant smile eased his mind, lifting his depressed spirit like a burst of golden sunlight. He smiled warmly in return. Tux began to wonder if he should be jealous of his future self charming his own fiancée.  
  
Sailor Moon looked down, blushing, then smiled delicately up at Tuxedo Mask as he still glared at the king. Sensing her gaze, Tux's eyebrows lifted in feigned innocence as he met her soft blue eyes. She was still pale, her lips trembled and her grip, despite it's tightness, was feeble. She hadn't yet recovered but was putting up a strong front. He did his best to support her, sending her strength and energy through their connection.  
  
An insistent high-pitched voice suddenly dropped their attention to the pink-haired princess standing beside them. "Sailor Moon, you PROMISED! You gotta wake up my mommy now." Sailor Moon nodded, taking up the child's hand and her prince's. Rini leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. "And watch out for those two, they've been fighting since they met but I told them to wait until Mommy's up so she can yell at them for acting like babies."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of the situation, Rini." Sailor Moon smiled, but glanced at the king and her boyfriend mulling over what they could possibly have been arguing about. She could *feel* the tension between them. 'They *should* be getting along, they're the same totally HANDSOME guy!'  
  
Studying her husband of the future, she saw the anguish in his eyes that he tried to hide from the world. He should know he couldn't hide it from her. He must be torn apart inside. 'Because of what happened to me?' He loved her so much . . . it hurt her to see him in pain like this. What if her attempt failed? What if she couldn't wake his queen? Could he stand it? Would he be able to live through his last hope being dashed with her own incompetence? She couldn't do that to him, or Rini; she had to do this alone, that way if it didn't work, she could come up with another plan. "Um, guys. You obviously have issues to work out, so I'll go with Rini. This was supposed to be her birthday present after all."  
  
"Serina, are you sure you're strong enough?" The Scouts tried to stop her, they couldn't have her overexerting herself, after that last battle, the poisoning, the whole traumatic kidnapping, and healing with the crystal. She'd all ready been through so much. If she over-did it, as weak as she was, she could very likely kill herself!  
  
She nodded confidently, her quirky grin was reassuring and cheerful. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I've got a promise to keep." She flashed a smile to Rini, caressing her cheek before letting her gloved hand fall to the child's shoulder, then she turned back to the two men before her. Her tone suddenly changed to a darkly commanding one that BOTH men recognized. "You, and *you*, will discuss your problem civilly, and I will expect a full explanation later, loves. Scouts, guard them, make sure they don't kill each other and that they resolve this conflict. I know what it is you have done, *King Endymion*, and I will allow your wife to deal with you as she sees fit if she hasn't all ready." The threat brooked no argument and the group reluctantly nodded to the Moon Princess. The king also knew exactly what she meant when his wife started calling him by his title.  
  
Sailor Moon returned her soft blue gaze to her little girl, her Small Lady. "Rini, sweetheart, take me to your mother." Rini eagerly snatched up her hand and dragged Sailor Moon through the halls. The king almost followed just to see his queen once more but the four younger Scouts blocked his path even as Tuxedo Mask was about to make the same move towards his fiancée.  
  
"Sorry, guys, direct orders from the princess and leader of the Sailor Scouts." Venus smiled impishly and crossed her arms.  
  
"King Endymion, if you would, a place where we could begin this conference comfortably? If you don't mind, we would all like to hear this explanation of Darien's visions." Mercury suggested diplomatically. She returned his resigned gaze with her stoic dark blue eyes and he politely bowed to her judgment. He turned silently and led them away to a large room with a round table under the dome of a starry night skylight. Ten chairs circled the silver-streaked, white marble table. Before each was the sign of every planet including the earth and moon engraved in glittering gold. The king naturally took his place at the symbol of earth, beside what they assumed was the queen's seat with a carved crescent moon. In between the two chairs and beside their respective sign, were two smaller seats, without table places but the earth and moon sigil etched into the backs. The past group assumed the smaller moon was Rini's chair.  
  
The Scouts took their places at their respective signs, Tuxedo Mask taking the abandoned Uranus chair across from the king. They sat in silence awaiting the king's explanation. His wearied face fell in surrender and he took several deep breaths to begin.  
  
"Darien, I knew this time would come when I would have to live for an indeterminable amount of time without the one I love; the most precious thing in the world to me, my wife, my love, my Serenity. I also knew there was no way I could hold myself together during this time of darkness and loneliness, with my daughter gone to the past, my wife under a spell and trapped in a glass prison, and my kingdom falling to evil invaders. The first week alone was enough to prove that. The visions I sent you weren't entirely true, the wedding was real, the shattering of the earth was- a memory. However, I needed *us* to build a reserve to protect and strengthen us when this time came, so I wouldn't lose control to grief. Having already lived without her, even if only for a month, your experience has kept me going with the hope that she will return and I can wait until she does. As for you, trials will come for the both of you in the future, and you will be grateful to know you can trust each other in anything. Never forget that, Darien. You are one, and nothing can EVER separate you."  
__________________________  
"It can't be, it just can't be!"  
  
Sailor Moon followed the excited little girl through the dimly lit halls of the crystal palace. Little sound echoed through the enormous corridors. She could see as they passed, the walls were beautifully decorated with paintings and pictures. She was surprised, almost downright shocked speechless, to recognize several of Peggy's paintings including the print she'd received for her birthday yesterday, now hanging on the wall! Decorations and tables holding vases of red, white, violet, gold, and pink roses lined the hallway. Crystal roses bloomed everywhere, living plants thrived in the dim abandoned corridors. Had the sun been up or the hallways lit, the palace would surely be an impressive, botanical sight for any and all who visited.  
  
However, dust now gathered on every surface and grayed the pictures, dancing gently through the rare rays of light from the high windows. The roses were fading, plants wilting, and darkness pooled like stains in the corners of the carpets. A path was worn into the ornate blue and silver rug where heavy footsteps had tread to the same door Rini led Sailor Moon to. She didn't know how long the palace had fallen into such decadence but her concern for the king's well-being increased. She understood that the future Scouts were busy holding the shield, his daughter was with her in the past, and his wife was in an enchanted sleep. No wonder he had little regard for his surroundings. The haunted look in his eyes had scared her as well. She *had* to be able to awaken Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"She's in here, Sailor Moon." Rini whispered, the silence that pervaded the castle was nearly overwhelming. Neither wanted to risk disturbing it lest the delicate palace come crashing down because of their echoes. Moon nodded and helped the child push open a heavy wooden door intricately engraved with visions of the ancient moon overlooking the earth.  
  
Within, the room was black as night with a single silvery beam of moonlight piercing the darkness and glinting off the facets of a large crystal case in the center of the room. The soft light only made the hard edges of the crystal spears seem more unyielding. It was the sight within the glaring points that froze Sailor Moon's heart with a deja vu like terror and fascination.  
  
The woman, her future self, lay as if in a peaceful sleep within. Her long, sunlight hair, like veins of gold inside the crystal, was twice Serina's present length. Between the traditional twin buns, a gold and red ruby crown nestled in her bangs. Shining on her brow, the symbol of her royal descent, the golden crescent moon glowed with soft warmth. Her dress was a silver mixture between her moon princess gown and her mother, Queen Serenity's, form-fitting white moon silk.  
  
The woman couldn't have been much over twenty, though a thousand years had passed for the rest of the world. She reminded Sailor Moon of her late mother, even down to the wisdom her face held even in sleep. She was beautiful, like Snow White in her glass coffin, cheeks still blushed a gentle rose, hands placed relaxed over her stomach. She was holding an almost hidden, timeless red rose frozen in bloom, that had somehow manifested itself in her hands after the terrible spell had struck the Neo- Queen down.  
  
"Can you do it, Serina?" Rini pulled her back to reality and Sailor Moon tore her gaze from the imprisoned queen to the little rabbit beside her. Rini did look like her; she could see it now that they both stood before her. She nodded wordlessly and removed the Silver Crystal from its protective brooch. She lifted it before her, studying the queen again while taking deep, calming breaths. Her future self looked so peaceful; no pain, only serene sleep.  
  
Rini let go of her hand and knelt before the cold crystal that held her mother from the rest of the world. She began to weep, her face pressed against the cool, glassy surface, whispering things Sailor Moon couldn't make out. The Silver Crystal drifted in the air, shining with amassing power. She prayed it's healing would somehow crack the quartz shell and awaken the woman trapped inside the sleeping spell. She took a few seconds to gather as much magic as she could possibly spare into the crystal and activated her 'attack'. "Moon Healing Activation!" Released waves of white and pink glittering magic washed over the crystal enveloping the queen in healing light.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Sailor Moon kept up the onslaught for as long as she could, past the limits of consciousness. Still no visible results, not a crack, not a dent, not a flicker from the sleeping figure. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, horrified. The crystal dropped lifelessly beside her. "Oh no- It didn't work . . ." She moaned, too overcome with fatigue and hopelessness to raise her voice anymore. A fleeting thought, like a light breeze, drifted through her mind, absorbing feelings and memories.  
  
'My husband.' She heard in her mind just before a backlash of crystal power suddenly surged back through her, blinding her aching eyes with the power of the sun and moon surrounding her. Pain was immediately numbed, as if her mind had just cut off all feeling of the burning cold energy. She barely had time to choke in a gasp of surprise before she collapsed. Tears of grief and shock escaped her eyes as she fell forward, Rini's stricken face the last thing she saw.  
  
Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, a single princess fought her way from the past to the future, to the castle beyond the crystal city, to awaken the queen whom was enchanted.* (_Labrynth_) And it didn't work. Serina's best wasn't good enough to release her future self and save the world but for Sailor Moon, there is always hope. Mothers always know best and her wish worked long enough to hear Serenity's message. The clue to saving the world and breaking the evil spell lies with . . . Endymion. But how? If he'd known something it would have all ready been done, wouldn't it? Serina must discover what Serenity meant and solve this little mystery to complete her mission. Once the queen is revived, the battle against the Nega-Moon may truly begin. But with Sailor Moon's energy all ready depleted from the past week's trials, and Serenity imprisoned, will either be able to survive this coming battle? There are surprises yet to come, from Serenity and Endymion to Luna and Artemis, even Serina may shock a few with the lengths she will go to protect her future, her husband and daughter. But just as the future must be won back, the past itself will soon disappear without the Scouts to defend it . . . So much must be done; tears of joy and anguish will be shed, and the scouts and royal family will fall to the command of a single prayer in Chapter Thirteen, "Crystal Tears and Wishes." 


	13. Crystal Tears and Wishes

I would like to take this time to thank Jendra for the creation of Tranquility in her Universal series. Even though I didn't ask permission, I rather assumed when I began writing this epic that everyone had all ready read one of my personal favorite stories, Universal A and B, and accepted him as a common figure in this literature. I would also like to thank two of my particularly loyal readers Lara1786 and Leira1 for their fun emails and enthusiastic reviews. Thanks! ;D  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Crystal Tears and Wishes  
  
"It didn't work, it didn't work! Mama, you're supposed to get up, Sailor Moon used the crystal just like they said; you're supposed to be okay, Mommy!" Rini cried begging her mother to awaken. She pounded the crystal but only succeeded in hurting her fists. She heard something behind her and turned to see Sailor Moon surrounded in a glaring, brilliant white light that was quickly absorbed back into her body and the dormant Silver Crystal lying beside her.  
  
As she watched, horrified, Sailor Moon pitched forward, completely unconscious from using all the power of the crystal and unexpected rush of returning energy. "No! Sailor Moon- SERINA! Not you TOO!" Rini raced to the older girl's side, stumbling to her knees beside her and crying even harder when the warrior didn't respond to her insistent shaking. "Oh no, what have I done? I've killed them both! They were only helping me- Mommy was protecting me and I made Serina come back here to wake Mommy up. It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Serina- Mommy, I'm sorry! *Please* wake up, Mama, PLEASE!"  
  
Rini squeezed Sailor Moon's hand, lost in grief and guilt, paying no heed to the tears racing down her warm cheeks, only the emotions that were too big for her to understand. Her heart felt heavy enough to be crushed into nothing and her stomach felt sicker than she'd ever been before. Her fear and regret controlled her mind with no other thoughts able to calm her. She had killed her mother, the queen, the leader of the Sailor Scouts- the *world*, and her Daddy's wife. Sailor Moon was so still and quiet, what if she never opened her eyes like Neo Queen Serenity or never smiled or hugged her or- One of the little princess's tears, just as it had once upon a time for her mother, rolled down her chin and dripped . . . then froze in mid-air.  
  
Rini gasped and wiped at her blurry eyes; she was seeing a glowing stone in front of her. She screeched in shock. The Silver Crystal! The future one! The one that disappeared when she touched it! *It came back*! "Mommy! Serina, wake up! Look, I've got it, I found the crystal!" She lifted her hand, the glittering white crystal floating gently above it and she concentrated on wishing her mother would awaken. Faint twin beams of pink light lanced from the second crystal, one to Sailor Moon and the other reflected off the quartz coffin back to the future Silver Crystal.  
  
Sailor Moon stirred at the glowing light and blinked. Rini smiled when she opened her eyes then heard her whisper. "I'm sorry, Rini . . . I couldn't help, I'm not strong enough. Your mother- wants you to have something else that you need though . . ." Then she faded away once more.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and two men tumbled in. They'd both felt the backlash and Sailor Moon's collapse. The king raced to the crystal coffin. Seeing no change, his heart fell like a dead weight in his chest. He couldn't begin to describe his disappointment so he didn't try. He once again took up his stoic mask and turned back to Tuxedo Mask protectively holding an unconscious Sailor Moon close, confident that she was in good hands.  
  
His eye caught the glint of the Silver Crystal before Rini and the second one lying beside Sailor Moon. The missing crystal had returned! He turned to his daughter, unable to hold her but able to tell she was okay and so was the young Moon warrior. He congratulated his daughter on finding the crystal and promised they'd try to wake her mother with both crystals when Sailor Moon was back up to power. Rini was too emotional to do anything but nod, following her father's hologram and Tuxedo Mask carrying the sleeping Sailor Moon towards where the Scouts were just now reaching the door.  
  
"Oh gods! WHAT has she done THIS time!" Mars cried in concerned exasperation.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine!" Sailor Moon regained consciousness almost the same moment she heard Mars' annoying voice. "I'm not even weak, it's the strangest thing."  
  
"What happened?" Venus asked as Tux reluctantly released her and she stood firmly beside him. He didn't let her slip by without a reassuring kiss and she held him as tight as she could for a second, drowning in the safe little world he created around her. Slowly, she pulled away, squeezing his hand even as he raised the other to caress her face. It was these little moments that she truly appreciated having her prince by her side and a strong constant in her life. He was her strength and reason for sanity. Her life and love- 'With those amazing blue eyes . . .' Moon snapped out of her trance with Tuxedo Mask's midnight eyes, sensing the presence of a lonely heart identical to Tux's.  
  
Moon remembered the king and Rini, the reason she was here. She called the crystal back to her and it floated twinkling into her locket. Twisting to face the group, Sailor Moon easily picked Rini up in her arms and began to explain.  
  
"I- I think, no- I can't say that, that's too weird. I don't know how- Well, actually, it was kinda like, yeah- no, hmm. Um-"  
  
"Spit it out, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted, her voice nearly reaching Mars' hysterical octave.  
  
"Uh, it was almost like the queen didn't *want* to wake up; I think she all ready knew this first attempt wouldn't work. She sent all the energy I used back to me and told me something. She actually said 'my husband', I heard her in my head like it was me who was thinking it. I think I need more power from all of you guys, including Rini and Dar- er, Endymion."  
  
They looked stunned, the king looked faint for a moment, then recovered with a small, knowing smile as he shook his head at his foolish queen. 'Still thinking of me when you're the one in trouble, love?'  
  
Sailor Moon turned to him specifically, Darien standing behind her, and Rini silently dropping off in her arms. "I've got orders from your wife. Take me to where you are, my king." She laughed at herself as she spoke but her soft, reassuring smile brought a reflecting grin in the eyes of her husband of the future.  
  
The older king nodded gravely and glanced back at his sleeping wife and noticed something; a tiny difference no one else had seemed to see. A hope that Sailor Moon's wish *did* have an affect on Serenity. Her sweet lips were curled in a tiny smile. Where before there had been unemotional distance, now she looked alive, as if on the very brink of consciousness. He smiled, overjoyed by the near-invisible step of real progress. Next time she would wake; they both knew it.  
__________________________  
  
The chamber the hologram of Crystal Tokyo's king led the five Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and his daughter to was not as large as the room that had been devoted to his wife. Inside, the nearly hidden form of the fallen king lay supine on a small bed, little more than a hastily set up cot. He paused at the door, and turned to his daughter in Sailor Moon's arms, studying her tiny innocent face. Her sleepy red-brown eyes blinked slowly with fatigue. He didn't want her to see him like this. He appeared to be unconscious, in a trance as he operated this hologram. He didn't look injured, Mercury had at least healed his outward appearance during her short break in maintaining the force field. It was the paralysis she didn't have time to treat.  
  
He smiled wanly in reassurance as she faced him bravely before he faded from sight. "Daddy!" Rini cried reaching for his disappearing arms, then she buried her face in Sailor Moon's chest, crying. Moon did the best she could to make up for his absence, holding her child tight and stroking her hair. She murmured hushed things to quiet Rini's weeping gasps even as she took a step closer to the resting king.  
  
The Scouts walked forward, gathering two to each side of the king. Sailor Moon kissed the child's forehead, smiling gently, and passed Rini off to her future father as she walked forward to gaze on the pale man who would be her husband for a thousand years. He didn't move, except for his soft breathing. He was blanketed in a thin, pale green coverlet, as if everything were thrown together in only a few hurried moments. Underneath, she saw the king still wearing the lavender tuxedo though his cape had been hung beside the bed with his sword. She wondered how long he'd been like this, nearly lifeless yet still managing to run a war against the Dark Moon.  
  
King Endymion stirred, his mouth parting in a sigh and his soulful, dark blue eyes opening to view this entourage with his own eyes rather than through the vague hologram. His past self lovingly held his youngest daughter, the younger Scouts stood by in the same positions they held even now, a millennium in their future. His wife's younger self, Serina, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and at this point in their time, Darien's fiancée as of last night, stood before him. Love shone in her eyes like the glitter of moonlight, soft and warm with pride and empathy as her sapphire gaze alone made him feel whole again. His tattered spirit and shredded heart were mended to mere bruises by this love that was so close to his wife's though not quite. He would still not be complete until she was awake and by his side.  
  
Sailor Moon left Tuxedo Mask's side, and stepped up beside the injured king. Even with her present boyfriend standing right behind her, it hurt her to see him like this, in pain and unable to move. She reached a hand to brush his dark, ruffled bangs from his eyes. She blushed under his fond gaze, knowing he needed the encouraging comfort even if no one else could tell by his eyes. Her prince was strong but not so much without her beside him just as she was hardly a whole person without him with her. She touched her crystal and shimmering light poured from it's glittering facets to cloak his handsome form in white magic. "Moon Healing Activation." She whispered even as the began to energy fade. She'd never used the crystal for specific physical healing before but surely it would work, any wish could be granted if wished hard enough. She had saved the world once just by wishing it, although, it had taken her life to complete that wish.  
  
The gentle glow skittered away in glimmering dusty specks to reveal the king, his tender blue eyes closed and a grin tipping his lips. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the lack of pain in the necessary movement and opened his eyes.  
  
Rini wriggled free of Tux's arms and raced past Moon, jumping excitedly onto the king's bed and into his open arms. He smiled hugely in relief and loving appreciation. Endymion scooped his daughter up in his arms, laughing and stretching for the first time in nearly a month. Rini squealed, giggling. "Oh Daddy! You're okay!"  
  
"I'm fine, my little princess. Now," He rose from the bed with minimal effort, easily carrying his daughter with him as he turned to Sailor Moon who was hugging her boyfriend happily, tears in her eyes as she watched the little reunion. "Sailor Moon, are you well?" She nodded enthusiastically, grinning at his concern and ecstatic she'd finally been able to help him.  
  
"Yeah, that was nothing. You two are always so overprotective." She chided, squeezing Tux's arm and smiling at the king. They both gave her the same look, thinking, 'You give us good reason, love.' "Now, are *you* all right? Do you want to rest before we try to wake Neo-Queen Serenity?"  
  
"*No*, no, I've been sleeping for what seems like forever, dreaming of my wife and daughter. I want nothing more than to hold her again. Please, let us go immediately." The king affectionately held his pink- haired daughter close, kissing her cheek as she giggled. The pair followed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask back to the queen's ominously dark chamber, the Scouts chucklingly brought up the rear.  
  
"Can you do it this time, Serina? You won't hurt yourself, right?" Rini asked from her father's arms. She looked completely comfortable, if a little- lonely? Sailor Moon recognized the looking of longing on the girl's face and it was not the kind of a child wanting it's mother- it was the kind of a someone wanting their best friend. Rini knew her mother would be returned momentarily, she had full confidence in her hero and her father, but she still had that air loneliness. It wasn't her mother she was missing, it was someone else . . . Perhaps the Scouts of her time? A school friend?  
  
Sailor Moon smiled confidently. "Yes, dearest, this time we're *all* going to help. Your father, Darien, Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus, even you are going to help. That way we have enough power and love all together to make it work." The large group returned to the queen's side, her crystal case still glowing in the moonlight, her face beaming serenely as if she knew she would be released within the moment.  
  
"My love, my Serenity . . ." Rini heard her father breathe.  
  
"Should I get Luna and Artemis or Irene and Auntie Rose and Uncle Tranq to come help? They love Mommy too." She whispered as he set her down. But he shook his head in regret. His voice was secretively low when he responded.  
  
"No, Small Lady, we've revealed too much of the future as it is, we needn't upset the Scouts anymore or overwhelm Serina and Darien with the knowledge of your sister. You must remember, too, at their time Luna and Artemis are normal cats and can't change into their human form yet. Try not to mention anything, as I will try, however, I cannot stop either Irene or the guardians should they happen to enter." He smiled as if hoping they would come, just so he could hold his eldest daughter again and speak with his advisors and friends. They should be the first to know when he had been healed.  
  
The Sailor Scouts, still staring at the crystalline figure in amazement and Mars betraying a little disbelief and pride, spread out to encircle the quartz prison. The king and his bunny-bunned princess stood hand-in-hand beside a newly transformed Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Silently, they gathered their strength then called upon their powers, wishing with all their hearts for the queen of the future and mother of their dear friend to be set free once more.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
Small Lady's young, high-pitched voice cried. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
She was instantly followed by the echoing call of Princess Serenity's "Cosmic Moon Power, Unite!" The prince of earth held his moon princess's waist, giving her strength the only way he knew how. His princess used the Silver Crystal's power to gather and combine the planetary powers into a single white beam of magic that burst from her Silver Crystal to roll upon the spears of crystalline quartz that entrapped Neo-Queen Serenity like a tidal wave. With a resounding CRACK! and the sighing tinkling of crystal dust, the glass coffin disintegrated to twinkling, diamond-like sands.  
  
When the light and glittering star dust faded, each of the participants fell to their knees in drained exhaustion. Even Prince Endymion shifted back to Darien and knelt to hold Sailor Moon just as the king did the same to carry his child. Serina reverted back to civilian form in his arms, staring half-awake at the vision in front of them.  
  
Before their awestruck eyes stood the queen. Unharmed, and standing solidly, Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo took a deep breath with a grateful smile, her azure eyes flickering open as she searched the faces she all ready knew were awaiting her. "Oh, my love! Thank the goddess- ENDY!" She suddenly gasped and rushed to her husband's arms nearly knocking them all over. Rini snuggled up in between them, not minding when they didn't take notice of her as they kissed. Tears of joy spilled from all eyes, mostly from Serina and Serenity.  
  
They broke from their kiss to study each other, searching for any signs of distress or pain. "My sweet, sweet Serenity. I love you, I was never sure you could hear me, but everyday- Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Oh, my king, my husband, my *love*! You know I love you, I could hear your prayers like my own thoughts. It's been so long, dreaming of you and my dear children-" She caressed Rini's cheek as she smiled, kissing her temple. Her ecstatic gushing broke off at his sudden alarm, his voice falling to keep his panic and concern veiled. It fooled neither Serina nor Darien as they were all ready caught by Serenity's reference to her 'children.' Plural. They listened carefully as the king interrupted his beloved with a fearful voice.  
  
"The baby- Was he hurt? Is he okay?" Serina and Darien clasped their hands in equal worry- the queen was *pregnant*?! After going through all this they couldn't stand to lose a child as well! 'Wait! How many kids am I going to be surprised with this week!?' Serina's wide eyes held fear for her future self and she gasped softly, tightening her grip on her fiancé. *She* couldn't stand to know she would lose her son.  
  
Serenity's calm smile eased their minds as she nodded. "He's fine, my sweet. No ill-effects whatsoever, our little prince is as healthy as I am." The king beamed with fatherly pride as he squeezed his wife, including Rini in the hug. The lovers of two thousand years were finally reunited again. For a minute they were oblivious to all else but themselves.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Serina, thank you. Thank *all* of you for your help in returning my love to me, my wife *and* my daughter." The king released Serenity from a breath-taking kiss, still keeping her no further than a quarter inch from himself as he spoke. He kept some part of him always in contact with her, as if afraid she might disappear if he let go. His voice was light with joy and gratitude. The group just smiled in return, everyone embarrassed to have witnessed the reunion; besides Darien and Serina, Mars, Mercury, and Venus were each blushing. Jupiter just grinned in knowing satisfaction. All was right in the world.  
  
"Oh no! What about the Dark Moon?" Sailor Venus suddenly cried, instantly regretting having broken the peace.  
  
"Yeah, they're still attacking. The older Scouts can't hold out much longer!" Jupiter reminded the group.  
  
"And Diamond's probably still angry about me getting away with Rubeus. He'll attack, knowing Serenity's free and I'm here-" Serina shuddered at the memory. She actually didn't recall much except the obsessed, insane look on the evil prince's face as he studied her like a butterfly to be pinned up in a collection. A second face, with dark blue hair beside the white-haired prince arguing with him then blackness followed by Rubeus's rude awakening. She buried herself deeper into her love's protective arms, hiding from the terrible memory.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity separated herself from her husband and child and approached her younger self. She leaned forward, grinning, and whispered for only Serina to hear. "With both Silver Crystals, two totally handsome guys by our sides, and the best friends in the world behind us, I think we can take them!" She pulled back, grinning impishly at Serina's surprised look then approving smile.  
  
"I think you're right, majesty. Oh, and congratulations on your son, Rini on her own would surely drive us mad." Serina tried to trick the queen into revealing more. She *had* said *children* and she didn't mean her unborn son. She was so happy to see that she and Darien hadn't stopped with just one child, she had always wanted a medium-sized family although she would have been perfectly content with just Rini.  
  
Serenity scrunched her nose playfully, knowing she was breaking rules by telling her past self this. Sailor Pluto would surely give her an earful but she could blame it on the confusion of her awakening. She put on a tired, frantic face and sighed dramatically. "Try twins. Serina has an older twin sister, Irene. Don't tell Darien though, he nearly fainted when I told him the first time." She smiled conspiratorially as she pulled back and tapped Serina's two meatballs. "Mother said there was another reason for *twin* hair buns. Moon royalty *always* have twins."  
  
"I didn't know Mother said that." Serina pouted. 'Wait- Moon royalty *always* have twins? But- I'm a princess and I haven't a twin- unless-' Neo-Queen Serenity covered her mouth as she realized the leaps of logic her younger self was suddenly figuring out and she retreated to her husband's admonishing frown.  
  
"Oops." The queen quickly about-faced, picking her youngest daughter up, her king's arm fell around her waist and the royal family led the group out of the oppressive darkness of the room. As they left, Darien and Serina powered up again into Sailor Moon and her protector Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Serenity's solemn temperance returned as they walked through the halls towards the war room where the four older Scouts stood locked in mental battle, mentally linked to each other to uphold the shield from the Dark Moon assault.  
  
The visitors of the past hung back, not wanting to see too much of their future, as the royal family approached the four women. The king and queen spoke quietly so as not to disturb them too much but quickly reassuring them of their well-being and receiving an evaluation of the situation from Sailor Mercury.  
  
"We're holding, majesties, but it would seem that something has happened. The prince has sent a new enemy to the past, the woman, Emerald, who led many of the attacks against the palace. She has disappeared from this battlefield for the one in the past. Even if you were able to destroy the Dark Moon clan here in the present, our past selves would have to deal with her in old Tokyo."  
  
"They took care of Rubeus and Garnyt." The queen reminded them.  
  
"Yes, however, I do not know if Emerald can be converted. She is madly loyal to the prince, driven by love it would appear. She would die for him, Sere."  
  
"We will deal with Emerald when her time comes then. Let's be rid of Nemesis now." The king inserted forcefully. He was fed up with this enemy, they'd done quite enough all ready. Keeping him from his wife, injuring him, and frightening his daughters, and putting his unborn son's life at risk along with his mother's. His beautiful kingdom was nearly destroyed, the citizens bespelled, the skies black in the eternal twilight. They would pay for this with their own destruction.  
  
"Daddy, are we going to help? Me and Irene? I wanna see her, I miss my sister." Rini whispered to her father from her mother's arms.  
  
"No, munchkin. We will leave this to your mother, Sailor Moon, and the Scouts. Remember, I told you she could do anything, Sailor Moon is invincible and your mother more so." He smiled at his wife and she blushed modestly. 'You're too much, love, remind me to repay the compliment later.'  
  
'I won't let you forget, Meatball head.'  
  
"ENDY!" Serenity's eyes widened at the mention of her long forgotten nickname and she slapped his shoulder. Rini didn't know what was going on but she laughed at her mommy beating up her daddy. It seemed so much like nothing was wrong.  
__________________________  
"Sorry, Princess, he was too strong for us."  
  
Sailor Moon heard the thoughts of her future self- and the images that accompanied them. She blushed uncontrollably, wondering irrationally if the others had somehow noticed her thoughts- but no, they stared awestruck ahead at their future selves and Darien focused on the king. It confused her to hear herself thinking but it not being her real self. What surprised her more was hearing the king's reply. 'They're telepathic!' How cool! How WEIRD! 'How sweet.' She glanced over at her handsomely mysterious fiancé to see if he'd heard it too. She giggled. He had. His eyes were wide and he glanced at her at the same time she did. 'Darien?'  
  
'Serina?' There was a faint whisper, almost undetectable unless they were listening for it. It was more like a tingling breath of air in their minds. Sailor Moon squealed and jumped into Tuxedo Mask's arms, catching Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter by surprise. "Wicked cool!"  
  
"This will take some getting use to, princess." He whispered. She nodded emphatically. She wasn't sure she wanted him to be able to read her thoughts. She had some private feelings that he didn't need to know about just yet. Including, but not limited to, the images from Serenity's mind.  
  
"Endy, huh?" She softly asked. She'd heard the queen's mock- outraged cry and laughed along with it. He still called her Meatball head, you'd think he'd come up with something nicer after a thousand years.  
  
Tuxedo Mask blushed under his mask. "I *am* Prince Endymion, my sweet. And now, in this life, my middle name is Endymion. According to the legend, he was a man who fell in love the moon goddess a long time ago." He smiled down at her enraptured azure eyes. "Fits, doesn't it, my moon princess?"  
  
"Mmm, yeah, just as Serenity fell for her handsome prince of earth. And Serina fell for Darien. It all fits, everything always works out- *Endy*." She snuggled into him, his warmth and strength all she needed from now on, he'd never leave her again. He was hers from now until forever; the ring on her finger, her daughter in the arms of her future self, the eternal love in the king's eyes . . . It was all her guarantee, her proof that life could be perfect-  
  
"Oh gods! Sere! Endymion! The shield is falling! We can't hold it any-" The older Mars was cut off by a large explosion that rocked the entire palace. Rini screeched, a scream that was echoed by the younger Sailor Scouts. Both king and prince wrapped their respective loves in their protective capes as pieces of the ceiling broke off and the marble floors cracked beneath them.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we need to end this battle now and forever!" Serenity called to her counterpart. Moon nodded and rose from beneath Tuxedo Mask's warm cloak. He stood with her and the entire group, young and old Scouts, king and queen, prince and princess, and little Rini raced from the room. Now was the time to see if the power of love and desperation was enough to stop their enemy.  
  
I'm not sure it's true but I heard the queen cannot use the Crystal while pregnant so let's just pretend she can- just a little. I'm getting the idea that few people read these little cliffhanger notes I love to write for you. Well, I'll write less but I surely won't stop. The adventure continues and the final battle against the Nega-Moon is fast approaching. With the Moon Princess and Neo-Queen Serenity's Imperium Silver Crystals, victory is almost guaranteed- However, with Serenity recovering from her imprisonment and with a second life to consider in her demonstrations of power, she may not be able to fight as well as she must. And with Sailor Moon beyond her limits of energy depletion and injured mind, heart, and soul by her experiences in the past few days, can she truly end this war without the ultimate sacrifice? Metallia was just one creature, not an entire planet hell-bent on the destruction of Earth, and *that* battle killed the girl and her Scouts! I promise, if not an adventurous chapter, then an interesting one is coming up. Angels will fall, devils will fly, and death will steal the lives of eternal beings. Tears fall like diamonds and sapphires in the midnight sky of fiery rubies and emerald energies- The battle is about to begin in Chapter Fourteen, "Angels." Note From Stef: Good Job Nikki-chan! Gotta love when the Neo-Queen Wakes up! 


	14. Angels

Konnichiwa, minna-chan! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm practicing my Japanese for an upcoming fanfic- if anyone can help me with customs, vocab, etc, I'd greatly appreciate it! And domo arigato to all those wonderful people who have written me, Kas, Comet Moon, the wondrous Firestar, imouto- chans, Meara-san, Lara1786, Leira, Moon Pie, Mevneriel, and a hundred others. Don't forget to write me, I need to know if you approve or do not; and your suggestions if the answer is a negative. NCherre@msn.com Please be patient with me, I can only access my mail a couple times a week. Ja ne, minna-chan! Hope you like "Angels" I rather like it myself!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Angels  
  
The faint sound of muffled sobbing drew Sailor Moon's attention away from the group as they rushed down crystal hallways. She noticed Serenity look up with a desperately sorrowed expression on her face- Then it was gone, replaced with stone as the queen prepared for war.  
  
'Forgive me, baby.'  
  
Sailor Moon paused again as the crying continued, slowly gaining volume, but no one else seemed to hear it but Serenity and herself, and *she* didn't seem willing to do anything about it. Sailor Moon shook her head, the sound seemed to be in her mind, like a whisper beside her ear. It tickled, almost like Darien's voice in her mind. Moon quickly glanced around, searching for the hidden source. There were side halls everywhere and rooms opened every few yards on this floor. The- child? Yes, it sounded like a little girl crying. She could be anywhere and Moon had a feeling Serenity could tell exactly where she was.  
  
The louder the child became in her mind, the more Sailor Moon could vaguely feel the direction the little girl was in and the more she wished she could help her. Beside her, Rini suddenly frowned, tears glistening in her eyes in response to the other girl's emotions. She whimpered and looked at her mother who was now ignoring the sound; she received no reply from that direction. Rini turned to Sailor Moon standing still beside her, listening to the same thing she heard.  
  
"Sailor Moon, *please* . . . We can't leave her!" The flamingo haired princess demanded. She snatched her hand and started to drag the superheroine off before she could react.  
  
"Rini, who-" Sailor Moon began then shut up as she realized the others were already too far ahead to stop them. "Come on." She picked the kid up and they ducked into a convenient hallway.  
  
Silently, the two stealthily crept down the hall, passing the doors and rooms that didn't 'tug' at their minds. Moon discovered her sense of direction was leading them straight to where the lost child was. Not for a second did she think that was weird. She closed her eyes and followed her heart, letting her daughter lead when she knew the way, but always knowing they were getting closer to the poor girl. Sailor Moon could only imagine how scared the kid felt, all alone and lost and crying for her parents.  
  
Finally the dark halls ended with a huge room filled with a large crystalline table and many small decorative desks. Lights blinked and died all around, making the dim room seem like a cathedral of stars. Here, the sobbing was the loudest, so scratched and grief-stricken that Moon's heart tore at the sound.  
  
"Oh dear-" Sailor Moon stumbled forward, instinctively knowing precisely where the child was hiding- as if she was there herself or could see the child in her mind's eye. She was so close to her by now, there was no way in heaven and earth she could miss her!  
  
A shivering little girl was huddled underneath one of the tables, lying on her side, pressed as close to the earth as she could get. Her eyes and cheeks were covered by her tiny hands, silver streaks of tears illuminated jagged lines where she'd bravely tried to wipe them away. She was so small, Rini's height, maybe a little more, and her hair fell in soft darkened locks about her shoulders.  
  
The kid started when she heard the intruders, her mind so bewildered and scared all ready, her first reaction was to run at the sight of them. Sailor Moon knelt before her, ready to catch the kneeling girl before she could get herself lost again. "Hey, it's okay, little one. We're gonna help you, come on, let's get you some place safe, waddaya say?" Moon whispered, crawling underneath the table and laying her head down beside the girl as she too, lay back down. 'She's all alone and during this attack she must frightened out of her mind! Oh, if I didn't have Darien I'd be doing the same thing!'  
  
Sailor Moon let her eyes drift closed and relaxed. She could stay here to protect Rini and this girl too- she wasn't needed up stairs. Besides, it was safer and less scary- Moon opened her eyes, realizing the kid was staring at her. She could finally get a good look at her face . . . And what a adorable face it was. Her wide, teary eyes were cinnamon brown, her tiny nose and pudgy cheeks identical to Rini's and Serina's when she was that age. Her soft hair was pulled back in two bunny-buns and the color of light lavender.  
  
"Irene?"  
__________________________  
  
Rini watched as Sailor Moon crept under the table to retrieve her sister. Irene was always the strongest of the two twins, taking a lot after their father- but now she was hiding? 'I don't even want to know what happened while I was in the past with Mommy! Where's Diana? Where's Luna and Artemis? They're supposed to take care of us!'  
  
She frowned when she heard Sailor Moon's surprised gasp and her sister's whispered name. 'How'd she know Irene's name?!' The two of them squirmed out from under the protective table and into some faint light. "Sailor Moon, this is my sister. You- You weren't supposed to know about her! I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to tell- Don't tell Daddy!" Rini suddenly cried, realizing her mistake. King Endymion had explicitly forbidden the mention of her twin sister!  
  
"It's okay, Rini, I all ready knew. Your mother doesn't have to follow your father's orders. She told me- And look at you two, how could I ever *not* know who she was? You girls look so much your dad, dontcha think?" Sailor Moon stared at the two girls standing before her. Irene had silently crawled out from under cover at the sound of her sister's voice, staring in awe at the warrior sitting next to her. Yep, the girls were identical, and they both looked just like her. Incredible.  
  
Irene's voice was soft with amazement when she spoke. "You really did it, Serina, you really got Sailor *Moon* from the past! Took you long enough!" Irene suddenly hopped to her feet, clapping excitedly. "Mommy's awake and Daddy's okay! But what's going on now, Rena?" The older twin's delight disappeared with the remembrance of the battle outside.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, and the Scouts are all going to fight the bad guys. I'm gonna help-"  
  
"Oh no you don't, little bit, this game's for the big kids." Sailor Moon broke out of her fascination of watching her bickering twin daughters and interrupted her youngest. Rini immediately started pouting and opened her mouth to protest but again Sailor Moon cut her off. "Irene, who's supposed to be watching you? Why are you here all by yourself?" She studied the girl's reaction as she inexplicably became very nervous, twisting her toes in the ground, hands hidden behind her back, and refusing to meet Sailor Moon's gaze.  
  
"Yeah, where's Diana? And Luna and Artemis?" Rini asked her twin curiously. Moon had choke back a laugh. 'Ha! Luna and Artemis are their babysitters? If Luna thought *I* was bad, *two* me's will drive her crazy!'  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"*Irene*?" Sailor Moon surprised herself by using the same tone of voice her mother used when she knew she was in trouble. 'Eww, weird!' But she *did* know Irene was trying to get away with something- She could see right through her hesitant innocence, Serina Tsukino had invented that defense!  
  
"Ikindaranaway- I'msosorry,SailorMoon!" Irene abruptly blurted, cringing away as if it were the worst display of irresponsibility her idol had ever possibly seen.  
  
'She WHAT?! She ran away?! She could get hurt! When I see Luna I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind for letting my daughter get- Ohmigod.' Moon gasped. She suddenly realized something that scared her even more. She actually understood her daughter's super-speed confession.  
  
Rini burst out laughing at her sister while Irene glared stonily back, nose tilted to the sky. Sailor Moon was struck by Irene's likeness to Darien on his bad days, before he had a heart. Her daughter certainly learned from the best; she had his pride and- *arrogance*? Moon giggled at the thought.  
  
Abruptly she closed her eyes and concentrated on what Irene had admitted. Sailor Moon tried to calm herself down before she either blew up at her daughter's thoughtlessness or broke down in a fit of giggles at the similarity to her own past situations. She bit her lip, coolly staring the two girls down till they both fell silent. "Irene, I want you to go back to Luna and Artemis, and *stay* with them this time. Be good and listen to them. Your parents will call you when it's safe, sweetie." Moon's voice was gentle but she was dead serious as she instructed her children. They *had* to stay safe, no matter what.  
  
"Okay, Sailor Moon-"  
  
"But, Mom-" Moon instantly clapped a hand over Rini's mouth as she began to protest. She didn't want Irene to know her mother was Sailor Moon; there had to be a reason Serenity and Endymion had kept it from the twins. And it might be too much after everything this little girl had been through so far. Her daddy paralyzed, her mother bespelled and encased in crystal, her twin sister lost in the past, and an impossible war being fought all around her . . .  
  
"Rini, you heard me. Now come on, Tuxedo Mask is gonna go ballistic when we show up late as it is." Sailor Moon grimaced at the thought; she'd noticed a little pestering feeling at the back of her head. Her love must have realized she was gone and was trying to find her. But she wasn't too worried, he could read her emotions and a little of her thoughts, he should be able to tell there was nothing wrong, a little surprise and sympathy but that was it. 'But then they'd all be worried about the spore too so guess we should get back- There *is* a war to be won.'  
  
"How come SHE gets to go?!" Irene cried out in indignation, pulling on Sailor Moon's skirt.  
  
"Iren-" Sailor Moon turned to her but before she could say anything more, Rini ran around and pulled handful of her blue pleats.  
  
"I want to fight too, Sailor Moon!" Rini shouted, making herself as annoying as possible. She could help! So could Irene! They were PRINCESSES! It was their job to defend their kingdom! Just like their mommy had!  
  
"Rini!" Moon whirled on her youngest, and glaring in exasperation. "Do you want your father to handle this?"  
  
The girls actually paused to consider this before they both fell back and shook their heads in sync.  
  
"Fine, then listen to me. Rini, you're coming with me so we don't get in big trouble. Irene, you're going back to Luna and staying there so *you* don't get in big trouble. Now go on, little one, and in the name of moon and all that's holy, PLEASE be careful!" 'Your mother would never forgive herself if anything happened to you. Either of you.' She thought as she gazed on the two girls for a heart-stopping second.  
  
Irene softly slid up to Sailor Moon and gently took her hand in her tiny one. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. Please take care of our parents and be careful too." Stunned for a moment by her daughter's sweetness and astonishing momentary solemnity, all Sailor Moon could do was squeeze her hand in response. She nodded a little, tears stinging her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Irene didn't need to see the legendary Sailor Moon breaking down for no reason at all.  
  
"Thanks, princess, I will." She dropped to her knees and enveloped her future daughter in a quick hug before she whirled quickly away and swooped up Rini in her arms. "Now let's go. Good luck, Lady." Sailor Moon paused a mere moment to watch Irene scamper off into the darkness, then turned away, carrying her tiny, pink-haired burden back the way they'd come.  
__________________________  
  
Sailor Moon and Rini returned to the group practically unnoticed a few minutes later. They were waiting in a hall, the roof entrance just beyond them, considering various plans of action.  
  
"Sailor Moon! *Where* in the name of Mars have you been!? If you ever run off like that again, you Meatball head, I'M gonna come after and drag you back!" Sailor Mars instantly laid into her as she sneaked up in back of the assembly.  
  
"Sailor Moon, where'd you go?" Venus asked quietly, as if they were still trying to keep their leader's disappearance a secret. "What if Diamond tried to get you again? You've gotta be a *little* more careful, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Can't you keep you're mind on the battle at hand? Wandering off like this was a tour of your future and not a war! Ditz!" Mars continued muttering but Sailor Moon shrugged her shoulders. Sailor Mars had no idea what was going on and sounded more ignorant in her rantings than Lita, Mina, and Serina normally did talking about dreamy guys.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask would have known if there was something wrong, don't worry! I just needed to help a little someone, Serenity couldn't so I figured I was close enough." Moon vaguely replied, her mind and eyes searching out her beloved Tuxedo Mask. Her azure eyes lit up when she caught sight of his gorgeous raven-haired head. He was discussing something with Endymion and the older Sailor Venus.  
  
'Darien . . .' Sailor Moon thought excitedly. She grinned delightedly when his head lifted in surprise, his eyebrows raised so adorably.  
  
'Serina! Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere when you just disappeared- AGAIN-'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Tux blinked. Then he tried hard to suppress the pursed smile on his perfect lips. He glanced up to high heaven looking for patience and endurance- and thanking God for such an angel as his fiancée. 'Serina, I love you, but I wish you would tell someone when you're going to take off. You could have told *me*. I was ready to go after you if my future self hadn't stopped me. What were you do-'  
  
"Sailor Moon, what on earth are you thinking about so hard?"  
  
The two lovebird's conversation was rudely cut off by the question. Moon quickly focused on her Scouts. "Nothing, Jupiter. Just thinking to someone I love." Moon giggled, and scrunched her nose at the weird looks her entourage gave her.  
  
Sailor Venus shook her head. She had the vaguest idea of what was going on when her friend drifted off like that and it had nothing to do with day dreaming or spacing out. It had a little something to do with an eternal love that had as yet survived over a thousand years.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity turned from her husband to face the warriors of past and future. "Now is the time to take back your future and our home, Scouts. I'm sorry you were drawn into this, and I- wish us all the best of luck, my dearest friends." Serenity took a deep breath to keep her composure. This was the first battle she'd fought in many years, since the Nega-Moon had first been banished. And she might lose her friends and family trying to save what was left of her beautiful city, her home . . . It couldn't end like it had before, history would NOT repeat itself! Not here, not on her daughters' world like it had on hers. The Moon Kingdom's downfall, the end of the perfect Silver Millennium . . .  
  
Endymion's strong, warm hand found hers and he lifted her delicate fingers to his lips in a sweet, loving kiss. She smiled softly as her hand fell against his chest and his arm draped supportively around her waist.  
  
It was time to begin.  
__________________________  
  
"Sailor Moon!!"  
  
The Scouts and royal family were very suddenly joined by a little girl being chased by two familiar figures and a second, younger child.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy, you're all right!" The first little girl looked nearly identical to Rini in her little blue school uniform; same eyes, same bunny hair style except her pink hair was a shade darker, more into lavender. Her proud and confident expression was so much like her father's. She raced up to the king and queen, giving them both huge hugs. Her father picked her up as Serenity's arms were by now full with the younger twin.  
  
"Irene!" Rini cried and reached to embrace her sister. They looked happy to have their family reunited again. Behind them, Sailor Moon was holding Tux's hand, smiling with delight as he realized his first daughter had a sister. A *twin* *sister*. *Two* Rinis. *Three* children. His incredulous look was met with a very happy, deep kiss.  
  
"Serina, you air-headed moon bunny! I can't believe you thought you could leave me alone with LUNA and ARTEMIS! You know how *boring* they are? *I* get to go next time!" The elder girl called. She seemed to be back in full spirits now that she had the protection and love of her parents again. Acting like the scene earlier never happened. But Sailor Moon caught the apologetic side-glance her child cast in her direction and rolled her eyes. They never listened to her, did they?  
  
Rini cringed back from her sister's stretched hands, as far back as her mother's arms would allow. She clutched her time key close to her and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"No way! Puu gave me this key, just for me for my birthday. *You* got the life seed-thingy!" She argued. Serenity's hand fell over the child's mouth, as did Endymion's to halt the bickering before the twins could continue and reveal even more information.  
  
"Girls, stop. Behave like the princesses you are." The king reprimanded, as he and his wife set the girls down beside them and holding their hands to keep them from further trouble. He turned to the two adults that Irene had gotten away from. Again. A midnight-black haired woman and pure moonlight-white haired man stood by attentively, if a little out of breath and exasperated, with a little mouse-gray haired child between them. All three bore the same golden crescent insignia as the royal family.  
  
As the king spoke, Rini wriggled free from her mother's protective grasp and the barrier created by the king and queen's legs and rushed to the little ashen-haired girl. "Diana!" He smiled as Small Lady met her best friend.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, are you aware of the situation?" In the background, the king heard gasps of surprise, the younger Sailor Venus nearly fainted in shock.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. It's good to see you on your feet again, Endymion." The pale man spared a second to flash a smug smile at his former mistress before he bowed quickly to the king. The large group began their quick pace back to the roof of the palace. "Would you like us to take Lady and Small Lady to a protected area? The princesses need to be guarded but in a final confrontation against this Dark Moon, even the untrained powers of the earth and moon would be assets, Endymion."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to risk them. It's bad enough Serenity must use the Silver Crystal in her condition. We are taking too many risks as it is. Take the girls and Luna down to a sheltered area, keep them safe, if we fail, get them out of here. If need be, take them back to the past, live in Tokyo with our younger selves. See that Sailor Pluto arranges that. I won't lose them in this battle, by accident or because they are untrained." The king stopped abruptly and caught both his girls in a quick hug. Serenity understood as well, and did the same for both her daughters.  
  
Artemis pulled the king aside and asked if he should call upon Princess Rose and King Tranquility from their separate kingdoms to help.  
  
"No, there's not enough time for my sister or Travis to get here. Serenity's brother has troubles of his own holding up against the Nega-Moon and protecting his kingdom."  
  
"Very well, Endymion, we'll send word of warning but if you think you can handle it . . ."  
  
"Thank you, Artemis, that will be all. Take care of our children and your selves. Use Small Lady's time key if you must." The king returned to his wife's side as Artemis did the same.  
  
"Lady, Small Lady, behave yourselves and listen to Luna and Artemis. We'll be back for you as soon as this is over." Serenity kissed them both on the forehead and watched as their godparents and guardians carried her precious little girls away. "We love you."  
  
'Do they really think we're gonna stay with these guys?' Irene asked her twin in her mind.  
  
'Does it matter? I've seen what Sailor Moon and the Scouts can do and they're gonna need our help even if they are invincible. Even Mommy and Daddy can't do this by themselves.'  
  
'Good, then we escape as soon as the *cats* let us go!' Irene smiled mischievously, a sneaky smile that was mirrored on an identical face.  
__________________________  
  
"With the shield gone, the Nega-Moon will waste no time in attacking the palace. Scouts, combine your powers with each other for a Sailor Planet Attack. Sailor Moon and Serenity will use the Silver Crystals to combine the power and destroy the Nega-Moon. Those left standing will take care of the left over droids and creatures." The Scouts nodded in understanding to the king's commands as they emerged on the crystalline platform of the palace roof. "And Sere, please be careful . . ." He whispered to his wife and she smiled weakly.  
  
Using the Silver Crystal was potentially dangerous when the queen was with child. The possible effects of so much power were unknown; no record thus far had ever been retrieved. However, Sailor Mercury was still very against the casual use of the crystal in the young queen's condition even after Rini and Irene had been born healthy. But in times like these, they had no choice either way.  
  
As predicted, the Dark Moon Prince's fleet had begun their final assault. Ships dropped from the sky like black ice hailstones, monsters of every shape and form swooped down to attack; dragons, insects, coarse- haired bat-like beasts hovered as they scanned the area for targets.  
  
They found the royal couples of past and present.  
  
As the swarms of enemies flew down, the Scouts spread out to defend, Sailor Moon revealed her scepter and Silver Crystal, Tuxedo Mask drew forth fistfuls of deadly roses. Serenity calmly raised her own crystal in silent defiance as King Endymion drew his silver sword and three roses, one of crystal, one of molten gold, and the last of the purest red misty petals.  
  
Discs and arrows of flame, ropes and showers of gold, shocks of lightning and thunderous winds, storms of water and ice attacked the droids that came too close. The inevitable retaliating blasts of black energy were countered with scepter magic, swords, and roses.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Entire sections of Dark Moon ships disintegrated with the release of glittering white energy from Serenity's crystal. Beside her, her husband fought off charges with fancy, skilled sword work, protecting his wife from the evil fires and weapons that got through the Scouts' defenses. The skies were soon opaque with the gray dust of dead droids, one of the Mercurys' bubble mists managed to clear the air only a little but the warriors were soon left blind.  
  
A flash of silver-blue light nearby caught the attention of everyone as a familiar white figure materialized in the air above them. His hard, maniacal expression drew shudders from both Sailor Moon and Serenity as he stared directly at the pair, studying them, memorizing their faces, lancing their identical blue eyes with his piercing gaze and invading their minds.  
  
"You thought you could defeat me? I _am_ disappointed in you. After the reports of my officers, I expected better, Sailor Scouts. And foolish Endymion, you should never have allowed your precious empress to fight your battles for you." With a swipe of his hand, everyone was knocked from their feet by an invisible blow. As they flew through the dusty air, his hand clenched and two figures froze in mid-air. Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon hung motionless in the gray mist. "Two Serenitys for me and none for you." Both women struggled to fight off the terrible grasp, frightened for their lives and reaching for their friends who were now quickly rising to help them.  
  
"Darien! Help!" Sailor Moon's eyes pleaded with his, desperate to be free of the unseen hands that held her in the air away from her protector's safe arms. She screamed again as her struggles were rewarded with a tightened grip that squeezed the breath from her.  
  
"Serina! NO!" Both King Endymion and Tuxedo Mask yelled and raised their roses to take aim. Several arrows of flame beat them to their mark, but the evil prince safely teleported a few feet away. With a sneer of contempt he chuckled at the wasted attempt and dragged his catch closer to him.  
  
"Be careful, Sailor Mars, Endymion; you forget, if I hurt this one, the other feels it as well. You can't be too careful with these exquisite angels, they're so delicate . . ." With that threat he released a blast of lightless energy at Sailor Moon. Caught in the air, her cry dying on her lips, she arched in agony but was unable to hide from the pain. Feeling the immediate memory of pain, even as it was created, Serenity held her hand over her mouth to keep from echoing the scream. Only tears and a small whimper escaped from both women.  
  
Serenity's own mind was barely functioning at this point; it was all she could do to mentally shield her husband and the younger Darien from the pain they would feel through their soul bond. Serenity clutched her crystal close, her only defense now. She was prepared to use it but kept it from her enemy's view. The others couldn't help them now, they wouldn't risk hurting them again. The queen glanced over at her counterpart and saw the child-like warrior hanging limply in the air, breathing hard. She was unconscious. A flicker of movement from the girl negated that thought as she spied the girl pulling her own crystal closer to her chest, out Prince Diamond's sight. Abruptly, Sailor Moon sighed and dropped her free hand in a seeming dead faint, letting it swing naturally into a circular, lifeless motion. It was a signal!  
  
Even as Serenity realized this, the prince smiled coldly and drew them ever closer, reeling them in and preparing to vanish with his prizes. "I have what I want, you may die now." He swept a hand over the warriors and they fell, collapsing under the incredible telekinetic pressure.  
  
'Endy, we're ready, do it now! Before he leaves with us, love!' The king heard his wife's silent cry and managed to raise himself upright. He motioned to the others, even as he hurled a dozen carefully aimed roses at the man that dared try to kidnap his wife.  
  
"Now!" He shouted to the Scouts. They needed no further prompting. Each group of Scouts rose with a struggle and broke off, the elder with the elder, the younger with the younger. They linked their hands and tapped into their powers. Bravely, they ignored the mounting pressure from Prince Diamond's magic and concentrated on welling their power into a pool for Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity to use.  
  
Then suddenly the pressure was relieved, like a board had levered in between them and Diamond's power. It wasn't completely gone but somehow they were granted a brief respite. Unnoticed, a young, sapphire-haired man floated nearby, gazing on his only brother with grief and disappointment.  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!" Reds, golds, blues, and greens of all hues and shades rose around the eight women in glorious, elemental auras.  
  
Prince Diamond noticed his victims' sudden reanimation and redoubled his own efforts but to no avail, the girls were stronger than they looked. He began to realize he alone might not be a match against the ten of them. He reached for his queens and physically took hold of Sailor Moon. At that same moment she whirled on him, his slight touch sending disgusted shudders through her body. As close to him as a handbreadth, she threw her tiara with all her might into the prince's chest.  
  
"NO! Diamond!" A stunned voice cried, and the young man teleported beside his brother. Sapphire nearly fell from the heavens to see his brother in such pain. He understood it was his own fault but no one deserved to die, not even Diamond! He was just misguided! He'd never meant for any of this to happen, he just wanted to lead his people to peace and happiness! And he went a little girl crazy. It was Wise Man's fault! 'I'll avenge him for you, dear brother. He will not survive this world's wrath.'  
  
Shocked by the sudden attack, Diamond had let go of Sailor Moon, his invisible grasp on the Neo-queen released and she caught herself in a gentle hover with her commanding power. Sapphire held his brother, reaching to catch the moon warrior as she began to fall. The girl's eyes widened is shock; she hadn't expected to see such emotion in the Nega-Moon family, nor the valiant effort to save *her*.  
  
A memory flashed through Sailor Moon's mind as she stared up at the floating young man hanging onto her arm. He was quite handsome and looked younger than Rubeus but little older than Garnyt. He was crying because of what she'd done to his brother but he still saved her from falling- He looked so sad and yet, so understanding and- repentant? He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes, the color of lightless sapphire . . .  
  
@~~}~~~~ "What's up with Prisma, you guys? She's seems so down when she sees me and Darien together- I can't understand why!" Serina stood in Garry and Robert's kitchen, cleaning up dishes with Birdie.  
  
Birdie winced and smiled sadly, sympathetic for her oldest sister. "Oh, well, you see, Prisma kinda had a 'guyfriend' back home, on the Nega- Moon. She never told anyone, maybe him, but she was in love with Prince Diamond's brother Sapphire. They couldn't be together on the moon though. Sapphire was so busy with his brother and trying to keep the family together-"  
  
"Oh, that's awful! What happened?"  
  
"We were sent here with Rubeus. She hasn't seen him since- except maybe in her dreams . . ." Birdie sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry for her. If only I could help her- he must have been good, right? Like you guys?" She handed over a plate for her pale-haired friend to dry.  
  
"I always thought he was cold, distant- He worked too much and too hard but then again, he did care a lot for his brother; it was all for his family."  
  
"Poor Prisma . . . @~~}~~~~  
  
"Sapphire . . ?" Sailor Moon whispered. The younger Nega-Moon prince froze, shocked that she might know him or even remember him from her brief 'visit' to the dark moon. His eyes glittered with respect and tears as he barely nodded-  
  
"Serina!" Tuxedo Mask called from below, interrupting their interlude. Moon glanced down, feeling relatively safe in Sapphire's presence, his brother seemingly in shock from her attack and posing little threat.  
  
Her eyes returned to his, glowing with love and sympathy. "Prisma misses you, Sapphire . . ." She murmured, her secret knowledge released and his reaction was surprise. He was so surprised, his hasty grip on her loosed and she began to fall. She wasn't at all frightened, she didn't make a sound as the wind blew past her and the two brothers fell further away.  
  
"SERINA!" Instantly Sapphire seemed to awaken from his reverie and he teleported beside Sailor Moon. Neo-Queen Serenity was right behind him, catching her younger self before the man could touch her.  
  
"Save our worlds, Sailor Moon- Serenity . . ." He requested softly as Serenity pulled away, sensing danger was imminent.  
  
With the hostages gone, King Endymion and Tuxedo Mask unleashed their storms of roses, oblivious to the dark angel trying to protect his brother. Razor edges sliced through Diamond's silver-blue cape, full, red roses exploded on contact. With the rage of revenge behind them, the two men never let up in their attacks, seeking to distract if they couldn't land a fatal blow. Behind them, the queen and newly transformed moon princess gathered the flowing planetary powers into their crystals like a rainbow to a prism.  
  
Sapphire pulled his brother away from the attacks, his voice unheard though he still begged forgiveness with his heart and soul from the woman who was the supposed to be the supreme being of hope and love. Diamond collapsed in his arms and Sapphire choked back a sob as his only family seemed to leave him completely isolated in this cruel and friendless world. "No! Diamond, please don't leave me alone, you promised to show me the world, the flowers, Diamond! Brother, you should have listened to me about Wise Man! I'll kill him- this whole war is his doing! He will pay, for you, he will die!" With that promise, the pair disappeared in a flash of brilliant, scattering light.  
  
Oblivious, Neo-Queen Serenity and Moon Princess Serenity clasped hands, now caught up in the liberation of Crystal Tokyo. The two crystals spinning, glowing, slowly blooming between the two women as they shouted their commands.  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER, UNITE!" With that, the combined energies stored within the two Silver Crystals exploded outward, encompassing all of Crystal Tokyo and the heavens above her. The hot white light erupted like a supernova, destroying all evil within its path, healing all harm done, awakening and repairing the city.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity had experienced this kind of overwhelming power before, after healing the world from its ice age sleep. It had drained her heart and soul, and she'd slept for nearly a month after exerting such control over the Silver Crystal with so powerful a wish. Healing her city and wiping out the Nega-Moon forces wasn't on so large a scale as that but she had another life to protect within her.  
  
That was why her past self was with her, sharing in the effort. Serenity used the young girl to lean on, letting her take on most of the fight with her to guide her. Unfortunately, the closest *she* had ever come to using the Cosmic power of the crystal was in Beryl and Metallia's defeat and *that* had killed the moon princess. Serina, Sailor Moon, or even Princess Serenity wasn't ready for this; she hadn't mastered enough control yet to accomplish this incredible attack, nearly by herself, and possibly survive!  
__________________________  
  
"I'll find a way back to you."  
  
"But that's why you have me, child." Princess Serenity's eyes were closed, she knew they were, she could feel them but she couldn't deny that she saw Neo-Queen Serenity standing before her either. And beside her, her mother, Queen Serenity of the White Moon.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Am I dead? Did you die too, Serenity? Did we win? Oh no! What'll happen to Rini and Irene if we die!" The fifteen- year-old, still transformed as her long lost moon princess self, raced to her mother's open arms, scared to death that she'd just lost her daughter and the second daughter she'd barely gotten to know. And poor Neo-Queen Serenity, she had her son as well, and he'd never be born! Darien would *die* without her, everyone would hate her for not being good enough to defeat the enemy! She'd *failed*! Even if the Dark Moon *had* been destroyed, she'd failed anyway if everyone she loved died! Everything was falling apart! Princess Serenity cried and cried, weeping for the loss she'd helped cause with her own death.  
  
Her mother stroked her hair and rubbed her shuddering back comfortingly. "Do not worry, darling, everything will be put to rights, everyone is fine." She lifted her daughter's chin and kissed the princess's golden crescent. "You don't have to join me yet, princess, you've still too much to do on earth."  
  
"Darien and the others are waiting for us, princess. We won and the world is saved again. Please, come back with me. Our friends are worried." The princess smiled cautiously and pulled away from her mother. She could go home- she *wouldn't* abandon her friends! Darien was probably worried sick about her- She suddenly realized how weak she felt, even in this colorful limbo. Like she was exhausted to the point of collapse in her own mind. Neo-Queen Serenity reached a hand for her as her mother Queen Serenity let her go and faded away with a good-bye. "Serenity, *reach*, take my hand and I'll guide us back to the real world."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes a moment to the tears that spilled over as she watched her mother disappear again into the depths of her memory. When she opened them again she suddenly realized that Neo-Queen Serenity had drifted much further away, and she, herself, now stood on the edge of a cliff, her older mirror image hanging in the air, being pulled from her reach! The moon princess cried out in fright, not wanting to lose her chance to come back from where ever she was. This terrible place suddenly reminded her of the nightmare she and Darien had shared. This couldn't be real- where WAS she? She wanted to go home, she wanted Darien to hold her, and Rini and Rei to tease her! "What IS this place!" She whispered in growing horror as realization began to dawn on her.  
  
The answer came not from her future self, not from a human person at all, but a bodiless voice that floated around her like her own thoughts within her mind. "Serenity's soul is caught within the Silver Crystal. Her wish was for all to live . . ."  
  
The older Serenity suddenly called out again as the powerful, familiar voice faded to nothingness. Even the strange, yellow expanse of diamond sky began to dim. "Your friends are giving everything they can so you will come back, princess. Rini and Irene need you, Darien needs you, even pyro Rei needs you. Reach, Serenity! Jump!" Behind the Neo-Queen, Serenity could hear her friends calling for her to wake up, to fight. She heard Darien, begging her to come back to him, as if she'd already gone. But she was right here, there was nothing to fight-  
  
"I love you, Serina, you've got to come back to me, fight it, for ME! You can't leave me alone now, I just got you back! You *can't* leave me . . ." She heard him, tears racing down her cheeks as she realized she really was dead or dying, her soul trapped inside the Silver Crystal. It was the only thing keeping her alive, just as she asked of the crystal but hadn't had the strength or energy to complete the wish. Now the others were trying to help her, sending their energy and Neo-Queen Serenity, the one person who could navigate the depths of the Silver Crystal but she was too far away! There was no way she could come back now! But she heard her prince's voice pleading with her again, to fight; reminding her of the ring on her finger, of her promise to return and marry him.  
  
"Oh, I want to, Darien! But there's nothing to fight here. Serenity, come back! Come closer so I can reach you! Please!" She could see the dreamlike view of the world outside, reflecting in the facets of the sky, the world she was somehow cut off from now. She stretched a finger to trace the image of Darien's handsome features, her wonderful eternal love, her fiancé, and the most important person in her life. But the dream only faded further as her strength ebbed.  
  
"Serina, jump! A leap of faith for your friends and family, Sere, the power of love can do anything if you believe in it! Don't give up!" The older Serenity herself fought to come closer but to no avail, she was drifting away, fighting an overwhelming current. She was afraid this would happen! The moon princess saw the almost desperate look on her face and knew her time was running out. If she didn't jump and make it, Neo-Queen Serenity would cease to exist, her children, Crystal Tokyo, the *world* would die. She'd never see Sammy or Luna or her parents again. Or Molly and Andrew. She strained to hear Darien or her friends but their voices were drowning in silence.  
  
Taking one last glance behind her, Serenity considered what she was leaving behind for her perilous life. Her lips were pursed in a frown and blue eyes stinging from her hot tears, her chest ached from holding in her anguish. The impossibly high cliff she stood on led to firm ground; the image of her home, the moon palace, grandly flooded behind her, her lovely mother watching her carefully from a distance, a tall figure standing supportively beside her. 'We will always love you, my daughter. And we will always be waiting for you.' Moon Princess Serenity nodded, knowing she was turning her back on her mother, her father, and the peaceful life she'd been meant to lead in the Silver Millennium. The endless tranquility and love and . . . rest. She was so tired of the fighting, the danger, the worry for her friends and family. Every day wore her out and no one could ever understand why except her Scouts who faced the same thing. But they handled it better, they always worked better without her there to screw things up with her klutz attacks . . .  
  
'*Serina*! You can do it! I love you- please, Sere, you *must* come back to me . . . Dear God, no. Please don't leave me . . .' She heard faintly. The princess sighed, her last breath releasing the hope of remaining in the heaven she'd found here. Darien needed her, she needed him. Her friends were depending on her, just as she would always depend on them. Her daughters needed her more than anything- She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Anything for you, my love . . ." She whispered then gathered herself and leapt from the cliff just as it began to break apart beneath her.  
  
She never had a chance of reaching Neo-Queen Serenity. She was falling, unstoppable and screaming. Her moon silk princess gown billowed around her like wings, her golden hair streamed upward. She saw the neo-queen smile even as she disappeared from this crystal cage. 'Oh my God! What's happening! What kind of trick is this!' Princess Serenity dropped, plummeting into empty blackness, her cries for help echoing off the unseen walls of the chasm until she hit ground.  
  
And returned to life.  
__________________________  
"We'll be together again, I promise."  
  
Her breath was knocked from her body and she was unable to move anything. She moaned carefully, sucking in her breath through weak lungs and slowly blinked, wincing and squinting.  
  
"Serina! Thank God, you're back!" Tuxedo Mask's watery blue eyes delved into hers, searching for a reassuring glimmer of life. His strong arms around her were warm, shaking with fear and worry, and the sweet kisses he covered her with trembled through their softness. He'd obviously been scared to death.  
  
"Sailor Moon! You're awake! You're ALIVE!" The Scouts gathered around, Mars crying the hardest and squeezing her hand, *painfully*.  
  
'Serenity said Serina was dying, she couldn't reach her and she would be lost in the depths of the Silver Crystal forever! And then, when she stopped breathing and we couldn't find a pulse-' Mars thought, her heart felt like it would never stop beating so fast, Serina would surely be the death of her one of these days! "Don't ever try something so stupid again, Meatball head! Serenity said you nearly gave up on us! You can't EVER lose hope in us!"  
  
"Don't- worry . . . Never, again . . . promise . . ." She wheezed. It still felt like she'd dropped a hundred stories into solid cement. Her body ached to the point she couldn't move a finger without cringing, even shifting her eyes made her head ache. And what was with that terrible dream? How much of it was real? Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut and breathed haltingly in an attempt to clear her head and regain control of her body. Above her, Tuxedo Mask, minus the mask, busied himself with kissing her forehead, temple, cheeks, everything but her mouth which was still desperately trying to recover precious lost air. 'How long was I- dead?' She wondered hesitantly as her prince continued hugging her cautiously as if to make sure she really was alive. She cherished every instant of his touch.  
  
"You scared me, Sere, don't ever do that again. I thought I'd lost you-"  
  
"I know, love, I thought I'd lost you, *all* of you, and I couldn't do anything but jump cause Serenity kept fading away, and I could barely hear you anymore. I almost stayed with Mother, I was so tempted and now I feel awful but then I heard *you* and I realized- I just couldn't- Then I jumped and was falling-" She rushed to tell her dream, her words tripping over her tongue before her love halted her with a breath-taking, heart- stopping kiss. Her mind jumped into high gear deciding *this* was the reason she'd come back from the brink of death.  
  
"As long as you always come back to me, Sere. I love you, don't ever doubt that for a second, even if you can't hear me saying it."  
  
"But I *did* hear you. I love you too, Endy. And I would do anything for you." Sailor Moon held her breath, captivated, as she lost herself in his deep eyes, forgetting everything else around her and the pain within her. She just knew her prince looked even more irresistible in the moonlight that now outlined his face, his fringes of black hair gleaming a soft bluish tint and his eyes glowing a dark sapphire blue. 'God, he looks good, and he's mine! And he loves me more than anything.'  
  
'Princess, you are so perfect, beautiful, and caring, my own angel. I can't believe I almost lost you. I'll never leave you alone, I'll always be by your side to protect you.' He kissed her again and grinned at the dreamy smile on her lips, lost in her wide blue eyes that glistened with honesty and tears.  
  
"ALL RIGHT all ready! Give it up! Let the poor girl breathe, will ya!" Sailor Jupiter clapped Tuxedo Mask on the shoulder, smiling a little with embarrassment. Venus and Mercury were a little red in the cheeks but Mars was positively disgusted.  
  
"If you don't let her get up, Tuxedo Mask, she'll never recover and then we'll have to listen to her WHINING for the next thousand years!" Both Serenity and Sailor Moon pouted and cried out in indignation.  
  
"HEY!" 'When did I get involved in this?' Serenity asked her husband in a hurt voice. He just smiled and shook his head in consolation. He never did master handling Mars's smart mouth and just agreed with her or disagreed depending on how his wife felt. Now he could just laugh at them.  
  
The elder Sailor Mars snickered at the group and shot her younger self a thumbs up. "Ain't that the truth!" She agreed, laughing.  
  
Tuxedo Mask carefully lifted Sailor Moon in his arms to keep her even closer to him and reassure himself she was alive. He held her delicately as though she were fragile glass to break at the slightest brush. She had died in his arms during the battle, her energy gone, her very life force expended to save her future. He had felt like he had died with her. Neo- Queen Serenity was his only hope that she would somehow return to him, but then Serenity began to disappear- She had come up with the idea to save his princess, with the very last of their strength to help her free his fiancée from the Silver Crystal. He was once again amazed by the miracle his true love was. Sailor Moon hadn't been up to the task after all the trials she'd all ready been through and still his extraordinary princess had survived it all.  
  
His miraculous, amazing, gorgeous princess. She was so lovely and infinitely precious. The sky above was twinkling with revealed stars as they gradually returned, the moon hung like a tear drop, full, pure, and as luminant as the beauty in his grasp.  
  
Around the two lovers, the Scouts fanned out again, the king and his queen held each other, ready to return to their children and friends in the palace. The city of Crystal Tokyo had been restored, the peaceful people were waking and milling around in concern for neighbors and the royal family. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity would soon be needed to calm the populace and explain the long overdue defeat of the Nega-Moon invaders.  
  
King Endymion sighed at the undesirable prospect of making speeches when he should be catching up with his lost daughter and making up for all Irene's hugs he'd missed while injured. He gazed over his wife, studying her grace, her serenity, her lovely, heart-stopping eyes- and smiled. There were other things to catch up on as well.  
  
Serenity glanced up at him, sensing his dread and hearing him sigh. She gazed upon him with mischievous eyes and a lilting smile as she reached up and kissed him. 'All will be well. We have forever together remember?'  
__________________________  
"I'm afraid she's leaving us!"  
  
"Together forever, hmm, Darien? Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion-" Sailor Moon whispered as she contentedly snuggled into his velvety tuxedo. She listened to his breathing, his heartbeat, in perfect time with her own.  
  
"Serina Tsukino and Darien Shields; that's all I care about, Meatball head." Tux kissed the top of her head as she giggled.  
  
"Me too. Someday it'll be *Mrs.* Serina Shields, though, Endy. Someday soon, I hope." She sighed remembering she *was* still only fifteen though events made her forget that sometimes. Her spirit was over a thousand years old, she'd died three times all ready. Her 'soon' would likely not be for another two or three years, assuming she didn't wait for college or her parents agreed so they didn't have to elope.  
  
"Someday, my princess. You've always been my only love and nothing can stop us from being together. This wedding's waited a millennium, it can wait another year or so." He reassured her. This girl was meant to be his wife, from even before the moon. She wore his ring, *again*, but this time neither evil nor death could keep them apart. She was his and he would defend her to his last breath, vows or not.  
  
"Uh, guys, we've got a problem!" Jupiter's warning grabbed the attention of the group, the confusion and fear in her voice stopped all conversation as she pointed at the two Sailor Mercurys.  
  
They were fading . . ?  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Moon leapt from Tuxedo Mask's arms and ran for her blue-haired friend, stumbling to her side. Poor Mercury seemed frightened out her mind as her vanishing fingers typed madly into her palmtop. "What's happening!?"  
  
Moon looked up to see Serenity and the elder Scouts hovering around the other Sailor Mercury even as she slowly dissolved away. Sailor Moon whipped her head back to her friend as Mercury spoke, her voice echoing as if from a great distance.  
  
"In the past, I'm dying- I died, it must be-"  
  
"Emerald! She's defeating the Scouts one by one!" The older Mercury interrupted, continuing her younger self's thoughts as if they were her own. "Sere, tell Greg that I love him . . ."  
  
Venus cried out in shock as her fingers began to disintegrate into gold dust just as the Mercurys both evaporated into blue bubbles.  
  
"Guys, I'm next . . ." Her voice wavered with fear but she tried to remain calm, accept it as her friend had. She wouldn't allow her last moments to be panicked ones; her friends would find a way to fix everything. And if not . . . She loved them.  
  
"No, not you too, Venus! NO!" Sailor Moon raced to her golden friend, the Scout of love and beauty, the original Sailor Scout. "No, Mina, you can't- I won't lose you too!" Yellow dust floated and settled around the two as Moon embraced her idol a last time.  
  
Behind her, Sailor Moon heard the older Sailor Venus whisper to her. "You were right about Andrew. Sere- tell my husband- my family-"  
  
There was nothing she could do to stop her from disappearing! And once she was gone who'd be next? *They were losing the Scouts!* They were DYING- in the past!  
  
"How can this be possible? If we're here, how can our past selves be dying?" Jupiter shouted, angrily. Tears stung the tall warrior's green eyes as she watched Sailor Venus fade with a last smile and the Sailor V sign.  
  
"We can't just let us fade away like this! We've *got* to do something!" Mars cried. Tuxedo Mask placed a hand on Moon's shoulder as she cried where she had collapsed to her knees in between where Mercury and Venus had vanished before her eyes. What if she was next? What if *HE* was!? Sailor Moon jumped up and threw herself into his arms and he held her as best he could, grief tightening his chest.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Pull yourself together! We need to do something before-  
  
"Before I go." Jupiter lifted a hand for them to see, even as the elder Jupiter did the same. Her fingers were disappearing in tiny flashes of white lightning.  
  
"NO! No, no, this isn't happening! We can't be defeated without even fighting! Jupiter, don't go!" Moon reached for her but only an arc of blue electricity touched her and she pulled back from the startling shock.  
  
"You've got to fight for us, Sailor Moon. Mars and Tuxedo Mask will protect you- I'm sorry I can't help . . . Hang on to Darien this time, 'kay?" Jupiter whispered as she burst into a brilliant cascade of green, white, and blue sparks.  
  
The Sailor Scouts are dying. In the past, their lives were taken by the last Nega-Moon general, Emerald, a woman they've never seen yet she manages to divide and conquer each Scout. How can the girls fight her? If she is so powerful in the past as to have all ready won, what can they do to stop her and more importantly, how can they get Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury back? As Sailor Moon is about to learn, for every deed there is a consequence, whether she is the one paying for her actions or someone she knows. It is what divides ordinary girls from queens when a person will take responsibility for such actions that hurt others. It is the nature of true royalty. But for the moment, a young woman and her fiancé are going to finally know what it really feels like to be the parents of twins at their young age. ;D It's amazing how everything will turn full circle, the future to past, child to parent, life to death, grief to triumph . . . In Chapter Fifteen, "Essence of Majesty."  
  
You can thank yourselves now. This story would have been complete by the chapter sixteen had it not been for Firestar, Comet Moon, and several other readers who gave me ideas and suggestions to inspire me on a seventeenth chapter and it went from there. Arigato for your time! :D 


	15. Essence of Majesty

Chapter 15  
  
Essence of Majesty  
  
"Oh, God, no . . ." It was all happening so fast, too fast, and they couldn't stop it! Emerald couldn't defeat the Sailor Scouts so easily and yet- now they were gone? Dead? 'Lita...Ami...Mina! No! It can't be, it just can't be! I wouldn't let it happen!' Sailor Moon's desperate thoughts were halted by the instantaneous appearance of Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Serenity, the timeline is being disrupted! The woman Emerald is taking over in the past. She's defeating the Scouts one by one as they are divided; she is causing damage that I cannot repair without help. Sailor Moon, you must return to the past to stop her from destroying the Sailor Scouts altogether. You must help the remaining Scouts or all will be lost. I will take you to the proper time, a little after when you originally left. We must leave before Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask, and you disappear as well. I can protect you three from the disruption, you will be paradoxes that I can allow to exist should your past selves be killed." Pluto raised her staff and a red light engulfed them. It was absorbed into their bodies then it quickly disappeared. Sailor Moon and Mars glanced about them uncertainly but they could see or feel a change.  
  
"What about us? Should we go too?" Serenity asked, holding her husband close. If either herself or him should disappear . . .  
  
"No way they can stop ME!" The elder Sailor Mars stated as she stomped up to the green-haired Guardian of time. The younger Mars had her hands clenched in much the same way as her counterpart. "It's my job to protect the king and queen and my friends, past, present, and future!"  
  
"No, Serenity, I will not risk you to go, or the king, for that matter; you are too important to the timeline to be hopping around in pivotal points of the course's flow. I am sorry, Mars, you must remain to protect the king and queen here. Don't worry though, I happen to see some other help along the way and we have a very good chance. Right now, all I can physically allow are these three. I'm too busy trying to keep up with the tidal forces of the temporal fluxes this Emerald is creating. Even I cannot foresee what will happen." She turned to the three warriors standing before her. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, let's go! We've got to get our friends back!" The younger Mars shouted.  
  
Sailor Pluto created a portal to the past and Mars and Tuxedo Mask leapt in. "We *will* get them back, won't we?" Sailor Moon asked quietly, her eyes full of fear and hope.  
  
'She will never change either. Always her friends first.' Pluto thought even as she nodded to alleviate the moon princess's fears. "Yes, our friends will return once Emerald is defeated. 'All spells wrought are thus undone.' Everything she has done to disrupt the timeline I will mend and return to proper order." Moon smiled uncertainly then continued through the portal. She disappeared with a quick wave of farewell to the king and queen.  
  
"Be brave, Sailor Moon, don't ever give up!"  
  
__________________________  
  
Hidden behind a door, two pairs of identical cinnamon eyes watched in horror and fascination as one by one the Sailor Scouts, their protectors, disappeared as if they never existed. Sailor Pluto had shown up just as Sailor Moon was breaking down and had sent her, the younger Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Mask back to the past to stop some bad lady named Emerald.  
  
The flamingo pink-haired twin turned to her older sister after Sailor Moon had left.  
  
"Irene, did you hear?"  
  
'Of course I did, moon brain.' Irene replied telepathically. "Sounds like Puu knows we're coming, if you ask me." Irene grinned conspiratorially. This was her chance to finally see the ancient world her parents had come from, a thousand years in the past. She could finally do what her little sister had gotten away with.  
  
"And that's almost like permission to go, right?"  
  
"More like an *order* from the Guardian of Time!"  
  
'Great! Let's go help Meatball head and Daddy in the past!' Irene whirled on her sister, shocked to hear her call their queen-mother by her hated nickname.  
  
"I'm telling Mommy you called her that. She yells at Daddy when he calls her that; you're gonna get in trouble!"  
  
"Mommy let me call her that all the time when I was living in the past with her!" Irene frowned. That wasn't fair. She wanted to call Mommy Meatball head too and not get in trouble. But that could wait until they were in the past and Serina couldn't punish them. She wasn't their mother yet.  
  
'I'm still telling. When we get back, now let's go before Luna finds us!' Rini and Irene spun back into the shadows of the palace halls. Rini lifted her time key to the high, vaulting ceiling and smiled smugly at her sister's jealousy. Irene rolled her eyes at Small Lady's immaturity and lifted her hand to hold her sister's.  
  
"Crystal Time Key, take us to Sailor Moon! Guardian, Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the path of light!" Familiar pink magic clouds swirled overhead and they were lifted into the air. Irene giggled at the sudden weightlessness she felt.  
  
"No! Lady, Small Lady! Get back here!" The twins glanced down the hall in surprise; Luna and Artemis were racing around the corner but it was all ready too late. They were through the portal even as they heard their parents' heart-wrenching cry behind them.  
  
"NO! Irene, Serina!"  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to help!" Irene shouted before her voice was swallowed up by the winds of time.  
  
__________________________  
  
(A.N. To distinguish between two Serinas, Reis, and Dariens, the three from the 'future' will be referred to by their names even after they transform but not until the past trio is introduced. Don't worry. You'll understand.)  
  
"Okay, does anyone know *when* we are?" Sailor Mars piped up as the trio looked around the docks where the time portal had dropped them.  
  
"Oh, I wish Mercury were here . . ." Sailor Moon murmured to herself, hugging her hands to he chest and feeling extraordinarily alone despite Mars' and Tux's presence. There was no way she was going to accept this- this reality wasn't *real*. It was some kind of nightmare or game- she just had to solve it and defeat Emerald to get her friends back. She straightened, fists falling tightly to her sides, and turned back to Mars, feigning determination and strength. "Nope, and I don't think it matters either. Emerald changed everything when she showed up."  
  
"Then where do we start? We need to find out where the Scouts of this time are so we can destroy this lame-brain Dark Moon witch!"  
  
"Some things *would* be nice to know, Sailor Moon. We don't know how far back in time Emerald went to make sure she- well, she had to go back to before you left this afternoon at least. She could have come back weeks prior to our leaving or just one day more than us. I think Sailor Pluto sent us back to basically right after we left, time wise. Emerald could have changed _everything_ and *I* would like to know if *we* are back together, if Garrett and Robert are still on our side-" Tuxedo Mask started but Serina interrupted him, detransforming.  
  
"Oh, yeah, trust me, it's not like we went *that* far back in time, more like five minutes after we left. That's what Puu- Pluto said, isn't it?" Serina couldn't say how she knew, it just felt like this was almost the same time they'd left except- the timeline had completely changed when Emerald arrived. Darien seemed to feel the same thing.  
  
"More like an hour or two, Meatball head. It was late afternoon when we left to save your butt and now it's nearly dark. And look- The storm's gone." Rei pointed out as she and Darien followed Serina's example and shifted down. The skies above them were clearing, the tatters of the rain clouds were ablaze with the oranges and pinks of the setting sun over the Pacific.  
  
Serina pouted and whined. "Hey! Why do you always have to be so MEAN, Rei!" Rei spun away with an exasperated, *exaggerated* sigh as Darien came up behind Serina and put an arm comfortably around her waist. She turned to him, her frown instantly melting into a smile as she looked up into his loving eyes.  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He whispered. As if she wasn't torn up enough, Rei was just adding to his princess's grief- But then he understood the Scout of Fire had to vent her feelings on the subject as well, and this was the only way she knew how. All he could do was let her be and console his sweet love's suffering soul- and his own. These girls were as close as sisters, all best friends, and the closest thing to a family he had . . .  
  
"Not in this timeline . . ." His fiancée replied, her voice growing steadier with her protector near. She stood on tiptoe to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. Out of no where, two screams pierced the air with a flash of light.  
  
"Ahhh- oof." Rini landed on Serina's shoulders, knocking both to the ground and Irene was caught in Darien's arms before she could hit the earth.  
  
"Ugh. Not _again_, you girls *really* have to work on your timing." Serina moaned as she pushed Rini up, and reached for Darien's arm as he pulled her to her feet. Irene gave Rini a confused look as the pair of twin sisters stood beside each other before their future parents.  
  
'That's funny, Mommy says the same thing *all* the time.' Both girls giggled before they caught a glimpse of the concerned and angry faces of the older people.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Your parents couldn't have sent you back- it's much safer there than here." Darien demanded as he faced the young girls. Serina stood beside him with the same look of angry motherly concern her future self had mastered.  
  
Rini pushed her older sister in front of her and Irene stuck her tongue out at her as she was used as a buffering shield- like always.  
  
"Girls . . ." Darien warned, his voice frighteningly similar to the king's. Irene snapped back to attention before him, her dark cinnamon eyes wide with fear of punishment.  
  
"Yes, Father?" She asked, her eyes downcast so she wouldn't have to meet his stormy ones. Behind her, Rini shifted her feet. She recognized that tone of voice too.  
  
Darien stiffened. He was caught off-guard by the reference; it was so sweet to hear, like angels' voices. It almost made him shiver with delight, and he knew Serina had noticed as well when her grip on his arm tightened. But he couldn't show weakness just yet, the girls were in trouble here, there was too much danger for them to stay! And this endearing, soft voice/eyelash thing was one of Serina's own tricks. "*What did you do*?" Darien could tell by the way the twin girls were acting that they were guilty of something. Serina did the same thing when she was to blame for something. It was *what* they might have done that scared him.  
  
"Well, Puu kinda-"  
  
"-Gave us the hint that you guys needed our help-"  
  
"-So we ran away. Mommy and Daddy-"  
  
"-Know where we are." The twins switched speaking in such a dizzying manner that it was almost confusing for the young couple to follow. Rei just closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to halt a headache.  
  
"They're as confusing as *you*, Meatball head." She complained. Serina and her daughters all shot her an identical glare and Rei grinned. Triple hit.  
  
Serina turned her glare back to her daughters, of which she had no difficulty in telling apart though they were identical. "Lady, Small Lady, you *know* better! It's dangerous here, especially right now. Rini, I want you to take yourself and your sister back to the future RIGHT NOW." Her tone of voice told them she wasn't going to give- not without some *serious* wheedling.  
  
"But, Mommy, I just got you back and I'm frightened- What if Emerald beats you and Mommy disappears and then *we'll* disappear- you can't make us go back when we can help you!"  
  
"And Puu said we were supposed to help! We *can* help! Rini has her moonbeam power and I have my life seed. And we're *six* now. We're almost grown-ups!" Irene protested as Rini turned her pleading, watery eyes on her young parents. Irene pouted with her puppy dog eyes and both twins played their best cards.  
  
"*Please* . . ." They whined in unison. Darien's expression screwed up and he raised his hand to his mouth to smother a smile. Serina sighed and buried her face in her fiancé's chest before she cracked into giggles. Behind them, Rei shook her head.  
  
"If Sailor Pluto said they were needed to help, then we can't exactly fight the flow of time." Serina sighed, smiling when she turned back to the girls. They jumped and shouted with their victory over their parents.  
  
Serina's expression instantly fell into darkness, her glower caught the twins by surprise and they hiccuped to a stop in mid-laugh. "But don't you *ever* try anything like this again! And don't THINK I don't know your mother is going to punish you severely for running away- Don't think *I'm* gonna let you get away with it either. You're both grounded until I say otherwise." Serina's eyes flashed with seriousness and they could see their mother surfacing in the young blonde girl before them. They cowered before her majesty, conceding to their queen-mother. "Now *march*." Serina commanded, pushing the girls before her as she walked forward, Darien's hand on her shoulder, bowing to her authority.  
  
"Yes, Mother." The twins surrendered as they silently trekked back to Serina's house. Irene submitted to Serina unquestioningly, having never known the meatball head she was supposed to be. 'I thought you said she was nice.'  
  
'She was never this much like Mommy before. She's usually a ditz, wailing and klutzing out all the time. I think it's because she found out I'm her daughter-'  
  
'Me too, moon bunny.'  
  
'Yeah, *earth worm*, but when she found out that she was going to marry Darien and have us, she changed, like she grew up or something. She's only fifteen, y'know. And did you notice Mommy's ring on her finger?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I think Daddy finally proposed to her. Y'think they'll let us-'  
  
'Go to the wedding? Wicked cool! I wanna go to Mommy and Daddy's wedding!'  
  
"Me too!" Rini cried aloud. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Serina and Darien weren't supposed to know they could talk to each other in their heads. They might get in trouble!  
  
"What was that, Rini?"  
  
"Nothing." Rini nonchalantly responded, pausing before she continued with her cover up. "Did Daddy finally ask you to marry him?" The question caught the engaged couple by surprise.  
  
Serina nodded slowly. "Last night. How did you know, Rini?" Serina asked, self-consciously twisting her ring around her finger. It was still bespelled by Luna Pen's magic and *she* certainly hadn't had time to tell Rini.  
  
"I can see Mommy's ring on your finger. I think I'd recognize it, Mommy lost it often enough and she needed our help to find it before Daddy found out." Serina blushed furiously as Darien glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. Serina's pink cheeks deepened as he let out a chuckle.  
  
"RINI, you little spore! You're trying to embarrass me on purpose!" Serina took off after the little girl. Rini didn't waste a second before sticking her tongue out and racing out of Serina's reach. *Now*, everything could get back to normal. "Get back here, you fungus!"  
  
"Can't catch me, Meatball head!" Rini squealed as she rushed around Darien's feet and in between Rei and her twin. Irene burst out laughing at the chase, ready to jump in on the fun. Serina fumed, hiding her smiles behind embarrassed fury. Irene toppled over laughing when Serina screeched and tripped over a stone on the sidewalk, losing her balance and flinging herself right into Darien's arms. Smiling, he caught her and barely kept her upright as she tried to leap after the pink- haired imp that teased her from behind her sister.  
  
Serina sighed, gasping as she gave up the chase and leaned on Darien. She was still so tired. "Brat!" Serina called as her daughter took off again, leading her sister through the park they had to go through to get to Serina's house. She clung to Darien, and he held her close, sensing her fatigue. "Mmm, I'm tired, Endy. There's been too much fighting lately and when this last one's over, Rini and Irene will have to go home."  
  
Darien gazed down at his love, her petite mouth caught in a hidden yawn, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling and drooping. The sunset dyed her golden hair a rich russet, her pale skin blazed a warm copper looking so much like a goddess in his arms. A goddess he would protect forever, and she was now in pain over the loss of the children she hadn't even had yet. "They'll be back, Serina, you know that." He bent down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and broke off giggling.  
  
"I know. But I'll miss them." She sighed, her breath soft on his arm as they watched the girls running through the park, yelling and chasing each other. "We'll have to make this up to them. Before they go home, let's take them out somewhere. After we win this battle and get the other Scouts back, let's do something with them. Go to the beach or to dinner, a picnic in the park or something. Our first family outing. Please?" Her azure eyes silently begged him. He smiled. 'This must be where the girls pick up their pouting habits. They definitely take after their mother.'  
  
"I thought our daughters were grounded, my sweet." He teased softly. He was rewarded with her cheeks flushing a soft rose.  
  
"You can overrule me anytime- as long as I agree with you first."  
  
"Uh, Mommy! Daddy!" Rini suddenly called. The couple glanced up, startled by their daughter's cry but they couldn't see either of the girls.  
  
Rei suddenly dashed forward to search out the missing children, Serina and Darien close behind her. "Rini! Irene! Where are you!"  
  
__________________________  
"Even though you're gone, our love will still live on."  
  
"Rini! What are *you* doing out here! It's dangerous with Emerald attacking all the time, sweetheart. You know what happened to the other Scouts, darling." The Sailor Moon of this time confronted the little girl and her companion. Something seemed slightly different about the kid. 'It must be the dark, her hair looks almost purple.'  
  
"I'm not Rini, I'm IRENE!" Irene cried in upset dismay. Rini piped up behind her older sister. "That's an insult!" They said at the same time. Sailor Moon gaped, her jaw dropping in surprise. *Two* Rinis? When did that rabbit start to multiply?!  
  
"Rini, who- who's this? Why does she look so much like you?" Sailor Moon dropped to her knees beside her daughter. Behind her, Sailor Mars came running up, skidding to a stop when she thought she was seeing double.  
  
"Sailor Moon, be careful, it could be a trap!" Mars warned, cautiously coming up behind the two girls. "Only Emerald would use a little kid to capture us. We left Rini with Tuxedo Mask, REMEMBER?" She reminded her ditzy leader. They were the last two Scouts left after this new Emerald showed up recently. She had taken Sailor Jupiter's life earlier that day, and Venus and Mercury last night.  
  
Moon glanced up at her, realizing she was right; it could be a Nega- Moon trap- but this was her *daughter*. She couldn't ignore that even with the tricks Emerald pulled. "Mars, please don't say that . . . Rini, explain yourself please." Sailor Moon's voice was heavy and feathery with battle-worn exhaustion and sorrow. She still had tears in her eyes from her non-stop crying after the loss of Scouts. She could still feel their spirits' presence and hear their voices as they whispered their last words, the same words of encouragement and hope they'd spoken to her when they died in the fight against Beryl.  
  
"Mommy, trust me. This is Irene, my twin sister- We came back from the future to help you fight Emerald. The other Sailor Scouts, the ones in our time disappeared, they died. Puu sent us back to help you- Serina, Rei, and Darien are with us too, somewhere . . ." Rini rushed, realizing how ridiculous she sounded to this past Sailor Moon even as she spoke. She wondered where her other parents, the ones she'd come with, were right now.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rini? I'm right here, so's Mars, and Tuxedo Mask just took you home. You're not making sense, sweetheart."  
  
"It's a trap, Sailor Moon. Something's not right! Rini doesn't have a twin, and she just went home not twenty minutes ago. How could she come back from the future if she's been at home this entire time? Emerald's probably around here somewhere!" Mars searched the night-darkened park with her violet eyes and mystic sense, her gaze finally settling on the twin girls Sailor Moon was now fearfully backing away from.  
  
Moon still refused to give up all hope that this was not her daughter; she could feel the undeniable connection with them both, though she took the precaution of edging carefully away from the possible threat. "Rini, tell me something only you and I would know. It's the only way we can be sure it's you and not some trick of Emerald's."  
  
Rini desperately thought over the last few days, over the last few WEEKS of staying with Serina. What could she be sure this past Serina had experienced that her Serina had too? "Um, you talk in your sleep and had nightmares of Darien leaving you. You only *said* you hated it when I snuck into your bed at night because you didn't want anyone to know you liked me. I- I loved you like my own mother long before I found out you really were. Um, you really *were* grateful for the study book Ami got you for your birthday because you want to start taking school seriously so you can get into high school. I gave you a picture for your birthday, one of you and Sailor Moon and my mom. And after our party, you were worried that Darien really *had* fallen out of love with you even though he said he didn't but now you're wearing your engagement ring that Darien gave you last night." Rini paused to take a deep breath. "Is that enough?"  
  
Sailor Moon once again fell dizzily to her knees, her legs too weak to hold her after all the shocks she'd had in the past forty-eight hours. She very nearly fainted. Rini and Irene raced to her side, sensing her distress. "That's plenty, Small Lady." She whispered as she held the two girls close, burying her teary eyes in her daughter's pink hair. "There were some things I never told you. How did you- Oh, never mind, I hate all that paradox thinking stuff, I'm just glad you're okay." Moon kissed Rini's forehead and released her, studying her face then her sister's. "And this is your *twin* sister? Irene?"  
  
Irene nodded, nearly in tears because her mommy hurt so much. "I didn't know I had twins, you never mentioned it, Rini. How terrible to have to go so long without someone so close to you." Moon reached for the second, older girl with the bunny-buns, cinnamon eyes, and lavender hair. Identical. Irene fell into her embrace, finally reassured of their safety and Sailor Moon's certainty.  
  
"Lady! Small Lady?"  
  
"Rini! Girls! Where are you? Irene?" Voices cut through the still park air, extraordinarily familiar voices.  
  
"They're here! FINALLY!" Rini stated and turned around, running to meet with three shadowy forms that were calling their names. "Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Rei! We're over here! We found Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars!"  
  
Irene escaped Sailor Moon's arms and raced after her twin to the three figures quickly running to meet the girls. When they stepped into the light of a street lamp, the two last Scouts gasped. It was themselves- it was like a mirror image or ghosts or something. Serina, Darien, and Rei, in civilian form, kneeling to catch the twins and hugging them with as much worry and love as the other Sailor Moon had not a moment ago.  
  
"I'm losing it . . ." Moon heard Sailor Mars mumble behind her. Sailor Moon heard her with half a mind, listening more to their doppelgangers reprimanding and scolding the girls for running away again.  
  
"But we found Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars of this time, look!" Irene protested. She didn't want to get stuck getting grounded again. Darien picked up the twins in concerned hugs before dropping them again to scold them. Their mother, however, took the opportunity to look up at the darkened forms of the Moon and Mars of this devastated timeline.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, we're here to help you." Serina approached the two girls who were frozen in shock. This was way too weird for Serina herself, she couldn't *imagine* what this other Sailor Moon was going through-  
  
Then again, she *did* know *exactly* what she was going through. "We know about Emerald and Sailor Pluto sent us back to keep her from destroying the rest of you- er, us."  
  
Darien sensed the other girl's confusion just as he might his own Serina's. "Who's Sailor Pluto- we've never met her before." She asked timidly, her eyes on the girls standing beside him. She seemed to want them by her side, a feeling he understood, and so he moved the group closer to the two remaining Scouts. Should Sailor Pluto be explained to them? The Scout of time ought to have spoken to them before this.  
  
He shook his head at Pluto's unpredictability and tried to help this Sailor Moon understand. He stayed close to his Serina, giving her tired body support as he clarified. "It's hard to explain, Sailor Moon. Somehow the timelines seem to have split. When we left our time, Serina had gone to the future with Rini to wake her mother. The rest of us had gone to help her at Sailor Pluto's warning. After we destroyed the Nega-Moon, the Scouts started disappearing. Sailor Pluto said it was because of Emerald's attacks in the past- our past, before we had left. We were sent back to help stop her." Serina sighed and rolled her eyes at her fiancé as she turned back to her other self.  
  
"Then again, Sailor Moon, *don't* try to understand. It confuses the heck out of me and *I'm* the one who went through all this time bouncing stuff. Just trust us. We need to fight Emerald together. If we can beat Prince Diamond and the Nega-Moon then we can certainly defeat a little tart like Emerald, right?"  
  
"Who are you calling a tart, you immature *human*." The girls all screamed as a woman materialized from thin air above the strange group of look-alikes.  
  
Darien whirled, instantly transforming into Tuxedo Mask before his turn was complete. He held a rose in his hand and splayed his cape protectively before his fiancée and the twins. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars leapt into defensive stances, even as Serina and Rei raised their hands to the sky and called on their powers to transform.  
  
"I am-" Sailor Moon started.  
  
"I am- oops." Serina began before she frowned in mid-sentence. The identical Scouts of the moon looked at each other, having a blonde moment as they realized they were going to say the same thing. (Stef's Note: I RESENT THAT NIKKI-CHAN!) (A.N. You RESEMBLE that, Imouto-chan!) They tried again. "Uh, *we* are Sailor Moon! We stand for love and justice! And in the name of the moon, we will right all wrongs and triumph over evil! And that-"  
  
"Means me, yeah, yeah, WHATEVER! I've heard that line before, you Sailor twits- Right before I destroyed those other weak Scouts." The woman, dressed in a tight, short black outfit, smiled as Sailor Moon flinched and paled at the mention of her fallen comrades. Then Emerald made a face as she counted the number of enemies. She flipped her long green hair back and spread her ugly pink feather fan before her face. "Great! Now I have to kill three MORE Sailor brats. And I see we have two rabbits for the price of one as well?"  
  
"You're going down, Emerald! For what you've done to my friends and for threatening my family!" Serina leapt from Darien's defense at the sneering woman. Emerald raised the hand that held the clashing fuscia fan and aimed a blast of nega-energy at the flying warrior.  
  
"No! Sailor Moon!" Tux flung a rose at the beam but it merely scattered the energy. The refracted rays hit the girl in many less powerful stings rather than one massive burn. She grimaced but pursed her lips to stay silent as she continued her flying attack.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elim-"  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Moon brat!" Emerald instantly teleported to safety even as the warrior landed, her scepter's pure energy missing it's mark. Emerald reappeared within the crowd of soldiers. In the space of a breath, she grabbed a hold of Rini and dematerialized away again.  
  
"Rini! *No*!" The second Sailor Moon raced up to the last Nega-Moon general but screeched to halt when she raised the little girl up as a shield.  
  
"Come any closer, puny weakling, and your precious rabbit dies." Emerald's feather fan suddenly stiffened into a deadly spread of sharp knives. Everyone froze in terror.  
  
'Irene! I could use some help here, sis!' Rini's telepathic cry hurt Irene's head but she nodded. She slipped away behind Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars and reached for the green-gold locket underneath her uniform.  
  
'I'm coming, Rini . . .' Irene raised the seed-shaped locket above her head and whispered. "Earth Power!" Rich green and earthy gold swiftly enveloped Irene's young body in glimmering brown dust and new spring green leaves. Flower petals of red, pink, white and violet fell swirling around her to be blown away and reveal her grass green and white sailor suit accented in dark gold bows and trimming. In her right hand she held a short wooden staff.  
  
When her transformation was complete, Irene gasped at the sight of herself. She'd never actually *tried* to transform before; her parents said she couldn't begin training until she was older but Luna had showed her how just in case of an emergency. Now was the perfect example of an emergency! Sailor Earth pushed her way through the guarding wall of adults to aim her earth staff at the old Nega-Moon lady. She needed an attack that wouldn't hurt her sister but would distract the evil person long enough to let her go. She raised her staff and slammed the end into the ground. "Earth Tectonic Quake!"  
  
The ground below Emerald suddenly bucked and shifted and she was thrown to her side, dropping Rini to the dirt. The little princess quickly escaped, running to her parents' sides. Behind the fallen Emerald, a second Tuxedo Mask fell gracefully from sky, landing several roses around the threatening woman.  
  
"It's not fair you get to be Sailor Earth before me!" Rini called indignantly as she raced to her sister's embrace. They shared a quick, relieved hug, even as the other Scouts stared in disbelief at the littlest Scout.  
  
"Well *you* get to be Sailor Moon and *she's* a LEGEND!"  
  
"Yep, you're right, I'm a legend before you!" Rini stuck out her tongue and teased. Irene bopped her sister on the head with her staff. "Hey!"  
  
"Girls, stop. Sailor Earth, is it? Take your little sister to some place safe, far from here and don't let Emerald see you. Use your moonbeam, Rini, if there's trouble and use your powers too, Sailor Earth. Now, go!" Sailor Earth snatched her sister's hand and they took off into the deepening darkness, in the direction of Serina's house. They could easily hide there without too much difficulty. And now the adults were reassured that they could protect themselves. Tux heard Sailor Earth taunt her twin at being called the 'little' sister as they ran off- alone.  
  
Two Tuxedo Masks, two Sailor Moons, and two Sailor Mars' stood defiantly before Emerald, blocking the path the children had taken. The latest addition to the look-alike couples, didn't ask questions; he just reacted as he would with his Sailor Moon to protect and Emerald to fight. This battle was going to be VERY interesting.  
  
"This ends here and now, Emerald! On behalf of the moon, we WILL punish you!"  
  
"Yeah! You wanna rumble, let's rumble!"  
  
"When you play with my friends and their families, you're messin' with fire and you're gonna get burned! In the name of MARS!"  
  
"Face it, Emerald, you won't win this one!" The second Mars shouted. They braced themselves as Emerald glanced around with the crazed look of a trapped animal. She raised her fan again and spread her fingers, releasing dark energies at her enemies. The Scouts and Tuxedo Masks dodged easily, retaliating with roses, fireballs, scepter attacks and fizzling tiara magic.  
  
"Let's try something different!" Serina tossed her scepter to the second Sailor Moon and winked. The other girl gave her a bewildered look before smiling and attacking with it, returning her powerless tiara to it's proper place. Serina raised her Silver Crystal into the night air and transformed into Princess Serenity.  
  
"Serina!" Darien called, suddenly even more worried for his fiancée. She was too exhausted as it was! There was no way she could use the Silver Crystal again! 'Please don't, Sere, you'll get yourself hurt . . .' But what he was really distressed about was her getting herself *killed*.  
  
Serenity heard his plea and she smiled softly in his direction. She would do anything to save this time and herself, just to save her children's future. 'Don't worry, my love. Everything will work out, it always does-'  
  
Just then, Emerald teleported again, grabbing the moon princess around the neck and lifting her above the ground, strangling the poor, struggling girl. Serenity didn't even have time to scream.  
  
"Serina!" Tux flung razor-edged roses at Emerald's white straining hands but still she didn't let go. The pair rose higher, quickly floating above the trees.  
  
"For the death of my prince and my world, I'll take your precious empress and destroy your future!" Emerald proclaimed. She squeezed her hands tighter around the moon princess's small neck, rising beyond the twin Tuxedo Masks' roses' touch, Sailor Mars's fireballs were too chaotic to even try to disable the evil woman. The past Sailor Moon watched helplessly as her counterpart disappeared into the night sky.  
  
"Serenity! *Serina*! Fight her! Don't give up!" Darien called even as he watched, powerless to stop them from ascending beyond his reach. He saw his princess fight, tearing at the fingers around her throat, her hands smearing with Emerald's blood from the cuts Tux had managed to inflict. But even if she got Emerald's grip to loosen, she'd surely fall to her death!  
  
__________________________  
"Alone against my darkest  
fear."  
  
"Let- me . . . go!" Princess Serenity gasped, twisting and kicking. She dug her nails into Emerald's pale arms and kicked the woman as hard as she could. Serenity's eyes flashed as she felt Emerald's hands slip and she sucked in a deep breath before renewing her efforts. Her head swam, the night sky's blackness mixing with the inky darkness of unconsciousness. She was so far above the ground, she felt like she could reach up and touch the moon, below her specks of faded color represented her friends. This feeling seemed so familiar. 'Déjà vu . . .'  
  
"You'll pay for Diamond's death! MURDERER!" Emerald's insane face was white with rage and her eyes wild and red with tears and evil power. Serenity was more frightened of those eyes than the height or the lack of air in her lungs. She released her tight, reflexive hold on the cold fingers that were holding her so far above the earth. Emerald shook her slight form like a heavy doll.  
  
Emerald was right- she and Neo Queen Serenity had taken away everything Emerald knew- she was right. They had ruined her life, even if she was just following orders she didn't have to be evil. She didn't deserve this, like the Sisters and Garnyt and Rubeus, she had taken away Emerald's home and had turned the others good and taken them to the past with her, and now, she didn't know if her prince was alive- Maybe she and Serenity deserved to be hurt for all they had done to her- but it was self- defense!  
  
"Yo- you don't, know for sure . . . that, he's gone- do you? Your whole world, your life and family- I'm sorry, Emerald. I had- to. I'm sorry . . ." She gasped, darkness and guilt threatening to overwhelm her. Icy cold washed over her body. She recognized the desperation in Emerald's eyes now. She'd felt the same torture when she'd lost Darien- to Beryl, to amnesia, to the nightmares. She knew this feeling as she realized the depth of love and loyalty this woman had had for her prince, just as Serenity had for her Endymion. *And she destroyed it*. Serenity regretted it, for Emerald; she pitied the life the two might have had if she hadn't killed that dream, destroyed her home.  
  
She would gladly give anything to bring back this woman's hope, her love, but- she couldn't. She felt sorry for Emerald and was ready to give up to her justice; she was too weak to fight now anyway. She didn't want to see this poor soul go through the same pain she'd gone through, even if she *was* evil, everyone deserved a second chance. 'That's what being kind and trusting and *human* is about. Forgiving and second chances.' That's what the responsibilities of royalty were. She had to acknowledge her mistakes and the consequences of tough decisions . . .  
  
'Be brave, Serina, don't give up on me! I won't lose you!' Serenity heard the faint, silent cry in her mind, recognizing Darien's despairing prayer.  
  
'My love, I love you too much to ever give up . . .' She responded weakly. Serenity hung lifelessly from the woman's icy hands, her mind fading quickly to peaceful sleep even as she struggled to remain conscious. She found her brief second wind and used it the only way she knew how. "Emerald, forgive me for taking your love, I'm sorry, he was irrational- I couldn't let him do the things he wanted to! As Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Princess of the former Moon Kingdom, I forgive you for Nemesis's attack on earth. Please, if you will not join my kingdom like your comrades, then please forgive me . . ."  
  
But Emerald was beyond reasoning. "Forgive YOU!? Never! My life is over! My world destroyed, my friends turned traitors or dead like Diamond- my PRINCE...And I will kill you too!"  
  
"I can't- let you do that- Emerald . . . I'm so sorry . . ." The moon princess, heir to the Silver Millennium and future creator of Crystal Tokyo, wept in sympathy for the girl. She raised her shaking hand to her chest; it seemed so heavy and cold, her entire body throbbed and tingled as if it were falling asleep. "Moon Crystal Healing, Release . . ." She whispered. It was an attack she'd never known before, one she almost thought she made up. A mercy magic of the crystal's.  
  
Serenity's eyes were closed, tears tracing down her flushed cheeks, her battle against the lack of oxygen ending. 'I love you, Darien, my prince and love . . . I love you, my friends, my family . . .' The dazzling explosion of light that burst from the crystal was over in a moment, like the colorful flash of a camera, burning away the cold darkness of the night for a tiny moment of time. It was terrifyingly beautiful display before it all disappeared.  
  
Then the moon princess felt nothing more.  
  
The moon princess is in mortal danger. With her death will come the destruction of an entire city, a whole planet- and two little girls. The threat Emerald posed has been destroyed, the last Nega-Moon officer dispatched but was their ultimate goal finally accomplished with the act of her Release? Will Serenity survive? After the battles she's fought, dying once and losing her friends within minutes of each other, it would take a miracle for the world to be set to rights. Or maybe *this* was her last miracle. Secrets are revealed, true feelings poured out, loyalties proven in every word spoken in the defense of a single young girl. Everything worked for, everything hidden and shielded will be bared to the eyes of those it was meant protect. A final ending with a twisting surprise for all children of all mothers. The future ends, the past flies forward into the present to melt away in dawn's light, history and destiny meet in roses and memories in the last chapter of A Trusting Heart, Chapter Sixteen, "No More Secrets."  
  
Sixteen was meant to be the final chapter until someone chose otherwise and gave me the inspiration to conclude this epic properly. Thank you most sincerely! 


	16. No More Secrets

Here is Chapter Sixteen as promised! :D Enjoy and don't forget to review, comment, and make suggestions for the sequels too! Domo arigato for your patience! Thank you to my imouto-chans and my friends, Sailor Serenity5, Comet Moon, HyDrOmAtIc, Meara-san, Lizzy2utoo, Moon Pie, and Hal-san. Arigato! Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre: NCherre@msn.com  
  
Chapter 16  
No More Secrets  
  
One of the Sailor Moons, the one that had just come from the future with Darien, Rei, and the twins, had shifted into Princess Serenity and disappeared; surprisingly easily captured by Emerald, last general of the Nega-Moon. Both Tuxedo Masks could feel her fading away in their minds even as they desperately searched the night sky for her. Her spirit was fighting but she was losing and they knew it but couldn't *do* anything!  
  
"Serina!" Sailor Mars called but there was no answer from the princess far above them.  
  
"Serina! No! Don't give up!" Tux screamed. He couldn't reach her, his roses hadn't stop Emerald- *There was nothing he could do*! They had failed to protect her, again . . . After defeating the Dark Moon, escaping Diamond's palace, rescuing Garnyt and Rubeus, and surviving her poisoning- he COULDN'T lose her now!  
  
"What- What do we do now? What can we do, Tuxedo Mask?" The last Sailor Moon begged. She hung onto her own Tuxedo Mask even as he stood confused between having her there by his side and feeling her dying somewhere beyond the treetops. This Sailor Moon was defenseless, her scepter had been lost in the attack against Sailor Venus, her tiara had failed to work since Jupiter died.  
  
All she had was the other Sailor Moon's scepter and the Silver Crystal.  
  
The future Tuxedo Mask, the one that belonged to the moon princess now fighting for her life, suddenly whirled on the two Scouts and Tux of this timeline. He seemed to search them for some clue, some answer to saving his princess- but he found nothing and Darien's gaze was torn back to the stars in the cold black sky. There was *nothing* they could do, she was too far for any kind of attack- She was on her own . . . 'Be brave, Serina, don't give up on me! I won't lose you!' He called silently, praying with all his heart that some divine intervention would rescue his fiancée. They were destined! The gods couldn't take her now- he'd fought to hard to keep her!  
  
Deep in his mind he heard her reply, her soft, breezy voice tingling his thoughts. She promised to return to him. Her calm reassurance sent shivers of dread up his spine. Something wasn't right-  
  
At that moment, Sailor Moon took out her own Silver Crystal and held it gently between her white-gloved hands. "Cosmic Moon Power." She whispered without hesitation just as both Tuxedo Masks whirled on her, horror shining in their identical, hidden blue eyes. Suddenly, there was flash of light from above, so brilliant it turned night into day for the smallest second. Sailor Moon's eruption of pure white energy raced to join the expanding explosion of cleansing magic power.  
  
"Oh *no*!" Rei gasped, her eyes stinging as she searched the dark sky through the afterimages of red painted on her violet eyes. Serina used the crystal- AGAIN! She was going to kill herself!  
  
Faintly, in the back her mind, in the deepest part of her heart, she heard Serina's last words . . .  
  
'I love you, my friends, my family . . .'  
__________________________  
  
"Mommy! NO!" Rini broke away from her fleeing sister as she saw Princess Serenity suddenly go limp in Emerald's grasp. Uncontrollable emotions surged through her mind and tears coursed down her warm face as she tried to fight the reality of what her eyes were seeing. Unnoticed by her, a powerful beam of colorful moonlight exploded from the crescent moon symbol that flashed violently on her forehead. The unruly magic streamed upward in a geyser of moon power to combine with the two dazzling glares of the Silver Crystals.  
  
There was an abrupt backlash and Sailor Earth felt her sister drop to her knees beside her, exhausted from the release of energy. She instantly touched her little sister's shoulder and fed her the strength of the earth through her fingers. Sailor Earth looked up just in time to see the lightning-like burst fade. Emerald was gone and a ghostly white figure was plummeting to the ground.  
  
"Earth Cyclonic Winds!" Sailor Earth shouted without wasting a moment, raising her staff to the falling form. A tornado of pale red and gold glittering gales rushed from the little girl's wooden staff to engulf her mother. Princess Serenity slowed her descent, her slight form gently caught up by the soft, whirling winds. Sailor Earth grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her back to where the others were waiting for Serenity to reach the ground.  
  
Black capes and blue and red skirts whipped in the gales Sailor Earth had created. Darien rushed forward to catch his fiancée as she came closer and Earth's winds dispersed.  
  
The others came forward, apprehensive of what they might find. The future Sailor Earth, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask detransformed, the others staying powered up so it wouldn't be as confusing. Rini sneaked up with her sister to peek at their fallen mother in their father's arms.  
  
"Serina . . . Serina, can you hear me? SERINA!" Darien whispered desperately, her last thoughts still vivid in his mind. 'Serina, *please*, wake up . . .'  
  
"Wake up, Meatball head! You're so lazy and frail, you've passed out, like, THREE times all ready today! Come *on*, Serina, you gotta get up-" Rei bent by her princess, her responsibility and dearest friend, her hand passed over her wrist to check for pulse. As she touched her, Serina's princess dress slowly disintegrated in twinkling moon dust to reveal Serina Tsukino.  
  
Rei winced at the bruises she saw forming on her best friend's throat. The way Emerald had shaken her up so badly- she hoped she didn't break anything- like her *neck*. Rei bit her bottom lip anxiously, pulling her hand away to brush back her raven hair. Serina was waking, tears slipped from her closed eyes and her grip on Darien's hand tightened slightly. 'I wonder what she's thinking, why would she cry?' "She's fine, Darien. She will be fine, I promise."  
  
Just then, Rini's black Luna Ball sprang to life, hovering over the past Sailor Moon's shoulder. One of the screens faded and filled with the image of Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Do not worry, Scouts. You have done well, you succeeded and all time is returning to it's proper course. I will take care of the damage from here, you are needed elsewhere. Thank you, Serenity." As she spoke, Sailor Moon's body began to dissolve, silver pink particles flowing like wind-swept dust to meld with a similarly disintegrating Serina. Neither one seemed to notice nor care. And the ever-aloof Sailor Pluto just watched as the confusion and panic spread throughout the remaining Scouts.  
  
"Wha- What's going on!?" Sailor Mars cried in shock as the same reddish black cinders fell from herself and began to swirl with Rei's glaring body. A protesting Tuxedo Mask and Darien soon followed, with Rini and Irene smiling at Puu as the timelines began to merge again. The disembodied voices of the fallen Scouts drifted along the colorful flux of running water to rejoin the living in the proper present time.  
__________________________  
"The universe is safe again, thanks to you . . . my friends."  
  
Serina took a deep breath and shifted deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. She sensed her young twin daughters sleeping beside her, one arm wrapped protectively around them. Vaguely she wondered why Puu hadn't sent them back to their parents. Behind her, Darien's strong arms held her loosely but never letting go. That gave her reason to stop thinking altogether and just enjoy . . .  
  
"SERINA USAGI TSUKINO! Explain yourself THIS INSTANT!" The enraged shout cut through the comfortable fog of Serina's half-conscious mind. She blinked, raising her head but careful not to awaken her children.  
  
"Hmm? What?" Her sleepy eyes struggled to focus through the pre- dawn haze of morning mist that hung throughout the park. "Dad? Ack! MOM- DAD! What are YOU doing here?!" Serina's screech and ensuing leap to her feet woke the other bodies around her. Darien's arms fell from her shoulders, the little girls stirring but completely willing and able to sleep through anything.  
  
"Serina, we've been looking everywhere for you! We searched all night-" Serina's mother, Ilene Tsukino, rushed up to her daughter, giving her a tight hug as if she'd been afraid she'd never see her again. Mr. Tsukino angrily interrupted, stalking towards Darien murderously.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do, mister, how DARE you have your arms around my innocent daughter! And kidnapping her in the middle of the night!" He bellowed. Serina raced in between them, Darien falling defenselessly behind his fiancée, suddenly fearing for his life. Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei all rose behind them but kept a safe distance from the rampaging parent.  
  
"Daddy! Stop it! Please, calm down. I'm sorry we worried you, I- I had no idea and it's not Darien's fault at all-"  
  
"Of course, it's these people you hang out with, Serina! These TEENAGERS are a bad-"  
  
"*Ken* . . ." Mrs. Tsukino warned, grabbing a hold of her husband even as her daughter stood defiantly against him. She knew Serina could explain herself, she trusted her daughter in most everything.  
  
"I will *not* have you refer to my friends like that, Dad, and you *will* respect Darien as my boyfriend. You wouldn't understand- but PLEASE, Daddy, don't blow up!" Serina begged, her blue eyes wide and panicked. She certainly hadn't expected *this* kind of awakening- Sailor Pluto could have at least warned them or arranged for a little better entrance!  
  
"Serina, don't speak to your father that way. Of course we respect Darien and your friends, your father was just worried-" Ken opened his mouth to negate that thought but Ilene stopped him with a hand. "When you disappeared yesterday with Rini and never came back or called and then all your friends weren't home- Molly's mother said she'd seen you and Sammy said the young man at the arcade had talked with you but then you just disappeared without a trace-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. Really, *really* sorry." Serina gave her mother another hug after assuring herself with a glance that her fiancé was safe from her father for the moment. She spied Sammy behind her mother snickering at her but this time she just smiled. She was glad to have her family back- with all those close calls lately she was relieved Sammy and her parents were still there for her.  
  
"Now why don't you explain where you've been all night, Serina-"  
  
"That's what *I* want to hear, young lady." Her dad growled. Serina fell back to Darien's arms, the Scouts coming up behind her, Rini and Irene beginning to awaken. Serina whirled from her parents and huddled with her friends.  
  
"Okay, someone think- QUICK! How do we get outta this one!?" She whispered urgently. The others cringed. They had no clue. Serina hung her head, falling on Plan B. She forced a fake smile as she glanced back at her parents. "Oh, um, I must have forgot- Didn't I tell you we were staying at Lita's place last night? Geez, I'm such a ditz, I thought I mentioned it when I left- uh, yesterday. Yeah. We stayed there and then came out to watch the stars and we musta fell asleep out here! Sheesh, we are *so* dumb! Right, guys?" Behind her, her friends marveled at her quick thinking, shamelessly blaming herself for the stupid mistake. They nodded nervously, wondering how many other times she'd done the same. Even Rei kept her mouth shut from the snide comment on her lips.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Tsukino, we had it all planned out-"  
  
"We should have made sure all the parents knew first."  
  
"Yeah, it's our fault, we must have all been so excited about our big sleep-over and then our walk this morning for the meteor shower and sunrise- "  
  
"Yes, the best time to view them was at approximately four twenty- three this morning-"  
  
"Nuh uh, ain't working this time, girls. Sorry, but we're not going to believe another one of your tall tales. Now tell us what's really going on." Serina freaked. 'WHAT!? How can they tell, what are they talking about- How- Wha- Eeeck! Do they KNOW?!'  
  
'Should we tell, Sere? It might make life easier . . .' Darien's loving gaze cascaded over her, the question in his eyes. She pivoted to face him, fear and shock evident in her blanched face and wide azure eyes.  
  
'No! My dad'll have a heart attack- And how would we explain-' Serina twisted her ring on her finger nervously and glanced between her Scouts, her fiancé, and her daughters.  
  
'They'll find out eventually, your dad will get use to it, he doesn't really hate me, I can tell- We don't *have* to tell them about our engagement either if you don't want to yet. But don't worry, everything will work out. It's destiny, remember, sweet princess? Why else do you think Sailor Pluto arranged this?' He smiled reassuringly but he couldn't hide his nervousness from his true love.  
  
'That's a good question . . .' Serina sighed and braced herself. Her imperial gaze swept over her friends and she nodded, hesitating only a millisecond. 'Easy way or hard way, my love?'  
  
The Tsukinos had noticed the seemingly silent communication between their daughter and the young, dark-haired man beside her. Even Sammy saw their expressions changing as they just stared at each other, as if they were really talking. Suddenly, from behind the group came a plaintive cry.  
  
Rini's pointed pink bunned head rose from where she slept on the ground, her eyes wide with confusion and searching the commotion that had wakened her. "Mommy?"  
  
Serina spun instinctively and fell gracefully to her knees beside her daughter. She gathered her up in a reassuring hug and lifted her up to settle on her hip. "I'm right here, sweetie." She soothed without thinking. She realized what she was saying even as the words left her lips. Her breath caught, eyes more full of horror and fear than if she'd just signed her own death sentence. She slowly turned back to her parents. Irene tugged at Serina's dress, sensing her mother's worry and lifted her cinnamon eyes to her father.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Darien reacted the same as Serina to his child's call; he automatically bent down and easily lifted her up, holding her in the crook of one arm. He kissed her temple and whispered something to her and she turned her frowning gaze to her grandparents. Darien's other hand fell around his fiancée's waist as they silently faced her shocked family.  
  
Sammy looked more than a little confused; TWO Rinis, Rini being nice to Serina, Rini calling her 'Mommy'! 'This is just like Serina, getting herself into really stupid messes.'  
  
"Serina?" Ilene's white face spoke more than she presently could. She couldn't have heard her niece right, she hadn't just called her fifteen- year-old daughter her mother, and there most certainly weren't two identical little girls being held by her daughter and her boyfriend. And Serina DEFINITELY did not respond the way she just did to the little girl. Only a mother had that kind of reaction. She knew her daughter had some special secrets but *this* wasn't anything like what she knew!  
  
Ken just blinked. His worst nightmares were coming true. 'Ah! That's it, this is just a dream; Serina's in her bed at home and I'm having a nightmare. Then why are they still standing there?!'  
  
Serina glanced around. This early in the morning the park was completely deserted, even the birds were still asleep. No one else in the world would ever hear this confession. "Mom, Dad, Sammy. I've got something to tell you. Actually, I got a couple things to tell you that you might not believe . . . I'm sorry I kept this a secret so long, it's just it's been so dangerous and we didn't want our families to get hurt. We couldn't tell anyone-"  
  
"Tell anyone what? What are you talking about, what could be so dangerous you couldn't tell us, Serina?" Ken asked very worried and beyond angry now. What had his daughter gotten herself into with these people?  
  
"Mom, Dad, please don't overreact-"  
  
"A little late for that, Meatball head!" Sammy piped up sarcastically.  
  
"Sammy, please do not interrupt. Mom, Dad, there's a lot of things you might not understand but if you want, we can explain them as best we can. We can prove all of it. Um, well, you see- I'm kind of- well, I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You're kidding!" Sammy gawked.  
  
"You mean that woman warrior that always fights those creatures in the middle of the night?" Ilene asked all ready knowing the answer. She'd heard of the girl, at first she'd thought she was some figment of the newspaper's imagination or some kind of actress or alien. But then she noticed her little girl's mysterious disappearances and her extreme fatigue- even small injuries she tried to hide from mother. Like the healing yellow bruises now encircling her neck. Her daughter could very likely be this Sailor Moon- and she wouldn't be the least bit surprised.  
  
Serina set her daughter down and calmly lifted her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power!" Light glittered, ribbons and feathers wrapped around her as she transformed. When the display faded, Sailor Moon stood before her personal audience. "Do you believe me now? Please don't be frightened- or mad, I'm sorry I . . ."  
  
Seeing Sailor Moon's difficulty, Rei and the other Scouts stepped forward, taking their places beside the royal family. "Sailor Moon is the fighter for love and justice. She's a brave and incredible hero and we loyally follow her." Rei pledged. As she said so, she lifted her red pen to the air and transformed to emphasize the point. Sailor Mars, the Scout of Fire and Passion, stood before them.  
  
"Yeah, everyday she not only lights the lives of her friends and even strangers, she battles evil to protect the world from darkness." Mina proudly stated as she shifted into Sailor Venus, the Scout of Love and Beauty.  
  
"Sailor Moon is the sweetest person on earth and would give her life at any time to protect her friends and family. We're always grateful and we'll always be behind her no matter what!" Lita winked at Sailor Moon's thankful smile as she, as well, transformed into Sailor Jupiter, Scout of Lightning and Life.  
  
"Serina is the epitome of kindness and sacrifice. As Sailor Moon she is the defender of the people of earth from all evil and our eternal hope of a better future. She is our princess, our friend, and our treasure to protect." Sailor Mercury softly smiled and joined the Sailor Team, the last Scout of Genius and Speed.  
  
Darien set Irene down beside Rini before transforming into Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon's constant guardian. "Serina is my one and only love, the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. She is the reason I wake every morning and I would give my life for her at any moment without a second thought. The world is a better place with her in it whether she is Sailor Moon or not-" Sailor Moon's lips broke into a huge smile and she threw her arms around Tuxedo Mask's. He didn't need to say anymore- she knew it all and felt the same for him.  
  
'You're too much, Endy!'  
  
'Anything for you, love.' He kissed her passionately, ignoring the sighs, calls, and cringes from Irene and Rini and the Scouts. As they kissed, Rini and Irene clasped hands and focused their thoughts on their parents. The younger versions of their mom and dad changed from Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, the mysterious couple of the night, to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion of their royal past in response to their powerful love. Serenity never noticed the satiny tux shift into silvery armor nor did he her short, blue-bowed skirt into her flowing white moon gown. The sisters just smiled as they completed their own twin transformation as stood at their parents' sides.  
  
"Oh, no you don't-" Ken began but Ilene lifted a hand to stop him and sighed contently. This was too good be real. Her daughter, her friends, her love for this young man, it was all so- perfect. That shouldn't be right, her daughter fought for her life and the world every day and night; it was so dangerous! But she had her friends with her. Before her very eyes, her daughter had gone from being a superheroine to a long forgotten, fairy tale moon princess. And her boyfriend, he was her prince, and the man who was always saving her from danger. Just as she had always dreamed.  
  
She'd never seen Serina as the princess though she'd always known she was *her* reincarnated. She'd never been prouder of her daughter than this moment; she was truly royalty if she would fight for the peace of her people. She'd wondered and worried these fifteen years if she'd raised her little moon princess right and now she knew she had. But Ken was a different story, she'd never told him of their daughter's secret past.  
  
"Way cool! My sister's Sailor Moon!" Sammy's expression soared with the radical revelation- then dropped as something occurred to him. "This is top secret stuff, ain't it?" The Scouts nodded. "That mean I can't tell anyone?" He whined, stomping his foot.  
  
"Um, Serina, were you going to explain Rini and Irene?" Princess Serenity abruptly released her prince, shifting back down to her normal self as she smiled at her daughters who were still rolling their eyes at their parents' mushy stuff. They had instantly involuntarily down-shifted once Serina had.  
  
"Dad, Mom, don't freak out, but Rini and her twin sister, Irene, are from the future, about a thousand years. They're time travelers. They used some way weird technology to hypnotize us into thinking Rini was our cousin. They're really princesses in the beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo ruled by their mother Neo-Queen Serenity and her handsome husband, King Endymion. That's me and Darien. They're our daughters. Can't you tell?" Serina babbled on, smiling blithely, gazing proudly at her perfect twins. "They have my nose, and Darien's eyes and hair for sure- Dad? Are you all right? Daddy?" Ken faintly raised a hand to his head, swaying slightly with shock.  
  
"This isn't happening . . ." She heard him mutter.  
  
"Dad, it's okay- I said it's another thousand years in the future. Don't ask me how we lived that long but, hey, I look good at a thousand and twenty." Her father grunted in almost amused disbelief. Darien leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  
  
'You look good no matter what.'  
  
"*Darien*, you don't stop, do you?" Serina threw her arms around his neck and leapt into his arms, giggling happily. Her parents and Sammy gave her a weird look, recognizing the silent speech again. Serina shrugged it off with a carefree smile. "We can hear each other's thoughts. It's stronger now, it used to be just he could feel where I was, or if I were in trouble and I could feel it if he was hurt. But anyway, look at this, Mom! I'm kind of hoping the wedding won't have to wait so long. I guess maybe after high school though, huh? Isn't it beautiful?" Serina revealed her left hand on which her stunning diamond engagement ring rested on her fourth finger, sparkling enchantingly.  
  
"Oh how wonderful, darling! But don't you think-"  
  
"Don't worry, Mom, we'll wait. I'm just glad to know he's finally mine . . ." Serina blushed as she smiled up at her fiancé. "And now, we have no more secrets. I'm sorry to have kept all this from you, you know everything we do now, if it helps. Please don't be mad! I'm really sorry- it just couldn't be helped." Serina's somber gaze fell from her parents back Darien. She had to take responsibility and she did. That was what she had to do and now everything would be okay!  
  
Ilene was still a little surprised by her daughter's sudden motherhood to children- TWINS- from a thousand years in the future- the telepathy with her boyfriend was overwhelming. But her engagement, this however, she *did* leap at the chance to be happy for her daughter. *This*, at least, was something almost normal she could handle; something she didn't think she'd have to deal with so *soon* but knew it was coming. The engagement of the princess of the moon and the prince of earth was legendary . . .  
  
Beside her, Ilene's husband seemed to go through many emotions, from furious to wistful. He wasn't a completely irrational man, he just overreacted sometimes, especially about his little princess.  
  
"Serina, I- I'm not sure whether I should kill this boy or thank him. I don't know if I should scold you or be proud of you. I *want* to order you straight home and to never see any of these people again-"  
  
"No, you can't do that!" Came the instantaneous cry but he calmly raised his hand to show he was not finished.  
  
"But I see you have a life, a very good, and important life, that we know nothing about. You are so important to us, to your friends, and the world; that much is obvious so I will not keep you from it. It's your destiny-" Serina let go of her boyfriend and tackled her father with a bear hug.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Daddy! You're so cool!" She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. He weakly tried to fight her off, smiling.  
  
"I *am* proud of you, princess." He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before releasing her back to her fiancé. He faced the young man who firmly returned his measuring gaze. 'This is the man my daughter wants to marry. A prince. She's too young to think about that! But they've been together longer than I can understand, and they'll stay together longer than I can imagine. I can't stop them-' He studied the looks they shared, the way Darien's arm fell protectively over her waist, the way she nestled into him as if she belonged there. She loved him and he her, it was almost painfully obvious. 'I don't *want* to stop them.' "I trust you will take care of my daughter?" He asked quietly.  
  
Darien's face remained serious though his relieved and shining eyes revealed the emotions he kept to himself. "In every way I can, sir. She will always be happy and safe, I swear it." 'As prince of the earth and before the goddess of the moon, I swear Serina will never be anything but happy.'  
  
'As long as we're together, how could I be anything but?' Serina smiled up at her love as she watched the exchange between the two men. Her father took a deep breath and offered his hand to Darien who accepted it without hesitation.  
  
"Then you have my permission to marry her- *when you're old enough*!" Ken shook Darien's hand and pulled him away from the group, his arm clapping him over the shoulder as they walked off. "She's only *fifteen* and you must have just started college, right? There is no way you could be able to provide for her while you're *both* in college, and she *will* be going to college. What is it you're studying, by the way, son?"  
  
Darien smiled dazedly; had he just called him son? The young man shook his head, suddenly filled with a warm sense of belonging. He'd never had a family, besides Serina and Rini. He'd never had parents- at least not that he could remember. 'I think I'm going to like this . . .' "Neurology and pediatrics."  
  
"A doctor? Good, that's good . . ." The two men walked off, talking about the future- the immediate future.  
  
__________________________  
"You are the reason for this smile on my face."  
  
Serina smiled after the two men in her life. She gathered her daughters' hands and escorted them over to their grandmother. Irene tugged on her mother's arm and whispered. "Is everything okay now, Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, everything's fine now, sweetpea. Never forget that everything will work out if it's given patience and a kind touch." She smiled gently. On her other hand, Rini pulled her sleeve.  
  
"Then are we ungrounded yet, Mommy?" She asked with feigned innocence. Serina caught her mother's surprised questioning look as she scowled at her daughter.  
  
"No, you certainly are not-" Rini's face fell. "However, given the circumstances, your punishment won't start until tonight."  
  
"Yeah! Knew you couldn't resist us, Meatball head!" Rini grabbed her sister's hand and the twins sped off to play with Sammy and the Scouts in the park. "Bye, Grandma!" They chorused, giggling hysterically.  
  
"*Grandma*?" Ilene shook her head slightly and placed an arm around her daughter, smiling a little amazedly. The mother and daughter walked slowly along the park's path. "Grounded?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I'm sure it will be told in it's own time, Princess Serenity." Ilene smiled at her daughter's surprise and alarm.  
  
"Mom, you-" She began worriedly, her grip tightening on her hand.  
  
"Serina, I knew who you were the day you were born, my darling. You were the princess of the moon, a child meant to live in peace, find your friends, and marry your prince as you could not in your last life. You have always been my little princess."  
  
"How . . ?" Ilene's daughter's eyes were teary with joy and revelation as she stared up at her. She didn't know what to think of her mother at that moment- how could she possibly know what Serina herself had only figured out in the past year?  
  
"The day you were born I had a dream, a vision of a fairy-tale queen. She told me who you were, who you would someday become. I named you Serina after that legendary Moon Queen, Serenity. When you very little, when you cried, a symbol like a crescent moon lying on it's side would appear on your forehead and it would *blaze* whenever you were distressed in any way. You had the natural grace and patience of a princess, you used to insist that you were Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the Silver Millennium. And you had somehow learned to put your hair up in those buns that all the pictures of the moon royalty had in the storybooks." Here Ilene paused to touch Serina's hair and grin at her awed expression. "You used to play with a stone too. I guess you must have lost it but it was a magic crystal that could float and fly. It often protected you from various little falls and accidents." Serina's eyes widened then she turned her gaze away with a guilty wince.  
  
"We spent months looking for the moon princess and the Silver Crystal." She confessed. "And I had them both the whole time. I didn't even know it. What happened to me?" Serina whispered. How could her mother know all this time and she not recall herself? She used to *know* she was the moon princess and she used to PLAY with the Silver Crystal!  
  
"When you three or four, your best friend left you. She was an older woman with long dark green hair. She used to babysit you. You called her Puu, though I think her real name was Trista. I think she was the one you said taught you about being a princess and how to do your hair. I hardly ever saw her but your father was convinced we'd both imagined her. Then one day she left. And you had changed. But your heart was still the same pure, loving heart of my little girl, my precious princess." Ilene caught her daughter in a tight hug, as if to displace any worries she might still have. "I love you, Serina, so much."  
  
The moon princess held her mother tighter, sensing the spirit of her queen-mother somewhere around her. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes again, and she used the back of her hand to swipe them away as she kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you, I had no idea you knew. I wouldn't have kept anything from you if I'd thought it was safe to tell you. I love you too, Mama." She whispered.  
  
"Kind of a long story then, wasn't it?" Ilene asked with a smile as she pushed her daughter away to look at her. She studied her a moment then pulled her close to her side as they began walking again. She was everything she could ever possibly want her to be.  
  
"I guess we both have long stories to tell."  
  
'*Everything* has it's own long story.' Serina heard in her mind. She looked up and searched for Darien but he was no where to be seen. On the ground before her just off the side of the concrete path, mysteriously placed in the tender green grass as if by a careful hand, were seven perfect roses. Each was a different color. The two white roses were nearly in full bloom, one with slightly golden highlights, a cherry crimson red one just like Tuxedo Mask's, paired with another that was a slightly darker, more amethyst color. Two young, barely opened pink roses, one pale and the other more violet, and finally a last bright yellow rosebud, not even begun to bloom yet.  
  
In her heart, Serina knew what they meant, who each one represented, even if she didn't consciously know who several of the people were. She didn't know where they'd come from but she picked them up and held them close. The sense of bliss and family mingled with their fresh scent. Brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, a husband and wife who's love never diminished. Family, eternally perfect and wonderful.  
  
Serina's last thought before her mother began to draw her back to reality, was that all was finally right in the world.  
__________________________  
"I exist only to protect you . . ."  
  
A little girl with gold pigtails sat in a nursery, pooled in a circle of moonlight, shooing away the glittering teardrop crystal that drifted beside her heart. At a gentle whispered sniffling she impatiently stood and toddled over to the wooden crib in the center of the room where her baby brother rested. He'd come home just today and it was her new responsibility to watch out for him.  
  
Before he had the chance to begin crying and wake up Mama, Serina leaned into the bars and began to sing a little lullaby, her play-crystal twinkling and dancing above the baby as her tiny three-year-old voice hummed and sighed. Sammy instantly quieted, giggling and cooing a little before falling back asleep. Serina retreated and returned to her position on the floor in the middle of the full moon's glance.  
  
A soft red light tinged the moonlight pink for a few moments as a figure appeared, bowed low before the young girl. "Puu? Aunt Trista, why do you visit so late?" She asked in surprise, her manner and serene countenance making her seem many years older than she appeared. She was glad to see her favorite Aunt, she had some very interesting questions to ask about a young boy she'd met at the hospital, but the woman's aura made her distress clear to the little girl and she forwent asking.  
  
"Dear little princess, I've come to warn you of something of great import." The woman confessed with a hushed voice and heavy heart. She rose from her bow to reveal herself to be a tall, ageless woman with knee- length green hair and garnet eyes.  
  
"Then do not hesitate to reveal your message, Aunt, do not worry for me." The little princess bravely commanded.  
  
"Your mission must wait for an indefinite time, Serenity."  
  
The child faltered, fear suddenly bringing her to full wakefulness. "Pardon me, Puu? How can the daughter of Chronos and my Sailor Scout of Time say that? An indefinite time? Why should I not seek out my court and my prince? My Scouts should be reunited, my mother's sacrifice honored, and my kingdom rebuilt- Aunt Trista, please, I must!" Tears tickled the child's eyes as all she hoped and lived for fell around her. Her best friends she would never find nor her loving prince, and she missed them so much. It was the hardest part of this short life to grow up without them around her, protecting and playing with her.  
  
"Serenity, please do not cry, my little princess. All will be well in the end. Events must occur, good and evil, and for *your* time to be, you must remain hidden." Sailor Pluto fell gracefully to her knees in the pond of moonbeams, the silver child it's lily. The tiny princess finally lost her composure and threw herself into the waiting arms of her 'aunt'. Instantly the Scout held her close and stroked the child's shuddering back, giving her strength and warmth with a patience only the Scout of Time could have.  
  
"Oh, Auntie, what am I to do? How will Endy and my court find me? What if it takes years and years and I *never* see them? What if something happens to them?" Her voice was weak and muffled with fatigue and youth as she spoke around Pluto's shoulder. The older guardian sensed her princess's fear in her trembling and did her best to comfort her but the truth remained- this thousand-year-old princess must disappear for a while; there was no other course of action.  
  
"I promise on my Scout's honor and in the name of Pluto, child, nothing so evil shall befall your court." Wide blue eyes, big enough to hold the universe of stars, gazed up to her with painful innocence.  
  
"You promise, Aunt? And I will see them again?" Pluto nodded. "When?"  
  
"When the time is right again, impatient princess! Someday, in her own way, Destiny will take you back to your prince and court. You must swear to me you will delay your mission." The child nodded with reluctant hesitation.  
  
"On the moon, I swear it, Aunt." She sighed sadly, letting her butterfly hopes fly away like dandelion seeds. She was so close to finding Endy- mayhap that was not him at the hospital, her thoughts were so fuzzy now. "*Why* must I wait?"  
  
"Dearest princess, you know everything has it's own purpose and time. Yours is not this one." The princess collapsed again in tears as her guardian continued. "Know that if you do not keep your true identity a secret, you and you family will be found when evil stirs, your Scouts shall never awaken, your mother's gift will be for naught. And you will never fall in love with your prince. That is the will of Destiny."  
__________________________  
  
"Silver Crystal, return to thy safest refuge. Never be seen by mine eyes again until dreadful need for thee arises. Allow me to forget what is my past, to childish fantasies and daydreams render thyself. Hide my spirit, my memories, my grace, and knowledge. Good night, mother. Good bye, Serenity."  
  
'I'll hate pretending to be someone else. All my life I've been a princess, now to hide behind the façade of a child nearly completely opposite my true self and no one will know. Not my family, not my friends, my Scouts or love. But- to be free of cares and responsibility? No, I already feel disloyal to forget my mission and my mother's promise but if Aunt Trista claims it is the only way . . . I shall remain until the secret can no longer be held. Till death releases me from my vow of silence . . .  
  
A three-year-old child, kneeling on her window seat before the full moon, suddenly fainted as the crystal tear she prayed to faded from sight, the crescent moon on her forehead burst one last time in sorrowed defiance then died. The last heir to Silver Millennium of the ancient moon kingdom, a princess reborn after a thousand years, now slept again. Waning from the memory of the girl she now was and would be for another tenth fraction of a century.  
__________________________  
  
Sere awoke.  
  
Pre-dawn darkness flooded her room, masking familiar objects in shadow. A small warmth nestled in beside her reminded the princess of Irene's presence, a sigh and purr below revealed Rini had predictably sneaked in and was camped out on the floor with Luna.  
  
They'd created such a stir early last evening, as indecisive as their mother when it came down to who was sleeping where that night. Irene wanted to sleep with her mother, Rini wanted to stay at Darien's but neither would dare be separated. The simplest solution, the one Serina had come up with and instantly volunteered for, was for the little family to stay at Darien's apartment- And of course, Mr. Tsukino nipped that ingenious inspiration right at the bud. Darien didn't get much of a kick out of it either but she had thought it was perfect!  
  
Finally, Rini agreed to let Irene stay in their mother's room, seeing as there wasn't enough room for the two to them together in her twin-sized bed. Serina glanced down at the floor to gaze on her youngest curled up with her guardian and a white bear, the edges of a blanket clumsily strewn over her by a cat's careful jaws. 'Guess she couldn't stand to be apart for even one night more.' Her eyes flicked back to Irene's pretty little head, sweetly tucked close to her shoulder. 'At least this one doesn't kick.' She thought dryly as she silently slipped from her daughter's grasp and slid out of bed.  
  
Serina tiptoed around Luna and Rini as she made her way to the window where she knelt in prayer before the waning moon. Moonlight bathed her in silver beams as pure as snow, softening a face locked in concentration. Remembered images of her dreams that night flashed through her mind as she silently called the Imperium Silver Crystal to her.  
  
'I've made this wish before, Silver Crystal, and once again I beg of you to watch over my family, the one I have now and the one I will someday make. Keep my love by my side, my children safe and protected, and my court well. I pray to you, and dearest Mother, help us win the battle we will soon face. I fear it will be far worse than Metallia, or Diamond, or anything else we have confronted before with even more to lose. Please help us, grant me the strength to protect this planet we have so long cherished and defended.'  
  
Serina fell back on her feet, poised serenely in the middle of a pool of moonlight just as she had twelve years before, but now she watched her daughters sleep. 'As long as everyone will be okay I don't care what happens to me. They are all that matters. We must do all we can to keep this world safe-' Even as she thought this, the moon princess remembered the last time she and her Scouts had fought to death for the earth. They were younger then and less trained, they had grown in their strength and powers exponentially since then- But still. They were barely a match for Metallia then and had died in the fight- Her Scouts were killed by lowly *droids* and lackeys, not even in the final confrontation! And she had nearly died again when fighting Diamond's army in the future and that was with her future self's help to aid her! How could she fight this battle by herself? Against an evil that had taken over a lost planet and nearly ended the future. Endymion had the strength of the world behind him, the girls had their lives to give, and she . . . She had the ultimate power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. And she now knew how to use it.  
  
Serina knew what was going to happen in this battle she sensed was coming and she was prepared for it. She would not sacrifice a single mortal life to protect this world, not her Scouts, not her children, not Darien, not any person of her royal guard. She didn't believe it would *ever* be necessary. 'There is *always* another way. And I'll find it if it kills me!'  
  
That was the other thing she knew.  
  
The stakes have risen and Serina and the Sailor Scouts have more to lose in the coming battle than ever before. Evil spreads his ugly darkness in the tranquil world of the past to threaten all that is and all that will be. From where Serina sits, the future is looking grim, all the more so with the knowledge she holds, given to her from the memories of a dream. The next chapter will see the preparations for war, the trust that is completely Serina, and the power sweet faith has for those who never give up believing. Trials and tribulations of the heart and soul follow in the seventeenth chapter of A Trusting Heart, "Shadows of Doubt" 


	17. Shadows of Doubt

Where we left off . . .  
  
Serina's memories resurfaced through her dreams to remind her how to use the Silver Crystal but she knew from the start that even her best couldn't defeat Wise Man without killing her, but she also would not sacrifice any other life. Now on to the rest of the story! ;D  
  
Chapter 17  
Shadows of Doubt  
  
("Di" is pronounced "Dee")  
  
A petite young woman stood before a large house that could easily pass for a small mansion even in this well-off part of town. Staring at a piece of paper in her hand, then glancing up to confirm the numbers there and the ones beside the front door were the same, the blonde nodded her head slightly and tucked the ragged paper into her shorts pocket. She quickly walked up the drive and lightheartedly skipped up the three steps to ring the doorbell.  
  
The bell sounded faintly within and she politely hid her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels in an effort to distract and entertain herself as she waited. Several moments passed before the girl heard a muffled step and the door opened to reveal a handsome young man.  
  
The poor girl felt a twinge of guilt and- the slightest fraction of regret- as she took in the sight of her would-be host. Sweet Serenity but he looked a lot like Darien. Mina, Lita, AND Rei would surely swoon! In regular clothes, this guy looked *really* *CUTE*! 'Too bad he's taken!' She thought merrily, just *imagining* her friends' faces and the look on Prisma's when she'd been informed of her love's return.  
  
Surprised pale blue eyes widened when he saw the Moon Princess Serenity- the legendary Sailor Moon- the future Neo-Queen- all hidden in the façade of the pigtailed, golden nymph before him. Serina met his gaze and stared back, a little anxious of his reaction, but she held her ground, trusting this man with her life as she had once or twice before.  
  
"Sapphire?" She asked hesitantly. She wasn't entirely sure she'd be welcome; she'd just popped in to see how the two noble brothers were doing, she hadn't called ahead, and had just gotten the directions from Prisma who didn't seem to think they'd mind . . .  
  
"Serenity-" He began, bowing in deference. Serina quickly reached out a hand to stop him: She hated it when people did that, more so now that Sammy had taken it into his head to make a mockery of the action.  
  
"Serina is fine enough, Sapphire. I just came to see how you were faring. How's your brother?" Sapphire nodded, stepping back to allow her entrance. He looked pale in comparison to the darkness of his indigo hair, lines of stress seemed to materialize as he let himself sigh.  
  
"He's recovering, Sere- He's been under Wise Man's influence for too long and then that last battle . . ." The young man let her recall herself what had happened in that battle as he led the modest princess through his new home, showing her up the wide staircase a few paces from the door. It was of no benefit to verbalize such painful memories.  
  
Serina quickly wiped her feet on the rug outside before stepping onto the ornate obsidian and marble tile, a plush white carpet started where the tile ended just before the stair. This place was far beyond what *Serina* was use to but Serenity's faded memories of her moon palace were tickled to life.  
  
One glance at her oddly emotionless expression worried Sapphire enough to recall what he'd been meaning to tell the princess since he had found himself sent to the past, unharmed, with his brother. "I- thank you for sparing us, majesty, your benevolence and compassion for your *enemy*-"  
  
Serina's idle fingers danced on the banister as she took the wide, carpeted steps up to the landing, falling abruptly back to her side as her new friend spoke. "Nonsense, Sapphire, I wish I could have done more. I don't know exactly what happened in the future but I wish *all* of this could have been avoided." Serina blushed, smiling a little in appreciation of Sapphire's gratitude, but she didn't do anything special, she just did what she always did, trying to save *everyone*.  
  
"Majesty- Forgive me, *Serina*- a question, if I may ask?" The princess raised her eyes, a bright blue smile shimmering in them as she nodded, wondering when this young man would knock off the formal stuff. He was almost as bad as Garry! "*Why* do you allow us to live in the past?"  
  
Serina smiled thoughtfully. She had expected this question, remembering her REALLY blurry thoughts in the haziness of the attack, and answered honestly, her eyes focusing on nothing beyond the dark wood railing sliding under her sore palm. Even after a few days, the energy burns caused by her moon tiara hadn't healed being the only wounds her 'super powers' had little effect on. 'And the others wonder why I never use that attack anymore. They STILL don't realize what the dumb thing does to my poor hand!' But they needn't know of the burns as long as she had her scepter attack and Crystal and no longer needed her tiara except in emergencies. Remembering such an emergency, Serina's attention refocused on the young Dark Moon prince's question.  
  
"You deserved a second chance at life. I'm sure Crystal Tokyo and poor Serenity and Endymion are *still* busy trying to put their people and city to rights to have to deal with prisoners as well. Not to mention that future Mars and Jupiter looked like they could kill the whole lot of you with their pinky fingers! I thought it might be best if you tried to stay here for a while- that, and Prisma really missed you." Sapphire smiled shyly, a light smile that was too quickly lost as he escorted Serina down the second floor hall, turning to the first door on his right where within, his older brother fitfully slept, close to a deadly coma but fighting his own demons all the same.  
  
Serina glanced around, coldly shocked by the room's emptiness. 'Of course, what'd you expect with poor Sapphire so worried about his brother?' She mentally scolded herself. 'There's been no time for a shopping spree! Well, then again, I could always find tim-' She frowned at herself for such heartless thoughts. She was here to care for the two brothers.  
  
A single simple chair sat forlornly beside the king-sized bed centered in the back of the large bedroom. A full glass of water rested with the stillness of death on a blank nightstand between the bed and chair. And beneath the flat, colorless covers, a pallid, silver-haired prince now lay motionless. The younger prince left her side to stand next to the bed, once more gravely shaking his head at his only brother's lack of animation.  
  
"Prin- Sere, I despise myself to ask anything more of you, knowing we are your prisoners-" Sapphire, in all his heartfelt repentance, wouldn't even look at her as he made his request from his brother's side. It was enough to make Serina laugh if her dear friend's brother weren't lying near death before her.  
  
"Sapphire, you aren't my prisoners. Your punishment is enough that you suffer and fear for your brother, and his brush with death may never truly leave his soul. I know not a single one of mine has but from each I've learned, as I hope *he* has. You are here in the hopes that you can learn to live peacefully just as the four Sisters do and *that* is your only obligation." She met Sapphire's electric blue gaze with one of her famous, heart-lifting smiles, setting his overwrought mind at ease. His relieved expression released the tension in her heart, his closed eyes and the tilt of his lips made her grin even more. She was ecstatic to have made him so happy! *This* brother would have no problem at all becoming one of her best friends, just like Garry and Robert, and would certainly be swiftly accepted into their circle.  
  
"And you needn't even have to ask your request. That's why I came over today. Your brother hasn't healed yet, YOU'RE worried sick yourself and not helping anyone, *and* you're driving poor Prisma crazy fretting about you! I can't have my team and friends being pulled apart when I can do something to help." Serina's eyes requested permission, Sapphire instantly nodding as if she were insane to think she had to ask, before she slowly came up beside the two.  
  
"Thank you, majesty." He murmured, taking a step out of her way and kneeling by his fallen brother's side, the light dying to a solemn ember in his eyes.  
  
Serina edged closer, knowing she was making the right decision even as dulled, lifeless, haunting memories rose unbidden in her mind of the few horrifying minutes she'd spent under this man's scrutinizing gaze, hanging as vulnerable as a kitten in midair. A small, silent gasp caught in her throat, her heart twinging painfully recalling his touch the night he'd almost taken her and her future self away from their family and friends- So bruisingly tight and icy, the mad look in his eyes, mirroring that which Emerald had a few nights ago.  
  
Praying she could trust him, knowing someday, she would grow to accept him completely, just as she could and had forgiven Darien for leaving her, the one man who could truly hurt her heart and soul- She could forgive this misguided prince. She would likely be one of very few allies in the beginning, all he had left was his Dark Moon family and even a couple of THEM had some *quarrels* to resolve.  
  
As if sensing the reason for her hesitation, Sapphire raised his cornflower blue eyes to hers and whispered confidentially, returning the favor of easing her heart. "He would never hurt you, princess. Diamond loved you but not in the way your earth prince does. His thoughts and memories were twisted by the Wise Man. If he'd known what he was doing . . . he'd likely kill himself to make amends. Doing harm to you would be the same as hurting me or any other person of his family and he values us all much too highly to ever forgive himself knowing what has come to pass. He would never have done *anything* like this; his true goal in returning to earth in the future was to arrange with Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion the cleansing and acceptance of our clan in the new Silver Millennium. That was all."  
  
"Sapphire, your entire family has all ready been accepted, the rest only wait for you to be cleansed by the crystal before the fun can start. But first, I would like to spare a moment to work on your poor brother." Smiling once again, Serina let her hand fall to her collar where the Silver Crystal dangled on a silver chain 'round her neck, hidden under her blouse. Since school was out and her proficiency with the powers of the crystal had grown exponentially, she had taken to wearing it thus more and more often.  
  
Lifting the necklace over her head and away from her body, she delicately held the precious stone between her finger and thumb- and wished.  
  
Snowy mists of magic drifted from crystal like heavy steam overflowing a hot spring, loosely wrapping and curling around the still figure. Her silent wish made, the fog began to dissipate before she'd even spoken the activation words. The crystal willing, the prince of the Nega- Moon would be healed of the injuries he suffered at her own and her love's hand, and not remember anything in great detail concerning any part of herself, past or future, since the corruption of the Wise Man. He would only vaguely recall the horrors he'd put them through but not well enough to haunt his nightmares.  
  
Serina stepped back and without delay or the slightest embarrassment, the younger dark-haired man snatched up his brother's hand, almost desperately searching his face for the life that *had* to be there. "Diamond?"  
  
Grey-violet eyes cracked open then quickly scrunched shut again, mimicking Serina's favorite greeting to the morning sun. The silver blonde hair fell away as the prince tossed his head to the side, obviously wishing to sleep longer. Sapphire grinned and almost laughed outright as he shook his brother's hand in a vain effort to wake him up, his attitude instantly soaring with pure joy. "Aw, come on, Diamond! There's too much to do today to sleep! You promised to show me the flowers on earth and in the name of all that's holy, you are going to do that!"  
  
"Go away, Sapph, I'm too tired . . . Go bother Emmi or the brothers . . ." His argument was weak as shrugged his hand from his brother's, waving him away sleepily.  
  
"Di!" Serina couldn't help but giggle; this lazy prince was nothing like the Diamond she'd met, and the way the two men bickered like normal brothers- she was amazed people of the Dark Moon could act NORMAL! But hadn't the four Sisters proven that to her? Sapphire suddenly flushed as he became aware of the princess's presence again.  
  
"Morning, Diamond! How're you feeling?" She chirped, momentarily forgetting herself, Serina fell headlong into the feeling of being an annoying little sister, Sapphire's counterpart. She grinned as she saw the blanketed figure freeze, his eyes wide as he slowly shifted as if she were a little rabbit to be frighten away by swift movements.  
  
"Serenity . . ?! Highness, I'm- at a loss . . ." The young man stuttered, gaping at the little princess beside his brother.  
  
"Then answer my question: How do you feel now? And *please* don't call me Highness unless it's absolutely *necessary*." Serina whined in a low, weary voice, as if she'd repeated the request a thousand times in the last hour alone.  
  
"I feel fine, Sere, thank you for your concern." He answered automatically as he eased into a proper sitting position, seeming to realize he had no idea where he was. His eyes darted back forth, taking in everything from the pale bed to the door across the plain room. "Forgive me, princess, but what has happened . . ?"  
  
"It's a long story, Di, maybe Sapph-" Serina was conveniently interrupted by the doorbell. Sapphire shifted to stand but Serina beat him to it. "Oh, I'll get it, Sapph, fill your brother in, 'kay?" Sapphire paused for a moment, debating but Serina didn't give him the second he needed to protest. She hopped up and was out the door, grinning merrily, before either brother could draw a breath.  
  
Once the door had languidly swung shut, Diamond turned hard, alarmed eyes on his brother- "*Sapphir*-"  
  
"It's all right, Diamond, she saved us. After all we did to her and her family, she still spared us. She defeated each one of your attacks on Crystal Tokyo, Emmi's on the past, she turned the brothers on us, and she healed you, Di." Sapphire sat in the chair beside the bed, his head fallen but his eyes light with awe.  
  
The elder prince seemed incredulous, his eyes still wide with horror and soul heavy with guilt. "*Why*?"  
  
"I don't know, Di. She's Neo-Queen Serenity. She's the same Serenity we've grown up knowing. To her justice is served and we are forgiven. She understands us, Di. Wise Man was the real problem, and that's who she goes to fight next."  
  
"I remember that much, I think- It's all so- *faded*. I can't believe I did that, Sapphire, I can't believe a moment of it . . . What I did, what I said, to you and the clan, not just Serenity. It wasn't *me*. Where is everyone else? What happened to the sisters and Emerald and Rubeus and Garnyt? Where are they? I have to talk to them."  
  
"They wish to see you as well, I'm sure, Di. The brothers have some concerns, the four sisters are worried, Prisma and I- have a small request- "  
__________________________  
"You're much more than a friend."  
  
"Oh hi! Come on in! I'm sure Di is just dying to see you! He's upstairs, Emmi." Serina threw open the door after checking the peephole for their visitor. A tall, haughty-looking woman stood on the steps, her long green hair pulled back in a wavy half-ponytail and a slimming work outfit in pinstriped black on.  
  
Emerald's surprise couldn't be hidden, her eyes widened and her hand, so used to holding it's pink feathered fan, raised to her face to hide her dropped jaw. "Princess, I had no idea you would be here today-"  
  
Serina groaned again. "There will be no more princess-calling while I'm here, Emmi, no Neo-Queen Serenity, no highness, majesty, nothing." She saw Emerald try to hide a knowing smirk behind her pale fingers and knew she understood. "I got away from my Scouts as soon as I could. Rini and Irene didn't want to come so they're with their grandparents today." Serina backed up, opening the door a little more for her guest as she spoke, ushering the woman inside. Emerald followed her, still grinning lightly.  
  
"I'm glad you've been able to take time from your busy schedule to see to our clan, Sere." Emerald was still too proud to hang her head in shame but that was the impression Serina got from her minutely lowered chin. This may be the closest thing to an apology and thank you she would ever receive from the most vain and arrogant of the Nega-Moon family. And Serina appreciated it.  
  
The blonde grinned proudly, ecstatic to the point of absurdity that Emmi was turning out so real, so *human*. "You know I don't mind, Emmi. You're my newest friends- I've always got time for you!" Serina's hand lightly fell on Emerald's shoulder as she climbed the stairs beside her. Startled by the touch, Emerald's brown eyes flashed down at the tiny princess- and softened. With that oblivious permission, Serina's hand fell to the woman's and squeezed it, brilliantly smiling as she took off up the stairs as quick as a rabbit. "Come on! Di will be *thrilled* to see you!" She winked, giggling at Emerald's sudden blush.  
  
Serina raced to the door, not even bothering to pause and listen to the brothers' conversation before loudly knocking on the door. "meet with . . . Come in."  
  
The door was open before he'd even inhaled. And through it stepped the incognito form of Princess Serenity. Serina smiled to make sure she was still on their good side and hadn't interrupted anything important. She despised it when Sammy interrupted her conversations with her daughters or dinnertime was called while discussing- plans- with Darien.  
  
The two men smiled and beckoned her in. "Hey, guys! Brought a visitor." Serina sidestepped to allow Emerald through the door.  
  
Her green-haired head was bowed in deference, Serina could see she was still fighting down the red blush on her cheeks- she refused to lift her chocolate eyes to her prince. 'Ah, I remember when I was so young- I mean, when I first fell in love with Endy, and how we were so self- conscious . . .' Serina smiled wistfully, caught in the memory of days a thousand years past . . .  
  
"Emmi, you're *here*- Are you all right?" Diamond's eyes widened, their violet irises ever more enchanting with the awe and concern drifting within their depths. He would have tried to stand but Sapph held his arm and Emerald rushed to his side, falling to her knees before him.  
  
In a soft voice, her head fallen, and a hand spread across the pale blankets in a gesture of submissiveness, she whispered. "Oh, Prince Diamond, please forgive me . . ."  
  
Stunned, Diamond stared at his general, at a loss for words. "Emmi . . . For what, what- are you talking about?" His sincerely worried eyes focused solely on her soft, tumbling green hair.  
  
Serina saw Emerald's teary eyes shoot upward, meeting her prince's gaze unfalteringly. Serina edged close enough to gently hiss, signaling with her raised eyebrows and wide eyes to Sapph that it was time to go. It took a second and a little mental push from the crystal but she captured the younger brother's attention and, reddening, he caught on. Silent as the moon, the pair quickly disappeared out the door.  
  
"Oh that is so cute! How long have they been in love, Sapph?" Serina asked as she hopped down the stairs, glancing happily up at the blue- haired man behind her.  
  
"I suppose she's always been fond of Diamond- I never thought about it, she never questioned him- unless he was leading himself into trouble- and he always listened to her, more often than me, sometimes. Emmi and Di- I never thought . . ." He eased down the last step, collapsing on the carpeted stair, his head in his hands and elbows on his knees.  
  
Serina whirled in delight. "Well I think it's fantastic- you and Prisma, Robert and Catsy, Di and Emmi- once you're given the chance to be human you all fall in love! Come, dear Sapphire, let's go visit some friends." She dropped to her knees beside her friend and grabbed one of his hands, pulling him up with her.  
  
She had escaped her scouts for the day but sooner or later they would search her out so she had to get everything done now. She had left her children at home alone with their grandparents and even these few hours without them left her feeling empty. Darien was busy at the library trying to find out all his curious mind could about the future site for Crystal Tokyo, all the myths and prophecies that might relate to it's being- Serina had never seen him so excited and dedicated to anything other than his new family and the latest medical breakthroughs. For now, though, she and Sapph should be able to stop by the brothers' home and snag the four sisters for a little meeting on the way- 'Ha, now *I'm* the one calling meetings! Good thing Rei's not here, she'd have a heart attack!' Speaking of hearts . . . "Did you tell Di about you and Prisma, Sapph?"  
__________________________  
  
"Princ-"  
  
"I will have you thrown out of my royal guard if you don't stop that, Robert." Her voice hid a smile but her expressionless eyes dared the redhead to challenge her warning. "Now, Sisters, Garry, Sapphire, do you each know what you want to do?" The two brothers, the four sisters, Sapphire, and Serina sat around a low, oval coffee table in the living room of the brothers' home. Snacks and drinks were set out in front of them. Serina sat at the head, opposite Sapphire, Prisma and her sisters beside him, Garry and Robert completing the circle with Robert next to Catsy.  
  
"I've all ready discussed with Diamond everything that has happened since he- lost his memories. He knows Rubeus wishes to see him, and Prisma and I- And Catsy and Rube- well, he knows and only awaits our formal requests." Sapphire blushed, shaking his head in embarrassment. With a slight effort he steadied himself and turned to the elder of the two redheaded brothers. "Robert, he feels terrible about your banishment and revokes it. He said it never counted anyway since he wasn't really in control of himself. He regrets everything, my friends, it wasn't his fault, I hope you know that-"  
  
Serina nodded. "He's right. The Wise Man soaked his mind in so much negative energy if a kind thought ever crossed his mind it would have been devoured by his spell. He wasn't himself, if this is hard for any of you to accept, talk to one of us, myself, or Sapphire. Do not forget that you were all once under the same spell and you have all been forgiven and healed. And so has he. Being the leader of your clan, he feels the agony of letting you down. He failed each one of you with his orders, his nonchalance with your lives. Trust me, he is the worst off in spirit of all of you. Take your time if you must, but please forgive him. I understand his pain and I would have died had my Scouts not been there for me."  
  
A few seconds of silence froze the air. Traffic outside disappeared, the birds held their breath to listen to her words. Sitting primly in the comfortable armchair, Serina watched each of her new royal guards. Some nodded as she spoke, never questioning the truth of her words. Others paused, fighting with their hearts and memories of their royal leader- but in the end, all came to a common agreement. "We understand, Sere."  
  
Birdie smiled at the unanimity for peace then leaned forward on her knees, grinning mischievously at the younger prince. She watched him like a hawk for his response. "So, Sapph, where's Emerald today?"  
  
The boy looked up, startled and wide-eyed. "Huh?" The four sisters burst out laughing, the brothers shaking their heads at his blushing. "Em- Emerald? Uh, she's-takingcareofDi." He rushed, impressing even Serina. She laughed as the clan around her started discussing the possibility of marriage or the 'real' length of this relationship.  
  
'This is so much like home- It's just as bad as a Scout meeting!' She grinned and leaned forward to listen to the Dark Moon gossip.  
  
"So if they get married do you think Emmi'd choose me as the maid of honor?"  
  
"*Avery*! She likes _me_ better!"  
  
"Catsy, Avery, please! I bet ten to one Emmi and Diamond will give the honor to the girl who allowed them to finally get together!" Eyes shot up to meet Birdie's cornflower blue, giggling eyes. "To Sere!"  
  
"No! They wouldn't- would they? I've only been to one wedding before and I was just the flower girl!"  
  
"Four to one, Di and Em break up before the month's out."  
  
"Robert, you're just jealous! You've got Catsy." Catsy took the opportunity to slap her boyfriend upside the head.  
  
"I'll take that bet, Robbie!"  
  
"Not you too, Garry! With that attitude neither one of you are gonna be the best man!" That shut the boys up. Sapphire started grinning evilly . . .  
__________________________  
  
"Sapphire, what did Diamond say about our oaths to Serenity? Did you tell him?" Robert looked like he was content and relaxed on the couch, but his arm wrapped protectively around Catsy's shoulders was tense.  
  
Sapphire paused as he reached for a pretzel. "Yeah, I told him. He gave his permission but I think he was hurt that you-*we* so quickly deserted him."  
  
"Now he didn't really give us a choice and Sere did. No one can blame us." Robert retorted, voice hard with the mounting, fiery, passion. Catsy stayed close at his side but she nervously eyed the two men, sensing the sudden unease between the two men.  
  
"No one's blaming you, Rubeus. I asked permission to turncoat too-"  
  
"*Turncoat*?!" The redhead abruptly stood, his eyes on fire. The calm young prince coolly regarded him from his seat.  
  
"What would *you* call it? Deserting the Dark Moon-"  
  
"*Sapphire*. *Rubeus*." Serina stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her taut form outlined in white and eyes flashing ice. She had sensed the building strain in the room and Catsy's silent plea for help. She turned her eyes on the prince then the elder of the two brothers. "You. Quit antagonizing him. You, put some cold water on that pride. I release all of you from my Royal guard. If you wish to remain, keep in mind your loyalties will be divided when it comes to battle." Her voice softened, her eyebrows raised imploringly. "Should Wise Man attack both Diamond and myself, who will you protect?" With that, Serina twisted on heel and marched back into the kitchen, feeling like a mother trying to push her kids in the right direction without actually telling them what to do. 'I hope it's not like this everyday, Serenity. I'd feel sorry for you.'  
  
Catsy reached a tentative hand up Robert's arm to comfort him. "Dear, just wait until we can talk to Diamond. We'll see what everyone decides then. You can stay with Sere's guard or Diamond's generals. I don't mind which you chose."  
  
Robert sat down beside his love and held her close a moment. "I'm glad you're supporting me. It's just, Sere was there for me when Diamond threw me out-"  
  
"Sere said he didn't mean it-"  
  
"I know that. And Sere's right, I don't know if I could trust my self to stand by and protect her if Wise Man attacked Di."  
  
"We'll protect them both." Catsy smiled gently up at him and hugged him. "We'll protect them, love."  
  
"Yes, we will. All of us will." Sapphire stood and moved closer to the pair. "Diamond swore his loyalty to Serenity. She doesn't know it but he'll be fighting alongside us to protect *her*."  
__________________________  
"Only a memory away."  
  
"Serina Tsukino, who else could it be- I can't believe I was so blind. You were the Moon Princess the entire time. Right under my nose."  
  
"It must have been a real shock for you, _Luna_." Serina mocked sarcastically, throwing a stuffed bunny in her black guardian cat's direction. 'As if my life doesn't all ready suck! I'm failing Junior High, Ms. H hates me, the Scouts hate me, I can't fight, I can't win, I can't get Tuxedo Mask back . . .' She tried to stop them but the old Serina was still in control of her body; hot, stinging tears overflowed her eyes at the memory of her beloved Darien's too-recent loss- His raven hair matted to his pale face, his head resting as if just in sleep in her lap- like in old times, on the moon when they played in the gardens watching the earth rise . . . He had told her he loved her, she could remember his voice, only hours ago, begging her to remain free for him, to live without him- he knew he was dying- and then he disappeared . . .  
  
"I know you never asked for this, Serina. I'm sorry being the last living royal heir to a solar system-spanning kingdom and the Silver Millennium doesn't appeal to you or fit in your *grand* designs of life. Some things you have to accept responsibility for whether you want to or not; fate chose you. It is you *destiny*-"  
  
"Screw destiny!" Serina slammed her fists into her pillow, her eyes squeezed shut, and held her breath. She hurled herself into the bed, hiding from the world and just wishing everything would disappear!  
  
"Serenity! You can't mean that!"  
  
"*I'm NOT Serenity*- I'm just Serina, a dumb, little girl in Junior High. I'm a crybaby, not a hero. I'm stupid, not a leader. I'm clumsy, not a princess. I'm unloved and forgotten, not a soul mate-" Serina broke down again, her voice thick and choked with sobs that shook her entire frame. Tears soaked her pillow in cold wetness, her breath catching a thousand times before she could even begin to inhale. 'I'm hyperventilating.' A far off part of her mind realized as her chest seized up. 'What would dear Darien think if he saw you like this? His dream princess sobbing like a child-'  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Oh, Seren-Serina, you miss Endymion . . ."  
  
"Give the cat a prize! For having been appointed by Queen Serenity herself to be my personal guardian, you sure are attentive to my feelings, Luna!" Luna cringed but Serina didn't look up from where she was attempting to suffocate herself with her pillow. "My heart has been ripped out and torn in half- my body is not my own anymore and has more bruises than the entire *year's* worth of BATTLES combined- I've never been more mortally tired than I am right now- I haven't been through a *crisis* this agonizing since I *died*! And tomorrow I'll have to go to school in front of Haruna and Molly, and have breakfast with Mom and Daddy and Sammy all the while pretending nothing's wrong and my life hasn't completely tipped upside down and bass-ackwards!" Serina ran out of breath and inhaled deeply, choking on her sobs again and not bothering to continue to breathe as she cried.  
  
The black cat hung her head over her paws, tears finally glazing her gold eyes as she realized the life this young woman was being forced to live. All the pain she had so far endured and had been multiplied last night in the Starlight Tower- And it would explode her delicate heart when she forced it all down tomorrow.  
  
"I haven't slept in days, Luna, beyond the few hours I passed out from over-exertion. I fight every day and night, demons keep coming and they keep getting stronger. Zoycite just won't die and he took Darien- Tuxedo Mask- with him. He's the only reason I'm still alive- If not for Darien that first monster would have killed me and Molly. Now he's gone . . . and no one will save me, I'll die . . ." Luna glanced up at Serina's suddenly breathless voice; she sounded exhausted, without emotion or life. "I'm so tired, Luna. So tired . . ." 'Of everything.'  
  
"The Scouts will protect you-"  
  
"They've done a great job so far." The sarcasm was faint but it was the only color in her voice. "They don't like me, Luna, and they hate the fact that I- of all the worthy women in the world- that *I* got stuck being their princess and leader."  
  
"Serina, you don't even know Sailor Venus yet, and you were Ami's first friend-" Luna started getting desperate, she felt like she was somehow losing the little blonde teenager-  
  
"Mina is too perfect to want to care anything about me and Ami is smart enough to realize she can't hang out with me and maintain her ace standing. I have an adverse effect on people around me- Oi, look at the words you're making me use. Lita's too concerned with guys and *told* me she never considered or expected me to make much of a leader. Rei- humph, she NEVER liked me. She hates everything about me, and doesn't mind letting me know every moment of every day. She has no faith in me and fights for herself, hoping she alone can save the world from me botching it up." Serina shifted, still hidden under her pillow. "How could they have possibly followed me when I was princess? How could Endy love me? It must have been Mother-"  
  
"No, Serina, no. It was all you, it's still all you. I don't know why you're saying all these things that aren't true. I thought you could read hearts- you'd know everything you're accusing your Scouts of is false!" Serina winced. Yes, she knew but only in her deepest memories. Luna didn't say anything more for a long moment and Serina gratefully added to the silence.  
  
She felt the sleek, light cat land lithely on her bed, padding delicately over to the pillow smothering her princess. "Serina. Take tomorrow off, don't go to school. You don't have to. Have the girls come and visit and your mother will make you some pancakes and you can just rest the whole day. You deserve it, you've worked so hard and lost so much though you've asked so little of us." Luna nudged her cold nose under the pillow, whiskers searching out soft skin to tickle. "I can't give you the one thing you most desire, little princess, but I can try to help you, to make it a little easier for you. I can give you the powers of the moon if you would accept them. I can unseal your memory and your magical blood. You can remember everything you were taught on the moon, every day and lesson and name. You can remember your family and friends, your beautiful kingdom that you would have ruled. You'll know how to command the Silver Crystal's most incredible powers, and how to heal by yourself. You'll see all the moon sees*. Your complete memory restored, your heritage, and blood- You would be completely Lunari again, Serina."  
  
Serina stopped breathing and the pillow above her stopped moving. As she spoke, she eased her head from under it's hot, stifling touch. Slowly, remembering, she sat up, fingers absently fiddling with the lacy ruffles of one of her pillows. "I was reborn human, a Terran . . . Luna, this was how I always wanted it, so I could live on Earth with Endymion- I would have died as a Lunari without him. This was what I wanted." Serina remembered that, even as Luna suggested it, she knew she couldn't, it had been her wish back then to be Terran, to live without the pain with her dear prince. It had been her mother's last gift though she only now truly realized it. 'Thank you, Mother.'  
  
Luna waited beside her, ready to give her the world, a whole other life that was her own. The vision of her empyrean mother before she died flashed through her mind, other faces flickered through her thoughts: instructors, maids, knights, nobles from other worlds, so many people-  
  
So many people had died. All for her, for her beloved mother. Because of Beryl and Metallia. Each and every death she knew, she felt them as they lost their memories to space and heaven, she knew all of them by heart. To become full-blooded Lunari again . . . To return names to those faces, actions and traits and quirks and conversations to each person in the planets and moons of the solar system and beyond-  
  
It would kill her.  
  
Serina sniffed, biting her lip to hold back more tears. It would kill her to see their deaths again, to know inside and out every Silver Millennium citizen who died a thousand years ago- But to heal and use the Silver Crystal, would it be worth it? To be immortal but slowly dying without the prince of earth by her side?  
  
"I want to heal, Luna, I want to remember the good times on the moon that I can't anymore. But I can't handle it. Not now, I can't deal with the death of the Millennium on top of my responsibilities now. And I certainly can't handle being immortal at fourteen. Going out everyday knowing everyone I meet is aging and all my friends will be dead by the time I reach twenty-one. I can't do that. Not yet." Serina sighed, throwing her head back and falling onto her pillows. "Later, Luna. I'm not ready now." And with that, she turned off her mind and fell asleep. Luna lay down beside her cheek, purring, and watched over her . . .  
__________________________  
  
"To be immortal and to heal. To call upon the powers of the moon and Crystal without danger." Serina stood leaning on the rail by the lake in the park, the moon hanging over the water, inviting her up. She smiled kindly but declined. The moon would always be her home, though she was human now, her heart and spirit soared among the stars beside the silver globe.  
  
'But from now on, I'll have to rely on Darien to survive on earth but- I can control the Silver Crystal and save the world from Wise Man.' Serina pushed off from the railing and braced herself to stand firmly before the water and the moon's reflection. "I'll sacrifice myself for my friends and this planet . . ." Her fallen, welling eyes blinked and raised, star-pricked, and released a held-in, shaky breath.  
  
She raised her voice that the ghosts of the night and ancient times past might hear her declaration. "I renounce my human blood for Selene, Luna, Diana, and Artemis, goddesses of the moon. In the name of Serenity, Lunari I once was, now become again! Silver Crystal, heal this body, your princess appeals to you and demands it!" Serina thrust her arms out to the sky, and the moon welcomed her, bathing her in its pure white light, almost searing her skin. She felt her body stretch and ache as her soul reached for her ancestral home. Her skin felt cold and sunburned at the same time, the blood in her veins tingled just under her skin. Her heart soared and stopped in the same moment; she felt every cell in her body crash to a halt, a wave of nervous electricity washed over her, through her flesh and imbuing every tissue with silence and frozen stillness. For a moment, it was only an agonizing ecstasy--  
  
'I have to die to live . . .'  
__________________________  
"I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
Rini suddenly gasped. Held by the hand, half a moment later, Irene stopped dead in her tracks on her way to the kitchen. "Mommy . . ." The twins flickered slightly as Rini fell to her knees, holding her heart. It felt like she was *dying*! 'Irene-my heart-Mommy-'  
  
'I know, and my head hurts too. I want Mommy and Daddy!' Irene clamped a fist over her chest where her heart pounded painfully and pulled her little sister to her feet. "Come on!" Dragging her sister behind her, Irene raced out of her grandparents' living room and out the door. Without even pausing, the two princesses rushed into the moonlit night, searching for their parents.  
__________________________  
  
White-hot agony flashed through Darien's brain and he dropped his many library books as he quickly sat down on a bench before he could topple over too. He held his head, certain it would explode but the pain ebbed in seconds, evaporating slowly away but leaving a dull, pounding ache behind.  
  
"Serina . . ." He moaned as he tentatively opened his eyes to the harsh whiteness of the moon's glow, the darkness of the night was a welcomed ease on his eyes. Silvered by the light, he saw two flashing, glittering figures run out Serina's house where he'd been heading to see Serina and the twins. The figures' direction suddenly careened towards him as soon as he noticed them.  
  
"Rini, Irene- What's wrong?!" He was on his feet and running to his daughters before his mind could process the actions- Had Wise Man attacked Serina's family? Had he come after the twins? Where was Serina?! Why couldn't he feel her nearby? As Darien drew closer to the two girls, he could sense their combined pain and confusion but it was nothing compared to the anguish he'd felt moments ago- They weren't the source. Serina was.  
  
The realization hit just as his daughters ran full tilt into his arms. On his knees, he quickly snatched them up and held on for dear life. They could sense the pain just like he had, he knew they understood something was wrong with their mother. They needed *him*- their *Daddy*- to reassure them. "It's all right, girls. We just need to find Serina, everything will be fine."  
  
Irene sniffed a little but bravely pulled away. "I know. We felt Mommy. We gotta find her, Daddy-" Had his mind not been so focused with intense worry, the orphaned young man could have truly enjoyed the moment with his future children. '*Daddy*.' He squeezed the girls close again then lifted both into his arms and took off for the park. That was where his sixth sense told him Serina could be found.  
__________________________  
  
Darien would have found her first had the other four Scouts not been in the area searching for their renegade princess and seen the column of intense white light streaming down from the moon to the earth. All of them were alerted to the moonbeam and rushed to find its source.  
  
"Ami, what is it? Where's it coming from-" Rei demanded as they ran through the park.  
  
"More importantly, is Serina around there?" Mina asked as she followed the light.  
  
Ami nodded, her fingers dancing over the keyboard of her palm top. "Yes, according to these initial readings, Serina is at the very center of the power flux phenomenon."  
  
The girls' eyes met with matching expressions. They nodded a silent agreement and took off for the beam by the lake. "This is *so* like her-" Rei muttered.  
  
Mina rounded the corner first and was instantly hit from behind by Rei and Lita when she suddenly stopped. "Oh my God . . ." Across the walkway, the Scouts spied Darien running up, his arms full with Rini and her sister. He, too, stopped short at the sight between them.  
  
A ray of solid, shimmering snow-white light speared the ground, opalescent mists glided over the surface like a strange bubble, it's reflection non-existent in the placid lake.  
  
Within its pearly depths hung an angel.  
  
Graced with silver-feathered wings, spread in an intangible current, Princess Serenity drifted in the magic light, her white-gold hair dancing with weightless ethereality, her frost-colored gown swaying in timeless slow motion.  
  
All at once, the moon's life-giving light disappeared, absorbed into the celestial princess. Serenity fell the few feet to the grass, her dress completely disintegrated into stardust around her before her foot touched ground. Serina collapsed and lay still for few seconds, breathing heavily then not at all.  
  
Darien instantly felt a pressure on his heart, as if something were leaning against it. In his arms, the twins' cinnamon eyes widened and his chest pinched painfully as both wavered between existence- for a moment his mind froze with panic when he thought he might lose them. "No . . ." He croaked as he hugged them desperately closer and rushed to his fiancée's side. He heard Serina suck in a breath and the pressure was relieved a little, Irene and Rini's arms immediately tightened around his neck. "Rini, Irene, are you all right?" The twins sniffed and slowly nodded, not letting go. "Serina? Is she-"  
  
Beside him, the four Scouts appeared, Mina holding Serina up and Ami checking her pulse. "Yes . . . I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about me." Serina blinked, feeling strangely lightheaded and- just, *light*.  
  
But that disappeared under the dog pile of hugs she was attacked with half a second later. Between hugs, they peppered her with questions.  
  
"What was that light?"  
"Serina, what happened? What'd you do?"  
"God, Serina! You're gonna kill us all off if you keep scaring the daylights out of us like that!"  
  
Serina smiled gently as her eyes caught her daughters'. 'You'll be fine, children, I would never do anything that would hurt you.' Delighted azure eyes were suddenly confronted by worry-stricken sapphire. Her fiancé held her tightly but gently for a long moment. 'He's trembling!' She realized with concern.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you this time.*" His quiet voice confessed. Serina bit her lip, averting her eyes as she debated on whether she should tell them or not. A warm, strong hand caught her chin and lifted her lips to meet his. For that golden, chocolaty moment, Serina felt alive- The same hand caressed her hair, brushing away her bangs with such tenderness- then froze.  
  
"Serina- your skin-" 'Damn.' Darien's fingers delicately traced the symbol of royalty on her forehead. Reflecting in the moonlight, in silver- gilded gold was her crescent birthmark. Still present though she was now simple Serina. The little blonde drew in a deep breath and held it. "Sere, *what happened*?"  
  
From behind the group, a familiar voice announced. "I know what she did. Serenity." Luna bowed to the princess as she walked up beside Darien and Serina on the ground.  
  
Serina's eyes widened with fear, 'No-' She shook her head, desperately praying her guardian wouldn't so carelessly reveal her secret. "No . . . Luna . . ." She begged, reaching out a complaisant hand to the haughty little black feline.  
  
Seeing this reaction made him even more frantic. Darien jumped on the cat- "What happened, Luna? What did she do?!" His heart pulled and ached, twisting as if in response to the confused feelings he sensed from his love.  
  
"Darien . . ." She whispered. Now she had everyone's attention. Her bewildered Scouts stared between the prince, the cat, and Serina whose crescent moon now shone *vibrantly*. Irene and Rini's marks began to faintly shimmer, catching the moonlight just slightly.  
  
"Serenity, you chose wisely after all this time, you have made your decision. My princess . . ."  
  
"No, Luna, it's- I think- it's only temporary. Mother didn't want me to have this kind of power until I came of age-"  
  
"Serina! What are you talking about?!" Rei suddenly exploded, grabbing the girl's shoulder. "You're not making a bit of sense!"  
  
"What'd you do, Serina? Why's Luna acting so weird?" Mina asked, releasing her princess's shoulder from Rei's death grip. Ami nodded, concurring with the question.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? You keep beatin' around the bush and I'll have to beat an answer out of you!" Lita grinned and hoped her merry threat would get a laugh out of the normally bubbly girl. Or an answer.  
  
"*What happened, Serina*." Darien held Serina at arm's length, forcing her to drop her head to avoid his demanding, imploring gaze. He was shaking with fear and he hoped she could feel it. She wasn't taking them seriously.  
  
Suddenly he noticed SHE was trembling- Tears glistened and rolled down her cheeks as she hesitantly faced him, the twins gasping in unison at her sorrowed face.  
  
"I died."  
  
***** I confess I stole two quotes in this chapter, the *ed ones, and I give credit first to my adorable, darling little sister who is a writer of unparalleled originality- if a little naïve in her writing skills- Silver Moon Princess, Serenity Amber-imouto-chan-sama. The second quote was from God's gift to Sailor Moon fanfiction- and still my ultimate favorite story from one of my favorite writers- Jendra's Universal A+B. Read all of the above. *****  
  
We have set to rights the Dark Moon clan in the past and now must deal with the Wise Man of whom our Scouts and Guardians all know will soon appear to threaten Earth again with his gate to the Doom Phantom. Our heroes are worried about whether they can defeat his power or not, even with Serenity's ultimate power of the moon. How can they fight an evil with no form and hides in the space between time? Will the Wise Man attack before they can prepare? However, what they *should* be worrying about is: Will they realize he's all ready begun his attack before it's too late . . . Continued in A Trusting Heart, Chapter Eighteen: Night Terrors.  
  
~Stef: HI! *giggles* Feels weird writing in Nikki-onee-sama's story again. *People's eyes widen in shock at use of sama* I just decided that I'd be more polite to Nikki. Besides, she's supposed to be taking Am-imouto-chan and I somewhere! A little kissing up never hurt anyone...well, don't forget to mail Nikki! She'd very much appreciate it! And um...someone hurt her for the cliffhanger! 


	18. Night Terrors

It has been decided to tastefully rate this PG instead of G. There is one scene that is more violent then a G. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Night Terrors  
  
"When I suppose that is one way of putting it, Serenity, a more agreeable explanation is due." The black cat sat pertly before her audience, eyeing the Lunari princess trembling her fiancé's arms. The girl just shifted her glimmering eyes from the young man to cat and back, wanting to press herself close to him, to feel his warmth, his strength, to feel ANYTHING. But she couldn't, he was as confused and disconcerted by what she had said, by how she must feel in his mind as she was about feeling this way.  
  
"Oh, Darien . . . It- it really is only temporary, I think. I, I gave up my human blood, I mean, I gave up-" Serina dropped her head, unimpeded tears escaping, trying to concentrate on finding a suitable, understandable explanation. She felt so peculiar now, like she was completely underwater, her body moved so slowly, pressured by heavy air. Everything moved around her but every cell, every molecule within her body had stopped, frozen in time.  
  
Serina took a deep breath before continuing. "I was reborn Terran here on earth, with you and the Scouts. I was Lunari before and that's why I could use the magic of the Silver Crystal and could heal- but I could never live with you on earth. It was all I ever wished for from Mother, to be human and mortal and stand beside you forever- It was her last gift to me, besides a second chance at life, to be reborn Terran. Being Lunari, without you by my side, I would have died. Being the prince with your direct link to the earth, you were the only way for me to survive the gravity and loss of the moon's energy." Serina shivered and glanced furtively up at her love's blue eyes, so glazed with concern she nearly choked on her story and dropped her eyes again, refusing to meet his steady gaze. "B-but now I have you with me, so I chose to use the Crystal to make me Lunari again, just till I can defeat the Wise Man-" Serina's gaze locked with his, trying desperately to relieve the panic she saw in them; he shouldn't worry, she'd be fine- she was better off this way. She reached a soft hand to caress his cool face, his own strong hand lifting to gently cup her cheek. At his feathery touch, she grabbed hold of his arm and threw herself into him, tightly wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"Sere-"  
  
"I'm the real moon princess now. It'll be better this way, I can fight harder and save everyone if I can call upon the moon's powers, my love. It didn't hurt much. I stopped living, but I'm immortal just for now. When the battle is over and we defeat this evil, I'll be human again and you won't have my life leaning on yours anymore. We can live normal lives again-"  
  
"It's too late for normal, girl!" Rei snapped. "Normal flew out the window a thousand years ago when Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
"REI! You know how sensitive Serina is about that! Stop it! Leave her alone-" Mina defended, glaring at her fiery counterpart. Ami was too busy reading the scans of Serina's newly timeless body and Lita was too engrossed in the battle between the goddesses of love and fire to notice Serina's sudden pallor and emotionless expression. Darien had been glaring at Rei as he held his princess close, the twins sat back away from the argument, their heads bowed and eyes guilty and solemn with withheld information.  
  
"Mama-?" Something made Rini glance up.  
  
"Daddy! Mommy- what's wrong with Mommy?!" Irene reached up and poked the man's back, Rini scrambling over to snap her fingers in Serina's face. Darien drew away from the blonde, sensing her racing thoughts, images and emotions blinding him through their telepathic link. His daughters suddenly crowded around him trying to wake their mother up from her trance.  
  
"The Moon Kingdom . . ." She breathed, her blue eyes abruptly filling with horror and terror, grief molding her face into an eternal white frown. As she pulled her arms away from Darien to cover her face and hide her tears, she sobbed and collapsed.  
  
"Her memories- they're returning . . ." Luna shook her head in sympathy. Serina *knew* she couldn't handle the flood of memories of a lifetime a thousand years past- the few she received when she first remembered being the moon princess had knocked her out for half the night. It would be days before her mind could absorb and organize sixteen years, thousands of days, a hundred thousand hours of a life so beyond her recent fifteen years. A galaxy of rules and names, millenniums of traditions and events, a universe of giggles, games, friends, and moments of peace-  
  
"Darien, take her home. I've got a feeling, she's gonna be out for a while." Artemis recommended in his usual blunt manner.  
  
"Wait, what are we gonna tell her parents?"  
  
"The truth. They wouldn't accept anything else at this point."  
  
"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I'm sorry, Serina died in the park today, but don't worry, it's only temporary. Yeah, that'll go over well." Rei rolled her eyes but paused, and sighed. "I've got first watch. How long do you think she'll be out?"  
  
"More than just one day. Maybe the whole week, she has a lot to sort out and deal with and you know how Serina reacts to loss." The girls started, frowning and wincing as they considered everything their princess had to remember, but they accepted Luna's words with grim nods and called their shifts.  
  
Serina's family accepted the cats' explanation with gasps and resignation but her parents seemed to age a decade by the end of the conversation. Each Scout had six-hour shifts watching Serina at home, Darien demanding double shifts and twice as often. However, he was too polite to intrude on the Tsukinos so he was fortunate when Ilene Tsukino invited him to stay in the guestroom until her daughter woke up. He ended up falling asleep more often leaning against his princess's bed, the twins nestled in his arms like kittens, than in the guestroom. The twins slept beside him or with Serina, seeming to know, like Darien, just a few seconds before, that she was waking up. The petite blonde would wake long enough to eat or cry on Darien's shoulder, sometimes she would only drink a little orange juice before falling into a hollow-eyed, haunted trance leaving her guardians feeling cold and empty.  
  
It was several days before she could stay awake for long periods, working her way up to a day's worth of time by the fifth day. She still held the sorrowed eyes of a young woman who had lost everything but more and more she was smiling and allaying her grief when she remembered all she had here and now. Her mother and father, her daughters, her fiancé, her brother, her Scouts, and friends. She found understanding in Prince Diamond's empathetic eyes, the brothers and four sisters let their respect and compassion show on their friendly visits.  
  
But sometimes Serina would disappear, for an hour, for half the day. The Scouts had a vague feeling of where she was, her twin daughters and Darien never worried for her health but did for her spirit when she was gone. She would leave with flowers in her hands; white lilies that appeared from nowhere, yellow daisies and jonquils she picked from around the yard, red roses and fragrant petunias, blue bells and pale irises from the garden, wild green orchids and jack-in-the-poppets from around the trees. She'd come back occasionally with objects she kept hidden, talismans and tiny artifacts she put on or in her desk and vanity. Her guardians' pondering thoughts were confirmed when she returned once more, a Martian gold pearl bracelet on her right wrist and a crystal sword in her hand.  
__________________________  
"She's dreaming...except there's no waking from this dream,  
it's real."  
  
@~~}~~~~ "Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Scouts and guardians of the moon princess, I return to you, your sword of office. Use it wisely and justly and beware the evils it will turn on you should ever it be used for ill." Serenity smiled at her protectress and friend as the golden Scout accepted the weapon she had once upon a time used to defend her princess and kingdom. The same that had taken her life and the others in the one war they lost. @~~}~~~~  
  
When Serina was deemed fit to return to the outside world, not immediately noticeable obstacles arose to delay her 'normal' life. First off, she was no longer among the living, but among the immortal. She could *feel* the people around her slowly aging and dying- including Darien and her Scouts. She soon remembered the way of tuning out the microscopic deaths of millions of miniscule cells each morning as she woke up, the 'wish' eventually becoming habit.  
  
A bit more obvious and tenacious a detainment was her blasted birth symbol. The darned crescent birthmark would NOT go away!  
  
"Mom! It's *back*!" Serina paused by the hallway mirror, noticing out of the corner of her eye as she passed that her forehead had flashed golden silver. She wailed pitifully, though angrily, down the hall to the living room over the roaring vacuum cleaner. She was frustrated with how often she would go the whole hour of morning only to find the crescent moon reappearing. "It's showing through again!"  
  
Not having any trouble at all hearing her daughter over the loud vacuum, Ilene switched it off with a large sigh, glancing heavenward, knowing Serenity was just smiling at her unusual trials. "Puts some more make up on it, sweetie."  
  
"I put a ton on it, I can see the make up lines standing an inch off my skin it's so thick! Mom, it's not working any more. What else can I do?" The first reaction to Serina's glowing moon mark was to hide it with make up. But Serina's skin was so fair and delicate, no make up could match her skin tone and still cover up that yellow curve. Not to mention she tended to break out with any kind of unnatural substance on her face. It had taken all of Ilene's skill every morning to get this much to work and now the princess's body, or rather, her powers of the moon were rejecting it, even if it was to protect her.  
  
When that hadn't worked, Serina actually tried the Silver Crystal, willing it to fade away, like it had before or like her daughters' did. But to no avail. The more she wished the brighter it blazed in defiance.  
  
Finally, she gave up. Make up would do for now. Careful curling and fluffing of her bangs, combed correctly kept her safe for the most part. She was sure Molly had seen it at least once but amazingly the Brooklyner never asked questions.  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you, sweetheart. The twins can do it- ask them." Her mother called from the living room as Serina continued to stare at her reflection.  
  
"I did and it's natural. They don't know why or when it could appear except when they're in trouble. Wish mine would work the same." She muttered darkly.  
  
"Why wouldn't that Moon Pen, or Luna's Pen work on it?"  
  
'Duh.' Serina's head dropped. 'Of course.' She sighed. She trudged slowly to her room, head hanging, refusing to face the laughing world.  
  
"Why didn't you suggest that *earlier*!" She shouted from her room.  
__________________________  
  
Darien had long since reluctantly gone home and Irene and Rini had been in bed for hours. Her friends of the Dark Moon and her own were all at home, and Luna was fast asleep at the foot of her bed. The world at four o'clock in the morning was dark and quiet, as calm and still as the moon in the night sky.  
  
So what had woken her up?  
  
Serina tucked her bunny closer and rolled over, moving her feet to cooler sheets. She closed her eyes to the cracked door and pretended she was fast asleep- sometimes she actually tricked herself.  
  
This wasn't one of those times.  
  
Half a moment later she heard the door creak open. She blinked weary blues in the invader's direction and identified the younger of her twin daughters before her second bun had peeked through the door. Serina casually scooted over and opened the covers a bit for Rini to slip in. The child's frown lightened but didn't disappear as she bit her lip and inched into the room, cautiously crawling into bed with her mother.  
  
"What's wrong, little one?" She whispered as she traded her bunny for her child, hugging her gently close.  
  
Rini sniffed, little fingers hanging lightly onto Serina's arm. "Bad dreams, Mama. I don't want to fall asleep again."  
  
"Do you want to tell me?" Serina felt Rini shake her head firmly.  
  
"Then watch over Luna for me and I'll watch over you tonight." Rini shifted closer and deeper into the covers, Serina could tell she had no chance of staying awake, no matter how afraid of sleep she was. Within a few minutes Rini was fast asleep again, snoring lightly in her mother's warm embrace. The blonde loosed her arm a bit and sighed. She glanced around her room realizing she wouldn't be sleeping for a while.  
  
Luna's golden eyes flashed and the cat blinked slowly at her, apparently awakened by the girls' whispering. Serina smiled apologetically as Luna stared at her with her glowing feline eyes then lightly padded over to lick Rini's nose and Serina's cheek.  
  
"You'll make a wonderful mother someday, Serina." She whispered and curled up at her princess's neck, nested in the curls of her hair. Serina smiled softly as she watched her baby, dawn languidly slithering into the room.  
__________________________  
"I'm your family now. I'll protect you forever."  
  
"Hey, Mom?" Ilene looked up from her half-sliced onion to her daughter casually sitting cross-legged on the counter and frowned, her hand moving for the spatula.  
  
"Serina, you *know* better." She sighed. "I'm trying to prepare dinner and I don't need your dirty feet on the counter top! How unprincess- like!" Ilene waved her weapon at the girl of whom immediately hopped off the counter. "What would Serenity think of me?" She muttered under breath. She'd taken to referring to Queen Serenity as a close friend, a co- mom, and brought her up every time she thought Serina was acting out of line. Saying things like: 'I never taught you to behave like that,' 'What kind of mother did Serenity give you too,' or 'If Serenity could see you now, she'd take you away from this family to live on the moon, far from such menial persons.'  
  
It shocked Serina and her entourage the first time but Ilene quickly explained thoughts like these had crossed her mind a thousand times in the past fifteen years and now she could voice them. Today, Serina just smiled and threw her arms around her mom's shoulders in a tight hug. "She'd think she could never have picked a better woman in all the worlds."  
  
Ilene grinned and swatted the girl away. She turned back to onion, quartering and chopping to toss into the pan for sautéing. "Quit sucking up. Now what is it you want?" Serina's carefree glow faded as she perched back up on the counter.  
  
"Oh yeah." The twins were out with 'Grandpa' and 'Uncle Sammy,' picking out movies to watch tonight while Serina stayed with her mother to help cook dinner. They were alone. The house, for the first time in a long while, was gratefully quiet and empty. "What did you do for me and Sammy when we had nightmares?"  
  
Ilene turned sympathetic eyes on her daughter whom was so recently a mother-in-training. "The girls having trouble?"  
  
"Just Rini. She had a bad dream last night, didn't want to talk about it, and was afraid to fall asleep again. All I could do was let her sleep with me and watch her till she did fall asleep again."  
  
"Sometimes that's all you CAN do, darling." Ilene returned to her frying pan, offering her wisdom and experience over her shoulder. "Sammy didn't often have bad dreams but for him it was easy to just fall asleep again once the nightlight was put in and he had his Sparkie with him." Serina smiled at the mention of the stuffed dog. She hadn't seen 'Sparkie' in forever. 'I wonder if he still protects Sammy from evil cats . . .' "But he also had night terrors and there's no scientific explanation for them according to my psychology professor back in college. Sammy wouldn't remember dreaming at all, just something that can't be seen coming out of the darkness and scaring him to death. But Sparkie fixed that too, especially without a face to put on his fears, they were easily forgotten."  
  
"YOU, on the other hand, were impossible. The nightmares you had would scare the devil out of the devil. I didn't know what to do with you, the doctors said it was just a phase but I knew from Serenity that it was something that would never leave you." Ilene cast her eyes over Serina once again, vividly remembering the tales her daughter told of a destroyed kingdom, the murders of her best friends and the deaths of so many in an attack that took place a thousand years before her time. "I couldn't do anything for you. Just watch over you and hold you when you woke up. But the doctors were right, after a while the dreams lightened up and when you started school you discovered more horrible things to worry about." Ilene smiled as Serina scowled at the jibe. But her mind quickly returned to the problem at hand.  
  
"Then I really can't do anything? I thought moms had a magic solution to everything."  
  
"Not always, hon, you should know that by now. Now be the perfect, sweet child I know is in there and stir this while I get some mushrooms. Mind that it doesn't burn!" Ilene called on her way to the pantry knowing Serina had all ready stopped stirring the chicken and onions.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if BOTH girls start having nightmares. Rini alone is gonna kill me." She grumbled, smothering a yawn.  
__________________________  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
The silence of the night Serina had been carefully listening to shattered and she was out of bed and running for the twins' room before the first M was understandable. The cry wasn't at all loud but Serina had been up for about ten minutes all ready, studying the night so hard for what had awakened her for the second night in a row that the plaintive call had sounded like a shout.  
  
Serina threw open the door to find her two daughters in the queen- sized guest bed; Rini sitting up and sobbing, fists to her eyes, crescent moon blazing, and Irene still lying down frowning concernedly at her younger sister.  
  
Serina rushed over to kneel by Rini's side. Grabbing the child's hands and carefully pulling them away from her face, she gently drew her close. "Shh, sweetheart, I'm right here, baby, shh . . ." Rini threw her arms around her neck, holding so tightly she choked her but Serina just let her, her hand smoothing down her small back to calm her. The little girl's tears quickly soaked through her thin pajamas. Rini's breaths were so ragged and she shook so hard-  
  
Serina lifted a hand to her baby's forehead and let it fall again. She carefully picked her up and cradled the little rabbit as she eased herself up onto their bed. Rini was so pale and cold; she shivered with fright and chills. She lifted the covers over herself and Rini still in her arms, Irene fluffing up a pillow behind her. She smiled her thanks to the girl and settled in for a long night.  
  
She rocked and hummed, stroking the cotton candy-haired child's arm with one hand while the other cuddled her eldest close. Irene easily fell asleep again, leaning against her young mother, having never said a word and Serina's hand eventually fell to just one finger absently running over Rini's wrist and palm. When she was a sure she was asleep again, she shifted her little one and let her head fall back with a sigh. It was just another nightmare.  
  
*Another* one.  
  
This was going to be long night. Again.  
__________________________  
  
"Come *on*, Meatball head! What's slowing you up today?" Sailor Mars yelled as she dissipated the fireball heading for Sailor Moon's head. She turned around and threw one at Jupiter who was trying to sneak up on her. A concerned Mercury appeared beside her dazed friend after dispersing Venus's meteor shower with her bubbles, Luna and Artemis quickly bounding up next to the shy and modest genius.  
  
"Just because you can use the Silver Crystal now doesn't mean you have to neglect your physical training too, girl." Venus chided, preparing her chain of hearts for Jupiter before she could throw her lightning.  
  
"Yeah, Sailor Moon, you act like you haven't slept in days!" Jupiter laughed, electrocuting her golden comrade with a smug grin. "You'd think we were still in school."  
  
Serina snapped awake at the mention of lost sleep and vile, evil, ungodly school. "Oi! I *haven't* slept in days!"  
  
Sailor Mercury frowned, the training coming to a halt around the pair. "What's wrong, Sailor Moon?"  
  
Moon quickly sat down on the grass, glad for the impromptu break. "Rini's been having bad dreams these last couple nights is all-"  
  
"Like *Darien's* bad dreams?" Mars asked pointedly.  
  
"No, I don't think so. But Rini won't tell me about them yet. It's nothing for you guys to worry about, I just haven't been sleeping as well as I should lately with her to take care of." She paused to concentrate on resting her body before she got to her knees and beckoned her blonde scout to her. Venus scrunched her nose as her princess pointed to the ground, indicating that she sit.  
  
"It's nothing-"  
  
"I'll tell you what deserves my attention and what doesn't." She replied. Venus hushed and sat, sticking out her tongue at Jupiter's snickering. Sailor Moon didn't look up. "You're next, Jupiter." The green Scout's grin dropped. With the Crystal glowing from it's compact shell, Moon gathered it's healing power into her hands and sent it throughout the blonde's body, easing the frayed nerves and shocked cells. Without pausing she turned the wisping magic on Jupiter of whom nearly collapsed when her leg suddenly started to mend from Mars' fireball.  
  
"All right. On with the games." The four scouts ran back to their positions, spread out in the Tsukino's back yard. "Sailor Moon, were Sailor Earth and the younger Sailor Moon going to grace us with their presence today?"  
  
"I- don't think so, Luna. Rini's too shook up, probably napping-"  
  
"Takes after her mother." Mars whispered to Jupiter who was the nearest to her. Moon shot her a glare.  
  
"I *heard* that." She growled. 'Moon scepter-' "Elimination!" The thin beam hit Mars' forehead dead center, harmlessly bouncing off the gem in her tiara. The Scout of fire stumbled back a bit, gulping imperceptibly. "I'll have you know, any faults my daughters inherited from me are amended by their father's virtues!"  
  
"*Virtuous*? DARIEN?" Mars taunted, taking off at a run, her anti- evil scrolls appearing in her fingers.  
  
"Is it as incredible to believe as *you* being an 'honorable' priestess?" Sailor Moon smiled evilly at the banter and took off after her friend as the training between the Scouts resumed.  
__________________________  
  
Intuition advised Serina to take a long nap after the training session with the other Scouts. She'd had a bad feeling all day but kept it to herself lest the children feel her reservations and become anxious too. 'Lot of good it did.' She thought as she yawned again and petted Luna. She sat on the edge of her bed, just *waiting* for something to happen. She'd been up for nearly an hour now, watching the moon winking at her through night-black clouds, Luna having long ago fallen asleep under her fingers.  
  
She'd sent the girls to bed at their usual time tonight, hoping with all her heart that Rini would sleep undisturbed. A paper charm against evil spirits now hung above the girls' bed to protect their sleep. 'That was kind of Rei, to remember them.' She recalled. The Shinto priestess had come back after dinner to give it to her and they had hung it themselves while the girls ate dessert.  
  
Serina yawned again, wondering if she should just lie down and sleep while she waited- she *did* have a date with Darien tomorrow and it *was* way past three in the morning . . .  
  
Suddenly Serina's heart snapped and something clicked into place in her mind. Blurred, grainy images flashed through her head- a bit of green, blue, miles of black, and explosions of white and sickly yellow- and red. Lots of red. Dripping and washing away other colors, rags torn and stained with it.  
  
"Rini- Irene-" She breathed, caught half standing when the visions attacked her. She was all ready out her door and down the hall when the expected calls came.  
  
"Mama! Mama, no!"  
  
"Papa! *Mommy*!" In double force the girls called to her, her heart pulled to them like a silk string- how *powerful* they were together . . .  
  
Their door was left open; she could see the girls sitting up in bed, BOTH crescents afire, holding hands and shivering. In two steps, Serina was by their side, Irene crawling along the bed to her right side and Rini jumping from the covers to her arms. For a moment she was at a loss, both their minds mentally demanding comfort and safety from her hers, her ears clamored with their whimpering and crying, unheard and aloud. The twins overwhelmed her with their need for reassurance- she could still see pieces of that terrible dream winking through their thoughts.  
  
Serina steeled herself, hugging both girls tightly to her chest she hammered down on their link to her, pressuring it with as much peace and calm steadiness as she possibly could. The effect was immediate. Rini absorbed the emotions as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. Her sobs died in her throat and her shuddering faded to weak trembling. Irene stopped weeping and mewling so quickly she got the hiccups. The mother held both girls in her lap, her own heart slowing from its desperate race as she began to slowly rock them back and forth, breathing deeply. With two six-year-olds in her short fifteen-year-old arms on the side of a bed, this alone was a feat.  
  
'You two are getting too old for this . . .' She thought tiredly. She opened the link a bit more as the girls relaxed, letting her warm love wash over them, her heart whispering promises none heard but completely understood. "I won't let anything happen to you, my darlings. You shouldn't fear anything ever happening to you, your father, or me: I wouldn't allow it." Irene raised her head, her cinnamon eyes still wet and glinting tears.  
  
"Mommy, that's the problem-" Serina lifted her hand to brush away her little girl's bangs, her royal symbol flickering and fading at her touch. Even her hiccups stopped. She wiped away the silver tracks of tears on her eldest's splotched, trembling cheek.  
  
"Your dreams? Do they tell you this? Will you tell me about them now?" Rini started gasping and shuddering again, shaking her head fiercely, the horror on her face plain as her pink hair.  
  
"No, Mama, no. I don't wanna hear it, I don't want to remember-" Serina caught Irene barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes at her younger sister. She flashed her a mild glare but Irene was slipping out of her grasp to kneel on the bed, allowing Rini to have their mother's full attentions. Grateful, Serina focused on the baby, blue eyes locked with crimson. She traced a finger over Rini's crescent mark, watching it glitter and wane as she moved on to her soft, pink bangs and drying tears, just as she had with Irene.  
  
"Be brave, Serenity. You are a princess; nightmares have no place in your life, child." Her voice softened. "If you tell me about it, maybe you won't be so afraid and they'll go away." Rini's bottom lip trembled and her frown deepened, looking, for a moment, just like her father on a bad day. Reluctantly, she gave a small nod.  
  
The lavender-haired twin wasted no time in launching into her description of their shared nightmare. She seemed to understand it's importance to her mother and she wanted to appear unafraid, especially in front of her little sister. But it was as Serina feared. Her twin daughters had starting having the same nightmare; the same she'd glimpsed in her room. Irene told the story as if reciting an ancient battle studied for class, her voice as emotionless as she could manage though her haunted eyes betrayed her. She started every time her sister sniffled or moaned in fear.  
  
It *was* a battle. A deadly, colorful one shrouded in inky blackness as thick as pitch, an overpowering tension strained the images and voices, hopelessness seemed the only ultimate conclusion. Wise Man attacked the warriors on a gray, barren plane, the dust of the dead floating and drifting through their lungs, veiling their enemy.  
  
In a shower of gentle rain, dyed red, Mercury fell first, her blue skirt and bow now purple with blood, her visor cracked, and her computer throwing off electrical sparks like tears. Mars' body was blackened where it was not red and raw. Flecks of red and orange smoldered and smoked from the ashes and singes of her suit, her hair spilled and spattered the ground like a smashed jar of molasses, trickles of molten gold glittered across her forehead and caught in her hair. The worst, however, were her violet eyes, wide open and staring- unseeing. Her face was a frozen mask of burning pain and terror.  
  
Venus was unrecognizable as she was caught by the devil himself. Her life melted away with her skin as she screamed, her shimmering sunshine hair dulling and falling out as she collapsed to the ground, her legs less than jelly beneath her. Her skin was gray as stone, her eyes hollow and dead as her voice withered but her mouth hung open as if she could still hear her own shrill shriek. Jupiter was no where to be found after the colorless explosion hit her. Rags of green, still burning, fell like light ashes, two liquefied, green plastic splotches stained the ground like blood, and a single, tiny, half-slagged pink rose lay like the last mourning flower on a coffin. A black and red mess pooled on the ground, covering yards of the dusty earth where the remaining objects were seen.  
  
The sky deepened in thunderous blackness, lightning thrashing the smoky clouds in unnatural hues, the ebony shadows of the heavens spilling over to flood the leaden ground on which they had all once stood and fought.  
  
He lay still, wheezing as his blood flowed from his body through the riddling holes in his torso and legs. Gashes ripped across his pale face as if inflicted by bear claws, rents in the skin of his arms and legs looked like it had actually been pulled apart. Wounds smoked and sizzled, the sword had been red hot when it went through his lungs. Both legs bent at funny, uncomfortable angles, a couple more that a normal human body had joints for. One arm stretched above his head, the other pressing on the gaping shoulder wound that looked like it had been blasted with a small missile. Sailor Moon lay near him, too far to reach his outstretched hand though that was the one thought in both their minds to just touch, to die holding the other . . .  
  
The moment Sailor Moon, who could still move just a little, had grasped his cold fingers, the Wise Man drove the sword through his heart-  
  
Serina felt it as if she were actually there, the acrid smoke burning her throat and choking her lungs. Her body felt like a water balloon with a thousand pinholes through it, all pouring her silvery life's blood on the dusty, grimy ground. She watched with a morbid fascination as a thick trail of bright red blood snaked down her arm to pool in the palm of her white glove. The stunning contrast of the colors was startling, more so when she realized her glove had been burned clean through and it was her own pale skin her warm blood ran across. How odd that felt. How silent the world suddenly seemed, as if the air were frozen, still of life, the thick emptiness of outer space surging forward to drown her . . .  
  
It was when the Wise Man began slowly carving into her skin like a jack-o-lantern that the girls were finally allowed to awaken. Rini was silently sobbing again as Serina absently rocked her, almost more for herself than the child- the images of their dreams she'd had before were nothing to prepare her for what poor Irene described. Small wonder why Rini had refused to tell her of her nightmares . . . How could she think she could keep something so terrible to herself, hidden away like that? She was a *little girl*! She shouldn't have tried-  
  
Why couldn't she have trusted her?  
  
Serina didn't say a word for the longest time. She had thought she and Rini had gotten past the whole trust issue. It was her job to protect the girls, neither should try to hide something so painful and frightening from her. She quietly eased herself into the middle of the bed as she had the night before, Rini lying mostly atop her, tears falling in time to her mother's heart beat, her breath catching and slowing to match the blonde's. Serina held her close, an arm draped over her tiny shoulders, steadying her shaking. Irene snuggled up under her other arm, her head resting on Serina's shoulder.  
  
"Be brave, my children. You were never meant to see such things. I'm so sorry-" Her breath caught and tears stung her eyes painfully. Serina had to purse her lips and pause a moment to keep her voice from cracking. "I'll protect you. You can sleep and I'll watch over you. Forever, my darlings. I exist only to protect you." Irene nodded in understanding and tucked her arms in close to her body, inching closer to her mother's protective aura. When she was finally comfortable, she sighed, a little girl's sigh when she found home after a long journey.  
  
Serina mentally called the Silver Crystal to her. The air shimmered and wavered then its soft glow misted them like tangible moonlight. "Protect my children this night and every other until the evil at the root of these nightmares is defeated." The clear, glittering sphere seemed to blink then settled above her heart, which happened to also be above Rini's head. With it's eternal light over them, she sensed her daughters fall into tranquil sleep.  
  
'Hello, love.'  
  
Her mental whisper came from the near-darkness directed at the window to her left. The silent shadow came closer, cape fluttering as he entered the room. Instantly, Darien downshifted, walking as silently as a cat. Without pause he gently settled on the bed beside his love and gave her a questioning look. 'I felt something wrong with the girls. What happened?'  
  
'Nightmares. The same for three nights now. Rei's charm didn't work so these can't be normal dreams.' She opened her heart to him, allowing him to sense her fear and exhaustion. 'I can't stand it anymore. It was *both* of them tonight; it's only getting worse. All I could do was use the Crystal.' Aloud, Serina sighed deeply. 'I'm so tired, Darien. Can you stay? Please?' Serina's eyes pleaded more than her thoughtful voice could. She gave a fatigued grin when he smiled, ruefully and nodding with mock reluctance. He got up and walked to the other side of the bed, where Irene lay burrowed in next to her mother. He delicately grasped her hand and settled on the bed next to his eldest daughter, hand in hand with his love, the other lightly wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
'Sleep, princess. You've done your part for our daughters. I'll watch over you three from now on. Rest, it's my turn.' He grinned when she yawned in response, blinking to keep herself awake. She fell deeper into her pillow and into his embrace. 'Good night, love. Sleep well.'  
  
'Thank you, my prince . . . Good night . . .'  
  
Darien remained awake the rest of the night, fulfilling his promise to watch over his family while they slept. Sometime during the night, Irene, sensing her father's warmth to her other side, unconsciously rolled over and slept curled up next to him. Rini, too, eventually twisted off her mother's chest and took Irene's place.  
  
Caught up in his daydreams of a family by actually living them, Darien forgot about possible danger and let himself enjoy. Irene snuggled up beside him, her short arm wrapped around his waist like a teddy bear. He grinned unconsciously, softly, as he brushed her hair away from her neck and studied her perfect little features. She- well, *they*- looked so familiar in ways he couldn't describe. As if he'd met her in a dream eleven or twelve years ago. She looked so much like Serina, her wide eyes, her innocent smiles, soft, moon-pale skin, and high cheekbones. The only thing of himself he could see in the girls' faces was his determined chin which could easily have been Serina's as well. Irene's hair was a little thicker than Rini's fine, pink locks. Maybe that was his influence, and Irene was certainly brave, unafraid, and resolved to shine like the sun and stand-fast like the mountains. That too, might be a bit of himself reflected in her sharp mind and royal soul.  
  
Rini murmured something softly, squeezing Serina's arm reflexively. Darien frowned in concern for a moment, worried the nightmares had returned but Rini just sighed and smiled again, whispering softly. "Mama . . . Papa . . ." He smiled in return and let his thumb gently graze her cheek as he removed her bangs from her closed eyes. So perfect. His girls were so perfect and beautiful.  
  
And so was his fiancée.  
  
Her golden hair fairly glowed in the setting moon's light, her skin was still radiant with her indomitable and giving spirit in spite of her fatigue from unsettled nights. She slept peacefully and deeply in his protective presence. Neither she nor Rini showed any signs of the restlessness Luna forewarned and complained often of. They were true to their name. Serene.  
  
Dawn came and went with the family of four resting peacefully in bed, the twins between the couple. Ilene said nothing when she found them. Darien, deeming it safe to snooze with the sun and Tsukino family up, nodded off after Serina's mother's amused visit.  
__________________________  
"I'll fight as hard as I can, but you must know... I might not  
come back."  
  
"WHY hasn't he ATTACKED all ready?!"  
  
"Calm down, Rei, we're lucky he hasn't made his move yet. We're not ready."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Ames. *I'm* ready to kick some nega-butt!" Lita pounded her fist into her hand meaningfully. Her green eyes suddenly held an evil gleam.  
  
Ami frowned as indignantly as she could manage without looking like she could actually be offended. "Well we still need a plan of attack. We can't just sit around waiting for *him*." She asserted firmly.  
  
"All we've BEEN doing is practicing and training. What else can we do? It's not like we know where he is- or *when*."  
  
"Mina's right. We've trained long enough. *We* may not know where, or *when*, the Wise Man is, but I do know who does. Let's let the battle begin." Serina smiled grimly and left the girls and Darien in the fire room for the phone down the hall. She called Prince Diamond at his home. Sapph answered and passed the word on to Di and Emmi of the Scout meeting at the shrine. He assured her that they would warn the Sisters and Garry and Robert before they headed over. That done, Serina trudged back to the group, going over her questions and planning scenarios to run by Luna and Ami. Diamond would have the answers she needed and the extra manpower. She would need all fourteen of her allies on this assault.  
  
It wasn't much longer after Rei had brought out tea and assorted munchies for the growing group, slapping away Mina's hand from the plates, that their company arrived. Mina, glowering at Rei's possessiveness over Lita's cookies, answered the door and let the guests inside, leading them sullenly to the fire room.  
  
It was a tight squeeze but they managed, Serina sitting as close as Luna-legal to Darien, Rei closer to the fire than anyone else dared, Lita leaning against the wooden slats of the wall in the corner, Mina sitting at Lita's feet, within easy reach of the goodies she'd fought Rei for. The other couples paired up to get comfy together, Garry sidling in between Lita and Rei, Birdie and Avery scooting in next to Serina and Darien, beside the cats and Sapph. Once everyone was settled, the meeting began.  
  
Five minutes later, Birdie broke the silence.  
  
"So. Anyone got a plan yet?" Artemis and Luna hung their heads sighing as Lita and Rei went at it about attacking and yelling at Ami against her no-plan-no-go argument. Everyone found something to debate with someone else, the room quickly filling to the brim with escalating noise. Serina just sat in the arms of her love, an island of tranquility in the sea of bickering voices.  
  
Without waiting to see if anyone would stop to listen to her, Serina launched into her own interrogation, addressing Diamond, silently catching his attention with her determined stare. "I have an idea. I just need your knowledge, Diamond. What is it about the Dark Moon, the planet itself that sends my nerves to both poles of hell?" With their level tone and energized conversation, Di and Serina caught the attention of the room just by speaking calmly and rationally as opposed to everyone else.  
  
"I don't know for sure. The planet- has always seemed to have an energy of it's own. We've only lived there a few years comparatively, I know nothing of it's history. Wise Man was there when our clan arrived and with him was the terrible Dark Crystal. I believe it was that enormous crystal that fueled the planet, giving the world it's power and life. And that would be where the Wise Man gets his, I assume."  
  
"That's kind of what I thought-"  
  
"I suspected Wise Man had an outside power source!" Ami exclaimed, whipping out her computer to type in the direction the of the night sky. Tiny beeps clicked as she nodded her head. "I never expected him to have the whole planet behind him though." A shrill affirmative whistle answered her final tap on the diminutive keys and she sighed, her enthusiasm at finding the last piece of a personal mystery vanished.  
  
"What is it, Ami?" Garry asked in concern. The others nodded, Birdie bit her lip, expecting the worse. Everyone seemed to lean in to hear the short scout's reply.  
  
"It's as I thought. The Dark Crystal is so imbedded in the planet that the two are one and nothing can separate them or stop them." She glanced up to confront the people expecting her to find the solution to their greatest challenge yet. And she didn't have it. Neo-Queen Serenity herself should have destroyed the planet with her double attack with Princess Serenity- and didn't.  
  
The room fell to silence as everyone contemplated this information. Suddenly the battle seemed to grow a lot tougher, and longer. They had little hope against a *planet's* worth of fighting power and the demon who had no qualms about harnessing it.  
  
"Except planet power." The scouts froze. Had *Serina* just suggested . . ?  
  
"Serina, are you saying the Sailor Scouts should DESTROY the Dark Moon with the Sailor Planet Attack?" Luna asked, incredulous of the very possibility.  
  
"Of course I am. But of course, the four Scouts alone won't know their way around the world so Diamond will have to send one of his own to guide them, to destroy it from the inside at some weak point, to guarantee the Dark Crystal's destruction-"  
  
"'Them?' What about *YOU*?" Rei demanded, suddenly springing to her feet in defense of her princess.  
  
"I'll be fighting Wise Man with the rest of the clan. Only you guys can do it, and you can do it without me. We have to distract him until you do and then destroy him when his power is cut off- Am I the only one this makes sense to?"  
  
The argument went on for hours, the details rung through and objections whittled down to splinters. Assignments and job descriptions continued far in to the night, finally falling on Rubeus guiding the four scouts through Nemesis to the Dark Crystal while Tux, Moon, and the rest of the Dark Moon clan fought Wise Man to keep him busy and occupied. Luna and Artemis were charged with keeping tabs on the Scouts through the master computer under the arcade and letting Sailor Moon know the instant her drained and potentially unconscious Scouts needed to be teleported back.  
  
By the early morning hours, everyone was too exhausted to think let alone argue the finer points of war-strategy. The royal couple sneaked back to the Tsukino residence, Darien taking over for Ilene whom had stayed up with the twins when their nightmares had bothered them- lightly- this night. Serina remained in her room a moment, Luna still concernedly resisting several items against a girl who had given up fighting the fact an hour ago.  
  
"Are you sure you can you spare the energy to transport them all back here, Serina?" She finally questioned deliberately as Serina, now changed into a flannel nightgown, paused by the door.  
  
"I will. I have to."  
  
Not quite the customary cliffhanger but the best I could do in seventeen pages. The tide of the battle has turned with Sailor Moon, Serenity, *Serina* riding the crest in to victory- But dark currents wait beneath the rushing euphoric surface as the Wise Man plans his attacks from below. A deadly undertow that is sucking and pulling the unwary out to sea and into the cold caress of death. The twin daughters of Serenity and Endymion suffer first for the warriors whom have grown careless and overconfident in their 'safe' hometown. But Serina's plan seems sound and she appears to have a sixth sense for the Wise Man's evil deceptions; she suspects but can confirm little with no enemy in sight and only eternity to wait for him. The Wise Man's plan, as well, is going in accordance to his ultimate designs . . . I hope to see you again the next to final chapter of A Trusting Heart, Chapter Nineteen, "Divide and Conquer."  
  
PS. Please take a moment to not only enjoy my imouto-chan, Stefanie's, awesome, romantic Sailor Moon site, but please check out my art work too, fan and original. You don't have to read the stories again but every artist needs a critic and, truthfully, I've had too few comments. This is what I plan on doing for the rest of my life (animating for a studio) so praise and *constructive* criticism is highly valued! ;D Requests are taken as well, Rose is Stef-imouto-chan's, Irene is mine, and Am-imouto-chan, the glorious Silver Moon Princess, will also have some pictures up to follow up her story/future stories. Stef's site Lady Lorelei Cerity Nicole Cherre NCherre@msn.com  
  
Stef's lil note at the bottom! Don't forget to ask Nikki for picture requests! She is such a good artist!  
  
Nikki's Note: Thanks!! ;D 


	19. Divide and Conquer

Chapter 19  
  
Divide and Conquer  
  
"Irene, Rini, come here." Serina sat rigidly on her bed, waiting patiently, agitatedly, Luna sitting primly beside her. She could hear the girls giggling, playing in their room or downstairs, she couldn't tell by sound alone. "Irene. Serina." She raised her voice a notch or two when the pair didn't respond. Another lull in their laughing made her raise an eyebrow only to have her eyes fall with a sigh when they began playing again. She didn't know if they were purposely ignoring her or couldn't hear her or they honestly didn't realize how important this was. They should feel it in her but then she wasn't intruding on their thoughts either.  
  
Serina stood up in impatient, motherly annoyance. "Imbrium Rose, Serenity Usagi Shields! *Get in here this instant!*" Within a breath, both girls appeared as if from nowhere, Luna Ball following as quickly as it could float. Petals of all colors and dime-sized buds of impossible multi-colored roses fell from their hair and clothes; there were three complete, bloomed reddish-pink and violet roses in Irene's hands and one half-pink, half-white rose in Rini's.  
  
"Yes, Mother?" The twins were short of breath and curtsied shakily, in unison. Neither looked up. They knew what it meant when they heard their titles in THAT tone of voice.  
  
Serina fell back a step in upset surprise, her eyes wide with disbelief. "What is this mess?" She asked, knowing she was going to have to clean it up and knowing her daughters *knew* better than to make such a disarray as guests in someone else's home. She could only *imagine* what their room looked like if their clothing was any indication of their chaotic influence.  
  
"We- We were practicing our roses." Irene raised her hand and presented her flowers to her mother, her eyes lifting, glimmering with frightened anticipation. Serina could see her bite the inside of her lip. She was glad the girls weren't use to her being so commanding and that they listened to her. It showed they respected their future mother, and that Neo-Queen Serenity was rarely angry with them. It made her feel better.  
  
"Just like Daddy's and Aunt Ro-" Irene shot a glare at her sister as she snatched Rini's strange split personality rose and offered it up to Serina's face, as high as she could reach.  
  
Serina sat down heavily on the bed, taking the roses and smelling them all. They had no scent but she smiled anyway. "They're very nice, girls. You're both getting better. Um, Rini? Did you intend this new hybrid?" Rini frowned, because, no, she hadn't. She wasn't as good at earth powers as Irene, it was an accident that her two roses merged- "Because it's very exquisite and creative." Rini beamed.  
  
"Come sit with me, girls. Mommy needs to talk with you." The light that glowed on identical faces at their mother's approval quickly died at the return of her sad countenance.  
  
Again, in stereo. "Yes, Mama?" The twins sat uneasily on the floor before Serina. It was serious but she wasn't angry, they realized.  
  
Luna continued to watch silently.  
  
Serina tried to remember why the girls were still here. They had followed them back, into danger far greater than their true home offered. They had missed them and wanted to be with their parents of the past while their real parents were busy rebuilding the kingdom and- oh yeah, Pluto said they would somehow influence these upcoming events. She supposed Irene all ready had by saving her with her Sailor Earth powers and Rini too just by assisting her in her attack against Emerald. But that was all they could do since Serina wouldn't allow them near the battle tonight. They should probably get going back home if she had the power to send them.  
  
She took a deep breath. Her daughters' identical cinnamon eyes followed her every move. Carnation pink and dusty lavender bangs framed those canted, Terran eyes. Such solemn expressions on pale faces meant to smile. Laughter hid behind deep, haunted fear long buried in those dark eyes. Power glinted along lighter, crystal carmine edges, hope out-shined all from depth to surface of their minds and souls. She could see it and feel it. They were her children, the generation born of everyone's love and *hope*- eternal. She didn't want them to be hurt, she didn't want them anywhere near the battle, to hell with what Pluto said. The girls were staying here.  
  
"Irene, Rini. Darien, the Scouts, and I are leaving for a while. You're old enough to know we are going to battle, and you are also old enough to know you must stay here. If distracted in any way, by your disappearance from here or any danger whatsoever to you, we could _lose_. You *must* stay here, for your own safety and your friends' as well. If Wise Man ever used you against me, I would surrender and give *anything* to get you back, all of us would. You're that important to us. Please don't put us in that position. We would lose too much. " Serina's deadpan voice faded, her somber, lightless eyes stared straight ahead. 'Is all this necessary? I'm scaring them more than Wise Man could!'  
  
"Mama, Mama, please don't talk like that!" Rini whispered.  
  
"You'll be fine, Mommy. You and Daddy can't lose, you're the best!" Irene hopped up on the bed and held her mother's cold hand.  
  
"Promise me, you will stay away from the battle?" She was very serious and scared. Serina tried to keep the tears from her eyes. "You two are the last generation of the earth and moon royalty. Whatever the future brings, you must survive to protect your father's planet and your mother's home, and all the people living there. It is our duty as moon royalty to guard this planet. And I love you both too much."  
  
The twins looked up. "On the sun, moon, and earth, Mother." 'We won't interfere with your battle. Right, Moon bunny?'  
  
'Just this time, Earthworm. It's too important for 'kids' to screw up.'  
  
Luna quietly left as Serina snatched up her daughters and wept as she held them close.  
__________________________  
  
Luna ran into Ilene listening outside the door.  
  
"Madame-"  
  
"She's leaving all ready, Luna?" Ilene backed away, holding her apron tightly in her fists, her eyes just as teary as Serina's a moment ago. Luna hung her head in defeat; Ilene was just as sneaky as her daughter.  
  
"Yes, the battle has begun. Serenity has figured out a plan to destroy the Dark Moon and Wise Man before he can harm anyone else." Luna followed beside Serina's mother as the two walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
The woman still refused to meet the cat's eyes. Luna sat on the tile and countered her fear with reasonable thinking. "It is a sound strategy and I have no doubt that it will succeed, even with the unforeseen. Serina is very creative and thinks well on her feet. It was one of her best traits to get out of bad situations back in the Silver Millennium. The things that girl could talk her way out of . . ."  
__________________________  
  
'Time to leave, love.'  
  
'I know, they're just so precious.'  
  
Serina bent over the twins sleeping in her bed. They'd fought over her all night and now slept peacefully beside each other with her gone. She kissed them each on the temple and stood beside her fiancé. Darien took a step forward after squeezing Serina's hand and placed a red rose beside each girl, and another in the vase where Rini and Irene's latest endeavors stood. He kissed each child on the cheek and returned to their mother's side. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon disappeared out the window without a backward glance.  
  
Only a moment later Irene stirred to the scent of the delicate rose, and cried when she realized her mother and father had all ready left.  
  
She had missed them by half a heartbeat.  
__________________________  
  
"Birdie, you sure you wanna do this? I mean, the only protection you have is from Rubeus. If there's any kind of fighting, you're all but helpless."  
  
"Don't worry, Sere. I trust Robby and the Scouts. I'm pretty good at hiding too if it comes to a fight"  
  
"Yep, she's your perfect replacement, Meatball head."  
  
"Shut up, Rei!" Serina laughed as her hand shot out to whack her friend upside the head. She turned back to the youngest of the four Sisters. "Thank you. This isn't really necessary but it will throw that thing off us for a while, I appreciate the risk you're taking."  
  
"No prob, Sere. Anything for my queen." Birdie grinned as she bowed to the blushing blonde and took the pen offered by the white cat on the floor. "Luna Pen, transform me into Sailor Moon!" Instantly, the soldier of love and justice stood before the gathered group of Scouts and Clan. Rei and the other girls transformed, the clan men, and Emerald followed suit. The Sisters hugged good-bye, the groups slowly dividing between those leaving for Nemesis and those leaving with Serina, now disguised as Prisma.  
  
"Be careful, Scouts. I don't know how long we can keep him from noticing you if our 'distraction' doesn't kill him." Serina met each of the girls' blue, green and violet eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about us. We're supposed to protect *you* and the sooner we take out that rock the safer *you'll* be and the sooner we can get back to rescue you." Serina rolled her eyes at the insinuation but kept at her speech.  
  
"Just try to conserve your energy. We don't know why that thing wasn't destroyed before or how much it'll take to do it. God only knows what state you'll be teleporting back in.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Serina!"  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"Now let's crackin'!" Jupiter grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles with heavy emphasis. Rubeus, Sapphire, and Garnyt shuddered.  
  
"All right. Just be careful-" Serina tried to reiterate but Mars popped up from behind Sailors Mercury and Venus, trying to lighten the mood in her tried and true way.  
  
"We should be saying that to YOU! The Meatball head off to trip and squish the bad guy by falling on him-"  
  
Jupiter turned her back on the four other girls and to the men of the Dark Moon clan attending her princess on her away mission. Diamond and Tuxedo Mask met her eyes, Garnyt and Sapphire shrank a little but tried not to show it next to their prince. "Take care of her, 'kay? If she's hurt in ANY way cause we left her with *you*-"  
  
Mars suddenly whirled from her little colorful group, a mysterious shine in her eyes, and focused with deadly fiery accuracy on Tuxedo Mask. "Tux, watch over her. She's still a klutz, princess or no princess and we're not there to help you save her this time." Mars cringed when she felt something shaky tap her shoulder. She whirled angrily on the physical interruption to find Venus cowering beside her, a false Prisma fuming over her.  
  
"Mars . . ."  
  
"She's behind me isn't she?" She whispered and Venus nodded quickly. "Uh, time to go. Good luck!" Mars grabbed Venus and Mercury's hands and dashed to circle up with Jupiter.  
  
"Yes, it *is* time for you to go." Serina growled as she watched the dyed energies rise off her friends and guardians, their eyes closed, suddenly cut off from the world. Then they were gone. The few items that had risen from the floor fell back down with a loud clatter in the silent room. Serina maintained her irate expression until the last of the energy had dissipated.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
'Yes, love.' Darien took the girl's hand and smiled when she took a deep breath, seeming to stand a little taller, a little stronger. "Is everyone ready?" Affirmative nods followed her eyes around the circle. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Keep an eye on my Scouts, Luna. I want to know the moment their mission is accomplished." The two cats bowed silently. "Watch over my family too."  
  
Diamond and Sapphire eased up and held the shoulders of 'Prisma' and Tuxedo Mask, Garnyt standing beside them, and teleported away in a dust devil of red glitter and indigo and purple light.  
  
"Good luck, Serenity!" Luna called too late.  
__________________________  
  
The moment before she opened her eyes, Serina could feel the cold mist of evil in the very air drifting around her. Her senses tingled and her nerves stood on end. She was still holding her breath, afraid the thick, indiscernible smoke would suffocate her or somehow take over her body, when a soft chuckling echoed as the group broke apart. Sapph and Di backed away, on guard, Tux stood beside Garnyt, in front of Serina. Each held their weapons at the ready, starting at every flickering shadow.  
  
Around them, flitting in and out of the blackness like a raven, a dark cackling surrounded them.  
  
Serina went cold as she remembered the last time it was this dark, this cold; that same evil, that same heartless laughter . . . His blood on her hands, her friends' deaths flashing before her eyes, her own body, too broken to move . . . She was still frozen in that terrified memory when the lightless eruption hit her from behind.  
__________________________  
  
"Birdie, you okay?" The whisper came from the silent darkness.  
  
"Shush, I'm _Sailor Moon_, Venus." She replied, then shook her head to disperse the vertigo of their teleportation. "But yeah, I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"All right, Rubeus, your turn." Rubeus was all ready heading through an open portal.  
  
"This way."  
  
The planet was riddled with corridors and tunnels. Passages opened up suddenly as they passed, sharp turns appeared as if they purposely jumped in their way, deep, dark holes dropped out of the floor. Rubeus effortlessly marched through the barren stone veins of the dead moon, leading the cautious Scouts deeper and deeper into enemy territory.  
  
"How much further, ya think?" Jupiter mumbled. She couldn't help but keep her voice quiet even when complaining- the tiny planet was so silent, not even the humming of machinery or murmur of *any* kind of life drifted down to them.  
  
"There appears to be a large, shielded power source approximately a quarter mile ahead and two more levels down from us." Mercury turned her blue-tinted eyes to their guide for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah, that should be it. Sapph said there's a drop to the room that he used to spy on the Wise Man and Prince Diamond. It should be in a room three hallways down-"  
  
"I have it on my scanners." Mercury confirmed, clicking the palmtop shut and focusing on the journey ahead.  
__________________________  
  
"Let's rumble!"  
  
"Diamond, Sapphire, to me! Attack head on! Tux, Garnyt! Take the sides, front and back- he may fight alone but he's as tricky as Beryl." 'Prisma' pulled out her moon scepter, conveniently disguised as the destroyed power rod the Sisters had fought over. She couldn't see the Wise Man but she could sense his tingling presence all around her, saturating the area with tangible hatred.  
  
"Serenity, why bother with these games?" From above, a deluge of negative energy forced Serina to her knees, washing away her disguise to reveal a very ordinary teenage girl. The feeling was like cold water dissolving her clothes and leaving her naked and open to the world.  
  
"No!" Serina dodged, transforming into Sailor Moon as she rolled towards Tuxedo Mask and Sapphire. The two men lurched forward to protect the girl but a solid, semi-opaque, crystal wall separated her from her guardians. Sailor Moon hit the wall, bouncing back up and to her feet, racing for the opposite side before Prince Diamond and Garnyt were ripped away from her.  
  
She didn't make it.  
  
Sailor Moon skidded to her knees in the middle of her smoky cage, her scepter bared and eyes searching the infinite darkness above for some glimmer of movement. "I've learned much in a thousand years." The disembodied voice sounded from right in front of her kneeling, hopeless form. Sailor Moon jumped to her feet, ready to fight again but the sorcerer was too fast- Sailor Moon was hurtling through the air before she knew what hit her. Within seconds, she slammed into the wall where Tuxedo Mask and Sapphire were pounding on the thick, cloudy crystal. Sapphire winced and Tux held back his fists before striking again in anguish as he watched the blast restrain the blonde to the wall, her Scout uniform once again melting away to reveal a very vulnerable Serina. She groaned and tried to fight the invisible force but it kept her bound to the crystal shield. Their mouths moved in silent curses and promises but the wall domed her in, away from everything of touch and sound- but not sight.  
  
"Divide and conquer, my Queen." The thought of her Scouts and Rubeus alone on the dark moon suddenly flashed through her mind, arresting her heart. The voice disappeared, the attack steadily lessening, and Serina's terror grew- He hadn't- He wouldn't attack them-  
  
As Serina fell to her knees once again, her arms like jellied spaghetti and barely able to keep her nose from brushing the ground, she lifted one hand, breathing heavily, to her locket to transform again.  
  
Before she could even touch the brooch, the dark attack blasted her again- she heard Tux's desperate shout in her mind, the *chink* of ruby spears shattered against the wall. Flashes of purple and blue light shimmered from the opposite side of her. She forced her eyes up, hoping the Wise Man hadn't begun to attack her dear companions as well.  
  
Dark cerulean eyes met hers, steady and tormented to her blinking, pained ones. His lips moved but no sound came out, she could only imagine what he was telling her, hearing it faintly in her mind. 'Be strong, love. I'll save you, Serina, just hold on-' She felt that terrible cold feeling again and her normal skirt and blouse melted away to a flowing gown of translucent white and gold.  
  
"Nooo . . ." Serenity groaned, holding her arms tight across her chest. Each time her transformation was stripped from her, it felt like more of her life force was roughly scoured away. Her breath drained from her, her body pinned to the floor, her hand reaching for her protector's on the other side of the crystal wall. Tuxedo Mask's fist smacked the glass again before his sore fingers slid down to *almost* touch hers . . .  
  
'Oh, Endy, this crystal prison- it's the same as the future- and the twins' nightmare! This can't be, I won't let this happen- I will never be separated from you again! NEVER!'  
__________________________  
  
The girls fanned out to the four cardinal corners, Rubeus taking a fifth point to guard over them while Birdie hung back to fret and watch. "Guys, this thing is radiating incredible amounts of dark energy- it's off the scale." Mercury typed a few equations into her computer, never taking her shielded blue eyes off the enormous crystalline shard in the middle of the dimly green-lit room.  
  
"Does that mean he's-"  
  
"Attacking the others?"  
  
"I'll kill him! Come on! Let's get this over with!" Jupiter smacked her hands together and drew in a deep, bracing breath. The other Scouts copied her actions as Rubeus paced the perimeter like a wolf knowing his pack was in danger.  
  
Slowly humming with energy, the four Scouts spread their arms towards each other, as if to hold hands, forming a square around the dark crystal. Spears of colors shot from slender arms extended in a cold embrace-  
  
"Sailor . . ."  
  
"Planet-"  
  
"ATTACK!'  
__________________________  
  
She blinked. And again. The pressure was gone- she was floating above her body, the Princess Serenity lay unmoving alongside a wall four men were relentlessly trying to disintegrate, two to each side. A black and red cape flared with each strike, roses scratched and scraped only to snap in half.  
  
"Serenity, your Scouts need you now."  
  
"Yes, Luna, I feel them." Serenity lifted her arms, pulling the astral silver threads of ancient power that crisscrossed the remnants of the Silver Millennium. Even here.  
  
She felt the Wise Man's power abruptly fail as he appeared in a ghost-like form next to her. He noticeably sagged and limped, weakened by his sudden energy loss. Her Scouts had succeeded in destroying the dark crystal. She could kill him, destroy this evil demon right here and now, with every life- giving molecule of strength left in her being she wanted nothing more than to throw all that pure light into this hole of blackness beside her- but . . .  
  
"Take your chance, Serenity . . . You will never defeat me after this moment. Evil, darkness, chaos; these are entities you will never destroy." Serenity ignored the taunts, her best chance at destroying this horror standing *right beside her*- But she had to get them out of there in case the whole Dark Moon blew up!  
  
'Scouts, return to me.' Serenity closed her eyes in defeat as the warmth pooled in her hands, cascading from the Silver Crystal round her neck- and called her Scouts and friends to her. Birdie, foregoing her disguise, and Rubeus shimmered in under their own power, instantly seeking out their companions. Four shimmering bodies appeared on the floor behind her, Tux swung around and knelt beside the closest girl, feeling for pulse. 'They're fine, Sere-'  
  
"You've missed your opportunity, Serenity! You chose to save your friends instead of destroying me to save your future!" The maniacal hunched figure slowly regained his strength and raised his spindly arms to the heavens. The last of his stored power collecting for his final attack on the princess. "Now pay for your sentimentality!"  
  
"No! No, I will NOT!" Without pause, Serenity dropped her hands, returning to her fallen body, evading the attack and using more power than she had the reserves for to teleport her people home and herself to the surface of the Dark Moon.  
  
Tux didn't have a moment to blink before the thick blackness of the area faded from existence and was replaced by the night-darkened greenery of the Cherry Hill Shrine.  
  
The rising white moon, a pure white pearl in the sparkling sky of midnight blue, hung oddly shadowed by an impenetrable ebony not so far above his planet.  
  
His princess was gone. She was still there, on that tiny rock between the moon and the earth-  
  
"SERINA!"  
__________________________  
  
"Sure, what have you got to lose?"  
  
She stood, her eyes never leaving the grayed, desolate field where she knew her enemy would reveal himself at any moment. Serenity let out her breath, a long, silent hiss. She was ready for him.  
  
How familiar this dusty plain seemed, it was darker, marred only by craters, not the blood and fallen structures of her memory. An icy shiver ran through her body as she remembered the universe a thousand years ago fully recalled only a few days before. The surface of the Dark Moon was still just as barren and devastated as her old home.  
  
"You remember this moment, Serenity?" The colorless plain shimmered and dissolved into the images her memory evoked. 'The moon kingdom . . .'  
  
Serenity's eyes stung and her breath caught. She bit her lip and shut her eyes to the scene, refusing to succumb to the torture of her kingdom in flames, the bodies of her Scouts burning, her mother still weeping though her body was all ready dead. The agony scratched and seared her from within her chest- the pain never lessened!  
  
'This is what I left behind. This doesn't work on me . . .'  
  
Serenity lifted her head, her eyes slit and staring down at the solidifying form of her enemy. "This means nothing to me anymore. The bodies of my family and friends still remain on that moon, I've seen them, touched them, said my good-byes. You can't hurt me with this!" She raised the Silver Crystal above her head, wishing with all her heart that this being would disappear from her worlds, past, present, and most especially, future, FOREVER!  
  
Opalescent white and pink scintillating light imbued the air surrounding the moon princess. Her gown danced and floated, her feet no longer touching the thick, floury ground. She rose higher above the tiny planet, energy gathering in bright, pale hues around her to eclipse the white moon behind her. The Wise Man rose with her but he was all ready too spent to be any match for her.  
  
'If ever I've needed something, Mother, Serenity, Luna, Diana, Selene, and Artemis. Goddess of the moon, please grant me the strength to finally finish this . . .' Filaments of magic reached and swirled around her like stars to the center of the galaxy, she was the middle of a spider web of silver threads of enchantment and power. From the furthest reaches of the system, strands of dyed magic arced toward her, each filament cocooning her in light.  
  
Serenity's arms came crashing down, slicing through the light web, thrusting the Silver Crystal out before her to magnify her attack on the entire dark planet, Wise Man its ragged target. The brilliant, lightning flash that followed was silent until the shock wave struck and shook the blue world below.  
__________________________  
  
Full night had fallen on Japan, the bright moon fading behind a mysterious, premature wane. The otherwise normal, cricket-sung night was suddenly disrupted by a light in the sky that made even the shadows of night retreat from the glare of a small sun dying.  
  
For a moment the entire world stood still.  
  
The city remained silent, it's people frozen and staring at the sky. The stars returned momentarily, the afterimage of the sunburst beside the moon, dissipating the darkness, was held forever captured by those millions caught by the soundless explosion in the sky. Breath was held in anticipation, the stillness adding to the tension that congealed the air but kindly embraced everyone.  
  
The eruption faded, a mirage-like shimmer in the night sky returned the world to movement once again as the report rolled over the earth like an intangible tidal wave, trembling every leaf and windowpane, each dew drop and lamp post. Gasps sharpened the air, but the repercussion had all ready passed and was over. A vague sense of safety and contentment filled those whose eyes beheld the unexpected explosion- and they went back to their lives.  
  
Only one extended family remained to watch the dark sky afterwards for they were the only ones watching it before.  
__________________________  
  
"Papa, where's Mommy? What happened?"  
  
Darien didn't move. He watched the night, holding his youngest daughter a little closer and didn't glance back at Irene as he answered her question. "I can't feel her anymore, Irene. I don't know . . ."  
  
Rini lay cradled in his arms, pretending she was at home and safe. She pulled on his shirt reluctantly. "We don't feel her either, Daddy. Why wouldn't we be able to feel her?" 'Irene, shouldn't we *do* something?'  
  
'No. Mama made us promise.'  
  
He shook his head again. "I don't know-" The porch light came on behind the trio standing in the yard and Ken walked out. A silent Ilene immediately stood from where she sat in the shadows of the stairs, watching the sky and her grandchildren with their father.  
  
"Darien? Do you know what's going on? Why hasn't that girl come home yet?" He sounded so much like she'd only skipped curfew with her friends, as if he were more angry at her than worried. The cover up was so obvious it hurt.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Ken, that 'girl' is fighting to save the world by herself. And we can't do anything to help her! Not even Darien can help!" Darien's heart pinched at the remark.  
  
"Ilene . . ." Ken's wife fell into his arms and he held her. He knew exactly how she felt, nearly twenty years together knew that. "All we can do is wait. She's a strong girl, a lot stronger and smarter than we thought. She'll be fine, once this is over." That didn't stop her weeping but Ken knew nothing beyond the return of her child would.  
  
"Sir, you should take her inside. There's nothing left to see, we can only wait." Ken nodded in agreement with the young man.  
  
"Why don't you take those two in too." Darien hesitantly agreed, feeling there was still something he needed to see, something to do before leaving his post but the girls wouldn't leave his side, even for their grandparents. So he stood with Rini still in his arms and turned to follow.  
  
"Endymion, Imbrium, Serenity. My daughter needs you . . ." The soft voice made Darien twist around, his eyes searching- only to drop to the ground, head down, kneeling.  
  
"Grandmama!" Rini yelled, hopping from her father's arms. Irene snatched her hand as she tried to run up to the miniature hologram. A tiny beam of light pierced the darkness from the direction of the recovering moon, in its center stood Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium.  
  
Irene and Rini curtsied to their other grandmother, so happy to see her they didn't wonder why she was there in the first place.  
  
"Queen Serenity- Serina, where is she? What's happened?! Is she okay?" Darien tried to keep his voice level but seeing the queen instead of his love brought out his worse fears. He was starting to panic- he couldn't do that in front of his daughters.  
  
"She needs your help. The battle is won, the Dark Moon forever destroyed with its master. Serenity was cast through space to the surface of the white moon where she lays now. I had it arranged . . . My daughter was to return to me when her time on earth ended."  
  
'Time on earth ended . . .' His heart stopped. 'That doesn't mean-' "*Queen Serenity*-"  
  
"You must go to her now, her royal soul is the only thing keeping Serina alive but it's strength has been terribly drained. She needs the three of you to heal Serenity's spirit so she can heal Serina's body." The moon's mirage elegantly pleaded. Darien nodded, the twins mimicking his actions a second later.  
  
"We'll go now."  
__________________________  
  
Rei opened her eyes. A soft radiance made her squint momentarily and she sighed. It almost felt like the gentle warmth of her sacred fire- she felt whole, safe . . . finally home . . .  
  
Beneath her feet the land trickled away like a watercolor, painting itself as she stood there watching. Pale green grass, sprinkled with reds, pinks, whites, yellows- every color of the rainbow and more- spread across the field of dainty flowers. Further beyond, the tame wilderness blended into hedge mazes and sculpted shrubbery. Circles and crescents, knots and flowing, spiraling shapes of trimmed rosebushes created tiny lovely rooms and clearings. Fountains gushed silver-hued water that appeared to float into the pool rather than fall.  
  
Even further away, stood an alabaster palace she'd long forgotten.  
  
A millennium of repression hadn't changed the way it looked. Before the attack and it's destruction. Rei's violet eyes slowly stung and teared, and she turned her flushed face away, sniffling in frustration. Why should she cry? This was a memory of long ago and had nothing to do with her life now. Everything that went wrong then they were fixing now.  
  
She swiped at her tickling eyes, trying to catch her breath when she heard someone cry somewhere far off.  
  
She quickly glanced up, tossing her thick hair over her shoulder. It was then, as she stared at the ethereal image of her princess a ways ahead of her, that she realized she was wearing a pale red dress of a Greek style- like her- her *Princess* gown!  
  
"What in the name of all things holy-" Rei's head shot up again, sudden awareness overwhelming her mind.  
  
"SERENITY!" She shouted angrily and ran the great distance that separated her from her annoying friend. If the moon princess wasn't careful, running around in her evening gown like a little girl, she could trip over something and tear it apart! AND she might hurt herself in the process, not that *she* cared, but what would that show the Queen if the Martian Scout couldn't guard her daughter from herself? And didn't Serenity have a dinner party or something tonight? She should be getting ready! Not prancing about in the gardens- 'Where's Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury? Why am *I* always babysitting the moon-brained bunny?'  
  
Rei blinked. 'This seems so odd somehow. Weren't we somewhere else just a little while ago? Somewhere so far away from this?' Rei glanced up at the thin sky, the glossy blue marble that hung out there, the primitive world it was the moon's duty to nurture and protect. 'Something to do with that little planet. I feel like I should belong there, being someone else- ' She shook her head, returning her eyes to the ground and her delinquent princess. 'That's ridiculous.' "I am Princess Reianna of Mars, Scout of Mars, and second Guardian of the Moon Princess." 'That's all I have ever been. And now she needs me.'  
  
Reianna made it to the edge of the fountained gardens, her blonde princess racing through the marble pathways towards something Reianna couldn't quite see. "Serenity, slow down!" She called but the girl didn't seem to hear her, didn't even acknowledge her presence. 'Well, that's just rude, even for her. What'd I do this time?' As the princess rounded the corner ahead of her, Reianna caught sight of her expression. She wasn't happy.  
  
"Serenity?" With her gifted sight and intuition, the princess of Mars could see her eyes were full of a terrible, deep sorrow- and a small, obvious joy. Her brow was creased in relief and tense anticipation, her lips drawn and pale as if she could never smile again though her heart held hope of feeling contentment- but there was an all-consuming resignation squashing all else. These complex, contradicting feelings were wrong for Serenity, too confusing and horrible for her princess.  
  
Reianna hid behind a silver statue. This was not like her princess at all. She had *never* experienced these emotions. Not since her father . . .  
  
Reianna saw two figures standing at the end of the long walkway her princess had taken off down. One was obviously Queen Serenity; white gown, pearly crescent, bow and all. But standing beside her, solid as any man, stood the late king. 'This isn't right. It's not right. The King's been dead for years . . . Sere- 'Sere, stay away from them-' Reianna suddenly felt a horrible dread in her chest, like at any instant, even as she watched and could do nothing to prevent it, the world would end. Her dress flickered, fading between the red drapery and downy purple pajamas before settling on the princess costume again.  
  
"Sere- Ser- Serina! Serina! Don't go near them! Don't touch them! It'll ruin everything! They'll kill you!" Rei remembered and jumped up, shoving off the statue, knocking it off it's base to quicken her steps. She sprinted down the path; she had to stop that air-headed girl before she destroyed everything! If she went to her parents, if she accepted this place as heaven, as her spirit's home- the real world would lose her forever!  
  
Serenity halted and paused before slowly turning around. Even in the silk gown of Princess Serenity, Rei recognized her as *her* Serina, her present Serenity, not the innocent Serenity of the distant past. "Serina, you have to believe me! You know it's true!" Even after she had stopped and Rei kept running, she was still too far away. Serenity's calm countenance remained as her lips moved. Rei was certain she was too far away to hear anything Serenity whispered but her words were clear and grave.  
  
Her eyes left Rei's violet to stare at the ground not ten feet in front of her. Rei followed her line of sight and stumbled to her knees in horrified shock. "It's all ready too late for me, Rei. I tried my best. I saved Endy's world, I destroyed the Dark Moon. I saved you and all my Scouts and friends. And thanks to Pluto, my children will be safe as well." Serenity smiled softly, almost pityingly at her guardian on the ground. "I'm home now. I can be happy. Leaving that life behind me. I started it off terribly, made it so much worse with every thing I did. My family, my schooling, my fighting, battling, my lies to those I loved most- " Her kind blue eyes fell lightly to the ground. "Let me rest in peace, Rei. Send everyone my love." She met her friend's eyes once more then turned away, returning to the path that led to her parents.  
  
"No . . ." Rei's eyes stayed fastened to the figure lying on the dusty, colorless patch of earth. Where everything else in this dream was perfect, bright, and serene, the tiny gray area where that body lay by the edge of the palace yard was desolate and dead.  
  
"It's too late . . . to save me. I'm sorry, Rei . . ."  
  
Shattered crystal petals shimmered sharply over a silken transparent dress. Tiny, shredded pink ribbons loosely wrapped around the fabric of her chest, radiating from the empty setting of a silver chain around her neck. The real Serenity lay cold and white in her isolated grave. One arm crossed her chest, her fingers resting over her heart. The other seemed to have fallen, reaching with a last strength to the sapphire globe of earth. Her eyes had long closed, her face emotionless.  
  
"Serenity . . ."  
  
Before her very eyes, three figures abruptly materialized beside her princess. She recognized Darien, Rini, and her sister instantly. "Oh, Darien, it's terrible, we're too late!" His expression at the sight of his future wife cracked her heart; she tried to stand to hold the girls- their faces were just as horrified! Darien, the same thought on his mind, turned away to hug his two young children- Rei's heart slipped from her chest, hot tears spilling over quickly and painfully. The girls moved away and Darien faced his fiancée once more, reaching out to gently lift her head, checking for a pulse.  
  
"Darien, she's not there. She's all ready gone!" The young man ignored her- "*Darien*!" He didn't even flinch, like he couldn't hear her at all!  
  
"He *can't* hear you, Rei. You're on the astral plane; they are in reality." Rei's eyes shot up. Serenity stood not too far from her. "I knew they wouldn't forgive me."  
  
Rei gazed past her princess. Her royal parents still waited, Serenity standing between Rei and them. She forced her eyes back to the small family before her, silently holding Serina's body. "Why aren't you with your parents, Serina? In this paradise you wanted so much? That you forsake all us, your friends, your family, your *future* for?! What selfish pleasure do you gain from watching your daughters sob and cry, trying to revive you?!"  
  
"Rei, it's not like that- you know why I want to stay- I'm so *tired*. I don't want to fight anymore-"  
  
"And for that lazy, self-centered reason, you're willing to destroy Darien's world? We can't protect it without you. And he'll die if you do! You KNOW that! *Then* what can Pluto do? You're kids will grow up without their mother and father- orphans just like Darien, like Lita- if they're unlucky enough to be born anyway! What will this do to your mom? You brother? What about Lita and Mina and Ami? You don't care at all about them! Why should you? You have your perfect home now, you can live guilt free for eternity, watching our lives go on- if they do- forever, never being a part of it. This is the last time I'll ever speak to you, I'll seal the astral planes of the moon myself!" Rei stood and stomped her foot.  
  
She angrily turned back to where Darien knelt with Serina's head in his lap, holding hands with his daughters, whom in turn, held hands, forming a triangle around the empty shell of the moon princess. She leaned in close to Darien, whispering in his ear- "Don't bother, she's happier here. She doesn't love you enough to come back . . ."  
  
"*Rei*! I'm DEAD! There *is* no coming back!"  
  
Rei shook her head at her, as long as there was hope, anything was possible. As long as she could scream and shout at Serina's spirit, then there was a _chance_. 'If there's one thing she might fight for, if one thing scares her into staying with us, I hope it's losing Darien.' And the fiery brunette disappeared from the moon leaving the tragic figure of her broken princess behind.  
  
See you in the next and final chapter of "A Trusting Heart".  
  
Email me! Ncherre@msn.com 


	20. A Trusting Heart

Chapter 20  
  
_ A Trusting Heart_  
  
"Serenity . . ." The princess looked up from where she had fallen to her knees, numb and aching in the thick dust on the moon. Tears flooded her eyes, spilling over in hopeless streams.  
  
Her parents stood only a few feet from her, her mother's hand raised over her mouth to smother a gasp of sorrow at the absolute despair on her daughter's face. "Serenity . . ."  
  
Serenity's voice was thick with agony and weak as a whisper. "Mama?" She could barely keep her eyes open, she was beginning to tire and her eyes felt so dry though her tears still overflowed.  
  
Her father answered. "My dear, look around you. What do you see?" His voice was warm and rich, strong and steady. Just the sound of his voice filled her with a light warmth, like the afternoon sun on her skin. She wasn't used to hearing his voice so kind and soft; he was such an intense, passionate person, always direct but calm and unchanging.  
  
Without a thought, she obeyed him.  
  
Her brow creased gently as she studied the land surrounding her. Her own little pocket of grayed, dead dust ended where her parents stood, side by side. From there, the world blossomed. Her marble palace stood in emerald grasses. Gardens of thousands of different flowers from all over the galaxy, forever in bloom, the Sea of Serenity glittered with ethereal iridescence. She had picnicked beside that sea with her mother so long ago. Had sung beside the fountain, hid and ran away to earth by way of the gardens. The ballroom overlooked it all and everything that had happened in that room still shivered in her mind.  
  
All around, not a sound caught her ears, not a bird, no music, no laughter. The revelation made her tense, frowning with uncertainty. But when she replied, her voice was just as calm and tired as she felt. "Peace, quiet, so much silence. Gentleness and memories. And you."  
  
"That peace and gentle quiet will always be here. You know that in your heart and mind. You have always found your strength and serenity here. Your memories, Serenity, will be a part of you forever, good and bad. That will never change. And we- we will always be here. Waiting for you. But as much as we love you, dear child, we do not want to see you here. Not for a long time. A thousand years is still not long enough." Serenity listened carefully, almost smiling.  
  
'No,' she thought, 'Mama and Papa should never wish me dead, even if it would reunite us after all this time. And I should never want it either, to forfeit Mother's sacrifice, what she did to make sure I lived.' Visions of her Scouts fighting beside her filled her head. Protecting her, falling in her defense, dying for her. Tuxedo Mask had done the same on many more occasions, giving his life in every sense of the word to her, to save her, even when it was beyond hopeless. He never gave up on her . . .  
  
"Serenity, look now on your prince and kin. What do you see in them?" The king needn't have asked, her eyes were all ready focused on the loves of her life, her reasons for smiling, laughing, weeping . . . dying. It didn't take her long to state exactly what she saw as she saw it.  
  
"I see weakness and anger, Father. Fighting, battling. Determination, strength, devotion. Mortal fear and worry, grief . . . Desperation. Tears, magic, innocence."  
  
"Is that all?" Her mother urged. Serenity's eyes never wavered from her family as she replied with a sigh and a cynical smile.  
  
"I see rebellion." Her grin softened. "And love. The strongest kind of love that not even death can stop." Her voice fell to a whisper directed to her prince. "Only delay it for a while, my dear Endy."  
  
"Is it worth living for?"  
  
She smiled at her parents, inhaling deeply as she slowly stood. "Yes. And it's worth fighting for too." She made her decision. She had held the hope of this decision in her heart even when her mind knew it was impossible to ask for anything more.  
  
Serenity ran into her mother's arms and hugged her as tight as she could, her father laid an arm around her shoulders and gently embraced them both. "Mama, Papa, I'll love you forever . . ." The queen smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"And we love you, my bunny. Always." Serenity suddenly felt herself lifted into the air and she squealed and laughed as her father spun her in the air as if she were a child. She squeezed her eyes shut and laughed at her father and the sensation of flying.  
  
"Papa!" She cried, unable to stop giggling as he set her down again, hugging her close just for a moment longer.  
  
"I've missed you, my bunny, but I have always watched over you, and now, with your mother- we're even closer to you. We will never be far apart, my Rini, my little Serenity . . ."  
  
"No, Papa, we never will." He let go of her and she stepped away. Serenity turned to her would-be rescuers and let her parents fade away without seeing her regretful tears.  
  
"Then I'm history."  
  
Teal mists rose from Darien's body, golden pink magic drifted around the twins, flowing over the still figure of Princess Serenity. Her skin was only a few shades lighter than the gray of the dust she lay in. Her gown seemed more translucent with the darkness it lay spread against. Rini's fingers curled tightly around her cold, outstretched hand, ignoring the sharp chips and tiny shards of the shattered Silver Crystal that pricked her palm. Maybe her blood would help Serina where her tears failed.  
  
A silhouette, or a mirroring shadow, of the blonde formed in the rising mystic mists and hung over Serenity. The shimmering figure coalesced, still transparent, taking with it the dress, crescent, and aura of Princess Serenity. On the ground, left behind by the magic, was the ordinarily clothed body of Serina; pale, silent, and frozen.  
  
The glittering spirit of Serenity, barely more than an outline of stardust, shifted to kneel opposite the trio that fed her the desperately- needed strength and power. She smiled and placed her hands over Serina's heart where the Silver Crystal's necklace setting lay empty. The clear shards of the magic diamond liquefied and ran like silver mercury to pool under her incorporeal palms. The Imperium Silver Crystal solidified around a sprinkling of the sandy, glinting particles that drifted from her languidly swirling, hazy body.  
  
The ghost moved with an ethereal slowness as she turned from Serina to face each of the girls and Darien, giving the illusion that she was miles underwater. They could only make out the light shadow of her features and the rest of her hollow body as she raised a hand to her lips and soundlessly blew them a kiss, her entire coruscating being rushed away on that intangible breeze, twinkling over the tiny family as she disappeared.

* * *

_ "United we're invincible!"_  
  
Serina winced as she slowly opened one eye. The sun was shining- she could feel it on her hand but all she could see was a blurry mass of green and dark tan- a couple spots of color too; magenta, white, black, shadowed pink.  
  
Serina blinked open her other eye, realizing she was squinting up at a face hovering above hers.  
  
"Good morning, Serenity. How are you feeling, my impatient little princess?"  
  
"You haven't called me that in so many years, Aunt Trista." Serina whispered and let her eyes slip shut and tried to raise a hand to remove an errant strand of hair over her eyes. She sighed when her hand wouldn't move more than a half inch in the right direction. Soft, tingling fingertips caressed her face, brushing the golden threads away. "I'm tired, Aunt . . ."  
  
"Which is why you're so impatient!" Sailor Pluto sat back in her chair beside Serina's bed, giggling. "You should have slept another two or three days but you were never one for long recoveries. I knew you would be waking up soon so I brought some tea for you." Serina opened her eyes and allowed her oldest guardian to help her up.  
  
"How ever did you know . . ?" Serina weakly grinned as her 'aunt' set a pillow on lap and handed her a cup. Trista settled back into her chair again and sipped her own tea.  
  
The Scout of Time smiled primly. "I'm the daughter of Chronos, God of time. I have that privilege." Serina rolled her eyes, blowing gently into her tea, swirling the little bit of froth before taking a drink. She sighed gratefully as she indulged in the taste. Aunt Trista made the best tea, just sweet enough and the perfect temperature.  
  
Sere looked down at herself. She felt heavy and not just tired but- old. "I'm normal again, aren't I? Human, mortal?" Trista nodded. "What's been happening, Aunt Trista? Why are you here?"  
  
Trista crossed her legs, easing her incredible length olive hair over her shoulder with one hand. "Actually, I'm here to pick up the girls. Their parents would like to see them some time."  
  
Serina nearly spit out her tea in shock, she swallowed quickly, her eyes widening and mouth agape with Trista's abruptness. She wanted to steal her children all ready?! She'd just woken up from battle and hadn't even seen them yet!  
  
"WHAT?! Bu- but they just got here- I didn't get to say good-bye, or take them out or apologize for all the horrible, stupid things I've made them go through-"  
  
Trista softly smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, Serenity. I won't take them home till you're ready-"  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to be ready. I don't want to let them go, Rini's become one of my best friends in all the time she's been here and I've only just gotten to know Irene."  
  
"There was a time when you couldn't wait to get rid of the 'spore.' If you thought she was a terrible child wait until she's a teenager." Trista slowly shook her head as if she pitied the blonde all ready.  
  
"Are you trying to warn me?" Serina tried to swallow her giggle.  
  
"There's two of them. Plus an annoying little brother." She reminded her.  
  
Serina groaned and let her head fall back to the piles of pillows. "You're right. Make Serenity deal with them. She's their mother." Serina's grin faltered as she lifted her head again and stared glumly into her tea.  
  
So much had happened so far. So much that Rini had made happen, that she started with just her appearance one day, falling from the sky, landing smack in the middle of her life. From that moment on, time had been altered, the future revealed, changed and returned. People had died and come back, enemies were destroyed and turned and made to be best friends. Her world, her entire life as she knew it had been changed. Forever. Sailor Moon she could live with. She'd even come to terms with her past, being a reborn moon princess with a prince and a dead kingdom and four eternal protectors.  
  
But Rini showed up, bringing the future with her. Nothing could ever be the same.  
  
She would continue fighting in the name of Sailor Moon, she would save the world, reawaken it, marry her prince, become a queen and- a mother.  
  
Where did school and college go? What career had she decided on and studied for if she were only to marry and rule the world? Did Ami ever go to Germany and become a doctor? Did Mina ever do anything with her talents? Would Lita ever open a restaurant or did Rei inherit the shrine or give it to another? Were these hopeful futures never even possible for them? Were their lives set paths and they now just followed roads already paved for them? Everything they did was for naught if destiny had set their lives in cement before they were even born. They had lived before Luna woke the scouts' spirits. What happened to the dreams they had before then?  
  
It wasn't that Serina ever wanted to change it, this was everything and more than she'd ever dreamed- just, it didn't seem fair to the others. Destiny didn't give choices . . . But this was the one she wanted. She wanted Rini and Irene more than anything. She wanted Darien to be hers forever. She couldn't wait for her wedding, for her family, for a time of peace and a world that was all hers to explore with her husband and children for the rest of eternity.  
  
It was silent a moment while she thought and Trista patiently let her be. She knew Serina had a lot to contemplate, she'd gone through too much these last weeks. And she had just gotten through the worst of it. Serina looked up, her eyes solemn though she smiled. "Just give me a day to say good-bye properly. It'll only be for a while, right, Aunt Trista?"  
  
"I promise on my Scout's honor and in the name of Pluto, you'll see them again. In a little while." Serina's eyes fell, remembering the last time she'd heard that promise. It had taken a while but her guardian hadn't lied. "As a matter of fact," Serina glanced up to see her Scout smiling. "I seem to remember you had two flower girls at your wedding. And you knew your ring bearer very well."  
  
Serina met Trista's garnet gaze, her smile returned and eyes content. She laughed. "Hmmm, how wonderful. Trista? Where are . . ."  
  
The solitary Scout set aside her cup and stood, dark-green hair rushing down her back, all ready knowing what her question was. "They're waiting for you. Mars is in a royal huff and the others are just as worried about you. Your clan friends have been checking in too but you've only been out for a half a day. Darien brought you back with the twins several hours before dawn this morning."  
  
"How are they? The twins and Darien? They must have given a lot to get me back. I was so far gone by the time they-"  
  
"They're fine, Serenity. The little princesses are sleeping in, Ami and Mina are with them. Your prince has been fighting sleep for hours but time always wins. He's in the guest room, hopefully sleeping."  
  
Serina smiled at the thought then her face fell. "Oh. Are ALL the girls still here?" She really didn't want to see too many people all at once and Rei's temper was definitely too much to handle any time soon- like in the next century or so. Lita would probably have a few choice words too. And what would her parents say?! And now that the battles were over, how would the clan feel? They had no purpose in this time, this wrong world. What would they do? What would she do with them?  
  
Serina winced again as she thought of Rei's fury on top of her parent's protectiveness and Darien's hurt feelings that she had left him behind. There were quite a few reasons she'd rather go right back to sleep.  
  
"Seems to me, the last time I saw you, little one, you were begging me to see your court again." Trista laughed.  
  
"I was a young, impressionable girl then! I know better now- Rei is NOT someone I want to deal with right now." Serina's lips pursed tightly, her glance skittering away with a guilty cast. She refused to look up as she confessed to her friend. "I- I told her I wasn't coming back, that it was too late and I was dead and I didn't want to go back."  
  
Trista stopped, her smile fading as she tilted her head and studied at the bedridden blonde. "You have grown up, princess. You know when to make tough decisions and take responsibility for their consequences. Even if you felt like you betrayed your friends, you must have known somewhere in your heart that it could never last. You've too much to live for and you knew that or your spirit could have never healed you. You're to be married to your prince, you've saved this world your mother loved so much, you'll have three wonderful children in a future as perfect as the Silver Millennium. Your mother would be so proud."  
  
Serina settled in a bit, yawning, and smiled softly in response, remembering her mother's eyes only a few hours ago. "I know she is." 

* * *

"Rini, where's your sister?" Darien asked as he and his fiancée walked up to the little girl. The small family had spent a warm, breezy afternoon in the park. Darien had been able to spend time with his daughters and learn a bit more about each of them, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, memories, the pranks they pulled, how fun they were to have around, how adorable they could be-  
  
They had enjoyed the early afternoon picnicking under an enthusiastic sun, eating Serina's homemade lunch which wasn't that bad since her mom had helped out a great deal. The girls had snowcones and played frisbee, something both Serina and Irene were particularly good at, while Darien and Rini flew the kite he had bought for both of them. He didn't want it to end but the sun was falling, the food was gone, and the girls were slowly dropping off on the grass after running around all day. He hated to wake the adorable pair as they lounged side by side in the green, velvet carpet but Sailor Pluto, Serina's Aunt Trista, would be by any moment now to escort the twins home to the thirtieth century.  
  
He and Serina packed up as the girls raced off, carrying their picnic blanket like a cape behind them. The couple quickly set off after them, having lost them in the small woods of the park only to find half their quarry on their way to the parking lot.  
  
Rini stood, arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently, at the bottom of a tiny vale between the streets and the park, where children played hide- and-seek and couples snuggled under the trees among the flowering bushes. The area was thick with sweet, woody scents, showers of white and yellow petals glittered like confetti when the frolicsome breeze danced among the trees. The small, cotton-candy haired girl looked like any other pouting imperial princess who was displeased with something and expected someone else to fix it for her. Now.  
  
"Small Lady . . ? Where's your sister?" Darien cajoled again, eyeing the area suspiciously. He'd expected some kind of resistance but not from Irene. He'd noticed since the other child showed up that the older twin was the dominant one and Rini would do just about anything to protect her even when she was doing something wrong.  
  
However, Rini also had no problem tattling on her sister when she personally disagreed with what Irene was doing. Rini was a good girl and he felt he could trust her to let him know when he needed to step in. She was vastly mature for her age, at least when she was on her own. He was very proud of her and impressed by her. He and Serina must have done something right in raising the girls. She was much more docile and easy going than her sister, more like Serina than either would dare admit. Irene was quite the rambunctious handful, always trying new things, dangerous or not, with the ceaseless curiosity of a kitten. She, he liked to imagine, was as much like him as Rini was like her mother.  
  
As it was, Rini now stomped her foot and glared at the sky dappling her in gold. "Papa, Irene's doing something she's not supposed to." She complained with a heavy sigh.  
  
Darien's eyebrows flew up in interested surprised then he half grimaced. Rini was standing alone beside a tall, slick branched tree, no sign of her twin sister anywhere. Darien turned his questioning gaze on Serina, an eyebrow arched. Serina tilted her lovely flaxen head, sensing her elder daughter but . . . She stared into the leafy green branches of the tree, concentrating on a whisper in her mind.  
  
"She's around here somewhere . . . Irene, sweetie, it's time to go, Aunt Trista will be here soon to pick you up and the girls are waiting to see you off." Serina called in her gentlest voice, glancing back at him. They both had the feeling that that was exactly why the child was hiding.  
  
"I don't WANT to go!" A shout echoed in the small valley, trembling the trees and kicking up a half dozen tiny dust devils. Darien frowned at the whirlwinds and they dissipated. It seemed the earth reacted to her the same as he reacted to it.  
  
"Irene, you have to go, your parents miss you girls. You knew you were only visiting." Darien's sea blue eyes searched the valley as he listened to his fiancée's voice and set down the picnic basket, brushing the rind of the planet with his fingertips. His eldest daughter's feet stood not on the earth. Rini continued frowning irately at her young parents, her cinnamon glance flicking between the canopy and the safe, solid ground.  
  
"No! I'm staying here; I'm having fun. I don't wanna leave yet. Rini got to stay longer."  
  
Serina pursed her lips, scowling at the tree. "Rini was on a mission. You both are just on vacation now. Don't you miss your parents? You mother's been asleep for God knows how long and your father naught but a ghost for nearly as long and now that they're okay and want to see you, you turn around and run away? What kind of kids did we raise?!" She directed the last comment to him, but Darien just grinned lightly at her incredulous expression. That was his forever-contrary Serina. She was both joking with him and seriously pouting at their parenting skills. She blushed under his contented, adoring gaze and switched tactics on the little girl. "Don't you miss your parents, Irene? Are we so mean in the future that you hate us . . ?"  
  
"Mama . . ." Irene groaned. "That's not gonna work this time, I figured out that trick. You know we love you this time and every time, past and future and no matter how often you threaten to send us to the past or you threaten to send us to the future, you love us and we love you and nothing can change that. You're never mean just overprotective. And I don't want to go back to school and Luna ordering us around like babies again."  
  
The mention of Luna sparked an idea. Darien remembered the twins' little friend, Luna and Artemis's polite, goose-down gray haired daughter. "What about Diana? Don't you miss her?"  
  
There was sad sigh but Irene remained firm. "Well, yeah . . ."  
  
Serina jumped in before she could justify remaining away from her friend. "Lady, aren't you a little old for this? This is something your sister would pull, not you!"  
  
"Mama!" Both Rini and Irene whined in unison, pulling a smile from their father. Serina marched up to the tree her daughter was hiding in, hands on hips, a worried crease between her golden brows.  
  
"Imbrium Rose, get down here before you hurt yourself." The young mother begged having a sixth sense for such things. She looked to Darien and he mimicked her frown, a familiar shiver in his brain. "Darien, DO something-"  
  
"I'm not gonna fall, Mam-"  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he heard a rustle and his daughter's yelp, the pit of his stomach dropped and kept going- "Irene!" He gasped. The young father was under the tree in two steps, Serina beside him, pulling her baby out of the way of her tumbling sister, trusting him to catch Irene. The lavender haired child fell from the sky like a gymnast from uneven bars, a trick the twins must be becoming experts at, and landed with an "oof" in his waiting arms.  
  
He caught her and his breath at the same time, his heart still racing, holding her tight to his chest, her short arms wrapped, trembling and squeezing, around his neck. He felt Serina's cold fear wash away in a wellspring of relief. He looked down at the small six-year-old in his arms expecting to hear her crying at the fright she'd just had. She was white as paper but her grinning, sorrel eyes were alight with excitement.  
  
"Cool!" The pair was suddenly attacked from behind by both Serina and Rini, crushing them in hugs, Irene's young mother-in-training anxious to assure herself of her future daughter's well-being and her sister just recovering for the echoes of her twin's and mother's brief but powerful emotions.  
  
"Irene! Irene, are you alright, sweetpea?" Serina took the girl into her own arms, checking her over for scrapes and chapped hands and bruises but Irene seemed to escape unscathed except for a scuffed palm where her hand had slipped from the branch she held. Serina kissed it, still squeezing Irene close, before dropping to her knees and letting her go.  
  
"You scared me, Lady! Please don't do that ever again!"  
  
"Mama . . ."  
  
Darien stepped up behind his fiancée, placing a placating hand on her shoulder, the other draped over Rini's shoulders where she stood quietly beside his leg. "You have to be more careful, Irene, you could have really hurt yourself." He told her gently. The girl looked at her feet, all he could see were her lavender buns pointed at him and Serina.  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
Serina glanced her glittering eyes heavenward, taking a deep fortifying breath, drinking in the steadfastness and calm Darien sent her through their clasped hands to her still racing heart. "If you're going to climb trees, Irene, please promise me you'll be more careful?"  
  
Irene looked up, properly contrite, a small smile on her lips. "Yes, Mother."  
  
Darien smiled, helping his love to stand, taking up Rini in his arms, the picnic basket cradled in the little girl's lap. Irene humbly walked between her parents, the blanket folded up and balanced on top of her head, pouting up at both of them until Serina rolled her eyes and offered to carry her as well.  
  
"You're both getting to old for this, baby rose."  
  
"Uh huh, but you'll keep doin' it, wonchya?" Irene replied for her sister. Darien gave a small laugh, Serina's lips pursed in an indignant smirk, Rini's face crinkling in a cute grin, and Irene's in a mirroring, wicked smile.  
  
Boy, was he going to have his hands full some day.  
  
And he couldn't wait. 

* * *

"'Responsibilities of the Moon'

I guard a sleeping world

Contemplate the mysteries of the universe alone

Reflecting my sister, the sun,

To illuminate the night I summon the tides to my side with my waxing and waning

And imbue in the young that of true love.'"   
  
'Hmm . . . Red for love, pink for friendship . . . Yellow's- remembrance and . . . hope. Purple for creativity, blue is serenity! Light blue's for loyalty. White is-' "Purity!"  
  
"Huh? What're you muttering about, Meatball head? I'm not listening to you so who could you possibly be talking to?" Rei mumbled, looking away with a smug tilt to her lips. "The moon has NOTHING to do with purity."  
  
Ami frowned at Rei's stinging comment but when she glanced at her blonde companion, her eyes were gleaming but dazed, staring with a wide, dreamy smile at the wisps of clouds chasing the sun down over the bay. They'd all been silent, watching the sun set as Ami read from her book of poems.  
  
Lita leaned over, Rei's nose still in the air, her eyes closed and waiting for Serina's outburst. "I don't think she heard you . . ." She whispered. Rei's violet eyes blinked open, her face falling to glare at the petite girl lying in the grass beside her.  
  
"Re-na . . . Whatcha thinkin' about?" Mina lilted, softly calling to her horizontal companion. She didn't want to wake her princess from her daydreams completely, just enough to hear her thoughts.  
  
"I'm silly . . ."  
  
"Duh- Ouch! Lita!" Rei rubbed her head, growling.  
  
"I was just thinking about the colors . . . that I want to use for my wedding . . ."  
  
Mina giggled and Lita and Ami smiled. "That's years away. You don't know who's going to be here, where you'll be, WHO you'll be-"  
  
"Yeah, but don't you ever wonder anyway?" Serina continued in her singsong, dreamy voice.  
  
Ami gently fell back to the soft, thick grass, her book laid across her stomach and legs crossed daintily at the ankles. She folded her hands behind her head and stared at the clouds like Mina and Serina were. "My mom used to want me to wear her wedding dress, back when she and Father were together. Now she thinks it'll bring me bad luck and wants me to choose my own or use my cousin's which used to be her mother's. They both have happy marriages but theirs is not a white dress like I wanted. I've always wanted a simple white gown with blue lace or pearls or embroidery . . . Something light and flowing, like water."  
  
"That's beautiful, Ames." Mina sighed. A bird and it's two companions flew over the group, winging into a tree overhead and began to sing as the evening dimmed.  
  
"Nah, I was gonna go all traditional. Gramps has my grandmother's wedding kimono. Mom and Dad had an American style wedding. I'm respecting my religion and honoring my ancestral country. But you guys should see it. Fiery gold accents and gorgeous reds with deep violet and pale lilac blossoms. Even the same gold headpiece Obaa-chan wore. Assuming of course, I even have time to get married."  
  
"Wow! That'd be great if you did though!" Mina's nose scrunched. "Do we have to wear bright kimonos too? Do you even have bridesmaids in the ceremony?"  
  
"For you guys, yeah, definitely. And yes, you WILL wear what I tell you to." Rei laughed, toppling back onto the grass with her companions.  
  
"It's wonderful that you're going to follow your grandfather's traditions, Rei. That's brave, and it's sure to be a unique experience for all of us. But didn't shrine priestesses stay-"  
  
Mina rolled onto her side, pointedly ignoring Ami, and half-smiled at her tall friend. They both had identical, melancholy frowns. "Look's like we're in the same boat, Lita. Neither of us has family traditions to follow. Not that I haven't thought of it. I'm gonna have the perfect princess wedding- No offense, Sere! I mean more like Princess Diana. Back when I was in England, she and my sis- er, SHE was my idol. I want to marry my own prince and have a huge wedding that half the country would be invited to and the whole world would be watching! I'm still waiting for Prince William to ask me-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No, really, me and him were destined- he just doesn't know it."  
  
"Mina, you're as bad as Spaghetti brains over there. What about poor Andrew then, hmm?" Mina's starry eyes snapped open and her glazed smile dropped.  
  
"Eek! Er, uhh, well- Shucks, I forgot about him. Guess I can't have both!" Mina's embarrassed face flushed and her hand flew to the back of her head.  
  
"Lita? What about you?" Ami hoped the conversation wasn't upsetting their orphaned friend. She had no family to fall back on either, no traditions, no mother or sisters to guide her. She glanced over at the brunette now lying with the rest of them, staring indifferently at the sky.  
  
"Are you kidding?! I know everything from the church to the food I'll be making for my wedding! I've been dreaming of getting married ever since- actually . . . since I realized I didn't have a family. I wanted to make one of my own, get married and have kids and . . . never leave them, ever. And I'm gonna make all kinds of hors d'oeuvres! Little mini wedding cakes and fruits and recipes from all over the world!" Lita grinned abashedly. "Problem is, every time I try a new recipe I wanna use it in my wedding! I've got hundreds all ready!" The girls laughed, Rei shaking head as Mina and Serina started drooling at the thought.  
  
"What were you thinking about, Serina?"  
  
"I actually haven't thought about my wedding day much."  
  
Someone whispered, "Yeah, the DAY!"  
  
Serina blushed, smiling but trying not to. "Stop it! I just knew it was gonna happen so I didn't worry about it. But now that I do have to worry, I don't know what to start with!" She lifted her face to the sky again, comparing the sky's color of deepening twilight indigo to the golden lining of orange-gray clouds.  
  
"I think I want you guys to wear the palest pink we can find with bouquets of forget-me-nots and yellow daffodils or roses- in memory of our time on the moon. With silver-white bows for the Silver Millennium and the dresses will have- well, something with light blue on it- I haven't decided yet. But I do want my Royal Guard, the sisters and Emmi and the others, to wear light blue. It represents loyalty. I want Rini and Irene to be the flower girls, of course, wearing white with pretty, deep blue bows and they'll drop petals from every flower in every color we can collect. And, if he can, I want my son to be ring bearer . . . The only other thing I've decided is that my bouquet will be white roses and irises and lilacs."  
  
"Mmmm, I love lilacs . . ."  
  
"Yeah, those, gardenias and orange blossoms are my favorite scents in the whole world!"  
  
"Oranges and gardenias are too small for the bouquet but I'll definitely have some lying around. And, I want bubbles, you know, instead of rice? Bubbles and white rose petals . . ."  
  
"Mmmm, you're gonna have the prettiest wedding, Sere." Mina softly declared.  
  
"I don't care if it's big or small, pretty or not. As long as you guys are there and Rini and Irene. Sailor Pluto promised they would be."  
  
"I kinda got the impression we'll be seeing them sooner. Irene just had that wicked gleam in her eyes."  
  
"What? Are you suggesting my kids would do something they know they aren't allowed to do?" She sat up, challenging Lita.  
  
Rei scoffed. "If they're really yours they will."  
  
Serina gaped at her best friend. She couldn't even get her lips to move she was too- shocked. "Wh- why YOU!" And she launched herself at Rei. The priestess quickly rolled out of the way, crawling over Ami and jumping to her feet.  
  
"Come on, Meatball head! We've had this discussion about your terrorizing twins before." Serina didn't bother getting to her feet. She just glared at her from where she knelt on the ground then sniffed, her nose in the air and laid back down.  
  
"Whatever, Rei. They're little angels, or did you all ready forget that present they gave you before they left? You're supposed to be their Godmother so be nice." Justified, she stuck out her tongue, blissfully ignoring Rei's reaction.  
  
Then she suddenly sat bolt upright again, staring at the dark sky. "Oh no! What time is it?" She glanced at her watch but couldn't read the numbers in the dark. Ami twisted her wrist to see her own watch.  
  
"It's nearly seven. Why?"  
  
"Oh great! I'm gonna be late!" Serina stood, gathering her coat. "Darien and I are going out to the movies at seven thirty but I promised Garry and Robert that I'd visit for a little before they left tomorrow! I gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" Like the last traces of sunlight, she quickly slipped away into the darkness.  
  
"That's too bad they gotta leave- Garry kinda reminded me of my old boyfriend . . ."

* * *

_ "You don't ever have to be lonely again, I promise."  
_  
Serina ran as fast as she could towards the brothers' home. They were moving out tomorrow, heading to the future where King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity had offered them a place in the world. They hadn't fit in here though all their friends were here. They were allowed to visit often but their new jobs in planetary security were expected to be demanding.  
  
They had left the house to the four sisters- but soon there would only be two staying there. Prisma and Catsy were moving in with their guys, Catsy was going away with Robert but Serina wasn't worried about not seeing her- she was too close to her sisters to not visit often.  
  
Emmi, too, was staying with Diamond and Sapphire. Nothing was planned yet but it looked like that relationship was moving faster than hers was.  
  
Serina turned the corner to her street, the same the brothers lived on. Or used to.  
  
She bit her lip and fought a frown. She shouldn't cry, not when all her friends were so happy. They loved their new lives- Serina's eyes blurred anyway. Rubeus had saved her life, but it had taken everything in her to turn him away from the powerful lure of evil. And Garry, too. She'd laid her life in his hands, trusted him, believed in him, and he had never let her down. He was so sweet and caring and Rubeus was so loyal and passionate. She was going to miss them . . .  
  
Serina started to sniff and her lips trembled with hidden sobs. She slowed down, trying to control her breath, not wanting to arrive with tear- stained cheeks-  
  
"Serina? Serina, what's wrong?" The voice floated toward her, directly ahead of her. She stopped and wiped her eyes, searching the deepening darkness punctuated by streetlights. She had to smile when she realized Garry was standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh Garry!" She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm gonna miss you!" Surprised again, the young man reacted on growing instinct and held her carefully.  
  
He softly chuckled as he gently squeezed her and let go. "We're not leaving till tomorrow, princess."  
  
Serina stood back and wiped her eyes again. "I know. But you're taking Rubeus with you and Catsy too. She's been such a great friend helping me out and all. And Rubeus has been great too, and you're my friend- I don't like my friends leaving me."  
  
Garry turned, placing an arm around the small blonde's shoulders and walking her to her home where Darien would soon be waiting. "I hope Darien doesn't get jealous over this." He smiled down at her. "We're not that far away, princess, and we'll be visiting. For you, I'll come as often as possible."  
  
"Promise?" She asked sternly. He wasn't much older than her and all ready had the responsibility of a full-time job. He was like an adult and in Serina's eyes he wasn't supposed to be, not yet.  
  
"Yes. You are my princess. And my friend. I'll be here if you need me."  
  
Serina looked up at him again, her eyes light but expression still demanding. "Well, I will need you. For no reason at all, just like all my other friends, I just need to talk to you, see you, hang out. I'm only happy with my friends, you know that. You and Rubeus and Catsy leaving me is a thrice blow on top of Rini and Irene leaving."  
  
"We'll just be around the corner, with the rest of your family, in your future." They stopped in front of her house, the lights inside glowing a warm yellow.  
  
"I know. I'll see you tomorrow and the day after and the day after . . ." Garry smiled and as Serina turned to look up at him. "Everything started with you." She whispered. "Thanks. For everything, Garry." She hopped on tiptoe and impetuously kissed his cheek then turned and rushed to her house, waving from the door.  
  
Belatedly, Garry waved, one hand carefully touching the spot she'd touched. "You never cease to amaze me, princess." He whispered and turned away, glancing around nervously. "The king's definitely going to kill me for that." 

_ "Always, for you . . . ."_

This line, not quite a quote, but among the top romantic sayings in a movie, is from The Princess Bride. This line is dedicated to my friend, Noble, whom gallantly claimed it not only to be his favorite movie, but the most romantic line he's ever heard. Isn't that so sweet!  
  
This poem is a copyrighted poem in some anthology. The author was 14 year-old Nicole Wooster from the USA. Congratulations, Lady Poet!  
  
We've finally reached the end of this incredible epic. Sorry for the delay, this story was supposed to end at chapter sixteen. Thank you for following me on this journey, keeping faith in it's eventual conclusion and I hope you enjoy future works of mine as much as this one. I promise they will be finished before I post them on sites other than my own. ;D I can't stand it when some one posts a story and years later I'm still waiting for the next chapter!  
  
Thank you very much and please send me your comments and suggestions, I love to hear from my readers. Please check out the fan art I've done for my stories, I love to draw as much as write and do them equally well, if I may be so bold. Either look on the internet for Nicole Cherre art or request it from me directly.  
  
See you next time, my friends!


End file.
